Fred's Gift
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: The night before the battle of Hogwarts, Fred went to Shell Cottage to reason with Harry, instead he got cozy with Luna Lovegood! After his death, George is angry and bitter. But Fred left something behind, a gift that will push Luna into George's life!
1. Shell Cottage

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-This was suppose to be my follow up to Loony for Luna-Forever from the Ashes, but, I got the first chapter ready much sooner than planned. So, this probably wont be updated much until that completes. L4L:FFTA should be finishing up in the next two weeks though, then I will be working on this for the most part. Once again, this is strictly George and Luna, kind of like my story Beautiful Consequences, but with a different spin on it. The first few chapters might be a little dark, and look for George to be kind of not too likeable at first, I promise it wont really last beyond the first few chapters. LOL You know me, I'm a fluffy girl at heart!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this new one!

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-Warning: This chapter contains mature content

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter One

Shell Cottage

* * *

-

* * *

-June

* * *

A full moon cast silvery shadows on the riotous waves as Luna Lovegood watched on, sitting on a blanket on the moonbeam drenched sand a short distance away. Behind her, high up on the cliffs, the sound of laughter was beginning to quiet as the occupants of Shell Cottage slowly gave in the to the effects of firewhiskey and sought out their beds to sleep it off.

It wasn't typical for the group to spend their time seeking relief from a bottle, and they probably wouldn't have then, except that unexpected visitors had arrived that evening on an impossible mission. And, as they expected, there had been no dissuading Harry Potter and his traveling companions (and best friends) Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, (Along with the goblin known as Griphook) from undertaking their extremely dangerous venture the next day.

Though Fred and George Weasley were _officially_ representing the Order of the Phoenix, it was patiently obvious that the true request was coming from Molly and Ginny Weasley. And so, out of their reluctance to return to their somewhat scary mother and sister with bad news, they had decided to imbibe greatly of the king of the wonderful world of intoxicating beverages...firewhiskey...taking several others along with them for the ride, including Luna.

Luna was mesmerized, watching the waves crash upon the rocks, wondering how such a violent act could create a sound that was so incredibly peaceful. What she found truly amazing, was that such horrible terror could be taking place at the exact same moment that she had found such peace.

The war wasn't going very well for the good guys. Voldemorts reign of terror was at it's peak, or at least, Luna, fresh off her own rescue from the home base of the axis of evil, couldn't imagine how it could get much worse than it already was. She was constantly haunted by the things that had taken place during her imprisonment at Malfoy Manor, things that she swore she would never tell another living soul...and her father was wrongly imprisoned for failing in his attempt to turn over Luna's three best friends in the world.

Luna was feeling more than her fair share of guilt. For the first time since her escape she had managed to find peace on the silvery-blue moonlit beach. The quiet of course, couldn't last forever. A single voice broke free from the cottage, announcing that it's owner fancied a walk on the beach.

"Hello Fred Weasley." Luna said softly as he approached, not bothering to turn around.

"How did you know it was me?" He said as he came to a stop just behind her.

"It wasn't hard."

Fred laughed "May I join you?"

Luna smiled up at him and nodded in the affirmative. Fred semi fell down onto the blanket, he _was_ a bit more drunk than Luna.

"So tell me" He grinned at her in the semi darkness "Really, how did you know it was me?"

"I pay attention." She dimpled at him "The cottage has been getting much quieter over the past half hour, the last past few minutes, the only laughing came from you and your twin brother."

He grinned "So in other words, you narrowed it down to two and made a lucky guess?"

"Emm emm" She shook her head "I heard you say you were coming down here."

"I could have been George though."

"No. Your voice is very different from your brothers. Deeper."

Fred looked at her, his face slightly surprised "I'm impressed, people usually can't tell us apart."

"Really?" she looked away from him and back to the water "I've always been able to tell you apart."

"You have, have you?" Fred laughed "How?"

"I told you, I pay attention." Luna grinned "You do look very much alike, but, there are little differences that are fairly obvious to the astute observer."

"What differences?"

"Well, your a little bit taller than George is. And his hair and eyes are just a little lighter than yours are." she looked back at him "And, like I said before, there are the differences in your voice. There are some variances in mannerism as well as..."

"Okay...enough." Fred laughed "You've convinced me."

Luna gave him an exaggerated nod "Told you, it's a simple matter of paying attention. Most people don't you know."

"You're right, they don't." His eyes gleamed with mischief and he lifted an eyebrow"But you realize Luna, the logical next question would be, why were you looking at us close enough to notice such subtle differences?"

If it hadn't been so dark Fred would have seen that Luna was blushing madly.

"I didn't really, not until we were were in D.A. meetings together." She turned her attention back to the water "But, once we were in the same room so often, I picked up on them. I guess you could say I have always had an eye for fine detail."

"You sound like my brother." Fred smiled "George has a memory like a steal trap. He's always picking things up from people that go right over my head."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, you know, subtle nuances, moods, things like that. He's a lot more sensitive than I. Not that I am insensitive, mind you. I just have a remarkable talent for saying and doing things without thinking, where George is more careful, a planner if you will."

"That's okay though isn't it?" she asked "Just because you're twins, it doesn't mean you have to be exactly alike."

Fred just smiled. For someone who didn't really know him and George, she was terribly in touch with their deep, inner feelings.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Luna relaxed back on her hands to look up at the moon.

Fred followed her gaze "It is, it would be nice to be there wouldn't it? Far, far away, far from all the chaos and destruction going on here."

"When I was little..." Luna smiled "I use to think that there were wizards on the moon, I imagined that they were using their wands to make the stars." she looked over at Fred and smiled sheepishly. "It's silly, I know."

"Not at all. " Fred lay back and crossed his arms behind his head "It's kind of nice really."

Luna reached into her pocket and pulled something out, slowly working it with her fingers, as if trying to bend it into shape.

"What's that you have there?" Fred asked curiously

"Just something I was trying to make..." Luna began "...It's suppose to be an angel." She held it up so he could see it. It was simple, string joined together then bent in half, tied on the top and sides to give it a head and arms so it took on a human-ish form, then, two braided loops on the back formed something remotely resembling wings.

"It's not very good."

"Let me see." Fred put out his hand and Luna handed it to him. He examined it closely.

"It doesn't much look like an angel, I know." She smiled

"I can see an angel here." Fred grinned as he held the badly lopsided angel in front of his face "Sort of."

"You're holding it upside down." Luna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh. Right." Fred laughed and turned it around. "Hey, it does look like an angel. In fact, it looks like you."

"ho ho." Luna deadpanned "Give it back now."

"What do you mean Ho ho?" Fred moved the angel away from her hand.

"I mean, I know what I look like, and an angel isn't it. Now give it back." She made to grab the angel from his hand but he jerked it away "Hey!"

"You gave it to me." he grinned "I'm keeping it."

"I did not!" Luna giggled and reached for it again but Fred pulled it away. Luna shifted on her hip as Fred held it in his opposite hand, holding it far away from her and as she lunged her breasts brushed over him, raising bumps on his arms.

"No, you gave it to me." Fred laughed as he slid over and raised his hand up over his head, frustrating Luna in her attempt to wrestle it away from him. Luna, not to be outdone, and the firewhiskey lending her a enormous amount of bravery, straddled his hips to keep him from moving away again and leaned down over his chest as she made another attempt to wrestle the angel from Fred. Her hand clasped over his,trying to force his fingers apart, and their faces met, only inches apart.

Fred stared up into her eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. Then, he closed the distance and his lips captured hers. The now forgotten angel rolled from his hands as he brought them up to cup her head and tangle his fingers in her hair.

Luna was in a state of shock, sure she must be dreaming, her mind unable to register the fact that she was actually being kissed by Fred Weasley.

Her hands slid to his chest, even in her half dazed state, she deeply appreciated the firm muscle under her fingers. Fred sat up, deepening the kiss, his tongue slid over her parted lips to caress her willing tongue. His hands moved from her hair to her back, then to her hips, pulling her even closer as his lips slid over her jaw and down her neck. A hand slid around to cup a breast as she slid her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Fred..." she whispered, her voice full of longing . Fred's mouth moved lower, kissing the shallow cleavage at the top of the thin strapped summer top she wore. His hands brushed over the buttons, then, he popped them open and slid it down her arms. Luna strained against him, her hands in his hair now, pulling him closer as his mouth covered a breast, the nipple hard and taut.

Then, he stopped and pulled back, burying his face in her neck.

"Luna..." he breathed hard against her pale skin "If you want me to stop...tell me now." He kissed his way back up her neck to her lips, then back to her jaw to her ear. "If we go much further...I won't be able to."

Luna pushed against his shoulders to look into his eyes. She wanted this, _needed_ this. As she was now, basking in the heat of Fred Weasley's desire, Luna believed that this one act could erase the ugliness she had endured while imprisoned at Malfoy Manor. She wanted to forget it all, the feel of unwanted hands touching her, the memory of ugly and vulgar words, her feelings of filthiness as she read obscene thoughts from perverted minds.

Now, as she looked into Fred's eyes, things felt different. His were advances that she welcomed. Desire that she could return. She wanted this...and she wanted it badly.

"Please...." She whispered as she reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. "...I don't want you to stop."

Fred smiled as he took her lips again, then, he gently lay on her back, covering her body with his. He reached down and ran his hand up her bare leg, bunching her skirt up around her waist, then he hooked his thumb in her panties and slid them off. Luna tore at the buttons on his jeans, her fingers fumbling badly until Fred grinned at her and finished the job himself, finally pulling them off.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly as he lay next to her, his hand stroking her bare skin. Luna nodded and he carefully moved over her, his weight braced on his elbows as he carefully pressed into her.

Luna gasped at the unfamiliar sensations, she had never experienced anything like this before, it was like a whole new kind of magic...but this was like magic of the soul. Fred was incredibly gentle with her, drawing it out for as long as he could bear. He didn't want to just meet his needs and desires, he wanted Luna to enjoy it, he wanted her to remember it always, to cherish it.

"Please Fred, ...please...more!" She demanded, bucking her hips into his as she began to climax . "Please...PLEASE! MORE!"

Only then did he let go, moving faster and harder, pressing as deep into her as he could. He whispered her name over and over, panting heavily against her neck as he climaxed deep inside her.

Unknown to Fred and Luna, a lone being stepped to the edge of the cliff above and upon seeing the lovers down below, turned and hastily returned to the cottage.

- - -

Sunlight forced it's presence under Luna's tightly closed eyelids, the sound of the wildly tossed waves washing over her. She groaned, her head throbbed in protest to her overindulgence the night before. Then, a soft warm body pressed into her back, strong arms wrapping around her middle.

"Luna" He whispered softly into her ear then kissed along the outer ridge. Luna rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes. Fred smiled down at her.

"I wasn't dreaming then." She said softly, careful not to disturb her aching head more than she had to.

"I hope not." he laughed as he reached over her for the pile of clothes next to her, kissing her softly as he pulled them over her. "I think this is your's." He held up her panties, making Luna blush profusely. Luna grabbed them then discreetly wiggled into them. She dug her top out of the pile and put it on, then averted her eyes while Fred stood up and, bare naked and unashamed, dressed right in front of her.

He bent over, picking up something from the ground. It was Luna's angel. He sat down next to her, handed it to her and smiled.

Luna's stomach twisted nervously as unasked questions circled around them.

"Luna...?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you can understand, right now...things are so uncertain. I'm part of the Order...I can't commit to a full time relationship, not till this all ends. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about last night..."

Luna looked away sadly, she'd known the risks when she hadn't stopped him. Still being given the brush off...

Fred cupped her chin and turned her face back to his "I don't want you to think that I was using you, or that last night didn't mean anything to me."

"It's okay Fred." Luna smiled sadly " I could have said no, I could have stopped you...but, I didn't. The things your saying now, I knew it all last night. You don't owe me anything."

Fred looked at her and sighed deeply

"Last night, Harry told me and George in private that what they are doing today is putting one of the last pieces they need to destroy you-know-who into place. He said they are getting _really_ close, after this, it won't take much longer."

He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Once the war is over, I'd like to get to know you better."

"You would?" She looked unsure, as if convinced he was just trying to be kind.

"Of _course_ I would." he kissed her hand "I know it will be weird, I mean, we'd be sort of starting in the middle. But, I want you to understand something very important. Things like last night...I don't just do them randomly. I mean, yeah, we were both a little loaded, but, I wasn't so far gone that I couldn't have stopped myself."

Luna looked at him, her eyes wide and confused. Fred grinned sheepishly, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

"I'm just trying to say...I wouldn't have done what we did if I hadn't wanted to."

Luna smiled, her eyes sparkled.

"So, when the war is over, is it okay if I call on you?"

Luna giggled, a little surprised at how formal he was being considering the fact that they had just had sex hours before.

"Of course." She smiled and squeezed his hand "I think I would like that very much."

"Thank you Luna." Fred pulled her into his arms and gave her a lingering kiss "For everything."

* * *

One Week Later

Luna stood watching, hiding behind a large tree until the last of the mourners departed. She'd gone to the funeral, sitting far back in one of the last pews. She hadn't been able to bring herself to view his body, that would have made it too real for her and she likely would have ran screaming from the cathedral. The burial had been mostly family, the funeral for Colin Creevey had been only an hour after this one so many had skipped it. Luna had chosen not to make her presence known, afraid of being conspicuous as one of the few non-relatives in attendance. Besides, after all that had happened a week ago, she would have felt odd in the presence of his family. She knew she never would have been able to look his mother in the eye without blushing horribly.

Now alone, she stepped out from behind the tree and walked to the freshly covered grave. Luna knelt down next to the freshly placed headstone and ran her hand over the picture of Fred Weasley that had been stuck to the marble with an everlasting sticking charm.

"I'm so sorry we never got a chance to truly know each other" A trickle of tears trailed from the corner of her eyes to her chin. "I would have liked that so very much." She stopped and too a deep breath "I want to tell you something Fred, something I should have told you a week ago...that night we shared, it...it meant a lot to me too."

Luna reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled something from it and set it among the white lilies that lay next to the headstone.

She kissed her fingers and pressed them against his lips on the picture, then she stood and walked away.

Once she was gone George Weasley left his hiding place behind a tree and stepped up to the head stone.

Sitting among the white lilies was an angel made of string.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Two Preview

Luna returns to Hogwarts

to begin her 7th year, but fate has other

plans, plans that will place

George Weasley prominently into her life...

….whether she wants him there or not.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Choices

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Two

Choices

* * *

-

* * *

Luna felt the floor sway under her as she stood at the entrance of the great hall. Obviously, once again, breakfast just was NOT going to happen. She had only been back at school a week and already she was behind in her classes. Apparently, she had caught some sort of bug and she felt wretched. But it was an odd sort of bug, coming on fierce and furious in the morning and letting go by mid day.

"Luna?" Ginny Weasley said as she put a gentle hand on Luna's shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Luna tried to smile but it came across as a look of torture

"Are you sure? You look as if you aren't well."

"Oh that." Luna said with a small smile as closed the door against nauseating reek of egg and sausage "Just a cold I think."

"Oh. Well, you should eat something." Ginny smiled "Mum always said that juice and toast were good for a cold."

"Oh..." Luna felt her stomach turn at the thought of going into the great hall. "I'm not hungry."

Just as she began to turn toward the stairs, the doors were flung wide and the smell came across Luna again. A powerful wave of nausea washed over her and she put her hands over her mouth, running for the open front doors, Ginny close on her heels.

"Luna...are you..."

Ginny stopped and turned away as Luna began to wretch in a flowerpot just outside the front doors. When she finished, she looked up at Ginny, her face flushed, wearing a look of extreme embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Ginny." She shook her head and rested her cheek on the cool brick of the wall. "That was horribly disgusting of me."

"It's okay." Ginny stepped closer to Luna and put the back of her hand on her forehead, furiously determined NOT to look in the flowerpot. "You feel warm, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't dare." Luna shook her head. "We have potions with Professor Slughorn this morning. I am already so far behind."

"But if you're sick, I'm sure he will understand."

"I'll be fine." Luna smiled and pulled out her wand. She waved it over the flowerpot, erasing the evidence with a hasty scourgify. "As long as I don't go anywhere near the great hall, I'll be fine."

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn said as he entered the potions room in a majestic swish of his scarlet robes.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." the seventh years echoed mechanically.

They had only been back to school a week, and already the novelty of returning to school after the war had ended. They had oohed and ahhed over the portraits on the Wall of Heroes, the wall meant to honor those who had died in the battle, they had all visited the tombs of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape...having long since been told the full story of Snape's part in bringing down Voldemort. And now, in their second week...it was all feeling slightly blasé.

"Oh come now!" Slughorn said cheerfully "So young to be sounding so tired!"

Ginny looked at Luna and rolled her eyes and Luna grinned back. Then, as if on cue, Luna yawned. And not a small yawn, a huge yawn...a yawn the entire class couldn't possibly miss, and even more so, couldn't help laughing over.

"Are you really so tired Miss Lovegood..." Slughorn zeroed in on Luna flashing a charming smile "...or is that commentary on my teaching style?" He winked at her. Luna was a favorite of his and she had long since been inducted into the "Slug Club."

"Sorry professor." Luna blushed

"Well, perhaps this will help wake you up!" He patted her on the head as he turned away. "Were going to be putting together a devilishly tricky little concoction today called the Drought of Mirrored Death. A very powerful sleeping potion. You have forty-five minutes, so, turn to page fifteen in your copies of Advanced Potion making and begin."

Luna flipped her book open and began to look through the list of ingredients. Her stomach turning as she read the list. Lacewing flies...bat intestine...sophurus bean...snarfalarfungus mold...

She closed the book, marking the page with her finger. She should have listened to Ginny...the hospital wing was sounding better and better all the time.

Her stomach turning madly, she pulled out her cauldron and lit the fire beneath it. Then, she pulled out the ingredients and poured them in, carefully following the proper order. Bile rose in her throat as she finely sliced the bat intestines and she sighed with relief when she at last had crushed the last bit of snarfalarfungus mold into the bubbling liquid and put the cover on the cauldron to allow it to simmer.

"Luna..." Ginny said as they cleaned up the mess left from the potions preparation. "Are you sure you're okay? You look really sick."

"Actually, I do feel pretty bad." She said as she slid weakly into her chair. "But, all that's left is to put the potion in the vial and turn it in. Once that's done I'll go see Madam Pomfrey." She gave Ginny a horribly painful looking smile "Okay?"

"Okay." Ginny nodded "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, it's okay." She shook her head, thinking of the stern new witch who had been hired to replace professor McGonagall when she had been made headmaster before the start of the term. "Professor Hastings wouldn't like for you to be late for Transfiguration."

The small timer dinged and Ginny and Luna went back to their cauldrons. Luna took the lid off hers and a puff of putrid green steam rose in the air hitting her full in the face. She dropped the lid on the floor, both hands going to her face to cover her mouth and nose.

"Luna..." Ginny looked up sharply from her own cauldron. "What's wrong?"

Luna looked up, a powerful wave of nausea making her stomach roll as her throat and mouth filled with bile.

"Miss Lovegood?" Professor Slughorn had realized now that something was terribly wrong and now he stopped in front of her, looking on in concern at his favorite student "Luna? What's the matter?"

She moved her hands, opening her mouth to answer. Instead, she vomited down the front of his robes before fainting into a sea of blackness.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna hadn't even opened her eyes before she became aware of voices. Voices speaking quite loudly and sounded like they were right beside her.

"I don't understand! I've taught that potion for years! Never has a pupil become ill from it."

"Of course not Horace." another voice spoke soothingly "No one is blaming you."

Luna realized that she knew the voices as headmaster McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. She took a deep breath, thankful to find that the air was clear and free of any form of scent at all, then she opened her eyes.

"But I don't understand..." Professor Slughorn said "What happened to the poor girl then?"

"I've been not feeling well." Luna said simply "For a little while now."

Professor Slughorn whirled around, his eyes huge. "Oh Miss Lovegood!"

He slid into the chair next to the bed "You gave us quite a fright."

"How are you feeling dear?" headmaster McGonagall turned as well.

"I'm fine I think." she tried to sit up "It comes and goes."

"You must lay down." Professor Slughorn said "You shouldn't be out of bed dear girl."

"I'm very sorry for vomiting on you." Luna said as she lay back against the pillows. "And for disrupting class."

The two educators looked at one another, both fighting smiles. There was something that was just incredibly sweet about Luna Lovegood.

"It's okay my dear." he patted her hand and gave her a reassuring smile "My robes can be cleaned. You just worry about getting better."

"Minerva." Madam Pomfrey stepped from her office and waved the headmaster in. She nodded to Luna again.

"Horace, would you tell Miss Weasley that Miss Lovegood is awake?" Professor McGonagall gave Luna a small smile."You're friend has been very concerned about you."

Then she turned and followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.

After a final warning to stay in bed, Professor Slughorn also left. A moment later, Ginny rushed in. Her face more worried than Luna had seen it in a long time.

"Are you okay?" She said as she gave Luna a huge hug

"Yes." Luna nodded "I feel much better now. It's strange, I feel perfectly fine now."

"Everyone went into the most horrible panic when you fainted. Of course, some were laughing that you vomited on Professor Slughorn. I suppose it's to be understood, it would have been funny otherwise."

The office door opened again and headmaster McGonagall emerged, her face pale and shell shocked. Madam Pomfrey trailed behind her.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry but you must go...now."

"But I only just got to come in." Ginny protested

Headmaster McGonagall gave her a stern look. Under the best circumstances she was not to be trifled with, but at the moment, she was down right formidable.

"I'll come back later." Ginny said "After I finish classes for the day."

"That won't be necessary." Professor McGonagall said "After we speak with Miss Lovegood she will be free to leave."

"Alright." Ginny looked at Luna "Come and find me later then."

Luna nodded, her face scared and nervous.

Ginny gave Luna a final glance, then she turned and walked out.

Luna looked between the stern, shell shocked face of Professor McGonagall and the soft, worried face of Madam Pomfrey.

"Am I dying?" She asked softly

"W..what?!" Professor McGonagall stuttered "What makes you ask such a thing?"

"Well, you did make Ginny leave." Luna said simply and wiped a sudden rush of scared tears away "It must be terribly horrible news if you couldn't say in front of her."

Professor sat in the chair and took Luna's hand. "No dear. It's nothing so horrible as that. Though, I must say, it is terribly shocking. I thought a bit of privacy was called for."

"So, tell me." Luna said. "Please ma'am"

Headmistress McGonagall took a deep breath, her hand tightening on Luna's "There is no easy way to tell you this Luna, so you'll forgive me for being blunt." She paused and looked at Luna for a moment "You're pregnant dear."

Luna sat, her mouth agape while it felt like the bed dropped from beneath her. Pregnant. As is pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant...because if she was pregnant, that would mean she was going to have a baby...and she couldn't be going to have a baby...she didn't even have a husband.

"I...can't be." Luna stammered "I'm not even married!"

"Luna." Headmaster McGonagall softened her look "Surely your father explained things to you, you know that you can get pregnant without benefit of husband if you have relations outside of marriage."

Luna nodded, feeling like an idiot for her outburst. Of course she knew that you didn't have to be married to get pregnant. Her father had explained it all to her when she was eleven, before she left for her first year at Hogwarts.

"I know." She said softly, her head spinning.

"Luna, again there is no easy way to go about this, but I feel I would be doing you a grave disservice if I did not ask."

Luna nodded.

"I understand you were held at Malfoy manor, during the war. Now, if something happened there, something that would have resulted you're finding yourself in this situation, there is a way to rid yourself of the consequences of the heinous actions of another."

Luna looked confused "I don't understand."

"If the relations happened against your will, there is a potion, Exitus Potion. It will terminate your pregnancy."

"But...it didn't happen there." Luna sighed and looked down at her hands "I wasn't...It didn't happen at Malfoy manor."

Headmaster McGonagall looked at her sympathetically.

"Well, given your age and circumstances. Allowances could be made. "

Luna looked away, suddenly understanding. She was in such trouble. To have a baby without a husband, without even her father to help her. She didn't know if she could even do it. But there was a way...Headmaster McGonagall was offering her a way out. But this was such a huge thing. Something she couldn't...shouldn't decided on a moments thought.

"I don't know what to do...this is such a big decision." She said softly

Madam Pomfrey spoke for the first time "Perhaps you should speak to the boy responsible."

For the first time, Luna thought about Fred Weasley and a jolt of pain thundered through her chest. "It's not possible."

"Luna." Professor McGonagall spoke again "I will do whatever I can to help you. I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured in any way. This is a huge decision and one not to be taken lightly. That being said, I must yet make something clear. If you chose not to take the potion, I'm afraid you'll have to leave school."

Luna looked at her and nodded. Of all the things she had heard in the last few minutes, that was only one thing that was completely clear...

Either she ended her pregnancy, or, she had to leave to school.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna sat on the hard stone floor, her eyes glued to the portrait of Fred Weasley. He was much more handsome than she'd remembered. His smile more dazzling, his eyes more mesmerizing.

Fred Weasley had always had such an aura of fun around him, it was impossible to be around him and not feel happy. Even in the days before he'd given her a second look, when they had been the DA together, she had known that Fred was special.

Now he was gone, stolen from the world, from a life that should have been long and happy. She smiled, remembering how they had wrestled over the silly little string angel that night on the beach. He had made her feel so happy that night...like she was someone special. Before they had parted Fred had said he had wanted to get to know her...but now, she never would.

But she _could_ know his child.

Luna knew that she could never take Headmaster McGonagall up on her offer to terminate her pregnancy. Deep down, she had always known. A child was a gift, and this was like a gift from beyond the grave.

This baby was Fred's gift, his gift to Luna...his final gift to the world.

In a small way, it was a way for Fred to live again, if only through his child and Luna wasn't going to take that away from him. And she certainly wasn't going to do it just to make things easier for herself.

"Luna?"

Luna looked up to see Ginny walking towards her. She forced a smile, thankful that the lack of nausea was making it easier now.

"Hello."

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Luna "I've been so worried."

She nodded "I'm fine."

"Somethings wrong isn't it?" Ginny asked nervously "Something serious."

"Somethings happened." Luna conceded "And it is serious. But..." Luna glanced at Fred's picture out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not sure if it is wrong exactly."

Very slowly, Luna told Ginny everything. About Shell Cottage, about how how she and Fred had met on the beach and about all that had followed. Then, she told her about the days discoveries and the decision she had just made.

"Oh Luna." Ginny said as she hugged her. "What will you do? You'll have to leave school."

"I don't know. I have an aunt and uncle, my father's brother. I suppose I will have to go and live with them. At least until I turn seventeen in December."

"What about after that?"

"I have some money Daddy left me. And the money from the sale of the rights to the Quibbler. I had to sell it since I couldn't really publish it anymore since daddy died." She shrugged "I suppose I will find a place to live, do the best I can."

"You don't have to do it alone you know." Ginny smiled. "Fred's gone..." She looked up at Fred's picture. "but, I know mum and dad will want to help you. And Harry, Ron and Hermione of course. If it's okay, I'll owl mum and dad and tell them."

"I suppose you should." Luna sighed. "It might be easier, coming from you."

Ginny nodded

"Ginny...I'm so afraid." Luna put her hands over her face, her body shaking as she cried. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry." Ginny hugged her again. "It's all going to be okay."

Luna nodded as she clung to Ginny, desperately wanting to believe her.

"Shhhh." Ginny said softly as she rubbed Luna's back "It will be okay. You'll see, everything will work out fine."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Three Preview

When Luna's discovers that

her Aunt and Uncle are away, Ginny

makes arrangements with Arthur and Molly...

but that's not who arrives to collect Luna from

Hogwarts... And...The Burrow isn't their

final destination.

* * *

-

* * *

-


	3. Destination Unknown

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

I apologize...I know I have been downright shitty with updates. I will try to do better! I have been insanely busy with Christmas. Hope everyone had a nice one BTW! I have great plans for this story and I promise I will try to update sooner now that the silly season is past! Happy New Year!

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Three

Destination Unknown

* * *

-

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Luna had found out about her pregnancy. Ginny had owled her parents informing them of Luna's condition and no reply had been received. Luna also had owled her Uncle Xenovius and after two days of fretting and nervously awaiting their reaction she received a letter from the man who managed her uncles office informing her that they were on holiday and the date of their return was unknown. Having no other choice, Ginny once again owled her parents, asking for permission for Luna to stay with them until her family returned.

This time a reply came promptly, sent to Headmaster McGonagall rather than Ginny, informing her that Mrs. Weasley would arrive to collect Luna the next day. And so, the next morning found Ginny sitting next to Luna in the hospital wing waiting. Luna looked horrible, her face a pale shade of green and her eyes unbearably red...whether from crying or lack of sleep, Ginny didn't know.

"You okay?" Ginny asked as Luna looked at her watch for the hundredth time.

"No..." Luna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am not okay."

"Luna, it's going to be okay..." The rest of what she was going to say was cut off as Luna made a mad dash for the bathroom. A heartbeat later the doors swung open to reveal not Mrs. Weasley, but rather George.

Ginny was shocked to say the least. George had changed in the months since Fred's death, and not for the better. He was quiet, sullen and moody. Which was why it was unthinkable that her parents would have sent him of all people to collect Luna.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not in the kindest manner.

"Nice to see you too." He said blandly as he looked around at the otherwise empty hospital wing. "Where is she?"

"I'm telling you nothing until you tell me why your here instead of mum."

George was in a mood to argue, but he knew his sister too well. If anyone was more stubborn than he was, it was his sister...he would never win against her.

"I sent the owl okay?" He whispered, looking around again to make sure they were truly alone.

"You?"

"Yes miss nosy."

"But ...why?"

"Mum... It's been hard on her, being around so much that reminded her of Fred. Dad took her to Romania, to see Charlie."

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked nervously, Luna forgotten for the moment.

"She will be, I think...she just needed to get away for awhile." He slid back against the seat of his chair and put his face in his hands. "Thank Merlin they were already gone when your owl came...the last thing they needed to deal with is this mess."

"But why did you say..." Ginny began loudly, her temper beginning to rise at the idea that her own brother had lied to her.

"Keep it down will you?" He looked around again, making sure that no one had overheard her. "Do you honestly think McGonagall would let her out of here with me if she didn't think she was going straight to mum and dad?"

"I suppose not." Ginny said, sitting calmly once again on the side of the bed. "But, George...where is she going to go?"

"I reckon she'll have to stay with me..."

Ginny's mouth opened to protest but George cut her off.

"Where else has she to go?"

"But...George, that's …"

Ginny stopped, no matter how much she protested, he was right. Luna was out of options. Either she went with George, or the ministry would appoint a guardian...a stranger who would be in control of every aspect of her life...a stranger who could force her to abort Fred's child.

"She'll be seventeen in four months." Ginny said "But, what if the ministry finds out? They are very strict on the laws regarding minors George."

"With any luck her uncle will be back before long." George shrugged. "I've looked into the laws. If Fred had lived, he would have automatically become Luna's guardian since she is carrying his child. But he's gone...that means that her closest blood relative has say over her matters. Do you want some ministry hack having control over deciding whether or not Luna aborts this baby?"

"Of course not! But...what if they refuse?" Ginny bit her lip "Luna told me her father and Uncle didn't along well. She was sure he would take her in under that whole family duty thing...but, she was just as sure he would be pretty unhappy about her being pregnant. What if he refuses because of that?"

"Then custody goes to mum and dad." George said "You know they wouldn't turn her away. And, it is only for a few months."

"When will mum and dad be back?"

"I don't know, but, I'd rather not drag them into this." Ginny gave George a look. "I'm just saying, Mum has been through hell the past few months...this would just..."

"I think she might be happy, knowing a part of Fred is still alive." Ginny said stubbornly.

"She's having a baby, not bringing Fred back to life." George said sadly "It's not fair of any of us to expect this baby to take Fred's place. Nobody can do that."

"But it's still a miracle." Ginny said tearfully. "Luna says it's like Fred is giving us a gift from beyond the grave."

George didn't know what to say to that. Perhaps there was nothing to say to that. Maybe one day, he would be able to feel something towards this child. Right now, George could only see it as a mess that Fred had left behind for him to clean up after. He hadn't been able to save his brothers life, he hadn't been able to hold him as he passed from life into death. But he could be here for this, he could be here for his brothers child...and if that meant helping the child's mother...well, then so be it.

"It's best you not say anything of where she is actually going to Luna until after you leave here." Ginny said, breaking into his thoughts "She is a terrible liar, McGonagall would know in a heartbeat."

"It's only for a few months..." George said calmly "If we can make it until her birthday."

" If only she could stay in school till then."

"I can't stay here anymore." Luna said from the doorway "Everybody knows...I know that's the real reason I was pulled from my classes, why I was removed from Ravenclaw house and moved in here."

"I know." Ginny said sadly as she looked away from the door and back at George. "There's been so much talk...ugly talk."

"McGonagall told everyone?" George looked back at Ginny sharply

Luna laughed sadly "Of course not. But you must realize that some teachers here talk more than others. Some even do so within hearing of their classes. "

"We can't prove it was Professor Slughorn..." Ginny said quietly. "But it is a pretty sure bet."

George was surprised by the flash of anger that went through him. But he supposed it was only natural to feel protective of those you know are vulnerable, particularly when a child was involved.

"Well, that won't be an issue anymore." He said, standing "I've come to collect you."

"You?" Luna looked between him and Ginny, her face shell shocked. "I thought..."

"Yes I know." George took a deep breath "But there was a slight..." He looked at Ginny as she flashed him a warning with her eyes "...problem, so, she sent me instead."

"Oh, I see. I hope I'm not causing too much trouble." Luna said nervously.

"Every thing's fine, just a small problem." George's smile was stiff and totally false...something that Luna normally would have picked up on in a heartbeat. But her nerves were working on her. " Madam Pomfrey went to find Headmaster McGonagall, and once she arrives, we can get on our way."

"Oh...o..." Luna through her hand up over her mouth and made a mad dash for the door once again. George turned to looked at Ginny, she was laughing slightly.

"That's Luna code for 'I am going to vomit'" Ginny grinned "She's been having pretty bad morning sickness."

"It's three in the afternoon."

"I know, but..." Ginny smiled at George's raised eyebrow "You get used to it."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna gave a final shudder, flushed the toilet then went to the sink to splash her face with water. She hadn't been prepared for seeing George Weasley...the shock of seeing him when he looked so much like Fred... but he wasn't Fred, and realizing that brought it all back to her again. How rash she had been that night on the beach, and the consequences of what she had done...she was pregnant, carrying the child of a man she had barely known...a man she would never know. And that had brought back the fear that she had been forcing herself to ignore for the past two weeks.

She was incredibly thankful that the Hospital wing was in a section of the castle that was generally empty unless one was specifically going to the Hospital wing. Her frequent trips to the bathroom had gone largely unnoticed during the two weeks she had been more or less quarantined there.

Of course, some of her classmates had come to see her. A few, who had come to visit her claiming to be friends had really come to say cruel things. Some had just come to stare, but others had been kind and supportive. Ginny for example had spent all of her free time sitting with Luna and helping her keep caught up with her school work.

Her teachers arrived in the morning after breakfast to drop off her school work, and again in the afternoon to pick it up. Some, like Professor Sprout and the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, a young wizard fresh out of Magic University, Professor Vink, stayed to answer her questions while others, like Professor Vector and Professor Slughorn left her homework at the door with Madam Pomfrey and refused to make themselves available to her.

Luna was particularly hurt by the reaction of Professor Slughorn as the two had been close, and, knowing that it had been his fault that word had spread about her pregnancy only made it worse. And so, he was the last person Luna wanted to find herself face to face with in the empty corridor outside the hospital wing on the day of her leaving...

…and so of course, she did.

She stood, her feet glued to the floor as the heavy bathroom door clicked closed behind her. Professor Slughorn less than a yard away.

"Ah...Miss ...Miss Lovegood." He stammered nervously, no more happy to see her than she him.

"You do remember my name then." Luna smiled sarcastically. "Good for you."

The professor decided to ignore the obvious bitterness in her tone. "I've just come to pick up your day's work."

"Well, by all means, let me get it for you." She turned away swiftly, too swiftly and the floor began to sway in front of her. She reached a hand out against the wall to steady herself and took a deep breath...hurt despite herself by the fact that he didn't even ask if she was okay, even though it was more than obvious that she wasn't. Her knees were weak, and felt like at moment they would buckle and sent her face first onto the floor. Her stomach had begun to churn horribly again and she considered for a moment running back to the bathroom...instead, she forced herself onward and pushed through the doors.

"Luna..." Ginny looked up, about to say something, but stopped at the whiter than white look on Luna's face. "What's wrong?"

Luna shook her head and continued to the table beside her bed, snatched up her potions notebook and a small vial, then turned around. Ginny looked at George and they both rose to follow her. Luna made it only to the outside of the door before her legs betrayed her and she went down hard onto her knees. The vial rolled from her hands onto the floor, a small crack appeared in the side, releasing a noxious odor and Luna begin to vomit, sobbing at the same time.

"Luna." Ginny quickly waved her wand, conjuring a basin just in time to stop a mess. "It's okay...shhhh." she said, gently rubbing Luna's back.

George looked away from them and up at Slughorn. He was pale, his face shell shocked. He bent down and scooped up the notebook and vial, used his want to seal the crack then crossed the hall angrily and thrust both into Slughorn's hands.

"This is what you came for, right?" He said angrily, pissed off at the way the man was staring at Luna when he was so obviously the source of her pain. "You can go now."

"But...is...is she okay?" He stammered

"Does she look okay?" Ginny spat angrily "As if you care."

"It's okay Ginny." Luna said softly "I'm fine."

"It's not okay!" Ginny ground out, her glare all for Professor Slughorn.

"Don't Ginny, you'll be in such trouble." Luna leveled a look at Professor Slughorn.

"But he..."

"He doesn't matter"Luna said simply "I am leaving soon after all. Let people talk, let them say terrible things about me. It wasn't the first time was it? It was just the first time people did those things because of a teacher."

"Because of me?" Slughorn said, his eyes narrowed. "I had nothing to do with you getting yourself in your condition! How dare you imply..."

"No." George turned away from his purple angry face. "You just made sure everybody in school knew."

"Well! It's her own fault! Rutting around like...like some kind of...of..."

"Slut?" Luna said with a bland look on her face. "is that the word your looking for?"

"Your proud of it?!"

"I'm not ashamed of that fact that I am going to have this baby." She smiled again, thinking of Fred Weasley and how good and kind and brave he was. "In fact, I am very proud of it."

"What is going on here?" Headmaster McGonagall stood at the top of the stairwell. "Mr Weasley, I was expecting your mother, not you."

"Headmaster." George turned away from the purplish shell shocked face of professor Slughorn and offered Headmaster McGonagall his hand. "There was a last minute difficulty and mum sent me to collect Luna in her place. I hope that's not a problem." He pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to her. Ginny grinned a little, Fred and George had always been excellent at forging their parent's handwriting, George even better than Fred.

"Well, that seems to be in order." She looked up from the scroll at Professor Slughorn "Horace, don't you have a class to teach?"

Without a word Professor Slughorn turned and stomped down the stairway towards the dungeons.

Headmaster McGonagall gave Slughorns retreating back a final glance. "Luna, I trust you are ready to leave?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"And you're done...er..."

She nodded towards the basin and Luna nodded wryly. "For now Ma'am."

Ginny gave her wand a flick and the basin vanished. Luna looked up to see a hand stretched out in front of her. She took it and George pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said, looking away shyly.

George gave her a curt nod. "Do you have your things ready to go?"

"Yes, just in here."

He followed her back to the hospital wing.

"I'm going to send your things ahead, then, we'll fly down to Hogsmeade and I'll apparate you from there..." he stopped and looked at Madam Pomfrey "That is if it is okay for her to apparate."

Madam Pomfrey gave a small smile "That should be fine...but, you might want to take a basin with you." She pulled one off the table next to the bed and handed it to Luna.

"Everything is going to be okay now dear." Madam Pomfrey said as she helped Luna into her light jacket. "You're in good hands."

"Remember now. Your school work will be sent out in two week intervals. It will arrive on Sunday mornings and needs be returned by return owl the second following Sunday Morning." Headmaster McGonagall handed her a stack of papers as George vanished her trunks and owl, sending them not to the burrow as she thought... but rather to the flat above the shop in Diagon Alley.

"I understand." Luna nodded "But, what if I miss the owl somehow?"

"If you miss the owl, well...don't worry about it. However, the work must be returned that same day...no excuses and it must be in the sealed folder to assure that no tampering has taken place." Headmaster McGonagall cautioned. "You will receive an owl with the date and time you need to return here to take your exams...and worry not, you will not need to take them with the others...it will be done with the utmost concern for your privacy and comfort."

"I'm not ashamed Headmaster McGonagall." Luna said stubbornly, thinking again of Professor Slughorn "And I am not going to hide."

Headmaster McGonagall looked stern for a moment, and then she smiled and patted Luna's cheek. She had long since been filled in on the details of Luna's pregnancy...including the parentage.

"I know you're not dear, and, you have no reason to hide. I am thinking only of your comfort. Too much stress isn't good for you, or the child." She gave Luna a rare hug and said softly in her ear "He would have been very proud of your courage."

"Who?" Luna asked, unsure if the Headmaster meant her father, or Fred.

"Both of them dear." With a final smile and a warning to George to get her to the Burrow safely, Headmaster McGonagall turned away and left them alone. Ginny walked them to the clock tower courtyard, where they would board George's broom to fly to Hogsmeade.

Ginny began to worry, wondering if it had really been a good idea to keep her true destination a secret from Luna. Headmaster McGonagall was gone now...they could tell her now...she could at least be prepared. Somehow though, she couldn't find the nerve to tell her the truth. She had a horrible feeling that if Luna found out now, she would never go. And she needed to go...it was her only option.

"Well, this is it." Ginny smiled and pulled Luna into a tight hug. Her arms were tight around her, as if trying to protect her one last time.

"But, it's not goodbye is it?" Luna said softly. "I imagine we'll see each other at Christmas. And, maybe I'll be able to see you when I come to take my exams."

"I'm going to miss you." Ginny said as she pulled away.

"Me too." Luna smiled "I couldn't have made it through the last couple weeks without you."

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Ginny smiled and handed Luna the basin from Madam Pomfrey. "And take care of my little niece or nephew."

"I will." Luna nodded and ran her hand over her still flat stomach. In the past few days she had noticed a very slight curve starting and she wondered how long it would be before she felt the baby move.

"And write, often. Let me know how you're doing." Ginny said "And...maybe you could come up, when we have Hogsmeade visits."

"I don't know..." Luna said nervously, thinking about running into less friendly faces. "We'll see."

"Okay, but..."

"Ginny..." George broke in with a glance at his watch. "Sometime today?"

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes and gave Luna another hug. "But I expect lots of letters, long lovely letters filled with details."

"Okay." Luna smiled and gave Ginny a final squeeze. "I promise."

George sat on his broom so it hovered, them he helped Luna climb on behind him.

"Hold on tight." Ginny warned "He flies like his arse is on fire."

"I'll thank you to keep my arse out of this." George said with a roll of his eyes. He leaned over and kissed his sisters cheek.

"Take good care of her George." Ginny whispered in his ear "Or you'll deal with me."

"I'm scared now." He said in a bored voice as he pulled away. "Bye." He kicked off from the ground and began to rise higher and higher into the late afternoon sky...then, he shot off and was gone.

Ginny watched until the last of the white stream from George's broom had vanished, then she turned back to the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone the year before. Neville Longbottom had finished up the following spring. And now, Luna was gone too.

It seemed that she was the only remaining member of Dumbledores Army left at Hogwarts...

...and to Ginny Weasley at least, that was a terribly sad thing.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George and Luna touched down in Hogsmeade and George made a flying jump away from the broom. Luna was vomiting again. It seemed that the slightest bump caused Luna to vomit. Taking off had caused Luna to vomit, the slight breeze that blew in her face caused Luna to vomit, and the little bit of joggling as they began to land had definitely caused Luna to vomit...vomit that missed the basin and hit George in the back.

"I'm sorry!" Luna said, blushing from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toenails. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. No big deal."

George was forcing himself to reach deep inside for the last bit of charm he possessed. He pulled off his Chinese Fireball leather jacket...his very expensive, now probably ruined Chinese Fireball leather jacket. So what if Fred and he had bought them for one another for their last birthdays together...it was just a jacket, right?

"I'm really sorry." She said, now standing over him and looking near tears. "I'm really good with the scourgify spell...it might..."

"Don't worry about it." He said, somewhat more curtly than he had intended. He just wanted to get her back to the flat and get the screaming over with. Somehow, he had a funny feeling she wasn't going to appreciate the fact that he and Ginny had kept her true destination a secret. "Are you okay now?" He asked, trying to force some kindness into his voice.

"Err...yeah, I think so, for now." She said, looking at him with worried eyes. "But, I'm afraid to apparate."

"I thought you had apparated before."

"I have." She shook her head "But not...not like this. I mean, a little bump makes me vomit...what if I..."

George raised his hand to silence her, quite aware now of what she meant. "Well, you've already vomited on my jacket...you can't ruin anything else."

He'd meant it to be a joke, but the look that crossed her face was anything but amused. It was the look of someone who had felt like a burden for a very long time and knew that she was about to be a burden on someone again...and desperately hated to be so.

"It's okay." He said, wiping off his jacket the best he could on the grass and slipping it back on, even though it smelled pretty bad. He wasn't ready to just ditch it without even trying to get the smell out.

"Hold the basin in front of you, I'll stand behind you and put my arms around you."

Luna nodded and put the basin just under her chin while George stood and moved to behind her. He slid his arms around her middle, she was so slight that his hands rested on his own hips.

"Err...George." She said as he tightened his arms around her in preparation to twist. "Could you move your arms up a little more?"

He looked down and realized that if he apparated now, his arms would squash down on the baby, and due to the squeezing Luna was worried and trying to protect him or her.

"Right." He said, moving his arms up around her rib cage. "Better?"

"Yes, much...of course, it does put you closer to the line of fire." She said, nodding at the basin.

George looked down at her, something horrible kicking at his insides. Not once had she thought of her discomfort...the baby's yes, his, yes...but never once hers, and here he was pouting over a jacket.

"It's okay, I'll risk it." he said with a small grin.

He tucked his arms tighter around her. "Be ready on three, okay?"

She nodded nervously, her fingers so tight on the basin they were white.

"One, two, THREE."

They were gone, twisting, grinding, squeezing. Luna felt like she was going to vomit until she was turned inside out. Then, the pressure was released and all she felt was George's arms around her again as she vomited violently into the basin. His arms moved from her middle, over her arms and shoulders to her back where he rubbed gently for a moment as he had seen Ginny do...and then, they were gone. Her legs grew week and she slid to her knees. A moment later the vomiting stopped and she felt the basin pulled away. She shuddered and looked up to see a glass of water held out in front of her.

"Thank you." She croaked out and took the water, her throat raw from the acidic content and the exertion her throat had been exposed to. She drained the glass, her eyes closed while she waited to see if it would stay down. Then, slowly the world righted itself again and she opened her eyes.

A clean basin had been set in front of her, along with a wet cloth, but, it was the room that caught and held her attention for it was a room that she had never been in before in her life, despite her many visits to the Burrow.

It was small, very clean with well worn furniture, and very sparsely decorated...in fact, the only thing's on the wall were several pictures of the Weasley family. Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled down at her on their wedding day, then Bill and Fleur on theirs, and next to it was Percy and Penelope, posing with twin smiles as Percy slipped an engagement ring on her finger. Beneath those there were pictures of Ginny and Ron with Harry and Hermione, random pictures taken when they had been unaware, caught in hugs, smiling and laughing. There was a picture of Charlie Weasley, standing next to an open mouth filled with sharp dangerous looking teeth.

On the next wall were scattered pictures of Fred and George. Fred, tearing a "For Sale" sign in half. Both holding the Weasley Wizard Wheezes sign in place above the shop door while a wizard in construction robes nailed it into place. A gold galleon framed with a note from the Ministry of Magic saying "Your first Galleon" and scattered pictures of Fred and George, greeting customers, George shaking hands with Kingsley Shacklebolt...the day he had been named permanent minister of Magic.

And above all of that, was a beautiful framed picture of Fred...the same picture Luna had seen stuck to the headstone at Fred's grave.

But this wasn't the Burrow...Luna had been to the Burrow many times. The Burrow was bright, and cheery. The sofa's covered with brightly colored pillows and afghans and there was always some sort of sound...life at the Burrow was loud...and it was far, far too quiet here.

"Where am I?" Luna asked, spotting George at last sitting on a low ottoman behind her.

"This is my flat."

"Your flat...in Diagon alley? Above your shop?" She asked, her mind turning in swift, confusing circles.

"Yes."

"Why am I here?" She said, fear edging down her throat towards her stomach.

"It's complicated." He said simply

"Complicated." She said, feeling her stomach begin to churn at the water she had just swallowed. "You were supposed to take me to the Burrow...I don't understand what's complicated about that."

"I can't take you to the Burrow." He took a deep breath. "Because there is no one at the Burrow."

"I can't stay here, alone with you...there must be somewhere else..."

"Your only family is away. My parent's are away. As much as neither of us like it...right now...I'm all you have."

Luna looked around herself wildly. This was all she had...this person that she barely knew, who looked so much like the father of her baby, yet wasn't...was all she had. It all hit her at once. She was trapped, trapped in a life that was out of her control...and worst of all...because she wasn't of legal age yet, she was at the mercy of someone else to decide her fate.

Someone who, she suddenly realized, could even force her to take a potion that would terminate her pregnancy.

"No." She groaned and tried to stand. The floor spun wildly beneath her feet...but she had to get out of there. She would go to Gringotts, get as much money as she could carry out of her families vault and then she would disappear. "You can't...I won't let you!"

Luna fought a powerful wave of nausea as she finally made it to her feet.

"Luna, wait...you don't understand." George said, stepping forward and trying to take her hands.

"I understand more than you think I do!" She screamed "You tricked me!"

She pulled her hands from his, taking a step towards the door...and then...everything went black.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Four Preview

Luna wakes in a strange place

and learns George's true plans. Going along with them

is the easy part...but following his rules is

somewhat more difficult.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	4. Rules

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

A/N So yeah, George is fairly harsh in this chapter and I realize it may seem pretty out of character. But, we have nothing to go on as to how he handled Fred's death and really, I don't think this is that out of the realm of possibility. Mourning does horrible things to the mind and heart, particularly considering how close Fred and George were. So please, give me a little wiggle room on this! I promise this is the only place it really happens! This story will get a lot more fluffy soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Four

Rules

* * *

-

* * *

Even before the fog and darkness cleared Luna felt it, the feeling that something was seriously wrong. She fought desperately, trying to find her way out of the grogginess that came with waking. She realized that a good place to start would be opening her eyes, but the very idea scared her to the point of cold sweat. She didn't want to confirm the memory that was just beginning to sweep over her, didn't want to confirm that she was suddenly in the flat of a man who had total control over her life...a man she barely knew.

"Luna." The voice was soft and filled with concern. She recognized it at once as belonging to the man who had tricked her into the situation that she now found herself in and she found herself confused. The compassion she heard, and the cruel intentions she had assumed he had were irreconcilable in her mind. And so, she allowed her eyes to flutter open.

The first thing she realized was that they weren't alone. There was a young woman in the room, a woman that she didn't know.

"Hey." George said softly as he removed a cool wash cloth from her forehead.

"What happened?" Luna asked, her mind still filled with the fog of just waking.

"You passed out." He said simply "And vomited on me again."

It was on the tip of Luna's tongue to apologize, but she realized that unlike before, she wasn't sorry in the least for vomiting on George Weasley...in fact, she rather thought he had it coming this time.

"This is Verity." He said, indicating the young pretty woman who sat on the dresser across from them. "Her husband works in the apothecary. She had him brew this up for you."

He handed her a cup filled with a steaming yellow liquid. Luna looked at it suspiciously, then, she reached out and knocked it out of George's hand and onto the floor.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" She spat as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "I'm not stupid you know, I know what that is."

"Luna..." Verity and George said at the same time, but Luna wasn't listening. She stood and began to search for her shoes.

"I'm leaving! Don't you dare come after me George Weasley!"

"Wait!" George took her elbow and forced her to sit back on the bed. "Just what did you think..." He broke off as realization swept over him.

"Holy fucking shit." He swore. He stood and brushed his hands angrily through his hair as he walked angrily from the room.

"Luna..." Verity said softly "I guess I know what you thought that was...but, that was a tea that I used before my daughter was born for morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" She said, her voice small and weak. It seemed as if she had just jumped to a horrible conclusion...but, in her defense, he had lied to her.

"Yes, my husband dabbles with muggle herbs and remedies. This is a tea he came across in a little shop in London. It worked wonders for me and George sent me to get some...he was a bit worried about you."

"I...I thought..." She said weakly

"I know what you thought." George said angrily, now standing in the doorway again.

Luna wrapped her arms around herself, she had never felt more foolish in her life. George was Fred's brother, of all people to accuse to trying to abort his child...

"I'm sorry." she said softly "I...I didn't understand."

Verity slid off the dresser and headed toward the door. "I'll go and make you another cup of tea."

George stood silent for a moment, anger seething inside him. How could she have thought that...that he would kill his own brothers child...the only trace of Fred left in the world? He looked up at Luna sitting on the bed. She looked so alone, so frail and afraid and he softened. He couldn't help but wonder how things had looked for her. She was all alone in the world, pregnant, and suddenly totally dependent on someone she barely knew.

"It was a misunderstanding." He said, taking a deep breath and sitting down once again in the chair across from her.

"I was afraid. I don't understand why I am here."

"My parent's are away." He said "It's been hard on mum, since Fred died. Dad took her to visit my brother Charlie and we don't know when they will be back. I knew McGonagall would never have let you leave with me if she knew you were coming here, but, I didn't want you falling into the hands of the ministry where some random ministry appointed arsehole could just decide to..."

Luna nodded, he didn't need to finish...she knew what a ministry appointed guardian could force her to do. "You were trying to protect me...and the baby." She looked up at him, chagrined with herself for what she had thought. "I'm so sorry."

George shrugged "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"No, you shouldn't have." She smiled a little "But, won't the ministry find out anyway?"

He shrugged again "Hopefully your uncle will be back soon. Or mum and dad. Worst case scenario, we only have to make it until you turn seventeen ..." he stopped, he knew Luna would turn seventeen in December, just not the exact date.

"December thirty-first." Luna nodded "Three months. But, I can't put you out like this...it's not really … proper for one thing."

George laughed "Luna, with all due respect, the cow has kind of left the barn on that one don't you think?"

Luna rolled her eyes and gave him a little smirk. "Okay, I'll give you that one. But... you have your own life, I can't..."

George wasn't about to admit that he had no real life to speak of. He hadn't since the moment Fred died. He'd had one involvement since then, but he had ended it because it was wrong, and it wasn't what he truly wanted.

"Luna, I have room. This...what I have, it's rightfully half yours now...or, the babies anyway."

Luna opened her mouth to protest but George stopped her. "I need to do this... think of it as my last gift to Fred."

When he put it that way, there was no way Luna could refuse him.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George woke to the sound of humming. There was a wonderful smell in the air, bacon and something that smelled suspiciously like blueberry pancakes. He peeked an eye open from where he slept on the pull out sofa bed to see Luna in the kitchen humming happily while she worked over a frying pan.

He sniffed the air appreciatively again, rolling over onto his back. In the two weeks since Luna had been staying with him it had been like this every morning. The tea Verity had brought had worked wonders for her and Luna had finally stopped throwing up twenty-four/seven. As a result, she had taken over kitchen duties and George had discovered that she was an amazing cook...the waistband on his pants gave testimony to that fact.

"Morning." Luna said with a small smile as she slid a pan of bacon onto a plate.

"Morning." George answered as he sat up and began pulling the blankets together to fold them.

There were two bedrooms in the flat, George had given his up to Luna. The other had been Fred's and George had told Luna the day she arrived that the room was off limits. Under no uncertain terms was she to go in there and Luna had never tested this. She had tried a time or two to ask him about Fred, but her questions were always rebuffed. He refused to talk about him. It seemed that Luna would never know about the father of her child and over time, she because resigned to this fact.

"So I was thinking." Luna said as he tossed his blankets and pillows into the closet. He turned away and began folding the sofa bed into itself. "Maybe I could start working in the shop."

"The shop?" George said, surprise all over his face.

"Well, maybe." She nodded as she set a huge platter of pancakes on the table.

"Don't you have schoolwork to do?" George began heaping food on his plate.

"Not enough. I'm getting kind of bored to tell you the truth."

"Maybe if you write to Headmaster McGonagall she could send you more, you could get farther ahead that way."

Luna nodded "Right." Obviously, he didn't want her to work...at least not in the shop. Was he embarrassed? Was that why?

George looked at her oddly, wondering if he had hurt her. "Why so quiet?"

Luna looked up at him, her eyes watery. "Because your ashamed of me maybe."

"What?" His head shot up "No! It's not...Luna, I'm just worried. What if the ministry starts to wonder why you're spending so much time here? We need to be really careful, right?"

Luna buried her face in her hands, embarrassed beyond belief. "I'm sorry. It's just...nargles...I think this place is full of nargles!"

George grinned a little, seemed a bit more like the pregnancy hormones Verity had told him about rather than nargles.

"I'm going to put some charms up today." She said with a small nod.

"No chairs." George pointed his fork at her. "Or ladders."

"Yes sir." Luna smiled and went back to devouring the rest of the plate of bacon.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna stood in indecision. She had one charm left and she couldn't decide the best place for it. She had put two in her room, three in the kitchen, two in the living room, four in the bathroom...since nargles liked steam the best...and now she stood staring at the closed bedroom door. George had told her she wasn't to go in there, it was his one rule. But...maybe if she just opened the door enough to slip an arm in, she could hang it over the door knob.

There was really nothing for it. The nargles were driving her mad and if she didn't stop accusing George of these ridiculous things, he might throw her out.

As quietly as possible she tiptoed towards the door, glancing at the clock as she went. She had two hours yet before George would close the shop...surely she had time. Her hand reached out for the knob, half hoping it was locked so it wouldn't be an issue. Instead, the knob turned easily under her hand. She pushed the door open slightly and a horrible smell assaulted her nose. A smell of dirty laundry that had been left to pile up for a long, long time.

Luna lifted her head and she peeked into the room, and as she looked, the door swung wide open. It was a bedroom, and right away Luna realized, it was Fred's bedroom. A large pile of dirty clothes lay in the corner, still laying where they had been tossed and waiting to be washed. Several bottles of butterbeer rested on the window ledge in varying degrees of emptiness and the bed lay mussed as if Fred had just left it.

Luna took another step into the room, brushing her hand over an object here and there. On a hook was the matching jacket like the one she had vomited on, a book lay open on the nightstand...two thousand everyday uses for gun powder.

_'So this was Fred Weasley' _Luna thought to herself. _'This is the man I never knew' _she brushed her hand over the slight bulge in her stomach_ 'This is your father little one.'_

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Luna spun around to find George standing in the doorway, looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

"I...I didn't mean to come in." She said, sounding lame even to herself. "It was an accident."

"Accident my arse." George crossed the room in a single stepped and grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her from the room and slamming the door shut. This time, he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and slid a long silver key into the lock, locking the door.

"I'm sorry." Luna said, her voice frightened. There was something in George's eyes, something cold and fearful.

"After everything I've done for you, you can't follow one simple rule?" He glared at her hatefully "You ungrateful little bitch."

Luna jerk back as if she had been hit. Her eyes filled with tears. "George...it...it's just a room, it's not...not him."

"You have no right to lecture me...you never even KNEW him!"

"Maybe I didn't." Luna said, now feeling angry herself. "Not as well as you at least. But I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have liked this. He wouldn't have liked having his room turned into some kind of stinking shrine!"

"Shut up!" He screamed into her face "Fucking my brother once doesn't mean you knew him! It sure as hell doesn't make you an expert on what he would or wouldn't have wanted!" He turned on her, his eyes bulging with anger and the need to hurt.

"The only thing it makes you ...is a fucking whore."

Luna gasped, her eyes huge. As the words left George's mouth he felt the shame wash over him. Shame that he had said what he did, shame that deep down, he knew she was right. He couldn't bear to watch as her eyes filled with tears and he turned away from her, his hands over his face.

He hated himself, hated what he had become. He lowered his hands and they landed on the back of a chair and he picked it up, smashing it against the counter as the tears came. Moments later he turned, hating himself and ready to apologize, to beg on his knees if that was what it took to make Luna forgive him. But of course, she was no longer standing behind him.

George looked up, sure that she had gone to her room, instead the door stood open. His eyes slid to the coat rack...

...her coat was gone.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna wasn't sure how long she had been walking. The sun had still been shining when she had left, just after George smashed the chair to pieces. Now, it was inky black...the night of the new moon. It was cold, even for early October, yet Luna didn't mind. The cold was stinging her cheeks and making her fingers tingle...signs that she was still alive. It was what she needed, needed most desperately because inside, inside she felt dead.

_The only thing it makes you ...is a fucking whore._

It was far from the first time she had been called that vile name. She'd heard it as recently as two weeks before when some of the crueler girls at school had pretended to be her friends so they could get in to see her in the hospital ward. Perhaps the difference was that then, it had come from the voices of females. When George said it, it had sounded too much like...

_'Hello whore...do you want to play?'_

Luna shuddered, the memory of the words and the horrible actions that followed slicing through her like knives. She hated thinking about that time, usually she refused to think about that time. Since that night on the beach she had been able to drown out the memories by thinking about Fred Weasley and the way he had looked at her. But now, she wondered if she would ever be able to remember that night the same way now that the truth had been spoken out loud.

_The only thing it makes you ...is a fucking whore._

She couldn't blame George for what happened. She had been trespassing in a place where he had told her not to go, and he was right, she had acted like an ungrateful bitch by breaking his rules. The things she said to him were terrible, and she had no right...particularly not after all he had done for her. She wondered how she could ever face him again, but the truth was, she must. She had no place else to go.

Luna turned the corner and found herself at the front of Weasley Wizards Wheezes. The building was dark, either George was asleep, or, he was out looking for her. She laughed, the last seemed rather unlikely. She sat down on the top stair next to the door and that was when she noticed the envelope stuck inside.

It was addressed to her.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George hadn't even opened his eyes before memories of the night before assaulted him. He shop up out of the chair where he had been dozing for the past two hours, determined to go back out and renew his search for Luna. He had been out all night looking for her, returning as the orange dawn arrived on the horizon.

As he slid into his jacket, he noticed with relief that her bedroom door was closed and he breathed a sigh of relief. ..She was back.

Without bothering to knock he pushed her door open and stepped inside.

"Luna...about last..."

He stopped mid sentence for Luna wasn't in her bed and as he looked around he realized...

...all of her things were gone.

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Five Preview

-

In the wake of their terrible

argument Luna left George behind. But where can she have gone, and what was in the envelope?

The place Luna intended

to be her safe haven is anything but and the life

of Fred's child hangs in the balance!

Only one person can save them

...the person she just ran away from!

Will he make it in time ...will he come at all?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	5. Exitus

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

YAY Another update for ya'll right away! This one is a little shocking, leading a little deeper into the plot! Look for the introduction of a nasty villain who really won't be around long, but the beginnings of something fluffier! YAY!

For those of you following Summer After...just a quick note on that. I am a little hung up right now trying to decide between two different ways to go on something. I promise I will keep working on it and get something to you as soon as possible!

* * *

-

* * *

-Exitus-Latin:Abort

* * *

-

Fred's Gift

Chapter Five

Exitus

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

The silence pressed in on him before George even opened his eyes. It had been like that from the first morning and it hadn't changed in the three days since. The silence was like a horrible weight, crushing him on all sides at once and choking the air from his lungs.

He hadn't realized how much he had come to enjoy Luna's presence, not until she was gone and it didn't help matters that every time he closed his eyes he saw her face as he said those horrible words...the words that had made her run away. He cringed, thinking of how Fred would hate what he had done, what he had become. Particularly since he had done it to the mother of Fred's child. He could actually picture Fred hitting him for this first time in his life.

But then, since the spring he had done a lot of things that Fred wouldn't have liked.

He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow that still bore traces of Luna's smell, even through the fresh linens he had put on them the day that she left. It was a sweet smell, like Lilac and brown sugar with just a note of the bacon that she insisted on having every morning for breakfast because she swore that was what the baby wanted to eat.

George remembered now how he had teased her about how he was lucky to get a piece or two before she swatted his hand with the heavy metal flipper she used for frying. Her eyes would sparkle as she laughed, telling him it was the babies instinct for survival that made her do it.

He pushed the covers away and rose from the bed, going to the kitchen and pouring a bowl of the cold, chalk like cereal that had been his staple since she had left. Not just for breakfast, but every meal in between. It was no way for man to live, but, George couldn't cook to save his life...not even a frozen dinner could survive him.

As usual his eye caught on the string of brightly colored papers hanging over the table from the candelabra...Luna's nargle charm. He told himself for the third time that he would take them down that day, but in his heart, he knew that he wouldn't. From the charm his eyes went to the closed door...the door that had been the cause of all that had happened that last horrible day. Once again, he saw the tears as they fell down her cheeks, heard the words as they came from his mouth.

_The only thing that makes you...is a fucking whore. _

George closed his eyes, his chest throbbing painfully. He felt like something worse than the worlds biggest bastard, but that title was far too good for him. Luna was far too good for him, that was why he hadn't bothered to go see her, even though she had been kind enough to leave him the address to her uncles house.

The memory swept over him again of how he had sat on the bed moments after realizing she was gone. He was afraid, having no idea where she could have gone. Then, he spotted the parchment on the dresser, his name written on the outside.

--

_Dear George,_

_I have received word that_

_my Uncle has returned and so,_

_I have gathered my things and_

_gone to them. I imagine we_

_both know this is for the best._

_Thank you so much for all _

_that you have done for me...I _

_am so sorry that I violated your _

_privacy yesterday and for the _

_horrible things I said._

_Take care of yourself and please_

_tell Verity I said goodbye. I am_

_enclosing my uncles address...I_

_would appreciate it very much if_

_you could pass it on to Ginny._

_Luna_

_--  
_

He knew that he should have felt relief, but instantly a sadness so deep that it crushed him seeped into the room...he had felt it ever since. He longed to go to her, to at least apologize. But he had no right to ask forgiveness, and even less right to receive it.

He looked again at the door to the room that had belonged to the person he loved most in all the world. Perhaps Luna had known Fred much better than he had given her credit for. Fred would have hated him keeping his room locked up like a shrine...so perhaps it was time he did something about it.

George stood, tossing his half eaten bowl of cereal into the sink and picked up the keyring from the counter. The door opened and he realized that Luna had been right to calling it stinking, the room was putrid. Fred had never been particularly tidy, preferring to leave the "little woman" type chores to George, for George was the neat one. He went to the windows and pulled them open and a fresh breeze fluttered the curtains. In just that tiny gesture, George began to feel a little better.

An hour later, the dirty laundry had been bagged, the empty moldy bottles trashed and the bed stripped. All that remained now was deciding what to do with Fred's belongings. He pulled open the top desk drawer and atop the pile of papers was a photo album.

He pulled it out and began flipping through the pages...it was all pictures of him and Fred. It started with pictures of them as babies, going up through smiling pictures of them with only a few teeth, to pictures where they were missing teeth. They waved from first pictures of them riding their first brooms, to first pictures of them in their Hogwarts robes. There were pictures of them in matching F and G sweaters, playing quidditch, pictures of two suddenly old white haired old men with the Goblet of Fire in the background. Pictures fishing trips, with the family, the Quidditch world Cup, and of the newly opened shop.

It was their lives in pictures...Gred and Forge...the infamous Weasley twins.

George let the album fall closed. He'd had no idea that Fred had put it together and now, he wondered why he had done it. Had he had a premonition that one day he wouldn't be here? Was it meant for George, or for someone else?

There had only been one very serious someone else in Fred's life, Angelina Johnson, but he had broken things off with her almost a year before he died, Fred said that she had changed, had become increasingly selfish as her Quidditch career took off...something that George experienced first hand after his death.

So who was the book meant for? It could have been him...but, George had duplicates of all of these pictures, sitting in a box in his own closet. Besides, this was like Fred meant to tell someone the story of their lives...

...the story of their lives.

George realized with a jolt...he didn't know who the book was meant for, he would likely never know. But he knew who needed to see it,who Fred would have wanted to see it.

But did he dare? Did he have guts to go and see her, after all he had said and done? The truth was, he wanted to see Luna. He wanted to say he was sorry, even if he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

His only fear was that she would refuse him, but he was banking on his only hope...the hope that she wanted to see him too.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna pushed the curtain aside and stared out at the grey cloudy sky. She hated cloudy days and being sick, but, it seemed right somehow ...it was a perfect match for the way she felt in her heart.

It had been three days, and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she missed George Weasley terribly. She missed how he smiled when they sat down to breakfast together. Missed how he complimented her cooking and teased her about eating all the bacon.

And the truth was, she hated living under her uncles roof. She had never known him until recently, at least not really. Her father had shown her pictures, told her stories of when they were children of course. But as they had grown up Xenophilius, the elder of the two, and Xenovius, the younger had grown distant. Xenovius reminded Luna very much of the stories Harry Potter used to tell her of his horrible uncle Vernon Dursley. He was cold, he said mean things to her, she wasn't allowed to so much as mention the baby, and, he made it perfectly clear that the moment she turned seventeen she was out the door...which was perfectly fine with her.

Luna's aunt Phylis was as cruel as her husband. Luna suspected that she missed their daughter Xenodina, who was off at University, and so, felt that she was being compared to her and found to be far from a suitable substitute. Like her husband , she didn't care for mention of Luna's pregnancy and avoided it at all costs. Luna found the slightest bit of kindness in their housekeeper. She brewed Luna's tea to stave off morning sickness twice a day, and talked with Luna for hours while she did her work, talking about inconsequential things like the weather and Luna's school work.

Luna crossed the days off her calendar until she would be able to leave. Since she had arrived the nightmares that she'd only had occasionally had increased. She had become ill that very first morning, even though she had had her tea, and the sick feeling had only increased.

Luna realized though that the thing that was really making her sad was that George hadn't come to visit. She had left her address and even though she had told herself at the time it was so he could give it to Ginny, deep down she knew it was really because she hoped he would come. But, why would he come? He hated her. She'd had only to look into his eyes that day to know this was true. Only two people had ever looked at her with such hate, he-who-must-not-be-named, and the one who featured in her nightmares. Well, three really...her uncle looked at her that way too.

She knew it was silly to hope, yet, she couldn't let go of it. And so...she kept on hoping. Hanging on, even though after three days, her hope was down to the thinnest thread.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George stood outside the opulent blue house in the London suburbs, nervously shifting from foot to foot. It had been easy to get himself to the door, but, now that he was there...reaching for the knocker was another story. He worried over what he would say to her, the hand in his pocket sweat madly as he rubbed it over the photo album.

He took a deep breath, this was ridiculous, standing out her like a fourteen year old school boy, afraid to knock on some girls door. He lifted the hand that wasn't sweating all over the leather cover in his pocket, picked up the heavy knocker and let it fall.

_'See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?'_

He told himself, a small grin on his face as the door swung open. The man was a dead ringer for Luna's father. George might have been shocked but there was none of the wild look about this man, his eyes were straight where Xenophilius's eyes were cockeyed.

"Hello sir." George said, offering his hand. "I'm a friend of Luna's, I was hoping I might be able to call on her."

"Go away boy." The man said rudely "She doesn't want to see you."

The man began to slam the door in his face, but George put out his hand, stopping it.

"Please sir, could tell her that I have come to apologize, and I have something important to give her?"

"No!" The door slammed shut and George stared at it dejectedly. His heart sank in his chest. He had known that Luna likely would refuse to see him, but hearing the words straight out like that...

"Psst"

George looked around for the source of the sound, seeing none, he began to turn away, but then it came again, more insistent than before.

"Psst!"

He looked around the corner, realizing the sound was coming from around the corner. He stepped over a low hedge to see a woman, hiding behind a group of shrubs.

"Are you George Weasley?" She whispered. George nodded, feeling like he was in some really bad spy movie.

"Mr. Lovegood will be so angry if he finds out I am talking to you!" she said, worriedly looking at the house.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Mrs. Hindry, Sir, I work for the Lovegoods." She looked at the house again. "Oh, I am going to be fired for this, I just know I am...but, I can not let this go on, I must not!"

"Mrs. Hindry..." George was frustrated...obviously the woman was trying to tell him something, but she seemed terribly afraid of the Lovegoods. "If something is wrong with Luna, you have to tell me."

"I know sir."She nodded "My job isn't worth more than..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't care what it takes, but, you must get Miss Luna out of this house, and you must do it now."

"What?" George looked confused...he had thought Luna was happy here. "Why?"

"She isn't safe here sir, the baby isn't safe here!"

"The baby?" His eyes opened wide, a hint of fear niggling at his spine.

"They've been giving her tea..."

"For morning sickness, I know. My friend gave her the tea leaves."

"That's only what Miss Luna thinks it is for!" Her face was pained, like she might break into tears any moment. "Mr. Lovegood has been spiking it with Exitus potion sir! Slow acting Exitus potion!"

George felt his head spin. Luna's uncle was feeding her a potion...a potion that would abort Fred's child...and Luna had no idea. "Slow acting...what does that mean?"

"It takes longer to work, so it looks more natural. After the fourth day, the antidote doesn't work...you have to get Miss Luna out of here, tonight!" A look of panic crossed the housekeepers face as a shadow crossed the window. She took a deep breath and held it in. "I will let you in the back door...if you are quiet, you might be able to sneak her out the back with them being none the wiser. But you must be careful."

George nodded and followed the housekeeper around the house. She opened the door quietly and led him into a small foyer, then up a flight of stairs. She put her fingers to her lips at the end of a long hallway and motioned for him to follow her. The floor creaked halfway and both George and the housekeeper winced, waiting for the sound of feet on the stairs, but none came.

Mrs. Hindry stopped in front of the last door, then quietly turned the knob. George's heart wrenched in his chest when he saw Luna, leaning over the side of the bed, vomiting violently into a basin. He went to the side of the bed, sat down and began to gently rub her back. She looked up, her eyes opened wide with her surprise, even as her body shuddered with the force of regurgitation.

At last her body relaxed and she looked up again. "George...what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home." He said, afraid to tell her too much before they were out of there.

"Home? But..."

"Luna, there's a problem with you staying here...I can't get into it now. Do you trust me enough to go with me without explanations?"

Luna looked up at him. His eyes were soft and worried, almost afraid. In that moment she realized that she did trust him, she trusted him totally, and so, she nodded.

"Okay...let's go."

"But, what about my things?"

"I'll send them on to you Miss Luna. Just go." Mrs. Hindry said, standing on Luna's other side and urging her to stand.

Then, they heard creaking in the hall, loud footsteps on the stairs. A moment later, the door swung open.

"YOU!" Xenovius burst out, his eyes bulging. "Get out of my house!"

George stepped protectively in front of Luna. "Not without her."

"She goes nowhere!"

"She's leaving with me, and you won't stop me!" George's eyes were blazing, the anger reminding Luna of the night they argued, yet there was a subtle difference and she realized that the difference was he was fighting for someone, instead of against.

"The slut stays here!" Xenovius spat "I'll call magical enforcement, you'll be thrown in jail."

"George!" Luna said as he pulled out his wand "No, you can't...you can't go to jail for me! I'll...I'll stay!"

Something wrenched in George's chest, he was reminded again of the day they left Hogwarts. Luna had thought of him, she had thought of the baby...but not once of herself. She was the most selfless person he had ever known. But this time, he couldn't allow it...there was too much at stake, and if she knew just how much, he knew, she would fight along side him.

He had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"You have to go with me Luna." He said as gently as possible. "He's trying to abort the baby."

Luna gasped "He...what?"

"The tea hes been giving you...it's not for morning sickness...it's slow acting exitus potion."

"So what if it is?" Xenovius spat, a foul grin on his face.

"How..." Luna sounded shell shocked, and then, she sounded angry. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"I have every right! Your under age. You can't do a thing to stop me."

"Why!" She screamed "Why would you do such a horrible thing?"

"Because your idiot father shamed the Lovegood name enough without you dirtying it even more! I won't stand for it! You'll go no where. You'll stay here, and you'll drink your potion...you have no choice!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Luna sobbed, thinking of the innocent child she carried and of Fred, of how this child was his final gift to the world.

"I think you'll find that I can." Xenovius sneered "I'm all you have little girl. I'm your legal guardian."

George looked from Luna to her Uncle. Xenovius Lovegood's sneer angered him beyond anything he had ever felt, his eyes went back to Luna's tear streaked face, and then, they slid down to her stomach...the place where Fred's child lay. He hadn't been able to save Fred's life...and he realized now that there was nothing he could have done. But there _was_ something he could do to save the life of his brothers child.

"No you're not." He said as two sets of eyes shot from each other to him.

"What?" Xenovius spat "Of course I am."

"You're not Luna's legal guardian, I am." He said, raising his chin and ignoring Luna's questioning eyes. He had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to do very much...but, he didn't have much choice. "I'm the baby's father. That gives me guardian ship ahead of you."

"You're lying." Xenovius snarled "She already said..."

"Call magical enforcement, I dare you. They won't do a thing to stop me. So, either you let me leave with her, or I go and call them myself. Either way...Luna leaves with me tonight."

Xenovius glared back. "Even if she does leave, all it will take is blood tests. She'll be back in a matter of days."

George shrugged. The ministry courts were closed for the next four days because of the weekend and the Wizengamot special session. It wasn't much, but, it was time...time Luna needed. He would come up with something between now and then. He had to.

The life of Fred's child depended on it.

"Come on Luna." Luna stood and reached under her bed, pulling out her school trunk. As long as her uncle knew now she was leaving...she might just as well take all her things. George smiled a little, thinking of how practical she was. She waved her wand over it, vanishing it to the flat above the shop , then she took his hand.

"You'll be back." Xenovius said as they walked past. "Count on it you little whore."

George turned back and dropped Luna's hand.

"Never, call Luna a whore." Then, he made a fist and punched Xenovius, sending him to his knees. He looked up, his face bloody.

"You'll pay for that boy!"

"Go on then." George smirked. "It was worth it."

He took Luna's hand again and lead her down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the house.

"George..." Luna said when they stood on the sidewalk, preparing to mount George's broom for he was afraid to apparate her after she had taken the exitus potion. "You told such a lie...you know they'll find out."

"Eventually I suppose." He nodded "But, don't worry about that just now. We need to get you to St. Mungo's so they can give you the antidote."

Luna began to nod, instead she leaned over and vomited...on George's shoes.

George stood over her and rubbed her back...grinning.

It felt like old times already.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Six Preview

While Luna is in St. Mungo's receiving the

antidote to the exitus potion George gives her the photo album

and shares stories from his life with Fred...but will it end up bringing them closer together?

George calls in Percy, Harry,

Ron and Hermione to help him find a way

to prevent Xenovius from taking custody of Luna. When they find something it could

mean serious commitment...but

will George be willing to go that far,

and will Luna let him?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	6. Plan of Action

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N-Hope you enjoy this nice long uber fluffy chapter! This isn't exactly the direction I had planned on this story going, but you know how the whole inspiration thing works, right? LOL Look for a familiar face to join the story in the next chapter...you can TRY to guess who it will be, but, you'll never guess in a million years! LOL

Spiritus-Latin-Life

* * *

-)(-

Fred's Gift

Chapter Six

Plan of Action

* * *

It was quiet, and George was thankful for that as he sat in Luna's hospital room flipping through the photo album that Fred had made without his knowledge. The past few hours had been tense, first the scene at the home of Luna's evil uncle Xenovius Lovegood, then the horrible trip to the hospital with Luna vomiting violently the entire way.

Even worse than that had been the scene in the trauma department downstairs. When George had told them that she was pregnant and that some one had been giving her exitus potion, they had refused to treat her, assuming that he had taken her from her legal guardian. He'd had no choice but to once again claim to be the baby's father, but that had only shifted the suspicion, they had then believed that George had been giving her the potion without her knowledge.

It was against the law for the father of an unborn child to do so without the mothers knowledge or consent, and they had threatened to call magical enforcement. George found himself foundering for an excuse, something, anything to get them out of the predicament they had found themselves in thanks to the selfishness of Xenovius Lovegood. In the end, it had been Luna who saved him from being arrested by telling them that she hadn't told him she was pregnant. Though they had still looked at George with suspicion they admitted Luna and began to administer the spiritus potion immediately.

But even though Luna had not yet passed the exitus four day mark, her healer couldn't guarantee the spiritus potion would stop the abortion process. Luna was small, tiny in fact, and she hardly weighed anything at all. Because of this... the exitus potion would work faster. It was crucial that she avoid any and all stress while the spiritus potion was given time to work, and so Luna had been put under a spell that sank her into a deep, dreamless sleep. A healers assistant came in every six hours and gave her the spiritus potion through a needle in her hand, always assuring George that things looked good. After just over twelve hours, the spiritus potion was showing signs of working.

Still, George was having a hard time relaxing. He blamed himself for the fact that things had gotten to this point, for the fact that Fred's child might yet die.

But George's guilt went deeper than that. This wasn't just about Fred's legacy anymore, or George saving the child to redeem himself for not having been able to save Fred. It was about Luna too. It was his fault she was laying in that bed, it was his fault that she was so violently sick.

If he hadn't exploded that day, maybe Luna would have stayed with him rather than going with her uncle. She never would have been exposed to his cruel words and actions. She would have been safe, cooking breakfast at that very moment. When he closed his eyes he could picture her so clearly, humming while she worked over the stove. Flipping her special blueberry pancakes and eating the bacon as fast as she was taking it out of the pan.

The picture was so sweet it nearly made him smile, but only nearly. George was feeling too much guilt to smile.

At the end of the album now his eyes stopped on a picture of him and Fred the day they had helped Bill and Fleur move into Shell Cottage.

Shell Cottage...the place where all of this had begun.

George remembered watching in confused amusement while Fred's eyes had drifted time and time again to Luna Lovegood. He'd recognized the look that passed over his brothers face when he looked at her. It was the way Fred had once looked at Angelina Johnson, back before Angelina had changed into the cold and selfish thing she was now.

When Fred had excused himself to take a walk on the beach, he'd known that Fred was really following Luna, that he wanted a chance to be alone with her.

What he didn't understand at the time...was why? What did Fred see in Luna Lovegood?

The next morning as they prepared to leave George had given Fred a knowing, even sarcastic, smirk...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Luna Lovegood?"

Fred blushed a little and shrugged.

"Why her? There's like...I don't know...so many other choices."

Fred just looked at him, a smile on his face like George had never seen before. It was content, happy...glowing.

"There's just something about her...she's ...she's special."

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

George hadn't been able to see it, what was so special about the funny looking girl with the huge eyes? But then, he had been childish back then. Always looking at the surface and never seeing beyond it. Like Fleur's veela cousins that he and Fred had hooked up the night of the wedding. The girl he was with was nice to him, polite...but she was too polite. She refused to look at him and it wasn't until a few weeks later that he realize why it was.

His ear...or rather, his non-ear.

He wasn't perfect, and so, for the perfect veela, he wasn't good enough.

Now as he thought about it, he realized another thing. Luna had never once shied away from it. She had asked him about it, had even held his fake ear in place once while he sealed it with a sticking charm.

Fred had been right...Luna was special. She was very special.

The photo album slid from his fingers and hit the floor as his hands covered his face. Shame oozed over him, threatening to choke the life from him. How could he have been such a bastard?

Behind him the door eased quietly open.

"Oi, George." A soft voice whispered into the room and George turned to see his brother Ron. George rose quietly, picking the photo album up and sitting it in the chair, then followed Ron out the door.

"How is she?" Ron asked when they were in the hallway.

George shrugged. "The same."

"That's good though." Ron nodded "Nothing bad has happened at least. Right?"

George just shrugged again. "Where are the others?"

"In the waiting room," Ron nodded down the hallway. "They didn't want to wake her."

George had barely pushed the door open before Hermione Granger was on him.

"George! How is she? Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?"

From behind her came Harry Potter. "Slow down Hermione, give him a chance to answer."

"I told you everything when I owled." George looked over in the corner where his other brothers Bill and Percy stood quietly, then, he slid into a chair. "Nothings changed."

There were quiet sighs around him, some worried, some relived. "Well, no news is good news Mum always says." Bill sat down across from George. "Why the hell didn't you tell us about this sooner George?"

"I thought everything was under control." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Apparently you thought wrong." Percy sat down next to Bill. "Do you realize the situation you've put yourself in? You've broken the law."

"What was he supposed to do?" Ron glared across at his older brother. "Let that bastard kill Fred's baby?"

"Do you even know it's really Fred's?" Percy said, puffing up his chest. "She could be lying."

"Luna wouldn't lie!" Hermione spat, she and George glared at Percy

"Hermione's right." Ron said.

Harry nodded "She wouldn't, and never about something like this."

"It's a bit convenient don't you think?" Percy, never one to leave things alone, went on. "Fred's dead. Who better to pin it on than someone who can't defend themselves. How do we know they were even together? Fred with Luna Lovegood? Seems pretty unlikely to me."

Bill stood to block Ron and Harry from getting to Percy, both were seething.

"She's not lying." George glowered at his brother.

"And you know this because..."

George sat forward, his eyes deadly. "I know because I saw them together on the beach that night. Do you have anymore dumbass questions?"

Percy shrank back and the room was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke again. "Is she sure it is Fred's?"

Harry and Ron jerked forward again, but Percy raised his hand. "Wait...maybe I was out of line before, but hear me out. She was held at Malfoy manor right? We all know the kinds of things that happened there. How do we know that..." he paused for a moment, looking sick. "How do we know that something didn't happen there?"

Bill looked from one to the other. "It's a fair question."

They were quiet again, all deep in thought, then, Hermione spoke again. "Luna's not quite four months pregnant...the timing is wrong. We were at Shell Cottage almost a month before the night Fred and George came. She would be father along."

"So now that you've all decided it's Fred's..." George said as if there had never been any doubt in his mind in the first place. "...what do we do to stop that bastard from..." He shuddered slightly, the escape from Xenovius Lovegood flashing through his mind again.

"Well, your story about being the babies father isn't going to hold up." Bill said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Lovegood is right. All he has to do is go to the family affairs office on Tuesday morning and report a minor in improper custody. By that afternoon they'll have blood tests and by that night..."

"He's pouring exitus potion down her throat again." Harry said with disgust.

"What about Mum and Dad?" Ron asked "They have a stake in this too."

"I don't think we should involve mum if we can avoid it." Percy said nervously, as if waiting for Harry and Ron to attempt to jump on him again.

"Percy's right." George agreed. "Mum isn't doing very well, something like this..."

"I should think it would make her happy." Hermione began, unknowingly parroting Ginny "A part of Fred left in the world."

"I agree." Bill nodded "But, only eventually. Right now I'm afraid that she will think of this baby as being Fred. She needs time to grieve properly."

"Not to mention it would involve a court battle." Percy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Can you imagine what it would do to her if she and dad lost and Lovegood followed through with..."

"Don't even say that." Hermione shot Percy a disgusted look. "How anyone could do such a horrible, vile thing..."

"The problem is that he is within his legal rights to do it." Bill broke in.

"Legal rights." Harry snorted "How does such a sick law get in the books anyway?"

"The Witch Rebellion of 1804" Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked blank and she rolled her eyes. "If you two had paid attention in History of Magic you might know these things."

"And your point is?"

"In 1804 things were different than they are now." Bill said "People didn't marry for love, marriages were all about profit."

"He means arranged marriages." Hermione pointed out, glancing in Ron's direction.

"I know what it means." Ron gave Hermione a dirty look.

Percy broke in. "Young witches decided they didn't care for this, so, they rebelled."

"Hence the term rebellion." Harry nodded at Ron.

"If your finished?" Hermione glared at the two of them. "When a young witch and wizard fell in love, the witch would deliberately get pregnant, making herself unsuitable for an arranged marriage and freeing her to marry the wizard she chose.

"To put a stop to this, the Wizengamot enacted a law making it legal for a young witches legal guardian to force her to abort her pregnancy." Hermione finished

"That's ridiculous!" Ron burst out "No witch these days would do that, and anyway, there aren't arranged marriages anymore."

"There are hundreds of old laws still on the books, stupid laws, things that make no sense." Percy snorted "For example, did you know that it is illegal to tap dance in the stone circle at Hogwarts..."

"Because we had so many urges to do just that..." Ron grinned at Harry.

"...or to wear your underwear on top of your pants within the city limits of Godric's Hollow?" Percy finished.

"Because of the Great Underwear Rebellion of 1643." Harry grinned back at Ron.

Ron nodded at Hermione "See, Harry was too paying attention in History of magic."

Even Percy couldn't resist a small grin.

"This is all very amusing." George said, sounding anything but amused. "But it's not getting us any closer to helping Luna."

"Urgh" Hermione ran an exasperated hand through her hair.

"This would all be so unnecessary if we were dealing with muggle science."

"Muggle science?" Ron asked "Why is that?"

"Muggle science isn't as advanced as ours is." Percy explained "Muggle researchers are still locked on the whole idea that identical twins have identical DNA."

"Don't they?"

"Well on the surface sure." Hermione nodded. "But they are just learning now that it isn't precisely true. There has to be some reasons why one twin will get non-environmental diseases like prostate cancer and some won't."

"And our researchers know why?" George asked, not really curious, but anxious to get to anything that might help Luna.

"Not exactly. But we have something that muggles don't."

"Magic."

"Right." Hermione nodded sadly. "Muggles would never be able to tell George isn't the baby's father…but one of our scientists will be able to tell with a couple drops of blood from you and Luna and an incantation."

"It doesn't seem fair." Ron said unhappily.

"Well, think about it. If we can transform desks into pigs, and grow plants who's cry can kill…" Hermione trailed off.

"…it's not that incredible that we can tell the difference between twins." George finished, his temper not improved. "Never thought I would see the day I wished Fred and I had been born muggles."

"There has to be some loophole, some clause or hiccup in the law that we can use." Bill tried to give George a reassuring look, but it failed. "Fleur is already in the Wizengamot law library looking, the rest of us are headed there now."

"I thought the ministry was closed today." George looked up in alarm. If they were able to access the ministry...so was Xenovius Lovegood.

"Oh, it is." Percy grinned. "I just happen to still have access to certain areas, even though I am no longer working near the Wizengamot."

"You could be fired if you get caught." Ron grinned

"I just happen to think my family is a little more important than my job." Percy smiled sadly. For a moment he saw once again Fred's face, the ghost of his last laugh still on his face. "It took me a while to figure that out, but, now that I know it...I'm not likely to forget it anytime soon."

George smiled at him, Percy could still be a pompous ass at times, but mostly..he was better than he used to be.

"It's going to be okay. Try not to worry." Hermione patted his hands. He hadn't realized until now just how tight he had been clenching them together. His knuckles and the tips of his fingers were white, and when he released them, they throbbed as the blood rushed back to the neglected tissue.

The others filed out slowly, giving him a last look over their shoulders as they went until at last only George and Bill remained.

"Don't worry." Bill said as he pulled on his jacket slowly, giving the others time to clear the room so he and George could speak alone."We'll find something."

George nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"George, I was wondering." Bill said quietly "What are your plans after this."

He looked at Bill, confused. "I'm going back in to sit with Luna..."

"No, no." Bill shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I mean after Luna turns seventeen and Xenovius Lovegood isn't a threat anymore."

"Oh. I guess..." He didn't know. His focus was so fixed on the now that his mind wasn't able to see that far. The future seemed so distant, so remote. But now that Bill had asked he began to wonder, what was he going to do? "...I don't know."

"Makes sense." Bill nodded "I reckon this has been hard for you, only you and Ginny knowing about all this. You should have told us weeks ago."

George shrugged. "You know now."

"Yeah, guess we do." Bill didn't have the heart to tell George that had he brought Luna to Shell Cottage that he and Fleur could have quietly taken custody legally. It was too late for that. "That's all past now, what we need to worry about is the future."

"The future." George nodded. There was that word again...that obscure, strange word. What were his plans for the future?

"I don't know how, but we'll find some way to stop Xenovius Lovegood. But, you need to consider something else. Our responsibility to Luna Lovegood isn't going to end once she turns seventeen. They're a part of us now, Luna and the baby."

George nodded...he did know that, he knew it too well.

"I keep getting this feeling that you feel you are the one who needs to be responsible for them George." Bill looked at him, his face a combination of worry, pride and something George couldn't name. "You need to decide just how responsible you want to be ...because once you make that decision, there's no walking away from it...at least...a real man wouldn't walk away from it."

George felt like his head was a jumble of information. He couldn't process it all, he felt like he was lost somewhere between his responsibility and the Great Underware Rebellion of 1643.

"I'm...this is just...so much." He sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

Bill grinned and clapped his hand on George's back. "I know, it's a lot to figure out all at once. But, you have time. Remember that...there's no rush. Right now our priority is Luna getting well and stopping Xenovius Lovegood."

"Right." George thought of Luna's sleeping face again, so sweet and relaxed in sleep.

'She'll be okay' he reassured himself 'They'll both be okay'

George couldn't decide if he believed himself or not...

* * *

-)(-

* * *

George sat quietly watching Luna's face for signs of waking. Another twelve hours had passed and Luna had turned the corner, the spiritus potion had begun to rid her body of the exitus potion and though it would still be touch and go until the exitus potion was completely out of her system, it appeared the life inside of her would be spared.

Her healer had lifted the sleeping spell when he had last checked in on her, several hours before, but Luna had yet to awake. It was normal, he said, for patients to sleep for several hours after the spell was lifted. And so, George had been sitting quietly, alternating between watching her sleep and flipping through the photo album that Fred had made.

Every time he looked thought it, it seemed the pictures brought a new memory to the surface...memories he wanted to share with Luna. He couldn't help remembering the weeks since he had brought her from Hogwarts, all the times she had attempted to ask him about Fred...and he had brushed her off.

As he thought about it now, he wondered how he could have been so cruel. Luna was carrying Fred's child, of course she would want...would need...to know about him. She had a right to know about him. It was no wonder that she had broken his idiotic rule about going into Fred's room, he wondered why she hadn't done it sooner...he would have. But even then Luna hadn't gone in in search of answers. He'd realized that when he'd cleaned Fred's room and found the Nargle charm on the floor right next to the door.

She had been telling the truth...she hadn't meant to go into the room at all, and when the door had fallen open...of course her curiosity drew her inside. And how had he reacted...

The only thing that makes you...is a fucking whore.

...his reaction was unforgivable.

George squeezed his eyes closed tight at the memory of Luna's pain filled eyes...he really and truly was a bastard, and, he had a lot of apologizing to do.

George looked up from the book to Luna's sleeping face...but her face was no longer sleeping. Instead, her eyes were open, staring back at him. His heart sang a song of relief as he sat forward in the chair, knocking the photo album to the floor once again.

"Luna...you're awake." He leaned closer. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was trying to decide if I was dreaming or not...are you really here? Am I really here?" Her eyes were afraid, as if she were desperately fearful that this was in fact just a dream and she was about to wake up in her uncles house once again.

"It's real." He picked up her hand and held it in his, hoping the contact would lend his words more realism "And you don't have to go back there ever again."

Luna was quiet for a moment, trying to process the memories. Then, she began to cry.

"But I will." She closed her eyes and turned away. "As soon as he makes them run blood tests...he'll make me go back and you'll get in trouble for lying and taking me away from there."

"That's not going to happen." He squeezed her hand tightly. "Look at me."

She shook her head and George reached for her chin, turning her face back toward him. "Luna, look at me."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. A torrent of tears fell onto the pillow next to her cheek and the sight of them lit a fire inside him. In that moment he understood what Bill had been talking about, and more importantly, he knew the answer. He would take it as far as he could...as far as Luna would let him. No matter what it took, he would be there for both of them, and not just until Luna turned seventeen, he would be there for them forever.

"I am not going to let anything bad happen to you." He said, his eyes fierce. "I don't care what it takes. I will protect you."

Luna looked at him, her eyes wary. She was afraid...and George knew why.

"I'm sorry." He said, feeling lame. The words weren't enough...they weren't near enough. "I am so damned sorry."

"George..."

"No...let me finish." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "You were right. You have no idea...how right you were. Fred would have hated what I was doing, what I had become. You have questions, questions that you deserve answers to and I kept those answers from you."

"It hurts you, to talk about him." Luna's eyes were full of understanding. "And I knew it was wrong for me to go in there. It was an invasion of your privacy and...and I had no right to tell what Fred would or wouldn't have wanted. Like you said, I didn't know him. I'd only had the one night with him, and what I did...it did make me a..."

George stopped her with a finger on her lips. "Don't call yourself that...don't ever. You're not, and you have no idea how much I loathe myself for calling you that."

"It wasn't the first time I've been called a whore George." Luna shuddered as horrible voices from the past rang in her ears "Not even the second or third."

"Maybe not." George sighed and took her hand again. "But if I have anything to do with it, it will be the last."

Luna gave him a small smile. "Is that what you are now? My protector?"

George shrugged. He was ready...willing...to be whatever she needed him to be. She need only ask.

"If that's what you want...then yes, I am."

"George, what about my uncle?" Luna said nervously. "He was so angry...he won't stop, he won't give up."

"Were working on it."

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

"The family, and Harry and Hermione." He smiled "They've been buried at the Wizengamot law library all day looking for something to help us."

"Your family too?" Luna was surprised to find that she felt a small bit of relief. "It's nice of them to help...they hardly know me."

"It's not being nice." George shook his head. "You're part of our family now. Family sticks together."

A tear dropped from Luna's eye onto the pillow, but now, it was a happy tear.

"I almost forgot." George bent down and picked up the photo album. "I brought you something."

"What is it? Bacon?" Luna said with a small giggle as she hit the button to raise the top of her bed...she'd been craving bacon since waking.

"Not bacon, silly." George rolled his eyes as he straightened up.

"This is better."

"Better than bacon?" Luna looked at him with mock shock. "Impossible."

"Look at this and you be the judge." He said as he put the photo album into her hands.

"Pictures..." Luna brushed her hand over the cover, she knew what was inside and her heart felt ready to pound out of her chest.

"Of Fred." George nodded.

"And you?"

"Well, yeah." George allowed "A bit hard to avoid I'm afraid, since we were never far apart."

'...until that night.' George added under his breath.

"Oh George...thank you." She turned her smile on him "Thank you so much."

"It's wrong of me to keep him from you." George took her hand again. "You have a right to know him...both of you."

Luna opened her mouth to answer, but before she could the door pushed open behind them and Bill stuck his head in.

"Hey." He smiled at Luna "You're awake."

"Yes, finally." Luna smiled back.

"George...can I talk to you..."

"No." Luna said, shaking her head. "This is about me, right? My problem?"

Bill nodded, looked at George nervously.

"Then I want to hear it too."

"Luna, you're supposed to be taking it easy." George cautioned.

"And my sitting in here worrying while you talk in the other room helps that how exactly?"

"She has a point." Bill gave George a small grin. "Besides, you'll just have to tell her in a few minutes anyway."

Bill waved and Percy came through the door behind him. Bill hugged Luna, but Percy shook her hand somewhat formally.

"So...?" George looked at Bill nervously.

"So, the laws are air tight." Bill said nervously, waiting for the explosion. "There's no way around it, except for mum and dad to fight."

"But George said your mother isn't well..." Luna broke in.

"But if it comes down to it, I mean, if that's the only way..." George began.

"Well, it's not exactly the only way." BIll said,

"What do you mean?" Luna looked from one to the other nervously.

"There is another way," Percy looked at George and Luna, his eyes worried. "But, it's not exactly..."

"Legal." Bill finished bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" George slid back into his chair, sick of all the tip toeing and wanting to get down the matter.

"I still have contacts, from United Front."

"United Front?" Luna asked

"Like the Order of the Phoenix" Bill offered, "except in the United States."

"...and?" George looked nervous for the first time.

"I've contacted them, and found a safe house. Little city called Matako, in Minnesota."

"You mean..." Luna gasped "My only chance is to go to this Matako place? To run?"

"You don't have to go alone." George squeezed her hand.

"No!" Luna shook her head. "No! I can't...there will be so much trouble, you could ALL be in so much trouble!"

"It's only for two months." Percy said "The ministry isn't going to worry themselves searching for a person who is two months from being of age."

"But my uncle..."

"Can complain all he wants." Bill grinned a little. "We did a little checking. Your uncle is kind of on the ministries shit list for his constant complaints, they are sick of dealing with him."

"But..."

"Luna." Bill crossed the room till he was standing right in front of her. "Harry talked to Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is HIS idea. He said that if you're here, the ministry has no choice but to allow your uncle custody. But if you were out of the jurisdiction of the ministry, they would do nothing to hunt you down, he has to authorize it, and he told Harry he wouldn't."

"But why...why would he do that?"

Percy smiled a little. "For Fred."

Luna nodded. Fred...she owed it to Fred Weasley to do this, to go to this strange place to assure that his child would live. But that didn't mean she had to take the Weasley's...to take George...down with her.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll go." Then she turned to George. "But I'm going alone."

"Hell you are." He glared at her.

"I am." She glared back. "You have your business to think about, besides, when we come back there is sure to be trouble and I can't have you getting into trouble because of me."

"Actually." Bill lifted his eyebrows at George. "He sort of already is in trouble...in a manner of speaking."

Luna looked at George and he looked away. He hadn't told her this part...he knew she wasn't going to like it much. "What do you mean...trouble?"

"When George brought you to the hospital, he claimed responsibility for the baby." Luna looked at Percy blankly, having no clue what he was getting at.

"He did it in front of witnesses. So, legally speaking, he is now responsible for you and the baby."

"But he's not..."

"And if he denies it, he can be put in jail for taking you from your uncles. Once you are of age, no one will allow your uncle to contest it. There will be no reason to. No one outside the family will ever know unless we tell them. "

Luna closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the pillow. She remembered back to when she had first found out she was pregnant and the feeling of how complicated her life had become...but that feeling was nothing at all compared to this.

Nothing.

"So..." She lifted her head and looked from Bill to Percy, to George and back again. "So what does all of this mean? In simple terms."

The three looked around at one another, smirks in varying degrees on their faces. But it was George's that was the biggest.

"Basically..." He gave her hand a tight squeeze. "...it means that I am going to the United States with you."

"But George..." Luna looked up at him, her eyes weary.

"I guess I could stay here and go to Azkaban instead."

Luna gave George a short glare then let her head fall back against the pillow again and closed her eyes.

When he put it like that...did she really have any other choice?

* * *

)(

* * *

)(

* * *

Chapter Seven Preview

George and Luna

begin life on the run, but their escape plan

involves a few details that George neglected to

tell Luna about until the

very last minute!

-And-

They may be

running to a strange country, but George

is going to find an old friend at the

end of the journey!

But, who is it?

* * *

)(

* * *

)(


	7. Journey to 10,000 Lakes

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Matako to the best of my knowledge is not a real place, but is based on a city near where I grew up. And if anyone is confused about the title of this chapter...Minnesota is known as the Land of 10,000 lakes.

* * *

-

* * *

See more notes at the end!

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Seven

Journey to 10,000 Lakes

* * *

-

* * *

A soft but persistent rain pelted the window as Luna stared out at the gloomy morning. Though she was trying her best to hide it, Luna Lovegood had never been more scared in her life. Despite the assurances of Bill and Percy Weasley, and later Harry, Ron and Hermione...this escape plot had so much room for disaster.

For one thing, Harry had discovered that her Uncle Xenovius was having George followed. Of course, the man was rather inept, it hadn't been hard to shake him during the short trip from St. Mungo's to the flat above the shop in Diagon Alley. Still, the fact remained that they were being watched. Luna supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that her uncle was going to such extremes, after the horrible scene he had made at St. Mungo's the day after she woke.

She shivered now, remembering all too clearly the way he had forced his way into her private hospital room and began shouting obscenities and threats at her and George. It had only been the shock of seeing the famous Harry Potter sitting at her bedside that had allowed them the upper hand and enabled them to get him out of there without making things worse.

Harry could be quite scary when he needed to be, and her Uncle knowing that Harry had managed to destroy the most evil wizard in a century didn't hurt.

Plans had had to be changed at the last minute, plans involving fake papers and leaving the country disguised as muggles rather than the previous plan that involved apparating and flying. It would take much longer to get to the United States this way, but it was much safer. Xenovius Lovegood hated muggles, and he would never consider that Luna would resort to pretending to be one to escape him.

Instead, George would be taking polyjuice potion and leaving the flat disguised as Harry with Luna hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, while Ron and Hermione would spend the next three days taking polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as George and Luna.

Meanwhile, George and Luna would be taking a flight from Heathrow to New York, then from New York to Minneapolis where they would catch a small private plane to Matako.

Luna wished desperately that she had the Hogwarts library at her disposal. She hated knowing nothing about where she was going, the place she was to spend the next almost three months of her life. She had tried asking questions, but nobody had the answers. All they could tell her was that Matako was a small city with a population of about two hundred thousand...and they would be living in the country, near a hidden wizarding village.

_'A place big enough to get lost in' _George had said _'But not big enough to _feel _lost in.'_

It was a little too late for that, Luna already felt hopelessly lost. Even though she trusted George now without reservation, she couldn't help but feel the same horrible feelings she'd had the day he had brought her to his flat from Hogwarts. She felt like she was drowning in it..that terrible sensation of being stuck in a life she had no control over...the helplessness of being at the mercy of others...others who controlled her fate.

Sometimes she felt like the only thing keeping her from screaming was the sure knowledge that George would never do anything to hurt her. She trusted his judgment and if he thought this was the only way to save her baby...Fred's baby...then she would do what he thought best.

Luna turned away from the window as a soft knock broke the quiet.

"Come in." She said softly, afraid if she spoke too loud her voice would shake and give her away. She looked up and smiled when Hermione stepped in and closed the door.

"Are you ready? It's almost time."

"Yes." Luna nodded "As ready as I am ever going to be I suppose."

Hermione sat on the bed beside her, picking up Luna's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"How can you say that; there's everything to be afraid of!" Luna felt her head spin and she closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness. "So much can go wrong. If were caught you'll all go to jail and I'll...I'll have to go back, and my uncle...."

Luna bit her lip, trying to force back the tears that threatened. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until they were actually on the plane and had left the ground.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Hermione looked her with serious eyes, not a trace of fear to be found. "We've planned this all out, right down to the last detail. You have the bag, right?"

Luna nodded and picked up the small beaded bag Hermione had given her for luck. It was the bag that Hermione had carried during the months that she had traveled with Harry and Ron hunting down the horcruxes that held Voldemort to life. It had carried all of their belongings for months, and after they had been caught by death eaters, it had been the only thing that they hadn't lost. Now, it held all of George and Luna's things, ready for another adventure.

Hermione put her arms around Luna's shoulders and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Luna said miserably.

"It's only a few months." Hermione smiled as she pulled away. "Besides, you won't be alone. George will be with you." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tears from Luna's cheeks. "He'll take good care of you. You know he will."

Luna nodded as the door opened behind them.

"Hey." George gave them a nervous smile. "It's time to go."

Luna forced on a brave face as she rose from the bed. Hermione didn't let go of her hand as they walked into the room where Ron, Bill and Percy waited, Harry was waiting three blocks down at the Leaky Cauldron with a car to take them to the airport.

Ron and Hermione hugged her, wrapping their arms around her at the same time, cocooning her in their protection for the last time. Then it was Bill's turn, and even Percy broke formality and hugged her rather than the handshake she had become accustomed to.

"Well, shall we get this over with then?" she nodded and reached into her hair to yank out a small bunch of hair. While she rubbed her scalp George did the same, then they put them in the flasks of polyjuice potion that Ron and Hermione would spend the next three days drinking out of.

George took a deep breath and then picked up a small jar from the table, the liquid inside was pure gold, just as it had been the night they had gone to take Harry out of his Aunt and Uncles house. He raised the jar and clinked it with Ron an Hermione's flasks.

"Cheers!" Luna had to turn away as their skin bubbled and changed form. The transformation could be difficult to watch under the best of circumstances and there was no way her stomach was going to take it now. When she turned back around it was like looking in a mirror.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked, giving a little twirl.

Luna grinned a little. "You're much prettier than I am."

Hermione smiled and hugged Luna again. "You take care, okay?"

"I will." Luna backed away and smiled and the now short, skinny, bespectacled George. "Ready Harry?"

"Yep, just one last touch." He picked up the silvery invisibility cloak from the table and put it over her shoulders, tying it in place, then he pulled it up over Luna's head. It still dragged on the ground.

"Careful to hold it up so you don't trip." He cautioned.

She nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see her nod. "Okay, I got it."

George looked around at the others. They would be following them down so the man Xenovius Lovegood had hired to keep an eye on them would see 'Harry', Bill and Percy leaving, yet 'George and Luna' staying put. The man was just idiotic enough that he wouldn't question it.

Luna was about to take her first step down the stairs when she found herself swept up into the air and into a pair of strong arms. The cloak slid from her face enough that she saw George's face, now only inches from hers. She looked up at him, questioning with her eyes.

"The stairs are too steep...I don't want you tripping."

"Oh...right." She nodded and then let herself relax. A moment later she was carefully set back on the ground.

"Okay..." Bill said as they walked to the door. "Luna, George, you walk behind us, that way out bodies will block his view if something does peek out of the cloak. Once were on the side walk, shift to the front."

George nodded and resisted the urge to take Luna's hand. They pushed through the door and paused for a moment while 'George and Luna' made a show of saying goodbye to Bill, Percy and 'Harry'. Then, they began down the sidewalk, George walking just ahead of Luna to break the way through the small groups of people they passed through. It felt like an eternity before they reached the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Did they see anything?" Luna whispered while they stood waiting for the bricks to slide apart to form the entry.

"I don't think so." George whispered back "Now be quiet until we get into the car."

"Fine...bossy." George smiled a little, he could picture Luna rolling her eyes.

It was trickier in the Leaky Cauldron, the place was jam packed with people, and pushing their way through without jostling the invisibility cloak was more difficult. But at last they stood on the other side of the door, searching for the black sedan that Harry had borrowed from his cousin Dudley.

"Over here." Now George did take Luna's hand. The street was empty and it was only two steps to the car. When they were in Luna moved the pull the cloak off, but George stopped her.

"Not just yet." He said. "Wait until were farther away, less chance of someone from our world recognizing you."

"Right." She said softly, then went quiet.

"It's okay for you to talk." He added with a small grin. He was able to smile now, the worst part was behind them...they had gotten out of Diagon Alley, the rest would be easy.

"Everything went like clockwork Luna." Percy said proudly from the front seat. "You're uncles guard dog didn't see a thing."

"You're sure?" She said nervously "We weren't followed?"

Harry checked the rear view mirror...behind him the street was clear. "Hasn't been a car behind us for blocks."

"Doesn't have to be a car." Luna's voice was small and afraid "It could be a broom, or someone in an invisibility cloak...or even an animagus bird."

"Luna..." George said, a slight swaggering quality to his voice now "If your uncle was an animagus, he would be a bloody donkey."

Luna was quiet under the cloak.

"You know...an arse...?" George elbowed her a little.

She sighed. "Maybe I'll think it's funnier when I'm not so afraid."

"I'm not at all afraid and I didn't think it was funny." Harry shrugged

"Me either." Bill chimed in.

Percy grinned "Nor I."

Luna began to laugh....and laugh....and laugh. "I get it...a bloody donkey..."

George turned away and looked out the window. "Just never mind then."

"...I get it..." Luna laughed more..."because he's an arse, all the time you mean."

George turned back to her, deciding it was safe now he pulled the cloak off her head. She was grinning madly, her eyes shining with tears from laughing so hard.

"That was the general idea...yes."

"I get it..." she began to unfold herself from the cloak and pull it off. "...cause he's an arse all the time."

George couldn't resist grinning as he looked down into her smiling face...at least someone thought he was funny.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna felt her stomach begin to clench when the screaming of airplanes taking off and landing began to fill the silence. Soon, they would have to put their fake papers to the test, papers that she hadn't even seen. The day before Bill had arrived and taken pictures of both her and George using a muggle camera so the pictures wouldn't move, then he had arrived that morning with a thick envelope that he had handed to George containing everything they would need. Identification for both the muggle world and theirs, passports...even though international travel in their world didn't require them, the muggles did, and Luna's medical records, with her name changed to match the name on her fake id.

Luna had no idea how they had pulled that one off...deep down, she would rather not know. As unsure as she was about a lot of things, one thing was perfectly clear. George and his brothers had broken just about every law known in the magical world to get her out of the country. If they were caught, her uncle would make sure the consequences were severe and it wouldn't matter that Harry was close personal friends with the Minister of Magic...he would have no choice but to uphold the law.

"It's best I leave you here." Harry said as he left them off at the curb. "I'm too recognizable and he might have people watching the airport."

"Not much point in us going in either, with security as it is going to the States, we can't get past the check in anyway."Bill nodded at them as George helped Luna, who was now wearing a chestnut wig and brown contacts, out of the backseat.

"We'll hang around out here though until your planes gone," Percy added "keep watch in case there is any trouble."

George had long since changed back into himself and yet again undergone a transformation. He was now blond with blue eyes. He nodded and then hugged his brothers. "We'll be fine. You got us this far, that's all we need."

"I don't know how to thank you." Luna said, her eyes watery again...this time with emotion. "You could all be in so much trouble if you get caught..."

"You're family now." Percy said, giving Luna a hug. "Family takes care of one another."

"You better hurry." Bill said, giving Luna his own quick hug. "You'll need time to get through all the check points. Someone will be meeting your plane in Matako."

"How will we know them?" George asked, more to have something to say than anything.

"Oh, you'll know him." Harry grinned."Don't worry."

"Him?" George asked curiously "Who him?"

"You'll see." Harry said as he turned to Luna. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." She allowed him to hug her tightly...knowing that the hug was coming from Ginny as well. "Tell Ginny goodbye for me, okay? And I'll see her as soon as I can?"

"She misses you." Harry hugged her tighter, putting Ginny's love into it too. She'd made him promise.

"I know, I miss her too." Luna sighed as she pulled away. "It's only for a few months. Less than three. Then we can come back and everything can go back to normal." She laughed a little as she rubbed her stomach "Well, maybe not normal...but, as normal as it is ever going to be again."

"Take care of my niece or nephew." Bill smiled as he handed Luna a small pouch. "I almost forgot, you're going to need these before you check in inside."

He grinned and slid into the car behind Harry and Percy, leaving Luna staring at the pouch in her hand.

"What is this?" Luna shot George a wary look.

"Well..." George said, turning away towards the electronic sliding doors...as if hoping he might be able to make a run for it. He hadn't told Luna this part by design...he knew she wasn't going to like it at all.

"Stop right there!" She yelled, crossing the space between them and grabbing his arm. "Don't you dare move another inch."

She let his arm go and then pulled the pouch open and dumped the contents into her hand. Two golden rings fell into her palm...

...two _wedding _rings.

Luna's eyes went huge.

"Oh No!" She shook her head and tried to force them into George's hand. "Oh no...no no NO _NO_!"

"Luna..." George whispered, trying to calm her down. "Calm down. This isn't the place to make a scene!"

"Oh, I'll make a scene!" Her look was scathing. George was suddenly facing one seriously pissed off witch. A witch he was suddenly very grateful had had to pack her wand in the small beaded bag rather than having her wand stuck up her sleeve as usual. He was quite certain that had she not, he would have been laying stunned on the ground in muggle infested waters...so to speak.

"Luna...listen to me.." Her glare only increased. "... you trust me, right?"

George stared unblinkingly into her eyes. In was on the tip of her tongue to tell him she didn't trust him as far as she could spit...but she knew better. Granted, he had lied to her before, been sneaky. But it had always been for her own good.

"Yes, I suppose I do." She admitted grudgingly

"Okay." he nodded "You know how straight laced people are in our world. Bill says it's even more so in this place were we are going. If we go there...looking like an unmarried couple with you being pregnant, being from another country...people are going to ask questions."

"Questions..." Luna was trying to understand. Why did it seem the more they tried to solve her problems the more complicated her life became?

"Questions." George said with a small nod. "The last thing we want is people asking questions about us. So we are a young newlywed couple, I am Oliver Phelps, a wizarding graduate student who is overseas working on his thesis, and you are Evanna my young lovely wife who is expecting our first child."

"Merlin's arse George." Luna sagged against the wall. Had she really thought her life was complicated before this? Had she really? "You're writing a thesis? On what?"

"Hell Luna, I don't even know what a thesis is."

Luna cracked a small grin and opened her mouth to tell him what a thesis was...then decided that perhaps now wasn't the best time.

"Evanna Phelps." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And you're Oliver Phelps."

George nodded.

She took a deep breath. "And I have to pretend to be your wife?"

"You don't have to look so disgusted by it." George said, a perturbed look on his face. Was the thought of pretending to be married to him really so disgusting?

"Oh..no!" Luna shook her head. "It's not...it's not you." She took a deep breath and sagged against the wall. "This is just all so much to take in at once George. Surely you must feel the same way."

He did. And it was a lot to take in. In the past month he had gone from being alone with his business to being protector to his late brothers child and that child's mother. He hadn't been prepared for the fact that Luna would affect him like this, that his feelings would go beyond his need to do the right thing. He was shaken by the feelings that had run through him while Luna was in the hospital struggling to keep Fred's child alive...the child that he had put in danger in the first place.

"It is a lot." He said finally. "For both of us. So, let's just take it a step at a time, okay?"

Luna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then, she gave him a brilliant smile...the smile that was becoming George's favorite of her many smiles.

"Okay, a step a time." She nodded bravely and looked at the clock on the wall over George's shoulder. "Which means, we have a plane to catch." She rolled her eyes " Mr. Phelps."

"Okay Mrs. Phelps." George grinned and took the rings out of her hand. "But first..." He slid the smaller ring on her finger...the size perfect because George had measured her finger while she slept...then, he slid the other ring on his own.

"Evanna and Oliver Phelps." Luna giggled as they passed through the electronic doors into the airport "They sound like actors names or something."

"Very good looking and successful actors." George grinned and took her hand to lead them through the crowd to the check in counters.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna was scarcely able to breathe the entire time they waited for the plane to New York to board. When the time came at last, George had smiled down at her and taken her hand in his, leading her to the boarding queue. She was quiet, barely saying three words while they waited for the plane to taxi out onto the runway. It wasn't until the flight attendant passed to check that everyone was buckled in that George realized that Luna in fact hadn't.

It was as he reached over her and pulled the seat belt in place, his hand brushing over the slight bulge in her stomach that Luna felt it...a feeling like butterfly wings brushing against her womb for the very first time.

"Oh!" She said, sitting forward, her eyes enormous.

"What is it?" George asked, reaching for one of the vomit bags the flight attendant had pointed out during pre-flight instruction. "Are you going to be sick?"

She laughed, her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "No...I'm not..." Then she felt it again, stronger, more steady. She turned her face to George, her smile wide and beaming...a smile he had never seen before. A smile so beautiful it slammed the air from his chest with more force than being hit by a hundred bludgers.

"Someone is making his presence known." she whispered, glancing down at her stomach and then back at George.

"He is?" George's grin suddenly matched Luna's. "For the first time?"

Luna nodded again, giggling as the baby moved again. George felt a kind of envy build inside of him. He knew it would be weeks before he would be able to feel what Luna was feeling now, still he felt oddly left out. He enjoyed sharing things with Luna, being a part of the things that made her happy.

Then he thought about Fred, and how it should have been Fred with Luna, sharing this special moment. A great sadness swept over him and he had to look away from Luna's smile. He had felt a lot of guilt in the past week, guilt for his argument with Luna, guilt for the things he had said, for putting her in the hands of Xenovius Lovegood. But now he was feeling a different kind of guilt. Guilt that he was living the life that was meant for someone else.

"George..." Luna said quietly, her hand on his. "Are you..."

"Don't call me that." His words were barely audible, yet clearly angry in her ear. "You want to get us caught?"

"I...I'm sorry." Luna pulled away and turned towards the window. "I forgot."

A double slam of guilt hit him in the gut, he had hurt her again and worse, he had ruined what should have been a happy moment for her.

George turned to her to apologize, but was halted by the forward motion of the plane as it began to hurl down the runway to take off. Luna was quiet through out, and George watched her closely, worried that she might get sick and waiting for the moment that she reached for the vomit bag...but she never did. She stayed uncharacteristically quiet, her face turned towards the window.

Once they were in the air and the seatbelt light had flashed off he reached out to take her hand from where it lay on the arm rest between them.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, his fingers gently caressing hers. Luna tried her jerk her hand away but he held on to it tightly, refusing to let go. She turned her face from the window and looked at him. He saw to his horror that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry." He said again, biting his lip to stop the sting in his own eyes. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Your feeling the baby move...it made me think of Fred, how he should be the one here with you instead of me...and why he isn't."

Luna looked up into his eyes and nearly recoiled from the pain that reflected back at her.

"It hurt." He finished simply.

Luna twined her fingers with his and held onto his hand tightly.

"It hurts me too." She said softly. "I barely knew him, but...I miss him."

George let go of her hand and slid his arm around her shoulders. She lay her head on his chest and relaxed. The next time George looked down, she was sound asleep.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna slept off and on during the six hour flight from London to New York. While she was awake, she and George flipped through the papers that Bill had given them, learning their new identities. To pass time, they made up their history, adding little details to make their new selves more three dimensional.

They had met at Hogwarts when 'Oliver' was three years ahead of her and had fallen madly in love when he had been forced to take her to the yule ball as a dare. Luna decided that 'Oliver' had been a Ravenclaw and that his best class had been Astronomy and so, his thesis was on the formation of stars and star death. George decided that 'Evanna' had been a Gryffindor and, as a seeker, she was the star of her house Quidditch team.

'Oliver and Evanna' had been married just over a year and had come to the United States because the skies were clearer for his research.

They laughed over their silly history, particularly over the fact that though Luna had given his thesis a subject, she hadn't bothered to explain exactly what a thesis was. Equally amusing to Luna was that she was a quidditch star, considering she had nearly killed most of her class during her first and only broom flying class during her first year...and hadn't attempted to fly one since.

They had a short lay over at La Guardia airport in New York, long enough to remove their disguises, which were no longer needed now that they were safely in the US, and to experience their first American muggle fast food...and for Luna to vomit her first American fast food upon take off on their flight to Minneapolis.

The sun was setting by the time they touched down in Minneapolis, but not before George and Luna were able to see the beauty of their new 'home'. The leaves on the trees were all deep reds, golds and oranges, and so much water...sparkling lakes and rivers...all truly breathtaking from the sky above.

It was fresh dark by the time they landed and made it to the small shuttle bus that would take them to the small air strip where they would catch their small plane to Matako. The air smelled different here, cleaner, crisp, and Luna couldn't help noticing that her heart felt a hundred times lighter than it had when they had left the flat in Diagon Alley nearly twelve hours before.

At last the flight attendant announced their landing in Matako and the seatbelt light had flashed off. They had arrived, this was to be their home for the next few months.

George smiled and helped her unbuckle her seat belt.

"Have you got everything?" George asked softly as Luna walked behind him, looking adorably dazed as she patted her dress pocket to be sure the beaded bag was still there. It was lucky that Hermione had thought to put a false bottom in it so that when the muggles opened it they would only see a bit of lipstick, a handkerchief and some change, instead of the three trunks that held the things George and Luna would need for the next few months. As Hermione had worried, it had set off the metal detectors...something that was easily explained away by the metal clasp on the bag.

Luna looked exhausted and George too felt like he would like nothing more than a few hours with a pillow and blanket. But first there was this matter of an 'old friend' to deal with. The curiosity was killing him. He was sure that Bill would never send him to someone untrustworthy...not when so much was depending on this. But that left very few people as possibilities.

Lee Jordan, George's best friend ever after Fred, was away at University in France. Alicia Spinnett had married the spring before and the last George knew, was living in the country near Devonshire. Katie Bell was in Auror training with Harry and Ron, and so that only left Angelina Johnson left out of his and Fred's circle of friends...and Angelina was no friend. Not any longer. She hadn't been in a long, long time. Her actions after Fred's death had only made George dislike her even more.

So who was left?

George stepped down the small ladder and then turned to help Luna down. Safely on the ground she smiled and took his arm, signing in anticipation of food and a warm bed. She hadn't dared eat anything after her brush with American muggle fast food...even if it was made by their Burger King.

George started laughing besides her and she looked up to see a huge grin on his face, his eyes on an attractive burly man standing next to a woman with dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was slightly pudgy, not fat, and very short with deep dimples and dancing eyes.

The man said as they approached. "I reckon I was the last person you were expecting."

"You could say that." George grinned as he shook the mans hand. He seemed familiar to Luna, like she had seen him once before, but from a long way off, or long long ago.

"This is Cathrine Jane Forrest..." The man said, motioning to the small woman at his side. "... my fiancée."

"CJ." The woman said, shooting the man a dirty look. "I prefer CJ...he knows it too. It's nice to meet you...um..._Oliver_." She winked, giving away that she knew that Oliver wasn't his real name.

"And this is '_Evanna'_?" The man smiled and took Luna's hand "Your lovely _wife_?"

"Oh right." George rolled his eyes and gave Luna an apologetic look."'Evanna, this is CJ, and..." He smiled at the man again. "This is Oliver Wood, my old Quidditch captain."

Luna started laughing as she shook his hand. "CJ and...Oliver?" She couldn't stop laughing, she laughed and laughed.

"Evanna?" George said as he grinned, trying to figure out what could have struck her as funny. The he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Er...What's so funny?"

"Oliver..." She pointed at Oliver, and then at George. "And Oliver. Get it? Oliver and Oliver."

George and Oliver looked at one another, both totally confused, and then then CJ started to laugh too.

"Oh my! Oliver and Oliver!" She slapped Oliver on the arm "Get it? Oliver and Oliver!"

"Right." Oliver looked at George and grinned as he took CJ's arm to lead them over to the parking lot. "Oliver and Oliver. Both of us."

"Yep." George grinned and took Luna's hand. "Both of us."

Suddenly, he had a feeling the next few months were going to be anything but boring.

* * *

- - -

* * *

- - -

* * *

Chapter Eight Preview

George and Luna

begin their new lives in Matako,

catch up on what's been going on with Oliver,

and get to know CJ and the rest of the village...

including Luna's new healer...a very

handsome, very single, young man who stirs some

very unwelcome feelings

in George!

* * *

- - -

* * *

- - -

* * *

More Notes:

* * *

So yeah, couldn't resist a bit of self-insertion here! After all, I am bringing George and Luna to my neck of the woods...how could I leave myself out?!?! LOL For anyone who read "The Eighth Year" CJ will be a little like CJ Reycowin (AKA Rey, my only other self-based character) except no Yokai connection and I won't be killing her off! LOL Oh and BTW, my real name isn't Catherine Jane so NAH NAH NAH!

And Yeah, I guess it is fairly cheesy using their actors real names (Oliver Phelps and Evanna Lynch) as their incognito names...I just couldn't resist. I almost used James instead of Oliver when I decided to bring Oliver Wood into the story, just because of the whole Oliver-Oliver thing, but decided that Luna would get a kick out of it, so, left it as it was.

Oh and Why Oliver Wood you may ask? Heh, no idea other than that he hasn't been used a million times over and I always really liked the character and wish he would have been in more of the books and movies.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	8. Matako

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this up! My life has been insane! I would like to take a minute to direct you guys to some of my stories that you may have missed but that you may enjoy. Yes, I am pimping, but they have low reviews and I would love to see them get more! All are George and Luna...as if I would write anything else? LOL

_-SnowAngels-_

_-Smoke-_

_-Loony for Luna: Moments-_

_-The Dance Among the Hedgerows- (While story has fair reviews, the new chapter only has two! (cry!)_

And now, on with the show!

*Note* From now on, when I am speaking of George's alias _Oliver_ I will put it in italics to avoid confusion between _Oliver_ and Oliver.

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Eight

Matako

* * *

-

* * *

George realized that he should have been annoyed by the fact that Luna was snoring directly into his ear, or short of that, at least a little put out. But the thing was, it was impossible to be annoyed by Luna's snoring. Was there anything the girl didn't do in the most adorable way imaginable?

As far as George was concerned, the answer seemed to be no. He was charmed by her every movement...yes...even her snoring. But then, what Luna was doing as she slept on his shoulder during the ride from Matako Airstrip to the small wizarding village could hardly be considered snoring at all. It was all soft giggles and gentle sighs, and when he leaned forward to glance at her face she wore a look of such angelic sweetness his heart throbbed in his chest.

So rather than be annoyed by her snores that weren't snores at all, he was annoyed instead by the fact that the trip wasn't near as long as he would have liked.

"Luna..." He shook her gently, not wanting to startle her awake.

"Hmmm?" She sighed softly against his neck

"Were here."

"Okay." She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. "I'll go pick them in the morning."

"You'll pick what in the morning?"

"The gurdyroot." She said "It's better if you pick it at dawn, it stays fresh longer."

George laughed softly and looked up at Oliver and CJ in the front to see them grinning back at them. Were it not for the fact that George had heard Luna's stomach growling over the past couple of hours he might have carried her in and put her to bed.

"Luna..." He shook her again. "You need to wake up, you need to eat."

"Can I have Bacon?"

"For breakfast." CJ said with a small grin "I made something for tonight already."

The change in voice was enough to wake Luna enough so she opened her eyes. She blinked around the semi darkness for a minute and then she smiled.

"I fell asleep... are we there already?"

"Yes." George grinned "For several minutes now. But you were too busy picking Gurdyroot to wake up."

Luna laughed and covered her face with her hand. "I was dreaming about my garden at..." She cut off and the smile slipped from her face. "The garden I used to have."

There was a moment of awkward silence, Oliver and CJ were unaware of what had happened to the garden but from the looks on the faces of George and Luna told them it wasn't good.

"I don't know about you lot." Oliver said hastily to break the quiet "But I am starving."

George shot him a grateful look and squeezed Luna's hand.

"I'm pregnant." Luna grinned "I'm always hungry."

George opened the door and climbed out, then went around to open Luna's door. He took her hand, thankful for the beaded bag making carrying loads of luggage unnecessary. They looked around at the small compound, getting a look at their new home for the first time.

The compound was hidden in a cornfield and so as they looked around they saw corn on every side. There was a short driveway that ended in a small circular drive. On each side of the circle were two tiny cottages and in between them was a large house.

"The village is across the road." CJ explained as she lead the way to one of the small cottages. "About thirty years ago the village started outgrowing the boundaries so our village council bought out all the farmers in this area and started selling off lots. My parents were lucky enough to get one."

They stopped in front of an adorable little robins egg blue cottage with white shutters. There were flower beds around all sides where fall flowers still held onto their last blooms.

"I live in the main house, and Oliver lives in the one across the way. This is where you and George will be staying." CJ opened the door and stepped out of the way. The door opened into a large sitting room with a tiny kitchenette at the far end. On the side, there were three doors. "First door is the bathroom." CJ nodded at the wall. "And then the two bedrooms. You can fight it out over who gets which, but they are pretty much the same." She smiled a huge bright friendly smile as she turned back towards them. "We'll leave you here to freshen up. When you're ready, just come on up to the main house."

"Thanks." George and Luna smiled as CJ and Oliver left them. Then Luna turned to George and smiled. "Race you to the bathroom?"

"Ladies first." He grinned back and Luna stepped toward the bathroom gratefully. "And, while your in there I will be staking out the best bedroom."

Luna rolled her eyes and grinned. "Such a gentleman."

"And don't you forget it."

Luna held out the beaded bag. "Would you mind pulling our trunks out?"

"Not at all." George said as he took the bag.

"I'll hurry." Luna promised as she shut the bathroom door.

"I should think so." George teased as he turned towards the doors. "I thought you said something about being hungry."

Her laughter rang out through the closed door as George turned the first knob. He waved his wand, lighting the lamps and the room was engulfed in a soft glow. The room was small, painted a lovely pale yellow. A large four poster bed sat in the middle covered in a large fluffy blue quilt, with two small tables on either side. Directly across from the bed was a window seat which looked out over a small garden. Though it was pitch dark, George could imagine the room at sunset...it would be quite lovely.

He tossed the bag on the small dresser beside the door and it clanked loudly as it fell next to a jar of orange fall blooms. He heard Luna humming softly over the sound of running water as he passed the bathroom door, then turned into the second bedroom. It too was a soft pale yellow and bore generally the same furnishings with the same blue décor...but no window seat.

He could picture it... Luna sitting by the window, her face reflecting the colors from beyond the window. He didn't have to imagine how much she would enjoy it, Luna took so much happiness from the little things, and so he made up his mind on the spot, this room was his, and the other hers.

George returned to the first room and picked up the beaded bag, plucked open the catch and then reached in and pulled out Luna's trunk and then his, followed by a third trunk they had shared to put the things they couldn't fit in the other two. He lay Luna's trunk on the bed, then carried his to the other bedroom.

"I'm done." Luna smiled at him from the doorway a few minutes later. "Your turn."

George turned from the dresser where he had just started putting some of his clothes.

"That was fast." He smiled. "I put your trunk in the other bedroom, but you have a bag in this one too." He nodded towards the open trunk on the bed. But Luna's stomach gave a loud growl before she could answer.

"But I think unpacking can wait." He grinned

"I can wait a few minutes." Luna sighed, sounding anything but pleased with the idea. "If you want to clean up."

"I'm fine." George closed the drawer and reached for her hand. "I can wait."

"Well, if you're sure." Luna turned away from the door. "But I would like to see my bedroom first."

"Of course." George looked at her sheepishly, wondering if she would figure out right away that he had given her the better one.

She did.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she skirted the bed and went to the window seat "This is lovely."

"I thought it might be a nice place for you to study."

Luna nodded and smiled. Even though she would be unable to hand her work in, she was hoping she might be able to keep up and take her tests when she returned in January. She was overwhelmed...it was such a kind...George thing to do.

"That's very sweet of you." she said, brushing her fingers over the delicate filmy yellow curtains. Her stomach rumbled again and she laughed. "Someones hungry."

"They're not alone." George smiled and reached for her hand again. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." Luna sighed in anticipation...hoping that the food here wasn't all like the horrible stuff she had experienced at the airport in New York.

She took a step forward, sliding her hand in his. Luna couldn't help but wonder why it was...his hand was feeling more and more like the place hers was meant to be.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna needn't have worried, CJ's cooking was nothing at all like the fast food nightmare she had encountered in New York. Her mouth had begun to water the moment she had stepped inside the large main house.

The main house was decorated much the same way as the cottage. Soft yellow with blue furnishings and filmy yellow curtains.

"My mother loved yellow and blue." CJ explained as they sat down to a feast of Chili and cornbread. "They built the cottages for my grandparents. At one time my mothers parents lived on one side, and my fathers on the other."

Luna was finding that she quite liked CJ Forrest. She had a kind, thoughtful face. She didn't have the kind of face that smiled naturally, but when she smiled it lit up like sunshine.

"So, how did you end up here then?" George asked Oliver the question that had been gnawing at him since landing in Matako.

"That's a bit of a story." Oliver smiled as he finished off his last bit of Chili and sat back in his chair. "I was at Hogwarts as you know, the night you know who fell."

George did remember. Oliver had been one of the group that had sat up with him for hours after Fred's body had been taken away the next day.

"During the time between when the fighting stopped and when Hagrid came out of the forest with..." Oliver stopped, a slight shudder making him tremble. He took a deep breath. "...with Harry's 'body' I was helping recover bodies."

Luna had to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay. That time was so horrible and she remembered then why she had recognized Oliver when he met their plane. She had seen Colin Creevey's body brought into the great hall, and she realized now, Oliver had been the one carrying him.

"I remember." She said softly "You found my friend Colin."

Oliver nodded "And others." he stopped and took a deep breath. "One of which was a death eater by the name of Marty Frie. He had a brother named Wendell and apparently Wendell saw me with his brothers body and assumed I was the one who killed him."

George felt his body tense. He should have realized...this was a safe house, Oliver wouldn't be here if he wasn't in danger.

"He came after you." George clenched his teeth together angrily. "This Wendell Frie."

"Oh yes." Oliver smiled wryly. "But you know how these people work. I wasn't enough, he wanted my whole family."

"Was anyone..."Luna began but stopped, unable to ask the question.

"No." Oliver shook his head. "The few death eaters that have managed to outrun the Aurors have scattered, he was working alone, didn't have anyone to feed him information. He burned down our house when nobody was home and then set off the dark mark."

Luna gasped and George took her hand in his.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt contacted us after a witness Id'd Frie. They sent us here for our safety until they were able to track him down. Took most of the summer, but they finally found him."

"Thank Merlin for that." George let out his breath.

"Yeah" Oliver grinned "The kicker is, another death eater admitted to killing Fries brother. He was trying to run out on you know who when it looked like Harry wasn't going to turn himself over to be killed."

"Your safe at least." CJ said at last "And none of your family was hurt."

Oliver nodded again. "They've all gone back to their lives. Mum and Dad are rebuilding their house, my brother's back at university and my sister is back at Hogwarts."

"But you're still here." George grinned. "I guess I know why, but, what about Quidditch?"

"I resigned" Oliver laughed at George's shocked look. "You're probably not going to believe this, but, I've discovered that there are things that are more important."

George threw his head back and laughed loudly. "This from the guy who wanted to off Marcus Flint!"

Oliver laughed along with George for a moment, then he turned serious again. "The war changed all of us." He shook his head. "Are any of us the same people we were before you know who returned?"

George's free hand went unconsciously to his fake ear, a deep and horrible throbbing in his heart as he thought about Fred. And then he thought about not just Fred, but the others. Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Mad Eye Moody and even Colin Creevey and Cedric Diggory. He looked over at Luna and saw her wipe a tear away...he knew she was thinking of her father.

And Luna was thinking of her father, but she was thinking of Fred too. She was thinking of the waste and of the child she carried, the child who would never know it's father.

"None of us are the same." CJ said, her voice carrying so much sadness and grief that Luna and George were shocked.

"You know who reached farther than we ever imagined." Oliver said as he took CJ's hand.

"My father was a wand maker." She said sadly and rubbed her eyes with the hand that wasn't being held. 'He apprenticed under the great Gregorovich."

She sighed and reached into her sweater pocket for a handkerchief.

"He came here looking for a wand and he thought my father stole it. Dad looked like the man who did steal it you see; my fathers face flashed in Gregorviches memories."

George and Luna looked quickly at one another. The absence of CJ's parent's made it horribly clear how this story was going to end.

"Father kept a vanishing cabinet, hidden under a trap door in the cellar. He barely had time to send me through before you know who came. When I returned I found my mother and father...both were dead." She took a deep breath. "He stayed away from my grandmother...my fathers parents have already passed away and my grandfather on my mothers side. My grandmother has moved in with my uncle, far away on the west coast. United Front offered me safety, but I refused. I had all this space, and so, I decided to offer safety instead."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Nobody will be able to find you here. This place is protected with so much magic you couldn't begin to imagine. It's unplotable, and there are special charms in place that let us know if anyone is trying to spy on the land."

She reached over and took Luna's free hand. "You'll be safe here. I promise."

Luna felt tears welling up in her eyes. For the first time that day, she did feel safe. George was with her, and she was in a place where she knew she would be protected. She and the baby both.

"I believe you." She said softly and squeezed CJ's hand. "I do."

"Well, I guess we better call it a night. " CJ smiled and let Luna's hand go. She gave it a small pat and then stood and began gathering their dirty dishes. "I have a mess to clean up, and you need to get your sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"I do?" Luna's voice was bewildered.

"Of course you do." Oliver grinned. "Evanna has an appointment to meet her new healer. We thought we would show you two around the village first, not that there is all that much to see mind."

George looked at Luna nervously, wondering if she was up to this charade so soon after arriving. But the truth was, the sooner they get down to it the better. Besides, he was nervous about her having traveled so soon after being released from the hospital. He would feel much better after she was given a full check up from a healer.

"But I just got out of the hospital." Luna protested "Surely I don't need to see a healer so soon."

"Yes you do." George pulled her chair out and took her hand. "It was a long trip, wouldn't hurt to make sure everything is okay."

"Besides." CJ grinned. "I think that you will _really like_ this healer." CJ winked at Luna in a way that George wasn't sure he liked.

"Why is that?" Luna asked innocently as George helped her into her jacket.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "All the women around her like Healer Wayling. Why is beyond me."

"And all the men around here hate him, and I know exactly why!" CJ laughed "He's gorgeous!"

"Oh!" Luna said, her mouth forming a big, round O. "How gorgeous?"

George shot Luna a look of annoyance and she pondered what he could possibly be annoyed about.

"Very gorgeous." CJ smirked at the glare Oliver was shooting at her "And also, very available."

"Available." Luna raised her eyebrows. "Hmm."

"Well your not." George said testily. Luna turned to him, her face surprised by the vehemence in his voice. "At least...for all intents and purposes your not."

"Right." Luna nodded, wondering why her heart had jumped at the silly idea that he had been jealous. And it was a silly idea. Why would George be jealous of anything involving her?

"Let's go." George rolled his eyes and took her hand, pulling her from the kitchen and out into the night towards the cottage. Oliver grinned over at CJ.

"Someone's jealous."

"Totally."

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Oliver grinned as he picked up his own jacket and prepared to kiss CJ goodnight. "The look on George's face when he gets a look at Wayling is going to be great."

He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I have the strangest feeling." Oliver grinned. "Were in for an interesting few months."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna fidgeted nervously in the waiting room of Healer Wayling. George had been in a weird mood all morning and she couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault. It wasn't helping matters that Oliver and CJ kept snickering and looking at one another like they knew something George and Luna didn't. Luna had a bad feeling that they, in fact did, and that it wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Mrs Phelps?" Luna turned around at the deep voice behind her. The beaded bag...now carrying only a handkerchief and a little money...slipped from her hand and landed on the floor.

The man was...wait, was he a man, or was a Greek god? He was tall, barely able to stand in the doorway without hitting his head. He had long black hair that was held back with a leather thong and eyes that were an amazing cerulean blue. As if that weren't enough, when he smiled, he showed perfect nearly blinding white teeth and deep dimples that made Luna want to brush her fingers over them. His body was lean and muscular, the kind that made you instantly long to see him without a shirt...and other garments.

"Who?" Luna said completely forgetting her alias and staring stupidly.

"Evanna Phelps?" The Godlike man took a step forward, extending his perfect, long fingered hand.

CJ elbowed her in the arm and she shook herself, their charade rushing back along with her memory of the fact that she was pregnant.

"Yes." She smiled and resisted the urge to reach up and make sure her hair was in place and that she didn't have bacon in her teeth. "That's me, Evanna Phelps." She said stupidly while Oliver and CJ snickered on her other side. "And this is my...er...my...my...."

She seemed to have forgotten for the moment who George was supposed to be, in fact, she was having trouble at the moment remembering that he was even there.

George made an irritable noise and rose to his feet. "I'm her _husband_, Oliver."

"It's nice to meet you." Healer Wayling took Luna's hand and held it in his for what George felt was far too long than normal politeness required, particularly since he didn't offer a hand to George at all. "Well, if you'll follow me."

Luna picked up her jacket and she and George began to follow.

"Oh, Mr. Phelps." Wayling stopped. "If you don't mind, I prefer to see new patients alone for the first visit."

George ground his teeth together angrily, resisting the urge to go for the healers throat. No way in hell was he letting Luna be examined by this guy alone. No way in hell!

"I'd rather be present when you examine my _wife_." George glared.

"It's okay George." Luna smiled and handed him her jacket. "I'll be fine."

"Of course it is." Wayling smiled and took Luna's arm. "My assistant will be with us."

Wayling turned away, Luna smiled up at the healer in a way that made George's stomach turn.

"Better fucking be." George mumbled to himself as he turned around to return to his chair once the office door had been closed in his face.

"What was that?" Oliver said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Nothing." George looked over and saw CJ and Oliver smirking. "What?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" They protested, fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

"How long is this going to take anyway?" George said angrily as he picked up a magazine and then tossed it back down without even looking at it.

"Don't know." CJ shrugged

"Why not?"

"Do I look like I've had a baby check up before _Oliver_?" She rolled her eyes "He has to ..."

George raised a hand to stop her. "I'd rather not know thanks."

CJ looked at Oliver and giggled as George rose from his chair and went to the window.

George glared out at the sunny morning. What the hell was wrong with him? What was it to him if Luna had a good looking healer; it wasn't any of his concern. Ugh! He did want to know what was going on behind that closed door, but he didn't want to know! He was afraid of what he might do if he knew.

But this was insane! They might be pretending, but Luna wasn't his wife, she wasn't his anything. They were friends at most.

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nine Preview

George and Luna spend

more time together as George tells her stories

about Fred.

But as they grow closer

George begins to realize that his feelings might

be changing...but does he have a right to those feelings?

Luna starts growing closer to someone else too...

Someone George is seriously beginning

to hate!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	9. Remembrance

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N Healer Wayling now has a first name-Nathan. I couldn't decide on one last chapter hence the reason I didn't give one. So, just to avoid any confusion, Nathan Wayling is Luna's uber sexy healer! LOL

I apologize in advance, I know this chapter seems a little scattered...but there was a lot of little detail I needed to get in and just didn't know how to squeeze it all in last chapter and it seems a little stilted in this chapter, but I fit it in the best I could...such as the name of the village. LOL

Anyway...enjoy the chapter! I will try to update asap!

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Nine

Remembrance

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

George and Luna found life in the village, affectionately known as Little Matako, a friendly little place, a lot like Diagon Alley but on a smaller scale. Where Diagon Alley offered some variety in shops, Little Matako had one of everything. One apothecary, one grocer, a library, a small church and a coffee shop. Once there had been more, a clothing store which went out of business when the big mall had opened and wizard robes had gone out of fashion, and a wand maker...neither had had to ask why people now went to Minneapolis for wands.

Oliver worked in the small library and so was able to secure a job for George as well...a job that worked out perfectly with the ruse that he was there working on his thesis. He didn't need to work, money wasn't particularly an issue. The shop in Diagon Alley had done well in the years since he and Fred and opened and so he was able to live quite comfortably, even while supporting Luna, and Bill had secreted enough out of his vault to keep them comfortable during their stay. The issue was that they would go crazy cooped up together in the small cottage, and so, George was thankful for the job.

After taking their first few meals with Oliver and CJ, they began to feel like they were encroaching on their privacy, and so Luna began to take on the role of housewife. George didn't complain. He had missed her cooking, and the sight of her humming happily while she cooked never failed to give him a warm content feeling. By the time they had been in Little Matako a week, they had settled into a comfortable routine. Every few days Luna would cross the road and meet him when his time at the library was finished and they would shop together to stock the little kitchenette. They couldn't buy too much at once, only a few days worth at a time because storage space was limited, but this suited George fine.

He found that he enjoyed walking through the village with Luna at his side. Often shopkeepers stopped and waved at them, calling out and greeting them by name. In fact the only time George felt tense at all was when they were greeted by Nathan Wayling. He rarely acknowledged George, preferring instead to take Luna's hand and hold it for much longer than seemed proper for a healer who was greeting a patient. George had only commented to Luna once, but after she laughed herself red in the face at the idea that the healer was hitting on her, he kept his comments to himself.

Still, as October became middle aged and the fall days became shorter, turning rainy and windy heralding the nearness of winter George found himself falling into a strange contentment. On the days that Luna met him he caught himself watching the clock, waiting for the moment that the door would open and she would step inside. On the days that she didn't, he discovered that he walked briskly, barely waving as he was greeted on his way through the village. He looked forward to the moment when the corn gave way and the cottage came into sight. Often, he would see her sitting in the window seat and seeing her was like a porch light on a dark night, waiting to welcome him home.

But it was when he stepped inside, that moment when the days separation ended, that he looked forward to the most.

And this day was no different.

It was miserable outside, rain lashed against him, splattering every part of him it could before he was able to close the door against it. He was soaked through, he hadn't come prepared for the rain, but at the moment he didn't much care. The cottage was incredibly warm and something on the stove smelled so incredible his mouth watered.

"George?" Luna called softly from the bedroom "Is that you?"

George smiled, it was another part of the routine. "Nope, it's Ron." Every night she asked the same question, every night he gave a different answer.

"Oh thank heaven." Luna said, now standing in the doorway smirking at him. "I was afraid it was George."

He laughed and tugged at his wet cloak. "Sorry to disappoint."

"You're soaked." She shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom, coming out a moment later with a handful of fluffy towels. "We need to go to that mall that CJ talks about and get you a proper jacket."

She stood in front of him now, a towel in her hands toweling through his longish hair. George knew that he could have stopped her, it would have been easier to do it himself considering how much shorter than him she was. But he liked it when Luna did these little things for him.

"Go on." She pulled the towel down around his neck and thrust the stack into his arms. "Go get into dry clothes, I'll make tea."

"Could I have hot cocoa instead?" He raised his eyebrows in a pleading way that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Of course." Luna said as she pushed him toward the bedroom. "Now go on, and don't throw your wet clothes on the floor, it will ruin the wood."

George gave her an adorable salute. "Yes Ma'am."

Luna watched until he shut the door, then she sighed and went into the kitchen to pull the makings for hot cocoa from the cupboards. She couldn't stop smiling, she had come to enjoy the routine so much that it was hard to believe that there had ever been a time that she hadn't trusted George Weasley.

When she thought about her initial thoughts the day he had brought her out of Hogwarts, she was ashamed. To have even considered that he would trick her, that he would try to make her take exitus potion...

Luna shook her head, disgusted with herself once again. She liked to imagine that in a small way she was getting to know Fred by getting to know George. Of course she knew that they were very different, she had told Fred so on the beach that night. But as much as they were different, there were things that were the same too. The same kindness, the same basic goodness.

"Something smells incredible." George said, making Luna jump as she suddenly realized she was no longer alone with her thoughts.

"Sorry." he chuckled as he stepped around the corner and into the bathroom to hang up his wet clothes.

"Not your fault." Luna grinned sheepishly when he came out of the bathroom and poured the now boiling cocoa into a cup. "I was thinking too hard again."

"About?" George leaned against the counter.

"You're shivering." Luna observed, taking his hand and pulling him to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. "Sit."

George obeyed and Luna tucked the afghan from the back of the sofa around his shoulders, then went back to the kitchen for the cocoa. George sniffed it appreciatively before taking a small sip. Nothing compared to Luna's cocoa...particularly not that stuff CJ made from the little packets.

Luna turned to go back into the kitchen, but George grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the sofa.

"What were you thinking about?" Luna remained quiet. As much as George said he wanted to tell her about Fred, she could see it in his eyes, how much it hurt him to talk about his brother still and she was reluctant to bring about that pain.

"Tell me." He said, the look in his eyes leading Luna to thinking that he already had an idea.

"I was thinking about Fred." She took a deep breath and then quickly added "And you."

George had had a feeling that it was about Fred, but still hearing his name had been like a jolt of electricity. Two weeks had passed since he had given Luna the photo album and she hadn't once asked him to look at it with her. Then he grasped the second part of what she had said. She had been thinking about them both.

"What about us?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way..." She said nervously. "Because I don't mean it the way it will sound."

George nodded, nervous despite her words of assurance.

"I was just wondering, how much of Fred I am getting to know through knowing you."

George smiled a little. That was what she was worrying about? Because she was wondering how much he and Fred had been alike? He nearly laughed. Most people just assumed that they had been exactly alike, it was nice in away.

"I'm sorry." Luna said nervously, shifting away so her hair covered her face.

"No." George smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "No, it's okay. I was just thinking how it's nice, that you aren't assuming that we were exactly alike."

"I always knew you weren't alike." Luna said, her eyes looking at him like she couldn't believe that anyone else would be confused by such a thing.

"You did?" George seemed surprised, for in fact he was.

Luna nodded slowly. "I told Fred so, but now that I think on it...he didn't believe me either."

George grinned, he could just about imagine what Fred would have said to that. Fred had always been the more colorful of the two of them.

"Well, he didn't until I proved it." Luna sighed. "Then he said..."

"You proved it?" George interrupted her. "How?"

"I told him that his voice was a little deeper, and he was a bit taller...but your hair and eyes were a little lighter and your mannerisms were different."

George looked at Luna, his eyes wide open in wonder. It was true, all of it. Luna smiled.

"He asked me why I had been looking close enough to notice such subtle differences, I felt a little silly to be honest."

"Why?"

Luna shrugged "I'm always noticing things that others don't, it makes me look nosy. Like I am spying on people or something."

"I don't think people think that." George said catching her eye again as she tried to look away. "I'm sure Fred was very impressed that you were able to tell the difference between us. Most people couldn't you know."

"That's what he said." Luna smiled a little again. "He also said that you were like that too. That you picked things up about people that others missed...and he said you were more sensitive than he was."

"That's not saying much." George laughed "Fred was very impulsive. He said things, did things, never thought things through, never thought about the consequences. I was always the one bailing us out of trouble."

A look passed over Luna's face and an instant later George realized what he had just said.

"No." He took Luna's hand in his, gently rubbing her fingers. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

He reached over with his free hand and pulled her face to his and looked into her eyes, they were bright with tears.

"Fred would never have done what he did with you just on impulse. He was attracted to you, very attracted to you, the whole time we sat around talking, before you left to walk on the beach."

Luna tried to pull her face away, it was obvious she didn't believe him and George was kicking himself for not thinking before he spoke. He'd been talking about the little things, things that resulted in Fred blowing things up. But George knew how serious Fred took the big things, things like making love to someone, because there had been another person...someone who had tried to push Fred into it, and he had refused.

"Luna." George leaned forward, taking her face in both of his hands. "The day after you and Fred were together, he spoke about you."

Luna stopped trying to pull away and looked up into George's eyes. She had thought of nothing but Fred the day after they made love and this was something she had always wondered about. Had he thought about her? Had she touched him as he had touched her? Had what they done touched him at all?

"He was happy." George went on despite the stinging behind his eyes. It was hard thinking about Fred, about how happy he had been the day he died, about how much he had looked forward to his future, the future that was stolen from him. "Fred was happy, and he was looking forward to the day when the war would be over, when there would be all the time in the world for the two of you to have a proper beginning."

"Then he did regret..." Luna sighed, picking up only on the word proper.

"No...no!" George shook his head "Fred didn't believe in regrets. He always said that life was too short. I teased him for being with you, I admit it. I was an idiot, I didn't realize then...I couldn't see what he saw. How sweet you are, how wonderful and amazing. But Fred...he saw it, every bit of it."

George brushed his thumbs over the tears that had broken free from Luna's eyes.

"That morning...I asked him, 'Why her?' and he said 'There's just something about her...she's special.'

Luna felt something clench deep in her throat, so tightly it nearly cut off her ability to breathe.

"He was right. You _are_ special." George took a deep breath and looked deep into Luna's eyes. His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Fred didn't regret being with you for a minute." His voice was strong and sure, so sure that Luna didn't dare doubt him for a moment. "If he had lived, he would have married you." A familiar look of guilt flashed in George's eyes. "If he had lived you wouldn't be in this horrible mess."

He pulled away, his hands fell to his lap and his face turned away. Luna didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking. He was blaming himself again...just as he had been since she had awoken in the hospital.

"George, this isn't your fault."

"It is." He whispered.

"I've done everything wrong, from the very start." He shook his head "Fred...Fred would have done everything right. He would have taken you from Hogwarts and he would have married you that same day. It's my fault you ended up at your uncles, my fault he gave you the exitus potion. It's my fault were on the run now."

Luna reached out and touched his cheek, pulling his face until their eyes met once again.

"No." She shook her head "No. You did the best you could. Fred would have been able to make different choices because he's the baby's father. That's not your fault, that's just..." She shrugged "I don't know...fate I guess. You didn't have to come to my uncles and you didn't have to take me out of there. You certainly didn't have to come half way around the world with me."

"Yes I did." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes pleading for something...anything that would make this all make sense.

It was on the tip of George's tongue to say that he hadn't had any choice...because he owed it to Fred...to Fred's child. But it hit him suddenly and deeply that his decisions in the past few weeks had ceased to have anything to do with Fred, or even Fred's child.

Every action he made, every decision, was made because of her. He would walk to his death for her and he would do it happily. He had no idea when Luna had become his reason for living, when wasn't important...the important thing was that she had.

Suddenly, so many things made sense. His fierce need to protect her, his anger when he heard her uncle call her those hateful names, his hatred at himself for having called her that same name.

And mostly, it became clear why he had such an intense desire to rip Nathan Wayling's arm off whenever he held Luna's hand in his.

George stared, his eyes held by hers, and he realized...she was the reason why he felt so content here, why he was enjoying this charade of theirs, deep inside, he longed for the charade to be real...for Luna to be his own.

He was falling in love with her...

But he had no right to her! She was carrying his brothers child, Fred had been looking forward to a future with her. It would be wrong...like he was jumping into a life that belonged to another...as if he could take Fred's place. A place that no one could possibly fill.

He couldn't...shouldn't...wouldn't...try.

He didn't dare. It would be so wrong, for her, for him, for the child...for all of them.

"George?" Luna said gently, pulling George from his thoughts and allowing him to break his eyes from hers. "Please tell me? Why did you have to?"

"I owe it to Fred." His voice was rough as he answered. He pulled away from her hand and sat up on the edge of the sofa. "And to the family, to keep Fred's baby safe."

Luna pulled back as a horrible pain tore through her chest. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting him to say, but this...this made it sound as if she was a duty...a burden on him. She thought back to the day she had left Hogwarts, she had felt like a burden that day too, but she had thought since then things had changed somewhat. Like he had come to care about her, even if it was just a little.

Perhaps she had been wrong...It wouldn't be the first time.

George watched silently as Luna pulled herself from the sofa and went into the kitchen to finish the preparations for dinner. He felt like a liar, a blasphemer, a betrayer.

He felt as though he had betrayed her, though in truth he had done nothing of the sort. There was nothing between them, their marriage was a farce and both of them were aware of that. His only promise was for protection and he hadn't betrayed that.

The only thing he had betrayed, was his heart.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna trudged miserably through the village the next afternoon. It was odd for her to come into the village alone, usually CJ or George were with her. But CJ was off with Oliver, shopping in the city. They had asked...in fact begged her to join them...but she hadn't felt like going, even though she and George both needed proper clothing still.

Typically, she waiting until George finished his shift at the library, then they would shop together and he would carry the bags home for her. But Luna didn't feel much like being in George's company at the moment, she hadn't since the night before when he had made it clear ...he was taking care of her because he owed it to his late brother...nothing more. She had been foolish to think that he cared beyond that. He was still George Weasley after all, and she was still Luna Lovegood...Loony Lovegood. The fact that she had managed to get herself pregnant by Fred Weasley didn't change that fact.

But what about the things that George had told her the night before? Surely George wouldn't have lied. Well, perhaps he hadn't. But that was Fred...not George.

"Mrs Phelps?"

It took Luna a moment to remember that she was Mrs. Phelps. When she did, she turned to see the smiling, and very handsome face of Healer Nathan Wayling.

"Healer Wayling." Luna pasted on a smile as the healer took her hand "How nice to see you."

"You know, this is a small village." He flashed her a blinding, dimply smile that made her knees go jello-ish. "Certainly you could drop the formalities and call me Nathan, Evanna."

Luna smiled, not minding at all the fact that he was still holding her hand, even though they were on the crowded sidewalk and several people were staring.

"Of course, Nathan." She nodded her head slightly. Noticing more and more people looking on, she pulled her hand from his.

"You're in the village alone today?" He observed. "Where are your friends and that obsessively protective husband of yours?"

It was the word obsessively protective that set her off, along with a healthy dose of pregnancy hormones. Luna began to cry.

"Oh." Nathan said taking her hand again. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm f-f-fine." Luna blubbered

Nathan looked around, then took Luna's hand and pulled her into the small coffee shop. Once she was seated he ordered them two coffees, and then insisted on buying her lunch.

They talked for hours, much longer than Luna had realized because unbeknown to her, across the street and down three doors, a shop keeper stopped George as he walked home from the library, his new umbrella twisting irritably between his hands.

"Evening _Oliver._" The apothecary owner, a man named Olaf tipped his hat

"Evening Olaf." George returned. His mood was sour, because of the occurrence of the night before, it had been the worst day he could remember in a long, long time and it was about to get worse.

"Well, I must say Oliver, you must be one understanding man. Yes sir-rr-ee." Olaf said, shaking his head. "All the talk about Nathan Wayling too."

George narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"Well, guess you ain't been here long enough to hear it all have you." Olaf chuckled a little. "Quite the ladies man, that's for sure. Already broke up three marriages he has."

George rolled his eyes. The last thing he was interested in was small town gossip. He opened his mouth to say a hasty goodbye, but was frozen by the mans next words.

"Yep, I'd be a might insecure myself if it were my Adelaide sitting with him all cozy for hours in the coffee shop."

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you know?" Olaf began to tsk loudly "Oh yeah, been sitting there since lunch the two of 'em."

George looked at his watch...by his calculations...that was about four hours. He turned swiftly on his heel and began back down the sidewalk, toward the coffee shop.

"Evening Oliver." Olaf called after him. George didn't spare so much as a wave. He stopped across the street from the coffee shop and sure enough, Luna sat in the window, and sitting close beside her, was Nathan Wayling...his hand on top of hers.

The wooden handle of the umbrella snapped in half as George made his way across the street and into the coffee shop.

* * *

-

* * *

-Yes...A cliffhanger ending...I know I am evil...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Ten Preview

George and Luna

have it out over her lunch

with Nathan...a situation that only

gets exacerbated by repeat performances

and George learning more of

Nathans history!

And

Luna's expanding size

means a shopping trip is in order...

will George be able to keep his feeling's in check

as they spend an entire day

together in the city?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	10. Near Miss

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

This isn't just a new chapter...but the introduction of a brand new word...I give you...mugglelized! LOL

Thanks and welcome to my new beta Beardie04! You're brave girl! :)

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Ten

Near Miss

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Usually, George found little Matako a fascinating place. It was much more mugglelized than Diagon Alley. They used American muggle money, muggle machines like telephones, computers and scanners instead of ringing up sales on cash registers. Arthur Weasley would have had a field day in Little Matako. George spent his days using a wand like thing to scan newly returned books then returned them to the shelves, and scanned both library cards and bar codes when people wanted to take books out.

In short, it was busy hand work... but not much for keeping the mind occupied which was something George found quite irritating in the days that followed his finding Luna in the coffee shop with Nathan Wayling.

And so, he found himself still brooding over their argument three days afterward. Every word fresh in his mind as if it had just happened moments before. Luna was angry about the way George had stormed into the coffee shop and ordered her to leave immediately, so she had stalked home just behind him angrily clenching her fists. The door had barely closed behind them before the first angry words burst forth.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_How. Dare. YOU!" Luna raged "Who do you think you are embarrassing me like that?"_

_And he had embarrassed her. Half of Little Matako had been witness to their scene in the coffee shop and George knew they were going to be the talk of the village for days after... however, the thing was - at the moment, he couldn't have cared less. _

"_How dare me?" He thundered back "How dare you! I guess you've forgotten just whom you are supposed to be pretending to be married to."_

"_What?" Luna looked taken aback for a second "What has that got to do with anything?"_

"_Have you given a moments thought to appearances? To what people must think?"_

"_Since when do you care what people think?"_

"_Since the whole purpose of our being here is saving your arse!" George raged "Have you forgotten what's on the line here or have you just stopped caring?"_

_It was a low blow, George knew it was before the words were even out of his mouth. But he didn't care... he wanted to hurt her, to make her feel the same gut wrenching pain he had felt as he had looked through that window to see her and Nathan Wayling sitting side by side. Sitting so close that another inch and she would have been in his lap, his hand resting comfortably on top of hers. _

_Luna's hand went to her mouth, her eyes huge and tear filled. Without another word she turned and went into her room, the door closed quietly behind her. _

_Yes, he had wanted to hurt her... but he hadn't been prepared for her pain. He felt gutted, like someone had cut his heart from his chest and beat it with a hammer then left him there to die. _

_In that moment, with the sound of her crying coming through the door now, he wished he would die.

* * *

_

-End Flashback-

* * *

The days since had been silent, the only words spoken between them had been born out of necessity. When he'd returned to the cottage these past two days her eyes had been red and puffy... clear signs of her crying, and it made him ache inside.

He longed to go to her, to apologize... but he couldn't find the words, the words that would make everything alright again. Perhaps the words didn't exist, perhaps he had stepped over the line to the point of no return. To accuse Luna of no longer caring if her own child lived or died... it was an act that was simply unforgivable.

But he had to at least try, he loved her too much to lose her... even if he could never have her in the way that he longed to. He could still be a part of her life, he could still be her friend... and for a while longer he could still pretend... so when it was over and she was gone, he could at least have his memories of a time when she was almost his.

George sighed deeply and turned back to the stack of books in front of him. The morning was going horribly slow and he was dreading the coming afternoon. Luna had a healers appointment today and after their argument, he knew that he was far from welcome to attend. In just a few hours Luna would be with _him_ again and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. And now, thanks to his foolishness, she would be there without him.

Oh how he cursed himself.

"George." Oliver called from behind the counter. "I'm going to head home for lunch."

George nodded and pulled the trolley of books back to the front of the library so he could mind the front desk in Olivers absence.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Oliver asked as he shrugged into his rain coat "CJ made meatloaf last night, makes for great next day sandwiches."

"No, I brought something." George said miserably, thinking of the cold bologna he had waiting for him instead of the soups and casseroles Luna had been making for him up until three days ago. Cold meat sandwiches and cereal had been his staple the last few days as Luna refused to be in the same room with him.

"How much longer are you going to let this go on?" Oliver leaned down on his elbows "You need to apologize, you were seriously over the line... you know you were."

"She should apologize... she was wrong too." George said lamely "We're supposed to be convincing people were married, how are we going to do that with her..."

"And this is any better for appearances?" Oliver fixed George with a look as he stood straight again. "You're miserable and I know she's miserable. If we've learned anything in the past year it is that life is too short to waste. Stop being a stubborn arse and do the right thing."

Oliver pulled his hat on and then turned and hurried out into the rainy afternoon. As he went out a young woman stepped in. She smiled at George nervously as she approached the counter.

"Are you Oliver Phelps?" She asked nervously, looking around to make sure they were the only ones in the library.

They were.

"Yes." George answered, a little nervous himself. She was very pretty with bright violet eyes and soft chestnut hair and for a moment George worried that she was about to come on to him... then he noticed a slight bulge under her dress, she was clearly in the early stages of pregnancy and a quick glance at her left hand showed a wedding ring.

"Hello." She offered her hand. "I'm Reggie, Reggie Forbes."

George smiled as he accepted her hand. She smiled back and laughed a little.

"I know, it's an unusual name. It's short for Regina." She took a deep breath "I came because I desperately need to talk to you... to warn you really."

George did a double take, his first thought was that she had some how found out their secret and that Luna's uncle was about to descend on them. But that didn't make sense. Bill had given them a name of a man who would be their emergency contact from The United Front, and he would contact CJ first, not him.

"Would you mind if we sit?" She motioned to a nearby table and smiled again. "My back is a little sensitive these days."

"Of course not." George led her to the table and pulled out a chair, offered her a cup of water from the cooler and then sat across from her.

"So Mrs Forbes..."

"Reggie, please."

"Reggie." He nodded "What is this about?"

"You understand Mr Phelps..."

"_Oliver_"

"Oliver" Reggie nodded in return. "This is a small village, it doesn't take long for gossip to spread."

George nodded. Even before coming here, was used to gossip after having grown up with it in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"You understand then." She took a long drink from her cup as if she were trying to pluck up the courage to go on. "I heard about the scene between you, your wife and Nathan Wayling the other night. I came to warn you... if you value your marriage, keep your wife as far away from Nathan Wayling as possible."

George looked up sharply. There was something in Reggie's words, something that spoke of experience rather than small town gossip.

"Nathan has a lot of people here fooled into thinking he is a great guy." She went on. "He had me fooled."

Reggie didn't look away, didn't so much as blink.

"Nathan came here three years ago. Our healer, Dalum Jackabee, well... he was getting on in years but he was still sharp as a tack. Oh, he was a wonderful man. My husband and I were struggling with infertility. Dalum didn't know much about it, in his days of training they didn't have the spells and potions they have now. Nathan had only been here a few weeks when Dalum suggested we talk to him."

Reggie gave George a look, a look that told George she deeply regretted having taken the suggestion.

"Nathan started me on a potion and started checking me for ovulation, but after a few months nothing happened. He said we could try other potions, then suggested he give me counseling sessions... to deal with the emotional aspects. My husband didn't like it much, but Nathan said that Daniel being a part of the sessions would limit my willingness to talk honestly. Over the months Nathan was sweet and charming, I thought he was my friend and Daniel began to resent my friendship with him. I started seeing him outside of sessions. Meanwhile, none of the potions he was prescribing were working. I wasn't getting pregnant."

Reggie stopped and looked away and when she turned back her eyes were filled with tears. "I made a horrible mistake,one night after Daniel and I had a horrible arguement I slept with Nathan." Reggie took a deep breath "The next day Nathan went to Daniel...to brag. Daniel was furious of course, he left. I got a letter a couple days later telling me his patient load was too full and he was dropping me as a patient. I was a such a fool, I bought his act. I honestly thought he cared about me...but he was using me the whole time. Nathan likes to play games with people, he gets some sick satisfaction out of the persuit and then once its over...it's like he has some need to destroy the person he used...but that's not the worst of it."

George looked at her, unable to conceive of how it could possibly get worse.

"Daniel and I reconciled, after a few months we decided to see a healer in Minneapolis. We took one of the leftover potions with us that Nathan had mixed for us...they tested it and it was nothing but water mixed with placebo herbs to make it taste like potion."

George looked up sharply, unable to believe what he was hearing. He hadn't like Nathan Wayling on sight... but in his worst imaginings... he had never considered this. That the man... any man... could be capable of treachery such as this.

"Did you report him?"

Reggie nodded "We only had the one potion, and it was one I had only taken for a short time. The village counsel allowed that any healer could make a mistake. But I have since gotten pregnant using another of the potions he mixed... one I took longer."

Reggie sat forward and looked George straight in the eye.

"There have been other rumors Oliver, rumors I can't prove. Things like Nathan being behind Dalums sudden decision to retire, other women patients who were charmed and then dumped by him as patients after they slept with him, even talk of a rape." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"May I ask you something?" George asked, not unkindly, but a bit cautiously. Reggie nodded. "What made you come here today?"

Reggie smiled. "Last week I was leaving the grocers, my bags spilled and even though there were several people standing around not one of them offered to help me. You see, ever since we accused Nathan, Daniel and I have been... not exactly outcasts... but not exactly favorite sons either. Your wife... Evanna right?" George nodded "Well, she was the only one who stopped and helped me."

George smiled, in all the turmoil of the past few days it had been too easy to forget the reason why he was being so torn apart over Luna in the first place. Her kind heart, her beautiful spirit... all the things that had attracted Fred to her that night at Shell Cottage all those months ago... the things that George had been unable to see until just recently.

Suddenly he felt like an even bigger bastard than he had just thirty minutes before.

"My wife is an incredibly kind woman." He said, meaning every word and wishing more than ever that the wife part were true.

"She struck me as a good person, far too good to be hurt by the likes of Nathan Wayling." She looked up at George with worried eyes. Eyes that were afraid that it might already be too late. But a new fire had been lit in the heart of George Weasley.

The only thing he had a right to give Luna was his protection...

...even if that meant protecting her from herself.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna waved half-heartedly to the villagers as she made her way through Little Matako. For the past three days, she has been miserable. In some ways she supposed she was still in a state of shock, unable to believe the cruel words that had come from George's mouth. In a way she could understand his anger over her four hour lunch with Nathan Wayling... it was a bit foolish as it did compromise their ruse, but to accuse her of not caring about the wellbeing of her child... of Fred's child.

Luna couldn't remember having ever felt more hurt by George Weasley, not when he had made it clear that she was only a responsibility to him, not even on the day he had called her a whore. And to think that only four days before she had been happy... so very happy. Happy because she had thought that perhaps they were moving towards something.

Luna had come to realize over the past few days that their was a reason why George was able to hurt her more than others... he _meant_ more to her than others, all the others combined. He had a power over her, a power that no one else ever had. A single look from him could make her heart sing. His pain had become her pain. His happiness was her happiness. He was her world... or at least, the only world she wanted to live in.

But it was hopeless. He didn't feel the same way, that more than anything else was perfectly clear. It wasn't his anger over her time with Nathan Wayling that had burned her, it was the fact that his anger wasn't rooted in jealousy but only in his promise to protect her.

That damned promise to protect her... a promise she was fervently beginning to wish he had never made. Her life would be so much simpler if George Weasley wasn't a part of it, or at the very least, it wouldn't be so filled with sadness and pain.

She was falling in love with him.

Every bit of her feelings felt like a betrayal to Fred... particularly after all George had told her about how Fred had looked forward to the possibility of a future they could have shared. She was carrying Fred's child... she had no right to ask George to take Fred's place, even if she did love him... it would still be wrong. She knew if he did so, it would only be out of a sense of duty to take care of her... to take care of Fred's child. And so it was better to simply allow him to protect her for as long as she needed that protection. Once she turned of age they could go their separate ways and George could have his life back... the happy life he deserved.

His life without her.

Luna sighed as she pushed the heavy door to Nathan Waylings office open. Then, she gasped... George sat in a chair, his eyes wide and hopeful as he looked back at her.

"Hello." He said as he stood and crossed the room. He reached out and unbuttoned the clasp on her cloak and pulled it from her shoulders.

"Hello." She said, staring back, afraid to break eye contact out of fear that the illusion would vanish. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Do you want me to go?" He said softly, reaching out to brush the hair from her face and behind her ear. "I'd understand if you did."

A small part of her, the part that still hurt the most wanted to tell him to leave. But the biggest part, the part that was throbbing in her chest at the wonder of his appearance begged for something else.

"I'd like you to stay." She said, her eyes filling. "But... why did you come?"

"To say I'm sorry." George reached behind her and hung her cloak on a hook next to his then he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so very sorry." He brushed his lips over her forehead again, reaching up with his thumbs to wipe at the tears on her cheeks. "I'm such an arsehole."

"Sometimes." Luna nodded and put her hand on his. "Only sometimes. But, I need to..."

She cut off as the door to the side of them opened "Evanna... nice to..." Nathan Wayling stepped out, his face not exactly happy to see that Luna wasn't alone, much less that she was in the embrace of her_ 'husband' __. _"Well, come on back."

Luna gave George a look which promised a continuation of the conversation. Then she turned towards the open door, George on her heels.

"Actually Mr. Phelps, my office is rather small so if you don't mind I would prefer..."

"Actually Nathan..." George gave Nathan an scathing glare, using his first name just because he knew the familiarity would annoy him. "I do mind. I work at the library as you know, and I did a little research. Did you know according to wizarding law it is illegal for a healer to refuse to allow a man to accompany his wife into an exam room?"

Nathan glared back... he did know, he had just never encountered a patients spouse who knew as well.

"Very well." Nathan said, attempting to recover his charm "I'm sure we can all squeeze in. If you go ahead and change into a gown Evanna, I'll be in in a moment."

Luna looked from George to Nathan's back as he disappeared into the bathroom. She was unsure about what she had just witnessed but she had the strangest feeling it wasn't particularly good.

She changed quickly behind the curtain then blushed madly as she went to sit on the table. George couldn't resist a small grin when he saw that she was wearing the purple and green toe socks that he often teased her about.

"Oh stop." She smiled back "They keep my feet warm."

"I'm sure they do." He laughed a little "They just look so... so..."

"Loony?" She grinned sheepishly, using the old nickname that had never bothered her.

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to."

"Evanna." Nathan stepped in with his assistant, an elderly woman named Lisbeth. "Shall we see what's going on?"

Luna nodded and lay back on the exam table, pulling the sheet over her legs. George went to stand at her head, taking her hand in his and daring Nathan with a look to try anything with Luna while he was there. Nathan ignored George and pulled the front of the robe apart, exposing the growing bulge in Luna's stomach. An angry red streak ran from side to side.

"You're going to have to give in and get into maternity clothes dear." Lisbeth said with a smile while she gently rubbed the red streak on Luna's stomach.

Nathan nodded "She's right, it's not good for the baby to be constricted like that." He shot George an over dramatic accusing look, as if he was trying to make Luna and Lisbeth think it was George denying Luna proper clothing. George shook his head and rolled his eyes. With everything that had happened in the weeks before they left for the US, the last thing that they had had time for was clothes shopping.

"Everything looks good." Nathan said as he pulled the blood pressure cuff of Luna's arm. "Let's just listen to the heartbeat and you can be on your way." He said it in such a way that made it perfectly clear that he would like nothing more than for George to be gone... something that pleased George greatly. He loved the fact that he had bullied his way into the exam room and he intended to do it again and again. If he had his way, Luna would never be alone with Nathan Wayling ever again.

Luna smiled up at George as Nathan pulled his wand out. "You've never heard the heartbeat, have you?"

George ignored the look Nathan shot him and smiled. "No."

"Thats odd." Nathan said as he spread a gel along Luna's stomach "Considering how far along she is."

"Well, I guess that's really none of your business now is it?" George stared him down until he looked away, back down to what he was supposed to be doing. When he looked back at Luna she was frowning at him.

Oops.

He mouthed the word 'Sorry' as a strange sound began to fill the air. A sound like the washing machine going at full tilt in his mothers kitchen back at The Burrow.

"Is that it?" George said with wonder as he looked down into Luna's sparkling eyes.

"That's it." Luna smiled back at him as a tear ran from the corner of her eye and into her hair. "Our little Fred to be."

George bit his lip hard, his eyes stinging madly. Luna had never mentioned that she was even considering baby names... and now to announce that she planned to name the baby Fred... it was overwhelming. He couldn't take it, the emotion of the moment was too much to bear and he leaned down and though he was aiming for her forehead he kissed her cheek instead, it was only by a last minute adjustment that he missed her lips.

George's eyes went huge, almost as huge as Luna's.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eleven Preview

-_-

In the aftermath

of the almost kiss, George and

Luna spend the day together in the city. Will it

be awkward,or will it be a

fresh start?

* * *

-

* * *

-


	11. Murano Heart

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Oooooo! Wow you guys! I haven't seen so much immediate hate for a character since the Marionette Master in The Eighth Year!

Well good news guys... this is a Nathan free chapter! Bad news, Nathan will be back, and he will get worse. So ... er... keep that rusty spoon handy TLC... hehehe!

As always, thanks to my trusty long suffering beta Beardie04!

Please see additional notes at the end!

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Eleven

Murano Heart

* * *

-

* * *

George jumped and swore loudly as an angry splatter of hot grease jumped from the frying pan and hit him on the cheek in the exact same spot several of its fellows had already struck.

It was foolish of him, risking life and limb in the kitchen, he knew this quite well. But he hadn't been able to stop himself. Luna had said she'd forgiven him, she had even apologized herself the afternoon before as they had walked home from her healers appointment. But George, still shrouded in the the afterglow of hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time and learning that Luna planned to name the baby Fred, still felt he had a long way to go to properly atone.

And so he secretly set his alarm, even though it was Saturday... his day off, so he would rise before Luna and fix her breakfast in bed. Rising early had been the easy part... he had always been an early riser, it was the fixing breakfast part that seemed destined to be the death of him.

For George cooking breakfast (in the days before Luna had joined him) had meant pouring some sweet sugary cereal into a bowl and covering it in milk. Since coming here he had discovered the joys of warm breakfasts in the form of pop-tarts on the rare mornings when Luna slept in... few and far between as they were. But cold cereal and pop-tarts weren't very conductive to saying _'I'm sorry.' _

No, for Luna, there was only one thing that could properly atone for the level of horridness of what he had done.

Bacon... the more the better.

George cursed again as another angry splatter just missed his eye, barely jumping to the side as another pelted his cheek for the fourth time.

"Shit!" He growled, stabbing the cast iron frying pan with the metal flipper "Are you trying to friggen kill me?"

"George?" He winced as Luna's voice came from behind him, soft and amused. "What are you doing?"

"Er..." He opened one eye as he turned around. "Cooking you breakfast?"

"You?" Luna's sleepy eyes popped open wide. "Cooking? Scary!" She crossed the room quickly and stared down into the pan.

"You have the heat too high." She smiled and reached for the knob, turning the heat from high to medium and taking the flipper from his hand. She looked up into his face, the smile fading as she saw the angry red oil burns. "You burned yourself."

"A little." He shrugged "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Luna turned the heat off completely and scooped the mound of stuck together slightly burned bacon onto the plate. Then, she tried to push George into a chair. "Sit down."

"I'm fine" He protested "You should eat before it gets cold."

Luna put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow

"And you should sit down and let me put herb balm on those burns."

"Luna..."

"George."

George rolled his eyes and flopped into a chair. He knew the look on Luna's face, it was the _'no way in hell you're going to win'_ look, the look he was getting to know more and more the longer he knew her.

"Fine." He sighed as Luna pulled the first aid kit down from the top of the shelf. "Make it fast though, Oliver and CJ will be here in a little bit."

"Oliver and CJ?" She questioned as she pulled lid open. "For what?" She began pulling a myriad of items out of the small blue box and then turned to him with a packet, opened it and pulled out an innocent looking piece of wet gauze.

"Thought it was time we check out this mall." He jerked back as Luna wiped one of the burns. "Ouch!"

"You baby!" Luna laughed "Hold still."

"No." George pulled back as Luna came at him with the wipe again. "You're going to touch me with that nasty thing again."

"And dwoes dat nwasty thwing hwurt wou?" Luna teased in a mock baby voice.

"Your mean." George pouted as Luna laughed and reached for him again. Once again, George jerked away.

"George, I have to get the grease from the bacon out of it, it could get infected."

Luna caught him unaware and swiped the other burn.

"OW!!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist and yanking the wipe out of it. "That's clean enough!"

Luna was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Merlin's hairy butt George! You were a beater, you've had bludgers hit you!"

"I'm out of practice, okay?" He said, a pronounced pout on his face. "Would you quit laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry." Luna said, biting her bottom lip hard as she smeared herbal balm onto the pad of a band aid, and then put it on his cheek. "I'll stop."

"I should think so." He looked properly affronted. "After all, I injured myself _COOKING_... for _YOU_!"

"I know." Luna smiled as she put the second band aid into place.

"Me. Cooking..." George repeated "... for YOU."

"I know, I know." Luna smiled and tossed the garbage into the trash can. "It was very gallant of you George." Then, she bent over and kissed both of his cheeks over the bandages. "That better?"

George felt his cheeks tingle madly and he forced himself to look away from her eyes before he did something he would... or maybe wouldn't regret.

"I suppose so." He sighed, fighting for an appearance of normalcy even though his heart was racing.

"Good." Luna smiled and turned to put the first aid kit back on the shelf. She washed her hands, then turned to the plate on the stove. "So why were you cooking anyway? Hasn't your cooking been banned in Diagon Alley?"

She turned around with a small grin and sat kitty-corner from him at the table.

"Were not in Diagon Alley now are we, smarty pants."

"Got me there." Luna grinned as she shoved a clump of very crisp, very dark bacon in her mouth and sighed. It was still so good.

"So... you going to tell me why you nearly killed yourself _COOKING_... for _ME_?" She asked with a small grin when George stayed quiet.

He shrugged and looked up at her. "I was such a bastard the other day."

"You weren't alone." Luna sighed. "I should have stopped to think... you and your brothers have risked so much to keep me safe, to keep the baby safe. I should have thought about what it would look like my spending so much time with Nathan."

George cringed at the comfortable way she said Nathan Waylings name. It was too familiar, like he was an old friend.

"I don't like him Luna." He said softly as he reached over and picked up her hand from the table. "I don't trust him."

George hadn't told her about Reggie Forbes, she hadn't given him leave to tell anyone else what Nathan Wayling had done to her, and he didn't feel it right to do so without her permission... not unless he absolutely had to.

"I don't understand why." Luna shook her head. "He's always been a perfect gentleman."

George wanted to gag, a sick feeling rolled in the pit of his stomach but anything he might have said was cut off by the loud pounding on the door. Oliver and CJ had arrived.

"What's that smell?" Oliver said, wrinkling his nose against the burnt grease smell permeating through the cottage.

Luna held up a piece of fairly well charred bacon and smiled happily. "George made me breakfast."

"And you're _eating_ it?" Oliver said incredulously. "You're brave..."

"... or just too nice to hurt his feelings." CJ grinned, shooting George a teasing look.

"Neither." George smirked back, a sheepish look on his face. "She's pregnant, she'll eat anything."

"But its..." Luna looked at them with wide eyes, as if the reason she was eating burned food should have been obvious.

"Bacon." The other three finished

"Yeah we know." CJ laughed. "Are you two just about ready to go? The mall awaits!"

Oliver smirked "CJ loves the mall, almost as much as Walmart and Olive Garden."

"Oh, I hope you two like Italian food." CJ grinned. "Cause even if you don't, you're stuck with it."

Luna gave George a nervous look...she wasn't particularly fond of olives.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Luna for the mall. Her father had never been fond of muggle shopping so he kept their shopping to the shops in Diagon Alley. Luna's very favorite was a vintage second hand store called Missie Mae's.

There was no Missie Mae's in RiverValley Mall, but there _was_ just about everything else. They entered through a huge book store that put Flourish and Blotts to shame. Luna was particularly interested here because all of her books had fallen victim to the explosion that leveled her fathers house.

While Oliver and CJ went off to the stationers to check on their order of engagement announcements, George and Luna prowled the shelves, looking for interesting offerings from the muggle literary world.

"They read such strange things." Luna whispered to George as she put a book with a bright red apple on the cover back on the shelf. "Imagine...sparkling vampires."

"I don't know." George shrugged as he flipped through a book with a young black-haired bespectacled wizard on the cover "The twins in this book sound an awful lot like me and Fred when we were younger."

Luna smiled up at him. "I imagine you two were quite a handful."

"You imagine correctly." George laughed as he put the book back on the shelf and reached for her hand "Poor mum, it's a miracle her hair is still red and not white as snow."

The smile slipped from his face as he realized just how true that was now, in the aftermath of Fred's death. He wondered how his mother was coping and if she was doing any better with coming to terms with the loss of Fred.

"I feel so horrible." Luna said sadly as they stepped out into the mall from the bookstore. "Taking you away from your family now. They need you."

"You need me more." George said, no hesitation or regret in his voice as he gave her hand a tight squeeze. "You're my family now too."

Luna felt emotion run over her like swiftly washing waves. Sometimes his words were so cruel, but sometimes, his words were kind... so kind that they made her forget the cruel. "I wish things were different." she sighed. "I wish we could all be together, so you wouldn't have to worry about them so much, and I can only imagine how much they are worrying about us."

"I know." George let her hand go and put his arm around her shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. "But if anything does happen with my parents, Bill and Percy know how to get word to us. Just like they know if anything happens with us, word will get to them."

"So what you're saying then..." Luna turned her head and smiled up at him "... is that I am being silly."

"Not silly, just worrying too much." He kept his arm around her as they walked through the mall towards the place where they had arranged to meet up with Oliver and CJ. When they arrived they were quite early so they walked around to the small cart vendors that sat in the middle of the mall. Little held their interest until they came to one selling Murano Glass pendants. Luna's attention caught on a large clear heart with pink and blue streaks twisting through it from top to bottom, in the very middle was a small red heart shaped dot.

"It's so pretty." She said as she fingered the piece.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" The vendor, a small middle eastern man with a thick accent, asked.

"Oh, no." Luna smiled at the man. "I'm just looking."

"Very well, call on me should you need my help." He gave them a slight bow and then went back to the other cart he was minding.

George noticed that Luna hovered over the piece.

"Do you like it?" He asked

She nodded "It makes me think of a baby, the pink and blue... and the heart in the middle is those who love him, protecting him."

"You and Fred." George smiled at her.

"And you." Luna smiled "Fred watches over him from heaven, but you watch over him here."

George felt like his heart was about to melt into his feet. He tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Would you like it?"

"It's so expensive." She shook her head. "I'm going to be spending so much when we get to the clothes store... I ..."

George rolled his eyes and called the man back over.

"Yes sir?"

"This please." George picked up the heart and handed it to the man.

"Which color necklace?" The man asked, nodding toward a row of brightly colored ribbon and string necklaces.

"_Oliver._" Luna said nervously "You really don't have to."

"Don't tell me how to spend my money Evanna." He teased with a grin "Now pick a color or I will."

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled, "Blue, for luck."

The man pulled a blue necklace from a knob and set about stringing the Murano heart on it. George smiled and turned to Luna.

"Luck?"

She nodded and smiled. "I'm hoping for a boy, a little Fred."

George smiled at her and for a moment he nearly forgot that they were in a crowded mall... all he could see was her.

"Twenty-five dollar sir." He smiled. "Necklace is free."

George handed the man the money, thankful for the crash course in muggle money that Oliver had given him on their way into the city.

"You like bag or Mrs. wear?"

"I'll wear it please." Luna smiled at the man, and then at George as he took the necklace. "Will you help me?"

George nodded and unclasped the chain, settling the necklace in place around her neck.

"You're going to need to get all that hair out of the way." George teased and Luna giggled and pulled her arms under her hair, lifting it up and out of the way.

George froze, his eyes glued to the slim graceful column of skin at her neck. He was seized by a sudden and desperate urge to press his lips to the spot where neck met shoulder and were it not for the fact that Oliver and CJ arrived at that exact moment... he might have lost himself to the urge. His fingers fumbling now he quickly clipped the necklace in place and then stepped away from her quickly.

"Hey!" CJ called cheerfully "You've been shopping!"

"Yes." Luna smiled, her hand brushing happily over the Murano heart. "Isn't it pretty? George bought it for me."

"_Oliver._" George said tersely, giving Luna look of censure. "Remember?"

"Right." Luna said quietly, flustered now over his sudden change of mood "Oliver."

Oliver gave George a nasty glare. "Right, Oliver and Oliver, remember... _Oliver_?"

George took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was being an ass again, treating Luna like crap and for what reason?... for something that wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that Fred had been smart enough to see how wonderful she was before he did, it wasn't her fault that because of that, she was off-limits to him forever.

It wasn't her fault that he was in love with her and it was driving him mad having to stay away from her.

"Sorry." He said, reaching down to take her hand again. "I'm just nervous." he lied, hoping desperately that she bought it. "Being out like this."

"We can go back if you like." Luna looked at George as if he were the most perfect person in world. His lie _had_ fooled her, she thought he was being surly out of his desire to keep her safe. She couldn't fault him for that. Knowing this only made George feel like even more of a shit.

"Don't be silly." CJ grinned and leaned in close to whisper in her ear "These are muggles, they don't even know we exist."

"She's right." Oliver nodded "As long as we're careful with names, just in case there are some of _us _around, we're fine. Right _Oliver_?" Oliver gave George the glare again, the glare that said _'Agree or I will kick your arse!'_

George gave Luna a reassuring smile._ "_Of course we're fine, I'm just being overprotective. That's all."

"Well, now that that's all settled." CJ smiled. "You two can go to the sporting goods store for _Oliver's_ rain coat while we girls go buy Evanna some pregnant lady clothes!"

CJ reached down for Luna's free hand while Oliver grabbed George by the arm. The two were reluctantly pulled apart and George just barely had time to slip a wad of bills into Luna's hand.

Both Luna and George had a funny feeling they were in for more than shopping.

They were right.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Oliver didn't waste any time before ripping into George.

"So you want to tell me what that was really about?"

"I told you." George rolled his eyes. "I'm just nervous about..."

"About being out... right." Oliver waved his hand in an annoyed gesture. "That's the codswallop, I asked for the truth."

"Oliver..."

"_Oliver..._" Oliver gave George the same _'going to kick your ass' _look he had moments before "I was your captain for four years, I've known you even longer than that. I know when I hear Weasley bullshit."

"That's Phelps bullshit, if you don't mind." George said, stalling for time.

"Did you know I have my wand up my sleeve?" Oliver gave George a final warning look "Yeah, I could hit you with a silent jinx and the muggles would never even know why you keeled over."

George shot Oliver an annoyed look "Bloody hell! Things have just gotten... a bit more complicated than I was expecting... alright?"

"What do you mean complicated?" Oliver asked "Does this have anything to do with Nathan Wayling?"

George felt a surge of relief burst over him. He could settle for a half truth, dump it all out on Wayling. Silently... he thanked God.

"It has everything to do with Nathan Wayling." George looked around, as if worried Luna was going to jump out any minute. "I don't trust him."

Oliver gave George another look, then shrugged. "I guess that's not without reason. I didn't want to say anything in front of Luna, but there has been some talk in the village... I'm guessing that's why Reggie Forbes came to see you yesterday."

George did a double take. "You know about her?"

Oliver nodded. "She and CJ went to school together, didn't know each other well, CJ is a fair bit older than her. CJ never heard the details of what happened, but she says that if Reggie says something happened, it happened."

"Luna thinks he's a great guy." George had a look on his face like he wanted to vomit. "She's too trusting for her own good."

"Then it's up to you to watch out for her. Figure out some way to keep her from being alone with him." Oliver nodded towards the sporting goods store. "You're a smart guy, you'll figure it out."

"Yeah, smart." George grimaced, if he was so smart, why did it seem like everything he did where Luna was concerned was wrong? He said the wrong things, and did the wrong things... would he ever do anything for her that was right?

"It's only for a few more months." Oliver stopped at the entrance to the store. "What can happen in a couple months?"

George snorted. What _could_ happen in a couple months....

Fred and Luna had only been alone together for a couple _hours_... look at what had come of that.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Oh, that's adorable!" CJ exclaimed for the tenth time in twenty minutes as Luna stepped out of the changing room, this time in a soft blue baby doll dress that fell to mid thigh, with a sweetheart neckline, back tie and puffy sleeves.

"It is cute." Luna agreed "But not very practical. It's pretty short for winter."

"It's versatile though, you could wear it with leggings." CJ pulled a pair of already accepted white leggings out of the pile and held them up "See? Its adorable!"

Luna giggled a little. "You think everything is adorable."

"Well, everything _is_ adorable." CJ shrugged as she sorted through a rack.

Luna couldn't help agreeing, everything was adorable, very adorable... and also very expensive.

"It seems an awful lot of money to spend on clothes I will only wear for a few months though." Luna said from behind the curtain as she tried on yet another combination that CJ had handed to her.

"You never know, you may use them again." She grinned a little, thinking of the way George's eyes glowed every time he looked at Luna, and she at him. "You're still young, lots of time to have more babies."

Luna stepped out again in a short white mini skirt and midnight blue sweater, the color was fabulous on her, making her eyes turn to the deepest sapphire.

"Oh... that color is fantastic on you!" CJ exclaimed.

"This seems rather pointless." Luna said, sounding slightly irritable now. "What does it matter how fantastic something looks on me? Nobody is looking."

"That's not true." CJ looked at Luna sadly over her shoulder in the mirror. "You know it's not."

"I'm turning into a blob." She sighed "A chipmunk cheeked, bacon eating blob."

CJ giggled a little. "You are not. Your body is just changing to accommodate the baby, that's all."

"I've never been the kind of girl that attracted boys." Luna sighed as she looked back at CJ through the mirror. "I still don't understand what happened that night, it all seems so unlikely. Fred and George were..." She shook her head as she turned around "... wildly popular in school. I was the one everyone made fun of, people stole my things and hid them because I was so strange. My dad always told me that the only person who can make one feel about themselves is themselves, I always believed that so I never really cared, you know? But still... for someone like Fred... and me... it's just so unlikely. It doesn't make sense."

"I didn't know him of course." CJ took a deep breath and smiled "But from what Oliver and George have told me, he seems like he was a wonderful person."

Luna smiled and nodded, the few memories she had of Fred Weasley flashing through her mind like a slide show. All those secret meetings with the D.A., the freworks and swamp, the beach...such wonderful memories. "He was."

"He doesn't sound like he was the kind of person who cared much about what others thought. I'm guessing he was a lot like his brother, the kind of person who forms their own opinions about people and things and then acts on them accordingly."

Luna grinned, remembering just how accordingly Fred and George had acted with Dolores Umbridge. "Oh yes, that is very true."

"If it's true, then why do you feel like Fred being attracted to you is so unlikely? You are a wonderful person Luna, sweet and funny with a good heart. Oliver and I can both see that, and I know George sees it."

"I don't know about that." Luna said with a shaky sigh. "It seems like we are always at odds. Just when I think things are good, something happens and we end up in another horrible row. I just don't understand, I keep doing everything wrong."

CJ grinned a little "Like having four hour lunches with Nathan Wayling?"

"Like having four hour lunches with Nathan Wayling, yes." Luna nodded "That's one of the big ones. But I don't know... just a little while ago, he seemed angry with me, and I don't think it was really because I slipped up by..." Luna stopped and looked around nervously, remembering that she was still in public "... calling him... you know?"

CJ smiled to herself. She had a fairly good idea what had been bugging George a few minutes before and she was just itching to tell Luna, but the thing was, the situation was too risky. She didn't dare attempt to pull any strings to bring George and Luna together because if it failed, there was too much that would be lost if the situation turned bad. But still... a few subtle hints couldn't hurt... could they?

"I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong. Sometimes ... men just feel threatened when other men are around women they are close to."

"You don't mean?..."

Luna began to laugh, the crazy, half mad Luna laugh that hit her when she found something particularly ridiculous.

"You don't mean to imply that George is jealous!?" Luna said through riotous laughter.

"Well, it's possible isn't it?"

"I'm sorry." Luna shook her head, she sobered some but still wore a smirk of incredulity. "I don't mean to be rude. It's just that... you don't know George like I do, if you did, you'd know how ludicrous that idea is."

Luna began gathering up the stacks of clothes, still shaking her head and laughing now and then.

"I think I will wear this." Luna said as she turned towards the check out "My old pants are horribly tight."

The sales woman scanned the clothes Luna wore, then began to scan the huge piles of new clothes. All the while CJ watched quietly, still standing by the dressing rooms and shaking her head.

If only Luna could see the way George looked at her when she wasn't looking... if only she had seen the way his hands had trembled when he had fastened the Murano Heart around her neck... she would have seen what was so obvious to anyone who watched the two of them together...

...she would have seen that George Weasley was completely, without a doubt, madly in love with her.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Twelve Preview

-

Halloween comes

to Little Matako and with it,

the Halloween Festival! A night of

horrors is in store for George while Nathan

plays tricks to gain treats

from Luna!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Note: RiverValley mall is based on a real mall where I do my shopping. The vendor who sells George and Luna the necklace is based on a real person who owns a lovely vendor cart in the middle of the mall that sells the most beautiful Murano Glass necklaces, earrings and rings. Murano Glass is Italian blown glass. To get an idea of what it looks like, you can google it.

* * *

-

* * *

-


	12. Tricks for Treats

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N- So all you Nathan haters...ready for a REAL Nathan hater chapter? Get out your rusty spoons! LOL

Please see more notes at the end..well, it's a rant really.

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twelve

Tricks for Treats

* * *

-

* * *

Luna was quite pleasantly surprised to find that, despite the name, most of the items on the Olive Garden menu were void of olives. She found the food quite wonderful in fact, particularly the Ravioli de Portabella...despite the fact that the others had teased her mercilessly for the way she had methodically not only picked the black olives out of her salad, but had refused to eat any part of the salad that they had touched. She did however make the mistake of sampling a yellow pepper that resulted in her drinking not only her entire glass of water, but George's as well as Olivers.

George too suffered over lunch, but it had little to do with the cuisine. Luna in her new midnight blue sweater was far too beautiful to be ignored and he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her...and worse, if the looks CJ was giving him were any indication, she was reading him like a book...a very open and easy to read book...and grinning widely over the conclusion.

"So..." Oliver said as he pulled his napkin from his lap and tossed it in his plate. "Where to after this?" He looked at CJ, this day after all was mostly being run by her whim.

"Hmm..." She said looking from one to the other. "You know, we should go to Halloween Express, if we don't go soon all the good ones will be gone."

"Halloween Express?" Luna said nervously, the only express she was familiar with was the Hogwarts express and she was fairly sure CJ wasn't looking to buy a train.

"Oh yes." CJ nodded "It's a costume shop...for Halloween."

All three stared at her blankly.

"You've never dressed up for Halloween?" She looked from one to the other "Not even when you were kids?"

"Things were different for us than they were for you." Oliver smiled and took her hand "The only thing we ever wore for Halloween as kids was our Hogwarts robes."

"Oh...right." CJ Smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry I forgot, you all went away from home for your schooling didn't you?"

"It wasn't bad though." Luna smiled a little. "We had such feasts at school...you couldn't begin to imagine. Wonderful food and pudding, sweets, and such decorations...you couldn't imagine."

"Swarms of live bat's..." George grinned "and Hagrid's pumpkins so big that six of us could sit inside."

"And the house ghost's" Oliver laughed "Remember...Nearly Headless Nick reenacting his own beheading?"

George laughed, "Who could ever forget that."

"Not me." Luna shuddered "He did that my first year and I had nightmares about it for days."

"You really have ghosts there?" CJ asked, her eyes wide. She shook her head as they nodded in affirmation. "I've never seen one. I understand there used to be one in the village, before I was born. Apparently, he would get bored and go into the city and cause trouble with the..."she lowered her voice "muggles. The department of magic had to come and relocate him."

"Oh we had the best Ghosts in the world." Luna sighed. "The Grey Lady was ours."

"There was also Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar." Oliver added "And the Bloody Baron...but nobody really liked him much."

George laughed suddenly "Don't forget Peeves."

"If only I could." Oliver grinned

"Peeves was sweet." Luna said, blushing when Oliver and George looked at her like she was mad. "In his own way. Besides, he is a poltergeist, not a ghost."

CJ's eyes were huge. Her life was so different compared to her three dining companions. She had grown up quietly, her life not that different from the muggle children that she had gone to primary school with. It was before middle school that her life had changed, pulled from muggle school at twelve to begin her magical training under a mentor in the village with fifteen other young witches and wizards. She could have gone away to school far, far up north in Fort Frances...had the kind of experiences that Oliver, George and Luna were talking about now, but it was so far away from home, almost in Canada.

Instead she stayed home. But she had never felt as though she had missed out on anything...particularly at Halloween, for the Little Matako Halloween Festival was a truly spectacular experience. It wasn't just a single room decorated for the occasion...the entire town was transformed. Each shop became something spooky and fascinating and there was food and drink, any carnival game you can imagine along the boardwalk and dancing in the streets. But the best part, was the costumes. It wasn't just the village that was transformed, it's people underwent a transformation as well. And so CJ explained all of this in minute detail, ending with the fact that the four of them would need to find costumes...and what better time than now, since they were already at the mall.

"There's only two weeks until Halloween, between us and the muggles it is usually a good idea to shop early. As it is we'll be lucky to still find anything good."

"I'm not sure I should go." Luna said softly "It seems like a bit...much."

"Oh come on." CJ insisted "You're pregnant, not lying in coma."

"CJ's right." Oliver nodded "Besides, you should have fun while you can. Once the baby comes, you aren't going to have quite as much freedom."

George looked at Luna nervously. Even though they were well hidden, there was always that lurking fear that one of them might make a mistake, say the wrong thing and they would be found out. But there was something in Luna's eyes, a kind of building excitement. She...both of them...had been living in fear for so long, always having to be so careful. Perhaps what they needed was a night of fun, and Oliver was right, once the baby came opportunities like this would be pretty limited.

"They're right." He said with a smile. "We should go, it sounds like fun."

Luna bit her lip for a moment as she looked back at him. She would like nothing more than to spend a night with George, pretending as if they didn't have a care in the world. But what if she got careless, what if she let something slip? "I don't know..."

"Well..." George sighed "It doesn't really matter because I will be going, and since I can't allow you to spend an entire evening home alone unprotected..." he winked at her mischievously "...you'll just have to go with us to get a silly costume, smile and put up with my company for the evening."

Luna gave him a soft smile, she knew he was doing this for her, that he wanted her to enjoy herself...to be able to forget the dark cloud that lurked over them as much as she could, even if just for one night.

"Well..." She picked up the last bread stick from the basket, even though she knew George had been eying it. She was after all the pregnant one there. Then she sighed, as if she was being horribly put upon. "If I must I must."

* * *

- - -

* * *

George paced the front room of the cottage while Oliver sat comfortably flipping through his latest issue of Quidditch Weekly.

He felt stupid, actually, he felt worse than stupid.

"It's not that bad George." Oliver said for the tenth time as he appraised the blue tights and red cape. CJ had been right, the selection at the costume store had been limited.

"I look like a bloody idiot." George groused as he looked at Oliver, wearing his old Puddlemere United Quidditch robes. He could have worn his old Gryffindor Quidditch robes...if Hermione hadn't insisted he clean out his old trunk.

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad." Oliver shook his head "Superman is very popular here."

"Oliver..." George gave Oliver a nasty glare as he flopped down in a chair and grabbed a pillow to cover as much of himself as possible. "I'm wearing tights and red under ware. Bright blue, girly, riding up my arse tights and red under ware."

He didn't mention the cape, in a weird sort of way, he kind of liked the cape.

Oliver was trying desperately not to laugh. Not because he particularly thought George looked ridiculous, though there was that too, but because his reaction was priceless.

"I'm sure you won't be the only Superman in attendance." Oliver said reassuringly.

"Just the only one over the age of ten." George glared back.

Before Oliver could answer the bedroom door opened and CJ and Luna stepped out. CJ looked adorable, dressed up as Tinkerbell in a short green dress with sparkly wings and green glitter from head to toe...but it was Luna that nearly made George swallow his tongue.

She was dressed as a Greek goddess, in a long white filmy gossamer gown that left one shoulder bare. A golden sash crisscrossed just under her breasts, the full skirt had long slits up the sides that bared her legs when she walked and all but hid the fact that she was pregnant.

George had never seen Luna wear more than a thin layer of pale pink lipstick before, now, her make-up was dramatic. Like CJ, she wore silver glitter in her hair and wherever her skin was exposed, her eyes were done in light silver, lashes even darker and longer than usual because she wore mascara. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail so it fell down around her shoulders and breasts in wild curls.

George sat up, the pillow falling to the floor...his silly costume and the fact that there were two other people in the room completely forgotten.

"Shit." It was the only word that came to mind.

Luna raised an eyebrow and grinned a little. "Is that a good shit, or a bad shit?"

"Good shit." He grinned somewhat sheepishly as the initial shock wore off. "Definitely a good shit."

Luna's cheeks turned bright pink as George just sat and stared at her. She wished that someone would say something...anything. Leave it to CJ to grant her wish.

"Well George." CJ said, a huge grin on her face. "You look just...Super."

George groaned and grabbed up the pillow again as Oliver and CJ laughed. "I can't go out in public like this."

"Of course you can." Luna said earnestly, giving Oliver and CJ a 'knock it off' look. "I think you look dashing."

"Do not." George said, blushing a little under Luna's praise.

"Do so."Luna went to his side and took his hand. "Now come on, you promised to take me." She stuck her lip out in a playful pout...George was helpless to resist.

"Oh alright."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nathan Wayling, dressed as Zorro, sat the bar his mind on Evanna Phelps. Of all the women he had pursued in his thirty-one years, she had been the most enjoyable thus far. Oh yes, she was certainly attractive with those almost obscenely innocent huge silvery eyes and dimples. But it was Oliver Phelps that made Evanna his favorite. His possessiveness, temper and jealousy. His obvious need to protect his wife.

Small town gossip was a wonderful thing...Nathan had known it wouldn't take long for Oliver Phelps to hear the gossip from somebody. Rumor had it he had been visited by Reggie Forbes. Nathan rolled his eyes as he thought of Reggie Forbes...she had been way too easy, boring really. And her husband Daniel...he hadn't even made a single threat, hadn't raised so much as a fist.

But Oliver Phelps...Nathan was practically drooling over how much fun it was going to be to rub it in to Oliver Phelps the morning after he fucked his wife...and it wouldn't take that much longer. There was something between the couple, an undercurrent of unhappiness, despite the fact that they were so obviously in love. Nathan didn't care what was causing the unhappiness...only that he could so obviously use it to his advantage.

Nathan looked up now...Oliver and Evanna Phelps had just arrived with CJ Forrest and Oliver Wood. CJ Forrest... Nathan wouldn't touch her no matter how fun it might be to piss off Oliver Wood, he wouldn't touch that woman if his life depended on it. She was far too chubby for his taste and Nathan didn't like chubby women...bad enough he had to touch them to treat them medically.

But Evanna...she looking incredible this evening. So much so that Nathan was tempted to break his rule and have her more than once. But then she might confess to her husband, and then he would lose the part that was the most fun, the part he looked forward to the most. After all, he had gone through it, had suffered through it. Why shouldn't they?

Syndee Lou...

Just thinking about his whore of an ex-wife made his blood boil. He remembered it clearly, like it was yesterday morning instead of five years. The morning that bastard came into his office and told him Syndee no longer loved him, that she was leaving.

He'd decided then that if he couldn't have happily ever after...no one else should either.

"Nathan." His thought's broke off as a young witch sidled up to him. She was scantily dressed, wearing a slutty French maids costume. An outsider might think it was inspired by Halloween, but the witch always dressed like a slut...it was one of the reasons she was the only woman in the village Nathan had had sex with more than once.

"Evening Sheila. Dateless tonight?" He asked. He was the only one who could have gotten away with asking Sheila Baird this question. She was the town slut and proud of it, and so took being dateless as a personal insult.

"Yeah, thought I would play the field tonight." She laughed and ordered a shot of tequila. "So what you doing sitting here alone? No conquest?"

Thought Sheila wasn't privy to the full details of Nathan's doing's, she didn't know about the revenge factor, she did know he liked one nighters with married women and she thought this fact quite funny as married women were quite often snobby around her.

"Actually my dear." Nathan smiled as he pulled out a wad of bills to pay for Sheila's drink. "I do, and you could help me." he pulled a hundred dollar bill out and rolled it up, then stuffed it down the front of her clevage.

"What ya need?" Sheila downed the tequila without benefit of lemon nor salt.

"See the guy over there in the superman costume, dancing with the pretty blond goddess?"

Sheila rolled her eyes. She had met the English guy's wife outside the library, she'd struck her as a snob.

"Yeah...so?"

"Keep him busy for me." Nathan ordered another round of drinks "Away from her...and one more thing..." Then, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Do I have to?" Sheila groused as she downed another shot. "He looks like a freak, someone might see."

"That's the whole idea my dear." Nathan grinned "That's the whole idea."

Sheila rolled her eyes again, if it wasn't for the fact that Nathan was willing to pay her... "When and where?"

"Just stick to him like glue, and watch for my signal."

"Whatever, but you owe me big for this one."

Nathan pulled another fifty free, then sent it to join the hundred.

Sheila shrugged and ordered another shot while Nathan watched Oliver and Evanna, they looked like they were enjoying themselves way too much.

He was going to see to it that changed...soon.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Having fun?" George leaned down and asked softly as he and Luna danced to the slow music. The evening had been wonderful so far. Dinner had been almost as good as the feasts served at Hogwarts, then they had played a few games along the boardwalk, finally settling in to dance.

"Yes." Luna nodded and rested her cheek on George's shoulder. It was such a nice place to be, safe and warm. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so content, so happy.

But then, maybe she could. She had felt something close to this as she sat on the beach with Fred Weasley, in the moments before they made love. The more she thought about it, the more she realized...for her, Fred and George Weasley were the most alike in the way they made her feel. Both had made her feel safe and content and both made her feel cared about, like she was something precious and cherished.

It was a wonderful way to feel.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said just over her shoulder. "Might I cut in?"

Luna bit her lip as she opened her eyes to see Nathan Wayling standing behind George. It wasn't just that George wasn't going to like this, though she knew damn well he wasn't. But Luna would have rather stayed with George and a part of her was hoping George would say no. She watched nervously as a battle took place in his eyes. Not wanting to let Nathan near, but not wanting to displease her either. Finally, with a look like he was giving her up to a firing squad, he let her go and turned toward the bar.

"You look lovely tonight Evanna." Nathan said as he swirled her around, tightening his arm around her waist and pulling her so close it was almost improper.

"Thank you." Luna said distractedly as she watched George retreat to the bar. Nathan turned her so George was out of her line of vision.

"You look nice too." She said to be polite and to have something to say.

Nathan gave her a slight bow with his head. "Why thank you ma'am." He turned her again, a huge smile on his face.

Luna's eyes immediately went to the bar to search out George. She found him right away, but he wasn't sitting alone. A young woman in a short, revealing costume was sitting so close she was practically in his lap, her hand on his arm. Luna tensed and considered pulled away, to go to the bar and stop this...whatever it was.

Nathan turned her again.

"You seem distracted tonight, everything okay?"

"Yes, fine." Luna smiled. "I was just wondering who that woman is, that my husband is speaking with."

Nathan looked towards the bar, an almost exaggerated wince on his face. "I'm not sure who she is." His tone made it obvious he was lying.

"I think you know exactly who she is." Luna said, her voice worried. "Please tell me."

"Evanna, really. It doesn't matter." Nathan laughed and turned her again. Luna looked at George again, the woman had slid off her stool and now stood even closer, her hand running up and down George's arm. Her eyes stung by the time Nathan turned her again. "I can't imagine any man having any desire to stray from you. I certainly wouldn't"

"Who is she." Luna looked up, her eyes pleading. "I have a right to know."

Nathan gave a deep exaggerated sigh. "Her name is Sheila Baird...she's...well, she doesn't have the best reputation."

"The best reputation." Luna repeated as Nathan turned her again. Now, the woman was leaning close, whispering something into George's ear...and George didn't seem to be making any effort to stop her.

Nathan turned her again. "She's, well, I guess what some would call an easy girl. She likes men...a lot of men. She's come on to me a few times, but of course, I would never even consider someone like her."

"Of course not." Luna said distracted again. Nathan nodded slightly, then spun Luna around again. As Luna watched, the woman took George's face in her hands, turned him towards her and kissed him full on the mouth.

Luna's eyes filled as she pulled away from Nathan, then she ran for the nearest bathroom.

Nathan grinned evilly as he watched George shove Sheila away, then he went to follow after Luna.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George hated leaving Luna to dance with Nathan Wayling, hating it with every thing within him. But he had wanted to make her happy, and they _were_ in a street crowded with people, what could Wayling possibly do to her here?

But he could barely stand it, sitting and watching as Nathan had his hands on her, his hand so low on her back it was indecent...and with every turn, it moved lower, pulling her closer.

And then the woman came. He'd barely noticed her at first when she sat beside him and insisted on buying him a drink. Then she kept moving closer, touching him, repeating obscenities into his ear. Still, he ignored it...his eyes riveted to the two dancing in the street. How George longed to go out and tear Nathan Waylings arms from the sockets. How he wanted to rage at Luna for allowing him to touch her so familiarly!

He hadn't realized what the woman was truly after until she kissed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spat angrily "I'm married...get your filthy hands off of me!"

The woman laughed "I wouldn't worry about me if I were you, I'd worry more about where your wife is running off to with Nathan Wayling."

George looked back to the street to see the end of Luna's dress flap into an alley, Nathan following close behind. He turned to the woman again. "You stay the hell away from me."

"Don't worry." Sheila gave him a mocking grin. "You're not that super...superman."

"_Oliver_." Oliver and CJ appeared at his side as George rushed through the crowd towards the alley. "What's going on."

"I'm going after..._Evanna_." George spat, despair sinking in as he realized that she had probably seen the woman kiss him.

"What were you doing with Sheila Baird?" CJ demanded angrily

"Is that who that was?"

"_Oliver _really!" CJ Exclaimed "She's the town s-l-u-t! Everyone knows it!"

"She came up to me damn it." George growled, frustrated because he couldn't get through the throng of bodies fast enough. "I didn't even know what she was up to until she was kissing me, I was too busy keeping an eye on that bastard Wayling."

"Sounds about like her." CJ said angrily. "What are you going to do..."

CJ cut off as she ran into George's back. They had reached the mouth of the alley...at the end, was Luna, wrapped tightly in the arms of Nathan Wayling.

"Son of a BITCH!" George bellowed loudly, his fists clenched as he began to stalk down the alley. Luna's eyes shot open and she pushed out of Nathans arms, her face going from guilty, to afraid. She had only seen George look this angry once...and the outcome hadn't been at all good. But he was all but ignoring her, his murderous eyes fixed on Nathan.

"Oliver!" Oliver yelled, both he and CJ following George and grabbing him by the arms.

George said through his teeth. "Take Evanna home."

"Oliver..." CJ said nervously as she stepped forward and took Luna's hand.

"Just do it." CJ nodded and led Luna down the alley. George was a man about to snap, at the very least, Luna didn't need to be put through that.

When only George, Oliver and Wayling remained, George took a step towards Nathan, his voice was quiet and soft...scarier than if he had been yelling at the top of his lungs.

"First, last and only warning Wayling." George growled "Stay the fuck away from my wife."

Nathan smirked. He loved the angry ones, the ones who come to him with murder in their eyes. The ones like Daniel Forbes who only acted hurt and abused were no fun at all.

"And if I don't?" Nathan's smirk turned into a full out grin. "Will you beat me up?"

George lunged forward and grabbed him by the lapels, shoving him against the rough brick walls of the alley.

"_Oliver!_" Oliver warned, his hand on George's arms. "Calm down."

Slowly George let go then began to turn away.

"You know Phelps." Nathan said smugly "If you could manage to keep your wife happy, she wouldn't need to come running to me."

George jerked around, but Oliver was too fast. He had George's arms locked in his, holding him back. Nathan smirked again and then began to saunter down the alley smugly. Oliver waited until he was gone before releasing George.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked

"Spectacular." George growled as they reached the end of the alley.

Oliver had a feeling that as bad as things looked now, they were going to get a lot worse before the night was over.

George and Luna still had to face one another.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George was surprised by how much he had calmed down by the time he and Oliver reached the cottage. He had come to some conclusions, some that Luna definitely wasn't going to like, but the thing was...for all intents and purposes, he was her guardian. It was time he acted like it.

She had changed out of her costume, something that George found he was thankful for. If he had had to face her looking as she had in that alleyway, he didn't think he could handle it. He didn't say a word at first, just stepped into his own room and took off his hated costume. He was going to burn the damn thing first chance he got, besides, a little equal footing was called for.

George stepped out of the bedroom to find that Oliver and CJ were still there, obviously they thought they needed to be supervised. Perhaps they were right. He closed the door quietly behind himself then went to sit on the sofa, he looked up at Luna, his heart catching. She looked so beautiful in her soft yellow pajamas...her hair down, still curling madly with traces of silver glitter still on her cheeks and in her hair. She wasn't going to be happy, but he had no choice.

"No more Nathan Wayling." He said calmly as Luna's head shot up. "No more lunches, no more talking in the street, no more anything."

"He's my healer...I need a healer George, he's the only one in the village!" Something terrible thumped in George's chest...to him it seemed she was protesting far too much for this to be just about losing a healer.

"There is a healer a couple of towns over that you can see from now on." Oliver put in, now very firmly on George's side. He had put some things together, things that he knew George couldn't have because he didn't have all the information. Like the fact that Nathan Wayling quite often shared a bed with Sheila Baird.

"Oliver, is that really..." CJ began, but Oliver quieted her with a look, he would explain later.

"From now on, you don't go into the village alone." George said plainly. "Your purpose for coming here was to be protected and we have been too lax."

"You've been too lax you mean, perhaps if you spent less time off kissing other women you wouldn't be!" Luna narrowed her eyes as she stood. "I'll do as I damned well please. No new healer and no babysitter when I go into the village."

"Then I am taking you to Romania tomorrow and my parent's can take their chances with the Wizengamot." George leveled her with a look "Either we continue to do this my way, or not at all."

"You'd do that?" Luna gasped "Risk the baby...risk going to Azkaban?"

George thought again of Reggie Forbes. His parents had an excellent chance of winning against Luna's uncle, and he didn't care anymore about his staying out of Azkaban. If Nathan Wayling got his hands on Luna, who knew the damage he would do to her. He would rather spend the rest of his life in Azkaban than see her hurt the way Wayling had hurt Reggie Forbes.

"If that's what it takes to keep you away from Nathan Wayling..." He looked up at her with weary eyes "...I'll gladly go to Azkaban."

"I'm not the one who was kissing some stranger. I did nothing wrong and neither did Nathan." Luna turned and stalked to her bedroom door. She stopped with her hand on the knob and turned back. "You're not my husband George, not even legally my guardian. I'll stay away from Nathan, but when this is over, it's you I'll be staying away from."

She pulled the door open and then slammed it behind her angrily.

George crumpled as the slam echoed in his ears.

Luna was right...he wasn't her guardian, not legally anyway, and he wasn't her husband.

He was just the guy who wished more than anything in the world that one day he could be.

He was just the guy who loved her.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 13 Preview

-

An act

of defiance leads to terrible

consequences.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Let the rant begin.

Last chapter I got comments about how my many mistakes pulled someone out of the story and ruined it for them. After re-reading the chapter, I found three mistakes. One '_Your_' mistake, a punctuation mistake, and a spot where I had edited a sentence and accidentally erased one word too many.

I would ask the reader to please keep something in mind. I am a human being. My beta is a human being as well. And, spell check is not perfect. It does not pick up your you're mistakes. This is fan-fiction. Not professional writing. Writers like JK Rowling submit their work and it is imperfect. It goes into publishing and there a room full of proof readers polish it to perfection, and STILL mistakes get through. I have found several in the Harry Potter series. A room full of proof readers is a luxury I DO NOT HAVE. So PLEASE cut me some slack.

One last thing. If you are going to give me negative feedback, have the courtesy to get an account and sign in so I can respond to you personally without having to drag my other readers into it. It's not fair for them to have to read this as well. To those readers...I apologize for having to do this publicly.

And this concludes the rant for this story. Please don't make me do it again.

* * *

-

* * *

-


	13. Defiance

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Thanks to everyone for your support for this story...and special shout out to Kutnerlove for being my 100th review and a shout out to Tlcs now infamous rusty spoon...you'll want it even more after this chapter!

As always, special thanks to my beta extraordinaire Beardie04! Really, you guys have no idea what that poor woman deals with beta-ing my crap!

Please see special notes at the end of the chapter...worry not...its not a rant!

* * *

-

* * *

Warning: Chapter contains not nice content.

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Thirteen

Defiance

* * *

-

* * *

November made its debut in a spectacular display of frost that covered most of Southern Minnesota, yet the chilly weather outside couldn't begin to compare to the frigid temperature inside the cottage that housed George and Luna. For three days not a single word had been spoken between the two, Luna refused to leave her room if George was home and George... despite the fact that he missed her horribly... did nothing to change that fact.

On the fourth day, Oliver and CJ decided it best that they step in... insisting that the two join them for dinner at the main house... the only outcome of this was a horrible row that resulted in George returning from the library the next afternoon to find that Luna had moved into the main house with CJ.

Things couldn't possibly be worse. Luna was furious when George had insisted on attending her first visit with her new healer and her anger only increased with George's visible relief upon discovering that Healer Murchan was a woman in her late fifties.

And George was relieved. Despite the fact that Luna now so obviously hated him, he was able to relax for the first time since his meeting with Reggie Forbes. Nathan Wayling was out of their lives... or Luna's anyway. George still had the pleasure of seeing his smirking face twice a day as he walked through the village and George was quite sure that Wayling went out of his way to be on the street when George passed the office. But he would be damned before he would give the bastard the satisfaction of crossing the street to avoid him.

But as time went on, the satisfaction George felt over having Nathan out of Luna's life began to dim as his loneliness increased. At night the walls of the cottage closed in on him tightly, as if they could choke the very air from his lungs. He found himself drawn to the window seat in her room, from there he could see the main house. He spent hours at a time gazing up at it longingly, eyes fixed on the bedroom window that he knew to be hers, wondering if any part of her was missing him... even just a little.

He was fairly sure she that she wasn't.

But as November became middle aged, the longing in him became so great that it was nearing unbearable. Besides a couple of random glimpses of her in the village and outside the main house, he hadn't seen Luna in a little over two weeks... it was far, far too long.

So, when CJ began talking about the American holiday called Thanksgiving,and how it was a holiday meant for families to spend time together, he felt a little hope grow in his chest. Perhaps... maybe... if he went about this the right way, this holiday could be the start of bridging the horrible gap that had grown between the two of them.

And so, without Luna's knowledge, he made arrangements to meet them in the village for dinner and then a shopping expedition in Matako later.

George felt almost hopeful as he and Oliver walked side by side towards the cafe. It had been nearly three weeks since Halloween, surely by now the worst of Luna's anger had to have dissipated. His heart jumped into his throat as they stepped from the dusk into the the cafe. She looked so beautiful wearing the adorable light blue baby doll dress and white leggings that was his favorite. For the first time in weeks she looked at him without that look of absolute hatred and he was heartened by this as he slid into the booth across from her.

"Hello" His voice was nervous, as if he were afraid she was going to jump and run at the first sound. Instead she looked down at her glass of water, twirling it round and round between her hands.

"Hello." She said softly, still not looking up.

"Oliver." CJ said brightly, standing and holding out her hand. "Come and help me find some music on the jukebox."

When they were gone George smiled wryly. "That wasn't at all obvious."

Luna's lips quirked into a small grin. "Not in the least."

George cleared his throat nervously. There was something he had to say, and he knew he might not get another chance.

"Luna... about Halloween, that woman..."

"I know." She still didn't look up, instead she made small circles on the table with the condensation from the glass. "CJ and Oliver told me that you had nothing to do with it."

"Still..." George wished more than anything that she would look up. "I'm sorry it hurt you."

Luna shrugged "It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" He reached out to take her hand but she pulled away, putting her hands under the table. He went on, doing his best to pretend that it hadn't stung when she pulled away from him. "I never want to be a part of the things that hurt you."

Luna looked up at him for the first time and George nearly recoiled from the pain in her eyes. "I think it's too late for that. Things have been said and done..."

"Can't we start over?" He looked at her, his eyes pleading for another chance. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." She wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "This is just so hard. It's all gotten so... complicated."

George nodded. It was complicated, much more complicated than he had ever anticipated. In the beginning, back when he'd intercepted Ginny's owl, he had never dreamed things would go this far. He had only meant to protect her for a couple months, until her uncle or his parents could take over. He'd never dreamed that he would end up going on the run with her to save the baby's life. He had never dreamed she would need protection from people like Xenovius Lovegood or Nathan Wayling. Most of all... he had never dreamed he would end up falling in love with her.

"I know it's been difficult." He said softly "But I think it's worth working out. I care about you too much to have you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Luna's lip trembled as a flood of tears washed down her cheeks. She reached across the table and put her hand on top of his. "I could never hate you."

George smiled and twined their fingers together. "That makes two of us then."

"Aww." CJ, now standing by the table sighed with satisfaction. "Look Oliver, they've kissed and made up."

Both blushed horribly... the kissing part sounded awfully good... if unlikely.

"I'm a mess." Luna said, pulling her hand from George's and standing. "I think a trip to the little girls room is in order."

Oliver and CJ slid into the booth across from George, both wearing twin grins.

"All made up then?" Oliver asked

George shrugged "Not totally." He couldn't resist grinning. "But on the way."

"Well, that's certainly a relief." CJ sighed "I'd hate to think of fighting on Thanksgiving. Though family squabbles over dinner are as much a part of the tradition as pumpkin pie."

"You do realize of course..." Oliver grinned "How totally bizarre the idea of you forcing us to celebrate Thanksgiving is, considering the history of the holiday, right?"

CJ laughed "You mean the fact that the Pilgrims came here to seek freedom from the British?"

"Well, yeah." Oliver grinned a heart stopping grin. "So I would think the idea of celebrating with three Brits would be a bit counterproductive to the holiday. Wouldn't you agree _Oliver_?"

But George's attention had left the conversation. His eyes were fixed in a monstrous glare just over Oliver's left shoulder to the spot in front of the ladies bathroom where Luna stood in conversation... with Nathan Wayling, her hands clasped tightly in his. George's heart hammered madly in his chest as white hot rage coursed through his veins. In one motion he was on his feet, another three strides and he was between them, wrenching their hands apart.

"I told you to stay the hell away from my wife." he spat through tightly gritted teeth.

Nathan's grin was innocent, only George could see the underlying cockiness. "It was just an innocent hello between two friends who haven't seen one another in some time."

Oliver now pushed his way between the two, his hand on George's shoulder, urging him towards the door while CJ took Luna's hand and dragged her to the sidewalk outside the cafe.

"Let's go." Oliver urged George towards the front of the cafe.

"If you come near her again...I swear..."

"You'll make more empty threats?" Nathan smirked, his cocky attitude in full force now that Luna wasn't around to see.

"No fighting in here!" The cafe owner, a huge witch with steel grey hair and eyes now stood behind them, her wand out and ready to fire. "You take it out back!"

"Sorry Bertie." Nathan winked at her. "I'm leaving." He turned and went out the back door, leaving George and Oliver to stare down the angry witch.

George stormed toward the front of the cafe while Oliver left money on the table for the food that had never arrived. He ignored both Luna and CJ but stalked towards the edge of the village and the road that led back to the cottage.

"George." Luna said softly, struggling to catch up. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...he caught me outside..."

George quickened his step so she was several steps behind him again. He was afraid, afraid that in his anger he would say something he would later regret. He needed to put some serious space between them... the last thing he wanted was to hurt her again, hurting her was the same thing as hurting himself.

"George... please talk to me." She said, catching up to him again.

"I can't! Not right now!" he said angrily, then he pulled his wand out and apparated away.

Luna stood, staring dumbfounded at the place where George had vanished.

"It wasn't my fault." She said to no one as CJ and Oliver caught up to her.

"I know." CJ said softly, taking Luna's hand in hers. "He knows too."

"He stopped me outside the bathroom..." Luna said lamely to the empty spot again "I... I was trying to... to leave."

Then she burst into tears.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George, hidden in the tall grass, watched from a few yards away while Oliver and CJ lead Luna back into the compound and out of his sight. Then, he sat down on a old log that sat nestled deep into the ditch.

He felt terrible for leaving Luna the way he had, but what choice did he have? Even now, the anger still raged within him. The anger that he was starting to recognize as jealousy. Oh yes... he was jealous of Nathan Wayling... jealous of the fact that Luna seemed to welcome his company, jealous of the fact that Luna was blind to Nathan Waylings faults when her eyes were so wide open to his own.

And why shouldn't Luna prefer Nathan Wayling to him? Luna didn't know what George knew. She didn't know that the man was a deceiver, a liar who used women and then threw them away. On the surface the man was handsome, perfect and far too charming. Luna had never seen or heard the things that George had, hadn't heard him goading George nor heard of what he had done to Reggie Forbes.

Perhaps the time had come that she did.

But not tonight. Tonight George could go back to the cottage, he would use the time to cool his temper so he could deal with this rationally and then tomorrow he would seek out Reggie and convince her to tell Luna everything.

Tomorrow... everything would be okay tomorrow...and with any luck this Nathan Wayling business would be put to rest forever once Luna knew the truth.

Tomorrow...he had only to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna watched as the lights clicked on in the cottage and then went dark almost immediately after.

So George wasn't coming after all.

She had hoped that he would, that they would be able to clear the air between them. She was so tired of all of this between them. Since Halloween it had been wrapped so tightly around her, these horrible feelings of anger and sadness, until today... when the bindings had been loosened and at last she had been set free. But it only lasted such a short time and the worst thing was that she couldn't understand why.

Why did George hate Nathan Wayling so much? Why was he so determined to keep her from having any contact with him? She barely knew the man and she supposed... yes, he was attractive and charming. But the truth was she found George much more attractive. She had seen inside George, inside to the true heart of the man... the parts that no one could possibly see from the outside.

Oh how much she had missed that since Halloween! So many things! She missed everything about him, his smile and laugh. How he teased her about her ratty old green and purple toe socks and told her how pretty she looked in her new maternity clothes. She missed how she was able to be herself with George, how he listened to her talk about the rare creatures of her fathers stories without making her feel like Loony Lovegood.

But then there were things that she didn't miss as well. His temper mostly. She couldn't help thinking now about the reason she had moved out of the cottage in the first place. His ridiculous orders that she be watched constantly, like she was a stupid child who couldn't take care of herself. It had been embarrassing, walking through the village with either CJ or Oliver never more than a step away from her and worse, she sensed that the entire village KNEW that George had put the restriction on her. Nathan certainly had, he had said as much in the cafe earlier that day.

"_So that over protective husband of yours has finally slipped and let you out of his sight has he?"_

Luna bristled at the memory. She hated being treated like a child. Hadn't she survived all those months being held in Malfoy manor? Hadn't she fought in the battle of Hogwarts? Surely she could handle one little walk into the village alone.

And she could prove it.

How hard could it be to sneak out? George was already in bed, probably sound asleep... as if he would hear anything over his snores. CJ and Oliver were at the other cottage wallpapering one of the bedrooms to perk the place up for the coming summer when the place would be needed for wedding guests.

She could be out and back before anyone was the wiser.

Without stopping to think she tore off her nightgown and pulled back on the clothes she had worn that day. She took only her wand, stuffing it up the side of her leggings into a hidden pocket CJ had sewn into them just for this purpose, then she pulled on her heavy cloak and slipped out the door.

She laughed when she reached the edge of the compound ... it had been almost too easy.

* * *

- - -

* * *

The sleepless night crept over George in waves, behind his closed eyes he kept seeing Luna's face as she begged him to talk to her. He couldn't stand it, there was no way it could wait any longer... and certainly not until tomorrow afternoon.

He picked his clothes up from where he had dropped them before falling into bed, noticing as he did that the lights were still on in Oliver's cottage. The twin silhouettes inside struggled to hold something against the wall... obviously they were still working on the wallpapering that Oliver had mentioned was their project for the night.

He tucked his shirt in place, stepping into the other bedroom to look towards the main house. A light showed in the bedroom that he knew to be Luna's and his heart lightened... at least he wouldn't have to wake her.

George slipped into his shoes without the benefit of socks, then pulled on his cloak and set out into the dark night. The sky was the darkest of blue-grey, offering the possibility of the first snow of the season. He reached the door but didn't bother to knock, stepped inside then made his way quietly down the hallway to the beacon of the lighted door frame.

When he opened it, he found the room empty.

He whirled quickly at the sound of footsteps behind him, then raised his wand.

"_Lumos._"

"George?" CJ said, starting loudly at the sudden bright light.

"Sorry. _Nox._" He said, extinguishing his wand as the hall light clicked on. "I came to talk to Luna."

CJ nodded "Where is she?"

George's head shot up. "She isn't with you?"

CJ's eyes were wide and afraid as she shook her head.

"Son of a bitch!" George ground out angrily as he stormed down the hallway. He had a terrible feeling he knew exactly where Luna had gone.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna's heart was lighter than it had been in weeks as she skipped into the outskirts of the village. It was the first time she had been on her own, without anybody to tell her what to do, since Halloween.

"I gotta say..." She smiled as she stared up at the blue-grey sky. "There's something to be said for defiance."

"There certainly is." Came a deep voice from just behind her. She whirled around to find the grinning face of Nathan Wayling.

"Nathan." Luna smiled "You startled me."

"Sorry." He chuckled and took her hand in his and bowed his head to kiss the knuckles. "I'm not used to seeing you alone and unguarded. I had to take advantage of the opportunity."

Luna grinned a little. "I snuck out."

"Shame on you." Nathan grinned back, his eyes sparkling madly. This was the chance he had been waiting for. Evanna had always struck him as the strong sort, far too strong to bend to an overbearing husbands rules.

He'd been counting on it.

"Do you live here?" Luna asked as she had rarely seen Nathan anywhere but his office. Now they stood in front of a small house on the very edge of the village.

"Oh yes, the village provides it for me. It's small, but comfortable."

Luna shivered. It was colder than she had anticipated.

"That cloak of yours is far too thin for our Minnesota winters you know." He smiled, "Why don't you come in, have a cup of hot cocoa with me?"

"Oh, I don't know." She said nervously. Defiance was one thing... but if she went into Nathans house... that would really set George off.

"Just for a few minutes." He nodded towards the house and began to gently lead her.

"Alright, but just for a few minutes."

The inside of the house was darker than she was expecting, impeccably clean... something Luna assumed carried over from his need to be sanitary in his work. He sat her on a overly large sofa then disappeared into the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with two large mugs.

"Here you go." Nathan handed her the cup of cocoa and Luna gratefully wrapped her hands around the hot cup warming her fingers as he sat next to her. "So tell me, why did you sneak out?"

"Oh, just a little act of defiance I suppose." Luna smiled sheepishly.

"He's awfully overprotective, that husband of yours." Nathan gave her a look of concern. "It must be terribly smothering."

"He just worries, you know, with the baby." Luna admitted, a look of sadness coming to her eyes as she though about the wide chasm that had developed between her and George because of his over protectiveness. "It does get to feel a bit much at times."

"My wife was the same way." Nathan shook his head sadly

"Oh... you've been married?" Luna's eyes went wide with sympathy, this was news to her. Nathan grinned inwardly... this was just the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"Yes, her name was Syndee. We were children when we married, far too young I suppose. She was horribly jealous and you can imagine, in my line of work, I treat so many women... well, we argued a lot."

"That must have been horrible."

Nathan set his cup down and turned towards Luna, his eyes wide and sad. "Syndee was very verbally abusive."

"Oh Nathan, that must have been so... so dreadful for you."

He turned his head away, sure that her attention was on his face, he dipped his finger in a small bowl then wiped his hand over his face, rubbing a herb in his eyes to make them water. When he turned back to Luna, he had tears streaming down his face. Luna reached out and gently touched his arm in sympathy. Another reaction he had been hoping for. He took her hand in his, sliding the other behind her on the sofa.

"It was..." He sighed "But, I got through it. I imagine you must understand. I've seen it, how unhappy you are."

Luna's eyes began to fill as the memories washed over her. All the nights she lay awake thinking of George, all the nights of missing him. She had been unhappy... but not for the reasons Nathan thought.

"It's not fair for you to be so unhappy Evanna." Nathan whispered, he pulled the cup from her hand and set it on the table, moving closer and brushing his hand over her cheek. "No one should ever be as unhappy as we have been."

And then his lips were on hers, his hand moved from her cheek and into her hair while the other wrapped around her back to pull her closer. Luna was dazed for a moment, confused... unable to comprehend what was happening.

Why was Nathan kissing her? He had been her healer, barely a friend at most. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. Yet there was a feeling of longing building within her... she wanted to be kissed like this... but not by Nathan Wayling.

There was only one person she wanted this from.

For several long moments her mind wandered in a haze of sorts, she was so confused that she barely registered when she was lowered to her back and Nathans hands began to roam over her body.

She couldn't help comparing this to being with Fred Weasley, how his hands had touched her so gently. Nathans hands were anything but gentle. They were rough and greedy... far too much like other hands that had touched her, hands that had meant to hurt her.

_'Hello whore, want to play?'_

The memory of the rough voice broke through the fog, clearing her mind in an instant. She didn't want this... she didn't want this at all.

"Stop." She said, pushing on his shoulders.

"What?" Nathan breathed heavily against her neck

"I said stop, I don't want this."

"Yes you do." He grinned cockily, a grin that Luna had never seen on his face before... one that was so cold and cruel that it sent a horrible panic up her spine... it was far too much like one she had seen before on another face, a face that featured in her nightmares.

"No I don't!" She shoved harder

Nathan glared at her. "You don't start things you don't intend to finish, not with me."

His mouth came down hard on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Luna pushed against him as hard as she could, clawing and kicking.

"Lay still bitch!" He slapped her hard across the face then caught her wrists, pulling them up and over her head and holding them there in a single hand while the other moved greedily over her body, seeking to destroy all he touched. "Oliver may enjoy playing games, but I don't."

With a vicious rip, the front of her delicate blouse was torn open. Luna lay, her eyes wide open in panic while her tears ran into her hair in floods. Nathan unhooked the clasp on her bra and his mouth lowered to her bare skin. Then, she remembered her wand, still safely tucked away in the pocket in her leggings. If she could only lie still... just long enough for him to let her hands loose...

It felt like she lay there forever while Nathan assaulted her, his mouth hot and cruel moving over her body while visions of the past flashed in her mind... a backdrop against the horrible images and feelings of the present. And then, he let her arms free to undo his pants and Luna finally found her chance. Before he realized what hit him, she had her wand free and Nathan lay face down on the floor, stupefied.

"Don't... don't ever come near me again." She gasped and turned to run out the door.

She didn't look behind her as she ran from the house and through the outskirts of the village, out onto the road that lead back to the compound and into the high grass in the ditch on the other side. She realized too late that she had left her cloak behind. She pulled her torn, thin blouse tightly around her though it was little shelter from the chill. The air was cold, so cold that it felt like it could freeze her where she stood.

But she was afraid to take another step. How could she go back... how could she face George after what Nathan had done to her...how... when it was so obvious now what George had been trying to protect her from all this time?

She had been such a fool.

Luna became aware of a terrible sound reverberating around her... so like the wretched pain filled sobbing that Mr. Ollivander had made when Voldemort had used the Cruciatus curse against him, sobbing that seemed to come from the innermost part of his soul.

For a second she wondered about the source of the sound... then, barely a heartbeat later, she realized the sound was coming from herself.

Slowly, painfully, she knelt down in the ditch and then curled up on her side, wrapping her arms around herself as tightly as was possible in her condition. She buried her head in her arms and as she lay there she felt an icy cold prickling on her skin. With a numb sort of detachment, she wondered what it could possibly be...

...oblivious to her suffering, the blue-grey sky had begun to snow.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George pushed through the last of the high grass at the edge of the compound, pausing for a second before he stepped into the ditch. There was a part of him, a small part, that was afraid to proceed. Afraid of what he would find.

"George wait up." CJ yelled "You don't want to go there alone."

He knew she was right. Because if he found what he was terrified he was about to find... no ifs ands or buts about it... Nathan Wayling was a dead man.

"Hurry up then." He ground out

"She probably just went for a walk." Oliver said as he broke through the corn and stepped into the ditch. "We don't know that she's with Wayling."

George nearly laughed. With the way his life was going...

"Of course she's with Wayling, who the hell else..."

"Shh..." CJ broke in "What is that?"

The sound hit them all at once... a soft whimpering that came from the darkness several yards away.

"_Lumos._" Oliver said, his wand tip lighting up the darkness. The light fell across a tiny foot just visible in the high grass... the shoe unmistakably Luna's.

George was frozen to the spot, his heart hammering so loudly it drowned out all other sound.

"Hell." Oliver said as he moved towards the shoe, "Fucking hell."

CJ watched nervously as George finally began to move, lighting his own wand as he went. She too lit her wand then followed Oliver and George into the high grass.

Their combined light fell on the tiny shaking body and George knelt down by her head. A thin layer of snow sparkled in her hair, her torn blouse was soaked through and she shivered, her teeth chattering in the cold. Her eye was swollen and a thin trickle of blood ran from her nose.

George didn't have to ask... he already knew.

_'There have been other rumors, rumors I can't prove... even talk of a rape.'_

Even talk of a rape.

Pain like white hot fire seared its way up George's throat and he fell to his knees.

"Luna." His voice was little more than a gasp as he pulled his cloak off and covered her with it. He knelt down so his cheek was resting on hers. "I'm here now... it's going to be okay."

"George?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she opened her eyes "I... I'm so sorry." Her body to shake again as the sobs began, sending the fire through George once again. He reached out with shaking hands and pulled her from the ground and into his arms.

"Shhh." He whispered against her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But... I... you said..."

"Shhh." He said soothingly "Don't worry about that now. Just tell me..."

Luna looked up at him, she knew without his asking... at a time like this, there would only be one thing he would want to know. Her nod was barely perceptible.

"Wayling did this?" His voice was hard, bitter. Luna nodded again.

"I stopped him."

George felt something roughly the size of a tank lodge into his throat. Even if Luna had stopped him, just the face that he had tried was enough to make it an offense worthy of the worst punishment George could imagine...and who better than himself to administer that punishment?

"Oliver, would you and CJ take Luna back to the cottage?" George made to hand her over to Oliver but she clung to him, refusing to let go.

"No, please... Please stay with me."

"I won't be long." He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"Please George." Luna clung to him her eyes wide and afraid, her voice filled with panic. "I need you to stay with me."

George fought a horrible battle within his heart. On one side, there was the need to be with Luna, to comfort her. But on the other side was the desire to make Nathan Wayling suffer, to feel his limbs part company with the rest of his body... to be the one responsible for that parting. Her arms were like iron, wrapped so tightly around his neck he knew he would have to pry them apart if he were to leave. Yet at the same time, she was weak, her body shook so badly it felt as if she might shake apart at any moment.

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead again. "I won't leave you."

How could he possibly leave her? The thought of being apart from her now was unbearable, not when she so desperately needed him.

Besides...

He had all the time in the world to destroy Nathan Wayling, and as he turned and began to make his way back to the cottage he looked into the heavens, the falling snow swirling into his face as he made a silent vow...

...he _would_ destroy Nathan Wayling...

... even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Preview

-

In the aftermath

of Nathans attack, horrors from the past

return to haunt Luna, and George finds that picking

up the pieces is more complicated

than he anticipated.

A public altercation

leads to George picking up a few

unexpected allies in his war

against Nathan.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone for your outpouring of support and kind words after my rant in the last chapter. It meant more to me than you can possibly imagine. However, I was a bit harsh, particularly if you read the rant before I edited it. It's just that it is terribly frustrating to work so hard on something and still get criticized. I would like to ask that people consider that my beta is a first time Beta, and like anything new, it takes time to learn to do something to perfection. I have had a terrible time with finding betas, even though people sign up to be betas, they don't bother to answer messages when sent. Also, I have very stringent rules for people I work with. I won't work with people who write slash or incest fanfictions as I abhor that kind of thing. I guess my biggest problem is that they change so much that my writing no longer looks like my own. I've had one that actually changed story content, quotes and action. Another huge problem has been betas who go one or two chapters and then quit. I was so broken hearted when my last beta had to quit I nearly cried as he had also become a good friend. After that, I swore I would never work with a beta again, so just the simple fact that I signed on another one is a miracle in itself. So I would appreciate a little understanding while she learns the ins and outs of being a beta. She doesn't get paid for this and really, if you saw the mess that is my rough work...you would have a tremendous amount of sympathy for the poor woman. Seriously...it's something like tsunami meets hurricane meets tornado meets earthquake of the literary world. LOL

One more thing I would like to address is that it was mentioned why something like the AMA hasn't stepped in to stop Nathan. I admit, it is a bit unfair to pick on the medical practice. I apologize wholeheartedly for giving them a raw deal in the fiction and that truly wasn't my intent. The truth was, I didn't have much choice. It wouldn't have worked for Nathan to have been in any other profession in order for him to get close to Luna..butcher, cafe owner, guy who sweeps the sidewalk...you get my point? It had to be someone who had reason to be in close proximity. But since this was brought up, the Wizarding equivalent of the AMA will be involved in dealing with Nathan. Also, as to why the city hasn't dismissed him...they have no proof, just the word of three women who got caught cheating on their husbands. More on that will be coming in future chapters.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	14. After

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-A/N I want to give a shout out to all of my regular readers and reviewers who have been with this story from the start. I would name names, but I know I would forget someone and then I would feel really, really bad. If you are someone who regularly reviews this story, you know who you are...but I also thank the random reviewers because every review is dear to me. I don't get paid for this, all I get is your kind words and they mean more than you can possibly imagine. Your words inspire me and make me want to write more so, thanks so much for your support!

Thanks to Beardie04, my Superwoman uber beta who just plowed through a chapter that was extremely difficult to write, and so had loads and loads of mistakes. Please be kind if any of these mistakes were missed...because seriously, this chapter was a difficult one to write...It was very emotionally draining and cried my eyes out during parts of it.

* * *

-Warning-Chapter contains violence and other various not nice stuff of sexual nature-

-I do however promise a nice little bit at the end AND a cool little cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

To Rose the anonymous reviewer who asked a couple chapter back, yes, Matako is based on Mankato, Minnesota. :) Don't stalk me! Sign in,;leave a review and let's chat!

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Fourteen

After

* * *

George was beginning to feel as if the night would never end. It seemed impossible that only hours had passed since he had found Luna laying it the ditch, it felt like an eternity... an eternity filled with hatred and self loathing.

Every time he closed his eyes he felt it once again... the way Luna's tiny body had shaken as he held her in his arms. She had been adamant that they not call law enforcement, and George had been reluctant to agree. But considering their situation, he'd had no choice but to give in. It was too risky... their identities would have to be verified and George and Luna knew they would never hold up.

Instead he had held her tightly in his arms while Oliver apparated to fetch Healer Murchan and CJ retrieved Luna's trunk from the main house. He could still feel the way her trembling had increased when he attempted to move her to the sofa once the healer arrived. He'd looked into her afraid pleading eyes, eyes that were begging him not to let her go, and then insisted that the exam be done while he held her in his lap.

Physically, Luna was fine. Healer Murchan had healed her eye and nose... there remained not a physical trace of the attack. But the traces that remained were deeply scarred in Luna's mind, into her very soul. She hadn't let go of him until she'd drank the sleeping potion left by the healer and fallen asleep and even then, her sleep was troubled. George watched as she tossed and turned, mumbling in her sleep, sometimes even crying.

The sight of Luna, one of the strongest women he had ever known, so broken was like a burning knife to his heart and as he watched her sleep now, he vowed once again that the one responsible for it was going to pay and pay dearly.

The problem was, the longer he watched her sleep... the more he became aware that Nathan Wayling wasn't the sole person responsible for Luna's nightmares. Among her mutterings she said another name, a name that George knew he could never seek vengeance upon, because unlike Nathan Wayling, the other person she named was already dead.

"Please..." Luna muttered as a smattering of tears leaked from underneath her closed eyelids "No... not again... no more. Please. Not again."

George bit his lip as he slid from the chair to kneel next to the bed. He reached out a hand, gently stroking her cheek.

"Shhh... It's okay." He said softly "I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again."

"I'm afraid." She whimpered "I'm so afraid... he's come for me again."

"I won't let him hurt you."

"No please... not again." Luna turned on her side away from him, cringing away from his touch. Yet George knew...it wasn't him she was trying so desperately to get away from... it was _him_, the one who had brought about her nightmares from the start.

"Please..." She moaned "Not again..."

* * *

"_Please... not again." Luna shrank back against the cold brick of the shower, the horrible face moving closer. _

"_Hello whore, do you want to play?" The man leered at her, laughing as she tried to cover herself with the small washcloth. _

"_No... please, just leave me be."_

"_What fun would that be?" The horrible hand reached out, snatching away the wet washcloth that was her only protection. He dropped it to the floor, smirking as she wrapped her arms around herself. _

"_You're not very pretty you know." He said, catching her wrists and pinning them together over her head, holding them there with one hand while the other reached towards her. "I should think you would be thankful someone would show you some attention. Only an ugly bloke like me will ever want you." _

_Luna pushed back against the cold brick, she knew it would do no good to protest, it had never stopped him before, it wouldn't stop him now. She was doomed, doomed to this repeated hell every two days because Mrs. Malfoy insisted she be allowed to shower, and she wasn't able to shower fast enough so that she was done before he came in to escort her back to the room where she and Mr. Ollivander were being held prisoner. She had tried, tried so hard to be fast... until she had realized that it didn't matter how fast she was... he would still come... he would still do what he did to her, would force her to do things to him._

_There was no stopping it. _

_Luna closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was some place else, but it was no use. His touch was so cold... that terrible, unnatural silver hand as it moved over her breasts... and when his fingers slid between her legs to touch her most private place it was as if he had snapped an icicle from the roof. But that wasn't the worst. No... the worst was when he freed her hands and forced her hand around him. _

"_Yes my little whore." Wormtail moaned as the silver hand forced her hand to move. "Yes!"_

_'No!' Her mind screamed "Please no!"

* * *

_

* * *

"No!" Luna screamed as she sat up straight in bed. "Please no!"

"Luna" George's eyes snapped open at the first sound of Luna's screams, he was out of his chair and next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms tightly.

"No..." She fought against him for a moment "Please stop."

"It's okay." George pulled back, cupping her face in his hand as he reached over and snapped the light on. "It's me."

Her eyes were wild, vacant for several seconds, then they came into focus and she fell against him, gripping him tightly. It was only seconds before he felt her tears soak through the front of his sweatshirt.

"It's okay." He whispered softly over and over again, his voice gentle and soothing. "It's going to be okay."

They stayed like that for a long time. George gently massaging her back and hair while she cried, her body shaking madly. It wasn't the first time she had sobbed in his arms like this, and both were well aware, it wasn't to be the last. Eventually her sobs turned to random sniffles and she relaxed her arms, yet only slightly. She needed to feel him near so badly.

"George." She said softly, her cheek resting against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He was taken aback... what could she possibly be apologizing for? He moved a hand from her hair and over her cheek, lifting her face to his so he could look into her eyes.

"For what?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Luna pulled back, taking his hands in hers. "What... _he_... was capable of. That's why you tried so hard to keep me away from him."

George didn't know what to say, this was hardly the time, nor the occasion for _'I-told-you-so'_.

"Luna..."

"Please tell me." Her eyes had that pleading look again, the look that George had never been able to refuse. He nodded slightly.

"I should have known." She said softly as she looked away. "I should have known you would have had your reasons for wanting me to stay away from him. I'm so sorry ..."

A jolt of terrible anger flared up in George. No way in hell was he going to let Luna blame herself for this... no way in hell.

"No. Don't you do that to yourself." He said angrily, taking her face into his hands again and forcing her eyes to look into his. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what that bastard did to you!"

Luna blinked, causing a fresh batch of tears to fall over George's fingers. He wiped at them with gentle fingers, his eyes still staring fiercely into hers.

"But I didn't... you tried..."

"I should have told you what I knew, if I had, you never would have trusted him." George felt his eyes begin to sting yet he did nothing to prevent the tears he knew were coming. "This is my fault, I was supposed to protect you, and I fucked up... it's because of me that you were almost..." His throat closed tightly around the word, his breath cut off as the tears spilled from his eyes. He pulled her back into his arms, holding her tighter than he had ever dared to before.

"I'm so sorry Luna, I am so, damned, sorry."

"George..." Luna's voice was high and surprised at his show of emotion. She had expected anger or rage, even compassion. But George was in pain, horrible gut wrenching pain... and she was at a loss to understand why. She knew he cared about her, but this seemed to go beyond a friend caring about a friend... this was something more, something she had never experienced first hand and couldn't begin to understand.

The only person she had ever seen suffer such as this was her father, when he had been unable to revive her mother after the accident. But that made no sense... why would George feel this sort of pain over her?

"I know I've screwed up." George pulled away and looked into her eyes. His eyes had that fierce, determined look in them again... the look that she was more familiar with. It felt normal, and thus felt more reassuring. "Not just now, but... well, with just about everything since the day I collected you from Hogwarts. But I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. Not again. I will keep you safe."

"I know you will." Luna said softly, taking his hands in hers again. "You've always have kept me safe."

"Yeah" George snorted. "I kept you real safe tonight."

George looked back at her, his eyes widened in surprise. Luna was giving him a look he had never seen before. It was in fact, a look she had never worn before.

For the first time ever... she was the adult Luna Lovegood.

All of her life had been like a puzzle. Each experience, good and bad, a necessary piece. To build a puzzle, you had to start by assembling the frame, for without the frame to support it, the middle pieces would never know where they belonged.

As horrible as the attack by Nathan Wayling was, it had finally forced Luna to grow up. Tonight her childhood had ended... tonight, her frame had been completed.

Since her mothers death, her father had coddled her. He had never been one to impose rules and as a result, Luna had developed a free spirit which alone was a wonderful thing... but she had also developed a bent towards defiance. One could not live a productive life without following rules, and though George may blame himself... it had been her defiance that had led her to much of what had gone wrong since she had left Hogwarts in September.

George had forbade her from going into Fred's room, but she had gone in anyway, and so she had ended up in the hands of her mad uncle Xenovius Lovegood. George had also forbade her from associating with Nathan Wayling, and for good reason, but she had snuck out, and had very nearly been raped as a result.

But still, even considering all of that, even if they had both made bad decisions... there was only one person to blame for what had happened tonight...

...and it was neither of them.

She couldn't... wouldn't... let George take the blame for this.

"George." She reached up and touched his cheek "We can't do this. If..." Her voice caught as a silent sob rose in her throat. "If we blame ourselves, that lets _him_ off the hook for what he did to me. If we take the blame... that leaves him blameless... and I won't leave Nathan Wayling blameless for trying to... to..." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "I won't leave him blameless for trying to rape me."

She opened her eyes and a cascade of tears ran down her cheeks. She looked up, George's eyes were shiny, his lips trembling as he tried to speak. Instead, he gave up the attempt and lifted his hands to her face and wiped at her cheeks. Barely able to whisper her name.

"Luna..."

"I want him to be accountable." Her voice trembled with the sobs she knew were coming. Speaking of the act, saying the words out loud had brought the memories to the surface again... all of them, past and recent. They flashed in her mind... a perverse slide show meant to torture the soul, and she fought giving into the pain for as long as she could... there was one more thing she needed to say, something she needed to ask before she would be unable to say anything at all.

"Promise me George" She said, her eyes pleading again as she looked into his eyes. "Promise me you won't blame yourself for what he did. I can't stand knowing that you're blaming yourself... it makes it all so much worse."

George wanted to promise, wanted it so badly he fought with himself to say the words, even if they were a lie. But he couldn't lie, not to Luna. There was too much between them now, they had fought too much together, had too many feelings... both good and bad. To lie to her would be like blasphemy. Instead he pulled her back into his arms as she gave in to the sobbing once again. He buried his face in her hair and gave her the only promise he could make.

"I promise to try not to."

Luna nodded weakly. She understood why he couldn't promise... he couldn't for the same reason she wouldn't have been able to had he asked the same of her. Despite her brave words, she did blame herself.

Why else did this keep happening to her if she wasn't somehow to blame? But yet, there was a big difference between the two situations... unlike with Nathan Wayling, she hadn't snuck out to take a walk at eleven O'Clock at night when she had been taken off the Hogwarts Express.

Luna had never once blamed herself for the actions of Peter Pettigrew...

...so why then was it so easy to blame herself for the actions of Nathan Wayling?

* * *

George was jumpy and nervous as he walked side by side with Oliver through the village. It was the first time he had left Luna alone in the week since the attack and he wouldn't have done so now were it not for the fact that CJ was up to her elbows in food.

Thanksgiving was the next day and had it been up to George, Oliver and CJ they would have forgone the celebration, but Luna wouldn't hear of it. George could see her point, after the horrors of the past week they needed something to feel good about... even if it was, as Oliver kept teasing CJ, a holiday the Americans celebrated for no other reason than to mock the British.

George's only hope was that the enjoyment Luna seemed to be showing with the preparations might linger after the holiday was over. She and CJ had been baking since dawn. By the time George had woken and wandered up to the main house for a late breakfast, the smells coming from the kitchen could have rivaled anything the house elves at Hogwarts had ever sent out.

There was Luna's customary bacon (she had added on a craving for scrambled eggs smothered in ketchup and heavily buttered toast during the time she and George had not been speaking), a fat turkey sat in a roasting pan thawing, pumpkin baked in the oven so it was soft enough to be mixed with spices and other mysterious pie ingredients, heaps of pie crusts waited to be rolled out into pie pans, dough for dinner rolls rose in bowls, and even a huge bowl of corn sat in the corner waiting to be husked and cut from the cob for baking in some strange casserole that CJ had described in nauseating detail, but had promised would taste much better than it sounded.

It had been enjoyable, watching the two women fuss around in the kitchen, sneaking things out of bowls when they weren't looking, even getting his knuckles rapped with a spatula when he'd been caught had been a nice distraction, until CJ realized that she had forgotten several things on the list.

It had been nearly time for Oliver to finish his shift at the Library so CJ had sent him to meet him with the list. George had given up his position... Luna needed him by her side and there were only four weeks left until their return to Diagon Alley. Besides, there was less chance of his running across Nathan Wayling if he didn't go near Little Matako. It irked George that Nathan would get away with what he had done to Luna, but there was no way to get around the fact that reporting him to the authorities would also put Luna and the baby at risk.

"What the bloody hell is condensed milk?" George groused as he looked at the list. He had never heard of half the things on it... in fact, he had never shopped without CJ or Luna since coming to Little Matako almost a month and a half before and his own shopping back in Daigon Alley had consisted of tossing boxes of cereal into a basket. He was lethal in the kitchen, he would have thought his attempt at cooking Luna breakfast would have proven to one and all just how hopeless he was.

"Err, not sure." Oliver said, pulling the door to the grocer open and stepping inside. "But we can ask... thats what clerks are for, right?" He gave George a cheeky grin but George was not amused. He didn't like being away from Luna in the least.

"I've never heard of half this crap." George shoved the list at Oliver irritably. "Here, you've been here longer, you figure it out. But hurry it up."

Oliver looked at him sympathetically, knowing well what was bothering him. He nodded then started walking briskly up and down aisles. It seemed an eternity, though it couldn't have been more than ten minutes before Oliver returned, his hand basket loaded and every item crossed off the list.

Oliver grinned a little as he picked up a small white can and tossed it to George "Observe... condensed milk."

George couldn't resist a small grin as he tossed it back into the basket. They couldn't be more than ten minutes from being back in the compound... the idea was soothing.

"Hey, look at this." Oliver nodded toward the magazine rack as they stood in line at the check out. George shifted and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione grinning up at them from the cover of the December issue of Witch Weekly.

"Exclusive interview with the Dynamic Trio" Oliver smirked and leaned close to whisper the words "Bet Harry loved that."

"Evanna would love to see this." George grinned as he tossed the magazine into the basket, hoping that there would be news of home inside... something, even a hint. It would cheer her up so much. He smiled at the clerk "She loves the recipes."

George's expression was nearly dreamy as their items were scanned and bagged up, they headed for the door and pushed it open... standing on the other side was Nathan Wayling.

"Well!" Wayling smirked "Oliver, long time no see."

The color drained from Georges face as his vision went red. Images formed behind his hazy eyes of the many ways he could murder Nathan Wayling and not feel an ounce of regret.

"Get out of the way Wayling." Oliver warned, casting George a nervous look. He had promised that he wouldn't attack Wayling if they ran across him, but Oliver wasn't sure himself if it came down to it if he would try to pull George away, or if he would hold Waylings arms so George could get a better shot at the bastard.

"Certainly." Nathan moved to the side and Oliver put a hand on George's back, moving him through the door. With a tremendous amount of will, George forced himself to put one foot in front of the other and began to walk away.

"Say, Oliver." Nathan began "How's that wife of yours? Last time I saw her she _felt quite wonderful." _His voice lowered suggestively on the last words, making it dirty and perverse. The bag slipped from George's hands as he spun around and made a lunge for Nathan, only stopped by Oliver grabbing his arms.

"Bastard!" He growled

Nathan grinned, looking at the ground. He bent down and picked up the issue of Witch Weekly that had spilled from the bag. "Is this what you read?" He laughed mockingly "No wonder your wife is sneaking around looking for other men."

George easily pulled free of Olivers grasp, for in truth, Oliver had slackened his grip on purpose. In the next second George had Wayling pushed up against the wall, the wand in his hand shoved into Waylings throat.

"Truth hurt Phelps?" Wayling sneered, not even trying to fight George off. "Did you know she hates you? She came to me, begging me to help her leave you."

Something cold and terrible wrenched at George... he and Luna had been fighting at the time... what if she had been trying to leave him... what if she had gone to Wayling?

Wayling laughed cruelly. "I told her I'd help her, and I helped her alright, helped her right into bed and fucked her. She told me it was the best she ever had, that you couldn't even compare."

Pain began to ease as the truth sunk in... George remembered everything Reggie had told him... how Wayling had lied to her and her husband. But most relieving of all was simple common sense, why would Luna tell Wayling they had had sex when they hadn't?

"Liar!" George shoved his wand deeper into Waylings throat. Oliver stood off to the side, not even trying to stop George now. "She would never say that."

"Liar am I?" Wayling's laugh rang out loud and mocking "She wants rid of you so bad she begged me to give her exitus potion, she wants to get rid of the kid so she can get rid of you!"

"You're a liar, and a bad liar at that." George glared as he let go of Nathan Wayling. Lies... so many desperate lies. "If you knew my wife half as well as you claim to... you'd know that there is nothing she wants more than this baby."

"Believe what you want." Nathan sneered and shrugged "You know Oliver, your wife is a great little fuck, you tell her to come see me again soon. She's just my type...the kind you can use and then toss when your bored with them...a cheap little whore just like the rest."

George had begun to turn, but now he spun around with lightning fast speed, his fist connecting squarely with Nathan Waylings jaw. Wayling flew into the side of the building and still the punches flew, George didn't see the face, didn't see the blood pouring from Waylings mouth or nose or even feel the pain in his hand... the only thing he was cognizant of was...red, blinding rage.

"Oliver!" Oliver stood behind him, his arm looped through Georges along with the arms of another pulling him backwards. "Stop... enough...!"

George's vision cleared enough to see Nathan Wayling fall into a slump on the sidewalk, his face and neck covered in blood. He pulled his arms free from Olivers and looked over to see that the other man who had pulled him back was Daniel Forbes. A small crowd of men and women had gathered around them, including Daniels wife Reggie.

He took a step toward Wayling and Oliver and Daniel reached forward to stop him, but George lifted his hands.

"I'm fine, back off." Daniel and Oliver looked at him nervously for a moment then stepped off. George reached down and pulled Nathan back to his feet, shoving him back against the wall...faces only inches apart.

"I know what you did to my wife, so don't you dare ever look into my face and try to pretend that what you did to her was anything but attempted rape." He let him go and Wayling staggered for a moment before leaning his weight against the wall. George bent down and picked up his wand, then pointed it in Waylings face.

"And don't you ever, fucking call my wife a whore again."

George put his wand back in his pocket and then bent to pick up the spilled bag of food and the copy of Witch Weekly, longing more than ever for good news from home. Oliver, Reggie, and Daniel stepped up beside him.

"You're bleeding." Reggie pulled a handkerchief from her bag and wrapped it around George's bleeding knuckles "Can't imagine your wife will be too pleased with you."

George shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Someone call Magical Law." Nathan said from behind them, pointing his finger at George. "I want that bastard arrested."

Daniel turned around, his hand on George's shoulder. "For what."

George turned around again and for the first time saw the damage he had done. Both eyes were swelling beautifully and blood ran from Waylings mouth and nose, the nose appeared to be broken and one of his front teeth were missing. Even though he knew Wayling would be able to fix his nose and reattach the tooth with a simple spell...all in all, George was pleased with his work...though he would have prefered both front teeth.

"For what the hell do you think?" Wayling spat bright red on the sidewalk "You all saw what he did."

"I didn't see anything." Reggie shrugged.

"Me either." Daniel parroted his wife.

"I sure as hell didn't" Oliver gave Wayling a menacing glare.

Nathan turned to the others, the ones who had come from the cafe next door.

"I didn't see nothing." Olaf, the old man who owned the building three doors down said.

"Me either." Chirped in Bertie, the owner of the cafe.

The was a general murmur of agreement, even though at least ten people had been on the sidewalk for the last ten minutes, nobody claimed to have seen George hit Nathan Wayling. With a last glare around the assembled group, Nathan stumbled away to his office. The small crowd returned to the cafe, with a last nod at George, most telling them to give their respects to CJ and Evanna, until only Oliver, George and the Forbes remained on the sidewalk.

"I don't get it." George shook his head.

"Please understand..." Daniel said, pulling out his wand to heal the cuts on George's hand. "...nobody meant to gossip, not in bad way at least."

George and Oliver looked at one another, even more confused than before.

"Bertie, the woman who owns the cafe... she has a problem with insomnia." Daniel said with a small nod toward the cafe where Bertie was watching through the window. "She likes to take walks at night when she can't sleep."

"The other night..." Reggie took over "The night your wife was attacked, Bertie saw her run from Nathan Waylings house. She saw that her clothes were torn and her face was bleeding..."She stopped and looked at George nervously "She said she crossed the road to check and see if she made it back to you all safely and she heard her crying. She was about to go to her when she saw you come out of the corn field. She didn't feel it was her place to intrude after she knew your wife had been found. But she went to the village counsel... she told them what Nathan did."

"So the whole village knows?" George said nervously, worried about how Luna would take knowing this.

"I'm afraid so."Daniel said sympathetically "But you don't know what this means... your wife isn't the only person who Wayling has hurt in this village. There have been others."

"What does this mean then?" Oliver looked back and forth between Reggie and Daniel, still not quite getting the full picture..

"Now that he has done it again, and there is a witness... the village counsel can't just ignore it 's going to be a hearing, on December 7th." Reggie smiled "Nathan is finally going to be made to answer for all he's done."

It finally began to sink in and George smiled, his first genuine smile in over a month, since before Halloween. If there was even the slightest bit of good that could come out of this... it would help Luna feel better, even if it was only a small bit. They made arrangements for Reggie and Daniel to come and meet Luna, and then they parted. George couldn't help but feel a slight bit of lightness in his step.

Not only had he finally gotten his chance to kick Nathan Waylings ass... but Wayling was going to have to face the things he had done. Not just to Luna, but to the others he had hurt. It was small consolation for all Luna had suffered, but it was something.

As he and Oliver turned to return to the compound his eyes went once again to the cafe. Bertie stood by the door, her hand raised. George waved back, giving the woman a small smile, then he turned and began to walk back to the compound.

* * *

_Witch Weekly_

_Interview with the Dynamic Trio_

_Tell me Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, with the upcoming holidays, is there anyone in particular you are going to miss? _

_Weasley: Yeah, my brother Fred died in the battle. I'm going to miss him incredibly much. _

_Potter: (nods) We're all going to miss Fred a lot. _

_Granger: Yes, Fred, of course Fred. But also Professor Lupin and Tonks._

_Potter: And Dobby._

_Weasley: And Mad Eye Moody and..well, everybody I guess._

_Potter: And of course Professor Dumbledore, we still miss him very much. _

_Weasley: Much of my family is away this year, My parents are visiting my brother Charlie, and my other brother had to get away by himself for some time._

_WW: The other twin?_

_Weasley: Yes, It's been horrible for all of us, but particularly him. _

_Potter: It's true, but, in all the sadness there is always that little ray of happiness. Kind of like how seeing the bright full moon in the middle of a dark night makes you feel better and reminds you that tomorrow is going to come... that there is always hope. _

_WW: Well, Christmas is only a few weeks away now, are you looking forward to Christmas this year since your holiday last year was so dismal while you were on the hunt for You-Know-Who?_

_Granger: Oh, yes, we are looking forward very much to Christmas, but, were looking forward to something else more. _

_WW: And that is?_

_Potter, Weasley and Granger all answering at the same time: New Years Eve. _

"You hear that?" George closed the magazine and flipped it into a chair near the window seat. He pulled Luna tighter against his chest, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "They're all just waiting for you to come home."

"They're waiting for both of us, not just me." Luna smiled sleepily, her eyes half closed as she nestled deeper into George's chest. It was such a wonderful, peaceful place to be.

"Maybe, but more you than me I bet." George smiled, wrapping a lock of hair around his finger. For an anti-British holiday, it had been an awfully nice one. He and Oliver had eaten like pigs, stuffing themselves full of everything, including the nasty sounding corn casserole, until they felt like they might explode. Luna had been appalled, but CJ had assured her that eating like a pig was just another part of the tradition.

After dinner, Reggie and Daniel had come over and they had discussed the hearing. Luna wasn't at all happy to hear about George's altercation with Nathan, and she sensed that there were parts of the story that had been left out (in fact, most of it had been left out... everything Nathan had said that had provoked George in the first place) but she was happy to hear that there was to be a hearing. She was nervous about the idea of testifying though, considering her situation... what if word got back to the Ministry of Magic somehow?

But she wasn't going to worry about that now. It was too hard to worry about anything when they were as they were now, cuddled together in the window seat watching the sunset, with George's arms wrapped so tightly around her.

George kept thinking about Harry's words in the article. He couldn't help but think that he had meant them for George.

_'...in all the sadness there is always that little ray of happiness. Kind of like how seeing the bright full moon in the middle of a dark night makes you feel better and reminds you that tomorrow is going to come... that there is always hope.'_

Seeing the moon... seeing Luna. Since she had come into his life, she had been like a little ray of happiness, that light in the darkness that had surrounded him since Fred's death... a reminder that tomorrow was going to come... his hope. Emotion swelled up inside him, he loved her...he loved her so much, and he felt as though if he didn't find an outlet for it soon he would explode.

"George?" Luna shifted so she could look into his eyes. He was being so quiet tonight, it was so unlike him.

"Luna..." His voice was incredibly soft as his hand reached for her face. It seemed as if the answer to every question he had ever asked was being answered in her eyes. He shifted closer until their noses were nearly touching.

Luna's heart hammered in her chest... they had never been this close before, it looked almost like... was he... but no... why would George want to kiss her? But he was so close, their lips less than a quarter of an inch apart. She couldn't stop herself... she leaned forward slightly, closing the distance between them and pressed her lips gently to his cheek at the corner of his mouth, it lasted for only a second and then she pulled back... her eyes wide and afraid.

The tank was in George's throat again... his mind screaming...

_'She wants me to! She wants me to kiss her!' _

He pulled her face to his again, pressing his lips firmly to hers while his hand slid from her face to her hair, urging her closer. He flicked his tongue out to taste her lips... she was like honey... so soft, sweet that just one taste wasn't enough. He waited... waited for the moment when she would protest and pull away...

...but she didn't.

Instead she moved closer, her own tongue reaching out to his for its own sample of his flavor. This was heaven...his lips moving over hers was absolute heaven and he never wanted it to end...

But it did end... their momentary bliss painfully interrupted by the loud pounding at the door.

They pulled apart, both of their eyes wide and shocked... neither able to completely absorb what had just happened. Before either had a chance to say a word the pounding came through the door once again.

_'I'm going to kill Oliver' _George thought in a dazed and distracted way as he shifted Luna off his lap and slid off the window seat and stared down at her for a moment, unable to force himself to turn away.

"I better get that." He swallowed hard... she looked way too beautiful... far too kissable at the moment. He bent towards her again, stopped by a loud thumping at the door. He groaned inwardly and walked from Luna's room... silently damning whoever was insistently banging on the door.

He reached for the knob, fixing a furious scowl onto his face as he twisted the door open. Someone had just ruined the best kiss of his life... he sure as hell wasn't going to be polite to them... no matter who it was.

The scowl slipped from his face and he stood gulping like a fish out of water, cowed before a word had even left his mouth.

"George Weasley! You have some serious explaining to do!"

George gulped again, desperate for air as he stared at the beyond furious faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

* * *

Chapter 15 Preview

George faces

his parents wrath as the

preparations for Nathan's

hearing begin!


	15. Maybe

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-AN-Warning-Very minor mention of not nice things-

* * *

-

* * *

-As always, shout out to my lovely reviewers! So much positive feedback lately...but, I can't believe it...not a single SQUEEEE over George and Luna's first kiss?!?!?! Well, I guess there WAS a lot going on in the last chapter, but still, I was seriously SQUEEE-ing as I wrote it! LOL LOL LOL LOL Oh and just want to say, I am so getting a kick of out all the creative punishments suggested for dealing with Nathan Wayling! You guys totally hate him way more than The Marionette Master from the 8th year! *Wayling gets up to accept award for best CJ-LOG villain "You hate me! You really, really hate me!"

Yikes...sorry, it's the sugar, I am high on Hawaiian Punch again...sorry. If you've read my other stuff, you know what that means. LOL

Anyway, I am getting really pumped on this story now that I am getting lots of lovely reviews (12 for last chapter! WOW! Thanks you guys rock!) Like I said before, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to write...and look how fast this chapter came! YAYNESS!

* * *

-

* * *

-Uber thanks to my lovely beta Beardie04! If you find boo-boo's in this chapter, don't blame her cause I went back and made changes again after she sent it back to me. LOL Poor thing, I really made her work this chapter!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Fifteen

Maybe

* * *

-

* * *

"George Weasley, you have some serious explaining to do!"

George stared, open mouthed at the beyond furious faces of his parents. The truth was, he wasn't particularly surprised to see them, a part of him had suspected that they would show up eventually. After all, the holidays were coming and they would have wanted to be back home so the family could be together as this would be their first Christmas without Fred. And of course they would have wondered where he was and why he had not come to see them straight off when they returned and neither Bill, Percy nor Ron had ever been able to keep secrets from them once they had figured out that something was afoot... and Harry and Hermione melted like butter once they got within Molly Weasley's reach.

But what was shocking was that it wasn't his mother, that was doing the yelling, but his father.

"Dad..." he stammered "Mum..."

He looked up from his furious father face to see Percy and a slight young woman with short spiky blond hair and dark brown eyes he had never seen before standing behind them.

"Sorry George." Percy said apologetically "We tried to stop them, but you know..."

George nodded absently, the shock wearing off just enough to allow his mouth to close once again.

"Well are you going to let us in or do we have to stand out here in the cold?" Arthur said, his voice acerbic.

George blinked and stepped back, once again shocked at his fathers tone. He could count on one hand the times his father had actually yelled at any of them, of course, the few times he had actually yelled it had been directed at him and Fred.

"Errr, yeah, come in."

"George?" Luna said softly from behind him. "Who's..." She trailed off, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as she realized who had arrived. "Mr and Mrs Weasley!"

Molly's face changed from anger to happiness so fast it made George's jaw drop again. She pushed past him and reached toward Luna.

"Luna..." She exclaimed as she pulled Luna into a warm, crushing hug "Oh, how are you dear? Has George been taking good care of you?"

"Yes Ma'am." Luna shot George a confused look over Molly's shoulder and returned the hug nervously. George just shrugged, obviously his father was going to be the real problem here. "He's been wonderful."

"Well of course he has." Molly pulled away from Luna and turned to George, turning him around and pulling him into a hug, her eyes watering. "He's such a good boy. But we've been so worried since we heard the news."

"Yes." Arthur glared at George over his wife's shoulder. "You can't begin to imagine."

"Dad..." Percy began, only to be cut off.

"Don't you 'dad' me Percy." Arthur shook his finger in Percy's face "Do you realize the trouble your brother is in?"

"Arthur, really." Molly said, turning towards Luna again and taking her hand, George's hand in her other. "We can talk about this in the morning. We have so much catching up to do."

Percy took advantage of his fathers momentary silence to break in. "George, Luna, this is Tracy Wells, from United Front. She brought us from the US Apparation Landing Center."

George worked up a smile and leaned forward to shake the young woman's hand. It hadn't even occurred to him to wonder how they had gotten through the barriers to the compound.

"It's nice to meet you all," Tracy nodded "I really must be getting back though." She waved and then made a hasty departure. George couldn't blame her. Arthur's face was still deep red and he had never seen the veins in his neck and temples stick out like that before.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Percy looked around nervously and stepped toward Luna.

"It's good to see you again Luna." He smiled and gave her a brief hug. "You look well."

"I am." Luna smiled "Really, George has been taking wonderful care of me."

Arthur seemed to relax slightly and worked up a small smile. "Well, we never doubted that he would."

George let his mothers hand go and turned towards the other room hastily. He couldn't hide it from Luna though, she had seen the pained look that had flashed in his eyes and she knew the memory of Nathan Wayling had jumped into his mind once again... he was thinking that he hadn't taken care of her at all.

"So, tell me." He said, gesturing them into chairs. "What's happening at home, with Luna's uncle I mean."

Percy grinned a little. "Well, as we expected, family services came bright and early Tuesday morning with an order to take Luna in for blood tests. Of course by then, Ron and Hermione had stopped taking the polyjuice potion so there was no trace of you to be found. I _just happened_ to be in the hallway near the office when he got the news... he was quite furious as you can imagine. He began yelling and barking orders, called poor Mr. Widgeley an imbecile for letting her get away and demanded that a full search be made."

Luna turned white at the news and George, sitting next to her, took her hand. An action that hardly went unnoticed by the other three.

"Of course they had to search." Percy grinned again "But as far as I know the only place they searched was your flat. They came nowhere near mine, the Burrow, nor Bill and Fleur's, and they certainly didn't go anywhere near Charlie's."

"What about you lot though?" George asked nervously "Are you sure you weren't being watched? You could have been followed."

"Worry not." Percy raised his hand and gave George a grin that made him wonder if Percy hadn't begun to enjoy breaking the rules a little too much. "We went to Shell Cottage first, Fleur's parents are visiting you see and... well, let's just say that the polyjuice potion has been coming in very handy of late."

"Bill managed to fix us up with false identification" Molly smiled a little, seeming to enjoy this cloak and dagger stuff a little herself "We are your parents" She chuckled "Mark and Gloria Phelps."

"I don't think it mattered much." Percy said with a small nod to Luna "Your Uncle bothered the people at Juvenile services so much in the first week that they had him barred from the office. They aren't apt to do any favors for him any time soon."

"So they really aren't looking for us." Luna relaxed slightly and glanced at George. "It's such a relief."

"I told you it was going to be okay." he squeezed her hand, another thing Molly didn't miss and a small smile came to her face at the gesture. Arthur however was on his feet, angry once again.

"You got lucky George!" He yelled "Do you have any idea just how stringent the juvenile courts are?"

"Of course I know." George said, forcing himself to remain calm and not yell back. Slowly it had begun to make sense why his father was so angry... he was afraid, afraid of losing another son. Whether to death or to Azkaban would matter to Arthur Weasley...a loss was a loss.

"Dad," He looked at Arthur, his eyes pleading for understanding "do you think we did any of this lightly? I wouldn't have done what we did if we'd had any other choice."

"George." His mother said calmly, for the first time ever being the voice of reason in a family argument. "You should have come to your father and I straight away when you received Ginny's owl."

"I realize that mum. But... I was worried. You were still so..." He stopped, struggling to find the right words. Molly's face had gone pale and he knew... the memory of her sobbing over Fred's body had once again jumped into her mind just as it had his. "Mum, you were still so torn up over Fred, I didn't know how you would take this."

"I understand." She said quietly "I also understand quite clearly, this baby isn't Fred. But it is a part of him, a small bit left in this world, something he left behind for all of us to share. Our own little miracle."

"Fred's last gift to all of us." Luna said quietly as she took Molly's hand. "My uncle tried to destroy him Mr. Weasley, he wanted to take him away from us. We had to do whatever it took to stop that from happening."

Arthur sighed and shrank back in his chair. "There were other ways."

"Dad..." Percy sat forward in his chair and spoke for the first time in ages "When Geoerge got her to St. Mungos they were refusing to treat her because she was a run away juvenile. What else could he have done but claim to be the baby's father? There was no time to get a court order, as it was they barely got the Spiritus potion to her in time." He sighed deeply and sat back once again. "Besides, if you want to blame someone, blame Bill and I. George came to us and we told him to go on the run."

"Well, actually." Luna said with a small smile. "It was Kingsley Shacklebolt who told Harry to tell us to run."

"Kingsley." Arthur said shaking his head "I should have known he would be mixed up in this somehow."

"They did what they had to do Arthur." Molly said giving George and Luna a small smile. "We can't fault them for doing what they had to do to save this child. Not when it means that there is still a small bit of our Fred left in the world."

Arthur sighed and nodded. For the first time George noticed how tired he looked, he seemed to have aged twenty years just in the time since he had seen them off to Romania.

"I'm surprised." he said with a grin. "I'd have expected mum to be the one yelling."

"Well." Molly gave George a sheepish grin "Don't count your chickens just yet. It took a lot of apparation to get here and I am quite tired. I just may yet yell at you in the morning, once I've rested up a bit."

George looked nervously over at his father... for the time being at least, it seemed the yelling was over.

"I think you should come back." Arthur said calmly "Come back with us first thing in the morning and face the Wizengamot. The courts frown on the use of Exitus potion in the fifth month, they won't easily allow Luna to go back to her uncle if forcing her to terminate the pregnancy is his only reason for wanting custody. And as for you..." He turned towards George again "It will look better if you turn yourself in and given the circumstances, the Wizengamot will likely be lenient."

George and Luna looked at one another and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"We can't go back, not yet." He let her hand go and put his arm around her shoulders. "There's a matter here that we need to deal with before we can leave."

"What sort of matter?" Percy asked, sitting forward in his chair once again.

George and Luna looked at once another uneasily for a moment, unsure how much to tell. Both were well aware that now that they had arrived, Arthur and Molly at least weren't going to leave until they did since Arthur was still on extended leave from his job at the Ministry. They had no choice but to tell them everything.

"There's a man in the village..." Luna began, her body beginning to shake. "A horrible man who has been hurting people for a long time. He needs to be stopped."

"I don't understand." Molly looked from George to Luna nervously "What has this to do with you?"

George tightened his arm around her before going on. "He attacked Luna."

"He attacked you?" Percy said angrily "You don't mean..."

Luna looked at the floor and nodded. "He tried to... to rape me."

A look of absolute fury swept over Arthur and Percy "What kind of person would do such a thing?" Arthur began, stopping when his voice broke.

"Bastard..." Percy said through clenched teeth "You stopped him?" Percy looked at George hopefully.

"No." George looked down as shame washed over him. "Luna managed to stupefy him and got away."

"You've had him arrested?" Molly asked as she put her arms around Luna, she and George having a tug of war that might have been comical under other circumstances.

"We can't, for obvious reasons." George finally let Luna go and consoled himself by taking her hand again. "But there is to be a hearing, on December 7th. The situation is quite complicated and I would rather not get into it now... can we do it tomorrow? Luna should get some sleep."

Arthur and Percy slid back into their chairs weakly as they watched George pull Luna off the sofa and walked with her to the bedroom door.

"Get some sleep." He said as he hugged her, then whispered into her ear. "I'll be here if you need me."

The other three, even Arthur, couldn't resist smiling as they watched.

It was so obvious that George had lost his heart to Luna Lovegood.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George had given up his bedroom to his parents and despite their suggestions that he kip with Oliver and Percy in the other cottage, he had chosen to sleep on the sofa. There was nothing that was going to get him to go that far away from Luna, not when she was still tormented by the nightmares.

He lay awake long after the others had gone to sleep, pondering what the next day would bring and waiting for the moment when her whimpers would begin.

He didn't have long to wait.

George was up and into her room in seconds, closing the door in the hopes that his parents wouldn't be woken by the light.

"Luna..." He said as he sat on the side of the bed and clicked on the lamp. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "Shhh... it's okay, I'm here."

"George." She whispered against his neck, her tears soaking through his thin cotton t-shirt. "You shouldn't have come in... your parents..."

"Don't worry about them." He whispered softly against her hair.

"But they might think..."

"Luna, you can't expect me to do things differently just because my family is here. When you need me I am going to come to you, even if it's the middle of the night. I won't ignore your crying." He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb "Only an arse would do something like that and I'd like to think that I am not... not a complete arse any way."

Luna looked up to see that he was grinning. She smiled back and hugged him tightly. "You're not."

"Well, I have my moments."

"Do not." She took a deep breath and let it out on a deep sigh. "These damned nightmares... I wish they would stop."

George too wished they would go away. Neither of them had had a full nights sleep since Luna had been attacked. Now, he wondered how long Luna had suffered them without his knowing. How many nights had she woken afraid and all alone, without him there to comfort her. It hurt him to imagine it.

"Would you like to talk about them? I don't know if I can, but, I'd like to help." Part of him was hoping she would say no. He didn't know the details of what Pettigrew nor Wayling had done to her, and he would have been perfectly happy to never know. But he wanted to help her more than he wanted to hold onto his ignorance.

Luna let him go and sat back, looking at him silently for a moment. Then she turned her head and looked out the window... towards the darkness outside and began to speak.

"You know George, I've talked in my sleep since I was a child. Daddy used to tell me all the time of the funny things I used to say." She smiled at him sadly. "I miss my dad so much."

George reached for her hands "I miss Fred too."

Luna nodded. "I know that all of last week you slept in the chair next to my bed. So I would imagine that Nathan Wayling's name wasn't the only name you heard coming from my nightmares."

George didn't know what to say, instead he nodded.

"Those are the worst, the ones from Malfoy manor." She let loose a sigh that seemed as if it came from the tips of her toes. "I imagine that's because what Nathan Wayling did only happened over only a few minutes... what Peter Pettigrew did happened over and over again, for many months.

"I reckon I should be thankful that all he ever did was touch me and force me to touch him, considering there are so many other things he could have done. But the truth is, it isn't so much _what_ he did as it is the things he said. He told me I should be thankful for his touching me, because no one but an ugly person like him would ever want me... and he... he called me _his_ whore. Like I was his property. It made me feel so much more a prisoner than I ever had felt in the weeks before the first time he came to me in the shower."

A sick feeling began to grow in George's stomach as he remembered the day he too had called Luna a whore. He couldn't help but realize that his words had hurt her even more than he could ever have imagined, had brought up memories so painful that it had crushed her. He wanted to apologize to hell and back for hurting her like that... but Luna wasn't finished. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, her hands clutching onto his so tightly that their joined hands had turned white.

"So many horrible things happened at Malfoy manor. To this day when it is too quiet I can still hear Mr. Ollivander being tortured. I can hear the screams from upstairs and the obvious death from when the screaming abruptly stopped. I can hear them laughing over the many ways You-Know-Who hoped to kill Harry and I can hear Hermione screaming, and Ron going mad trying to help her.

"I can hear all of that as clear as if it were happening right now in this room and I feel so selfish, because I can I remember it all... and still think that all they suffered was nothing compared to what I did."

The tears broke from both their eyes at the same time as George pulled her into his arms. He couldn't speak as their pain mingled and became a single shared wound. Instead they held one another tightly as she cried out months worth of pain, pain George wouldn't allow her to suffer alone... never ever again.

"Luna..." He spoke at last as he held her shaking body tightly against his. "It's not selfish to think your pain is worse than someone else's. The way you feel is the way anyone would feel if they had suffered as you have. All those months you were afraid and alone, with that fucking bastard hurting you... you have every right to be in pain over what he did. It doesn't matter what anyone else went through, when someone hurts you, you hurt."

Luna pulled away, refusing to look George in the eye "I was so desperate to erase it all, to make it go away."

"Of course you were, anyone would be."

"You don't understand George." Luna shook her head "That night... when Fred and I were together... I was using him... I was using him to help me forget.

"He wanted me." She went on. "He was handsome and he wanted me. His wanting me made everything Peter Pettigrew told me a lie. For the first time I was able to believe that I wasn't ugly, that someone besides an ugly man could ever want me. It was wrong what I did... it was so wrong. And I have no right, I know, I have no right to be carrying his child... but..."

She bit her lip and looked away, shaking her head, afraid now to look back into his eyes for the disgust that she knew must surely have replaced the understanding. She felt his hand touch her cheek, gently turning her face back to his. Luna took a deep breath and looked back at him, shocked to see that he wasn't looking at her with disgust, but with compassion.

"Stop." George said as he pulled her back into his arms. "Just stop. You have every right to be the mother of Fred's child. Fred... Fred would have been happy to know what you've just told me. He lived to bring happiness to people and to know that he had helped you, that he had given you reason to forget all that bastard put you through, even if it was just for one night... it would have made him happy."

"But..."

"Luna, you're human." George sighed "Fred would never have seen what you did as using him. Because of you, his last day on earth was happy. Besides, from what he told me, he enjoyed every minute of it."

Luna pulled back abruptly to see that George was grinning.

"Just how much did he tell you?" She asked, her eyebrow arched so high it was hidden in her hair.

"He's my twin brother Luna..." He winked with just a hint of suggestion behind it "how much do you think he told me."

Luna's face turned beet red for a moment before she buried it in her hands. "Oh god."

George leaned forward and whispered loudly. "He told me absolutely nothing."

Luna lowered her hands and narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Pity you'll never know, isn't it?" George winked again as he slid off the bed and kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here if you need me."

Luna nodded and slid back down in bed. George pulled the covers up to her chin, then, unable to resist gave her another kiss... this time daringly close to her lips.

He pulled the door open just in time to hear the other bedroom door close. He leaned against the wall, a feeling of doom washing over him as he wondered which parent had been eavesdropping. In the past he would have hoped for his father... but given the recent identity switch in his parents... he felt oddly afraid either way.

His mother, at least the mother he had grown up with, would not be at all happy about his making a middle of the night visit to a young ladies bedroom... no matter what the reason, and he was fairly sure that she wouldn't have been fond of the fact that they had been joking about Luna and Fred having had unmarried sex.

On the other hand, he had never seen his father so angry, not even when he had caught Fred trying to trick Ron into making the unbreakable vow. He was fairly sure he hadn't heard the last of his fathers yelling.

He just hoped that somehow, he could find a way to keep Luna out of it.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George was eased into consciousness the next morning by the sweet smell of sausage and blueberry muffins, his eyes shot open in alarm at the absence of the scent of bacon... something had to be wrong.

Then he remembered, Luna likely wasn't the one cooking breakfast.

"Mum?" He sat up, bleary eyed from the lack of sleep over the past week.

"Good morning dear." She smiled brightly and leaned over the back of the sofa. "Just taking the muffins out of the oven. Time for a quick wash up if you hurry."

"Everyone else still sleeping?"

"Luna is." Molly nodded as George rolled off the sofa "Your father went into the village with Oliver and Percy. I swear George, I don't see how you two have survived... your cupboards were near to bare."

"Not a lot of storage space." George folded his blankets and tossed them in the closet in Luna's bedroom. "We've been taking a lot of meals up at the main house with CJ and Oliver actually."

Molly nodded "CJ seems like a lovely girl."

"She is." George nodded as he looked into the pan of fat sausages. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a large package of bacon. "You're going to want to fry this up too. It's all Luna will eat for breakfast."

"Bit much for one person."

George grinned "She's two mum, and both live for bacon."

Molly laughed, pulled out another frying pan and began layering bacon into it. "With me it was ham. Ham sandwiches, ham omelette's, ham and eggs..."

"Oh yeah." George snapped his fingers and went back to the fridge to pull out the eggs. "Forgot, she added the eggs just recently."

"Well." Molly turned a beaming smile his way. "Seems you two have gotten quite close."

George cringed slightly as he sat at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He had a sneaking suspicion he was about to find out who had been listening at the bedroom door the night before.

"I suppose." he attempted, badly, to shrug it off.

"You suppose." Molly gave him the_ 'mother knows all' _look as she set the basket of muffins on the table. "You've forgotten who I am already have you?"

"Of course not." George grinned a little as he picked up a muffin and began to butter it, refusing to meet his mothers eyes. "You're my mum, mum."

"Don't you get cheeky with me George Weasley." Molly waved the flipper at him and George dared to glance up, once again surprised. Molly looked amused... very amused. "There's more going on here than you trying to protect that girl from her uncle. I'd bet my hair on it."

"Surely not your hair." George grinned, eating the muffin in one bite.

"George... I have eyes you know and they work perfectly fine. I see the way you look at her and I know that look."

The smile slipped from her face and she became thoughtful, looking at George with the look of an extremely proud parent... the look she had given his Prefect brothers on the day that their shiny little badges had arrived in their Hogwarts letters.

"I heard you with her last night, and I think you should know, I am quite proud of you for being there for her. It shows just how much you care about her."

"I do care....but..." He looked away from his mothers beaming face, it was hard basking in that mothers pride when you felt it belonged to someone else. "It's so complicated mum... the things I feel..." George sighed and dropped the muffin he was in the middle of buttering. "It's ... it feels... so wrong."

"Wrong? How so?"

George gave her a pained look and she nodded with understanding.

"She's having Fred's baby mum." George sighed deeply "I feel like I am stealing the life that should have been Fred's, or trying to take his place. How can I do that... do I even have a right to?" For the first time since his parents arrival, he remembered kissing Luna, and he remembered how right it had felt. Like it was meant to be. "But at the same time... I can't stop it, what I feel for her is so strong I don't know how to keep it in anymore."

"Your brother would have wanted you to be happy, you and Luna both. You know, perhaps you're thinking of this all wrong. What if, perhaps, Luna had never been meant for Fred at all? What if Fred had been meant to bring Luna into your life?"

"But the baby..."

"Well, I've always believed that everything happens for a reason." Molly patted his hand and then stood, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's not for me to think for God, but, I'm sure He will let us know what that reason is eventually. All we can do is wait for things to happen in His time."

George nodded and went back to his muffins, his mind lost in thought. Could it be like his mum had said, was it possible that Fred had only been meant to bring Luna to him? But maybe it went beyond that. What if Fred and Luna had another purpose...been meant for one another... but only for a very short time? Luna's pain had been softened by being with Fred, she had carried the memory of him with her for months to ease the pain when the nightmares came. And because of Luna, Fred's last day on this earth had been incredibly happy. Most importantly of all, because of the night they shared, he had left behind a child... a way to leave a small part of him behind, a gift for all who had loved him to cherish.

Luna came from the bedroom looking sleepy eyed and tousled, the way that George like to see her the most, the way that she was the most beautiful. She smiled at him and brushed her hand over his arm, then went to stand next to Molly at the stove, snitching bacon out off of the plate as soon as it was taken out of the pan.

George's heart swelled in his chest as he thought of all his mother had just suggested. What if she was right? What if Fred had only been meant to bring him and Luna together?

If that were true maybe....maybe... it was okay for him to love her after all.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 16 Preview

-

George and Luna

prepare for the hearing as an unforeseen

obstacle comes between

them...can George stand up to this new challenge

or will it be the thing that

finally breaks him?

Aww, don't worry...it's not as dire as it sounds! A much lighter chapter

coming next time ...A break from the gloom!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	16. Hormone Highway

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N Thanks as always to my Beta Beardie04.

Note-Nathan is being Nathan in this chapter....but, don't worry, won't be around all that much longer as the story will soon be going back to Diagon Alley in another chapter or two, unless I go off in a weird direction again, which..just let me say, it wouldn't be the first time. LOL

Thanks for all the lovely reviews last chapter and particularly for those who review regularly, even when the chapter is a little slower than the ones before.

Also, just a little note on this chapter...I realize that I have Arthur saying something that is a little out of character...but I just couldn't resist. Also, for anyone who says that Luna is way out of character at the end of the chapter, let me just say that if you think this...you have never encountered pregnancy hormones. LOL

* * *

*Excessum-Latin-Death

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Sixteen

Hormone Highway

* * *

-

* * *

December had come to Little Matako and though the snow that had fallen the night Luna had been attacked hadn't lasted more than a few hours, the air had turned cold. The ground was frozen solid, the trees bare and their breath froze as George and Arthur walked through the compound towards the little village. Percy had returned to Diagon Alley the day before and Molly had begun knitting furiously that very first day and within hours the cottage began to fill with booties, bonnets and adorable little blankets. It was with much joy that Molly announced that not all of this was meant for Luna's baby... Fleur was expecting as well.

It was a testimony to just how scary Arthur Weasley had been upon his arrival in Matako that George had gone out of his way to avoid being alone with him whenever possible. But alas, the supply of food began to wane once again and a trip into the village became necessary. Out of her worry over another altercation with Nathan, Luna had made George promise that he wouldn't go near the village alone.

As Oliver and CJ were being fitted for their upcoming wedding, Arthur was the only person available.

George waited for the coming onslaught with each step on the hard crunching gravel. Yet for some reason, his father remained quiet. The silence began to feel oppressive, a bit like standing inches from a rattlesnake that had you cornered, but was taking its sweet time to attack.

"Err ...Dad?" George said nervously, feeling a bit like those fools he had heard about who played that silly game where you put a bullet in a gun, spun the barrel and then put it to your head to see if you were the lucky one who didn't blow your head off.

"Yes George?" Arthur answered, his tone not quite as frosty as the cold December air that froze his breath as the words left his mouth.

"Well, aren't you going to have a go at me?"

Arthur stopped and turned towards George, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Do you want me to have a go at you?"

"Of course not." George stopped along side him, cringing slightly at the memories that assaulted him as they stood in the high grass of the ditch. His face went pale and his hands began to shake. He stuffed them deep into his pockets in the hopes that his father would miss it, but it was the way of fathers that they missed nothing.

"George" A look of intense worry creased Arthur's face and his eyes followed the line of George's vision to the bit of grass.

"It's nothing dad." He turned away, attempting to shrug it off but Arthur wasn't having any of that. Arthur put a hand on George's arm, forcing him to turn back. Their eyes met and Arthur's stared intently, refusing to let them go. When they had been children, it had been that look that had intimidated both Fred and George into admitting their misdeeds before Arthur had even known that they had done anything wrong. George sighed deeply and nodded towards the place in the grass that was flat.

"This is where we found Luna... that night."

"Oh... I..."The stern look relaxed and slipped from Arthur's face, replaced by a look of utmost concern. "I see."

George turned away and walked to the side of the road, then sat down on the side, pulling his knees up under his elbows. Arthur sat next to him, so close their shoulders touched.

"It was so cold that night..." George said quietly, glaring at the flattened grass. "... snowing. Her clothes were torn and her face was all swollen and bleeding. She was shaking so violently... shaking and crying... I've never heard anybody cry like that before in my life... not even mum the night Fred died. I can still hear it, I can still feel how she shook when I picked her up...I think I always will."

"You've been through a lot." Arthur said sadly, his own face pale "Both of you, things no one should ever have to go through. Not just this, but everything for the past few years, since You-Know-Who returned."

George could only nod. He forced his eyes away from the flattened grass and to his fathers face. He looked away quickly, it hurt to look at him... to see so much sadness in the face that had always held such joy for life and laughter... it was too much on top of everything else.

"I'm sorry dad." George leaned towards Arthur, letting their shoulders touch. "I didn't mean to worry you and mum by running off. I wouldn't have done it if I'd had any other choice."

"I know." Arthur nodded and smiled a little. "I'm proud you know, of the responsibility you have taken for Luna and the baby. There was a time when I thought you would never be responsible for anything besides creating trouble." Arthur looked at George and smiled, George couldn't help grinning back. "I won't say you and your brother weren't a handful, but you had your good moments too."

"I'd like to think we made life more interesting at least."

"Oh, that you did." Arthur laughed, his first real laugh since arriving. "That you certainly did." He looked at George again, his eyes thoughtful. "I know I could have been a bit more understanding the night your mother and I arrived."

"I suppose you'll have to face some heat too, working at the ministry and all. " George looked away again, deliberately keeping his eyes away from the grass.

"It's not about work." Arthur shook his head. "If it only it was just about that." He looked at George thoughtfully for another moment before turning away. "I've been scared for a very long time George. Since the night Harry carried Cedric Diggory's body out of that maze. Amos Diggory is my friend, I watched him mourn, saw how that poor man suffered over his sons loss...and a selfish part of me was thankful that it was him and not me. It so easily could have been. Knowing how close you kids are to Harry, it wasn't at all hard to picture you and your brothers or sister in that poor boys place.

"Look at how close you've all come. Ron and Ginny in the Department of Mysteries, Ron poisoned by Draco Malfoy, Bill attacked by Fenrir Greyback and then you were nearly killed just a month later." Arthur shuddered with the memory.

"With every attack on one of you... it was Cedric Diggory all over again, magnified by a thousand because it was my child, my children's blood I was looking at. And I began to wonder... how many times could one family cheat death? There we times when I even wondered if it might be best to take Harry Potter out of our lives."

George was shocked, he had never had a clue that his father had had such thoughts.

"Dad... what happened, none of it was Harry's fault."

"Of course not, and I love Harry as my own blood." Arthur smiled again. "But, when you love someone it isn't always about being fair. It's about protecting that person above all else. It's why I have always understood why Luna's father turned Ron and the others over to You-Know-Who. How could I blame him when he did exactly what I would have done had it been one of you?"

George contemplated his fathers words for a moment. If it had been up to him to turn in Harry to save Luna, what would he have done?

"I was afraid George." Arthur nodded. "After losing Fred, I couldn't bear to lose you too. Even if it was to five years in Azkaban."

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to hurt you or mum with what I did." He looked at Arthur again, a fierce, determined look radiated from his eyes. "But if given the choice again, I can't say that I would do things differently."

Arthur laughed again "Of course you wouldn't, I hadn't expected that you would. You and Fred always did things in your own way, which was always different from everybody else. Besides, it's like I said right? When you love someone, you do whatever it takes to protect them."

George felt his real ear turn red... did everyone know how he felt about Luna? Obviously so. Right now, Percy was probably filling in Bill, Harry, Ron and Hermione and Hermione was probably owling Ginny. There were no secrets within the Weasley family.

"Dad..." George said with just a hint of annoyance.

"I know George. I won't tell anyone." Arthur smirked " Now, your mother is probably wondering what is taking us so long." Arthur pushed up from the ground, using George's shoulder as a support. George followed, then the two turned and began to cross the road.

"Dad, about mum... is she really doing as well as she seems?"

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly "She has her good days, and her not so good days. I know she misses Fred deeply, just like the rest of us." He turned towards George and the worried look was in his eyes again "How are you doing with it?"

"It's so hard still." George felt his eyes begin to sting and he bit his lip hard to stave it off. "Even here, it seems like I go along fine for a little while and then something happens to rip the scabs off."

"Mourning is a process George." Arthur put his hand on George's shoulder. "Like any process, it takes time. You're never going to stop missing him, but with time, it won't hurt quite so much."

George nodded and then to Arthur's surprise, stopped so suddenly it was as if he had been frozen. The color had left his face again and his eyes had narrowed into thin, dangerous slits... Arthur had never seen this sort of look on his sons face before and a nervousness forced his shoulders to tense. He turned to search out the source of George's temper and found it quickly in the man with long dark hair who had just stepped out of the small house a few feet in front of them. A grin came to the mans perfect face as he looked over at George.

The anger was radiating off George so thickly that Arthur knew without a doubt that this could only be one person... the man who had attempted to rape Luna. It made him angry himself... to think that such a man could be left free to walk the streets while Luna was afraid to leave the cottage for fear of running across him.

"Well, Phelps... nice to see you." Nathan said as he closed the gate and turned towards them. Just as George had suspected, his tooth was back in place and his face showed no signs of George's pummeling besides the slight imperfection in his formerly perfect nose. "How's the wife?"

George took slow deep breaths. He had promised Luna... there were too many broken promises between them already... he would not break another. He forced himself to put one foot in front of the other and walk away. Of course, Nathan wasn't finished.

"This hearing is a waste of time you realize." Nathan grinned as he passed. "Nothing will happen to me... and when all is said and done, the entire village will know every detail of how bad your wife wanted to get away from you and just how far she went to get my help."

He paused and a nasty grin came to his face as he watched George's retreating back. He wanted a reaction...it was no fun when they just ignored him.

"In the end, everyone will know that your wife is a lying whore."

George jerked around, his fists tensed. Arthur stepped in front of him, his wand out. "No..." Arthur put his hand on George's shoulder looked into his eyes, George was surprised by how much he was calmed by this. "You promised her."

George stood tense for a moment as the memory filled his head of just how much he had enjoyed hitting Nathan Wayling the last time...it would be even more so now, then he nodded slightly and turned around again and began back down the sidewalk... still Arthur remained. He turned around and took the couple of steps back to face Nathan Wayling.

"I would assume you're Nathan Wayling, the gutless bastard who attacked my daughter-in-law."Arthur glared at the man " My son has already gotten the better of you once, do you really think it smart to give him a reason to do it again?"

Arthur gave his wand a slight flick and Nathan's thick ponytail fell to the ground, severed by a spell that Arthur knew wouldn't allow for reattachment. "Next time, I won't hold him back."

Arthur winked at George as he hurried down the sidewalk to catch up, glancing over his shoulder as he wondered how long it would take Wayling to realize that his hair now looked as if someone had taken a weed whacker to the back of it.

George smirked a little as he watched Nathan start down the sidewalk, still totally unaware. "Good one dad."

"George, I've just done a very bad thing, something I wouldn't recommend you repeat." He nodded as they crossed the street to the grocers. "But, it all goes back to that protecting your family thing we discussed. Luna is family now, and no one fucks with my family."

Arthur winked at him and George threw his head back and laughed loudly. He had never heard his father swear like that but in a weird way, it didn't sound out of place at all. In fact, it sounded pretty cool. Obviously the scary Arthur Weasley of two days ago was gone... George was incredibly relieved.

They stopped in front of the grocers and George stepped aside and pulled the door open. He had been quite right when he had thought his father would love Little Matako... he wasn't able to ooohh and ahh over muggle devices back in London out of fear of being out of place, here he could do it to his hearts content. As he held the door open he looked back across the street to where Nathan Wayling stood by the door to his office.

Nathan had just reached to the back of his head and noticed that almost all of his hair was gone. After all the weeks of nasty comments and all the smirks from Nathan Wayling, George was unable to resist. He grinned at Nathan and then pulled up a hand full of his own bright red longish hair and mimicked a scissors hacking away it... then, he pointed at Nathan, threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nathan's eyes narrowed as he pulled the door open to his office and stepped inside. He could act cocky on the street, but the truth was... he was paying a price for what he had done to Evanna Phelps.

In the past ten days his patient load had dropped by more than half... people were leaving his care in droves for the clinic in St. Peters. If this kept up he would be unable to keep his contract here and he would have to find another practice elsewhere. But even that might be impossible. A representative from the Wizarding Healers Association had paid a visit the day before... following up reports from Reggie Forbes and two other women that claimed he had abused his position. Now they would be sitting in on the hearing and if they decided he had acted improperly... he could lose his license.

He had been careless with Evanna Phelps, he knew a witch never walked at night without her wand. He should have checked for one. But who would have thought that cow from the cafe would be on the streets at that hour of the night?

Nathan desperately wished that Bertie Samms was still in his care. If only she would come to him with a cold... he would be more than happy to give her a nice bottle of *Excessum potion... that would take care of her cold...in fact, the fat old hag would never have a cold again.

He flicked on the light switch and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom mirror, his face flushed with rage as he looked at what was left of his hair. He pulled out his wand and attempted to re-affix his ponytail... of course... Phelps Sr. would have used a permanent severing spell. He began trimming tufts of hair, trying to make it look somewhat normal. He would have to go into Matako to have it cut properly.

He glared at his reflection as he remembered Oliver Phelps mocking him in the street. So, Phelps thought he had won did he? Apparently he had no idea who he was fucking with. Nathan felt rage surge through him, followed by disgust and a small trace of concern.

Phelps was closer to beating him than anyone else had ever come. He had to find someway to put a stop to this, too much was on the line...and besides, it was a matter of pride.

Nathan Wayling hadn't lost one yet... he wasn't going to lose now.

He would just have to fight dirtier.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Despite the fact that the hearing was looming on the horizon, life had settled once again into a nice and comfortable routine. Life was smooth and despite the recurring nightmares, there was an aura of happiness surrounding the cottage that could only be brought on by being with the people you loved most.

And then the peace was shattered by what later be forever known as "The Incident"

When he thought back on The Incident, George realized that he should have known that something was wrong when Luna spent more than three times as usual in the bathroom the morning the incident occurred. Further, he should have realized that things weren't quite right when she didn't smile the moment their eyes met when she left said bathroom. Lastly, he should have really known all was not right in Lunaland when she didn't immediately go to the stove to start snitching bacon off the plate as fast as Molly was taking it out of the pan.

Instead, he sat at the table with his father, blissfully unaware as they discussed the small things that had happened back home while devouring the basket of chocolate chunk muffins that Molly had just pulled out of the oven. When Luna came out of the bathroom, he did however notice that the usual sparkle was absent from her eyes.

He chalked this up to the nastier than usual nightmare she'd had in the night that had kept them up talking until nearly dawn and didn't give it another thought until Molly sat Luna's huge platter (yes, platter, not plate) of bacon and eggs in front of her.

Luna eyed the plate with a look of horror, then she broke into huge, blubbering tears.

"Luna dear..." Molly's looked horribly worried... she and Luna had become incredibly close in the days since she'd arrived. "What's the matter?"

Luna just shook her head, then gave the plate an angry glare and pushed it away.

"Luna?" George picked up her hand, he was worried that the nightmare was still bothering her, even though Luna had been perfectly fine by the time they had gone back to sleep. "What's wrong?"

Luna looked from one worried face to another. Molly looked ready to jump into action, Arthur looked terribly worried, and George looked ready to burst into tears himself. For someone who had always considered himself strong and manly... above such things as crying in particular... he had been doing an awful lot of it lately. All it took was for Luna to start crying.

Luna's bottom lip trembled for a moment and then she blubbered out...

"I... I... I'm so fat!"

Molly and Arthur were so relived that they had to bite their lips together to keep from laughing. They had seven children... they had been down this road before. Arthur had always jokingly called it "Hormone Highway."

George on the other hand, looked alarmed. He had never traveled Hormone Highway and now felt terribly lost. In fact... given what he was about to do... he would have been better off pulling off the highway altogether and checking into a hotel to ride out the storm.

"You're not fat dear." Molly patted her shoulder. "You're pregnant."

"Of course you're not fat." Arthur patted her hand

"You look beautiful." George said as he took her other hand "Like always."

"I... I... I a... a.. am t.. t.. too f.. f... fat!" Luna blubbered, now on the verge of hyperventilating "M... m... my maternity pants.. a.. a.. are getting t... t... too tight!"

George struggled for something to say. He had always been able to comfort Luna's tears in the past... why was this time so much different. "It's okay, we'll just go buy you bigger ones."

Luna looked at him in horror. "I don't w... want bigger ones! I want t... t.. to fit into m... m... my old ones!"

Molly shot George a look of caution and he shrugged nervously... but it was too late. Luna turned to him...

"Do... do you think I am f.. f.. fat George? B... be honest?"

In all fairness to George, she had asked for honesty.

"Not fat." He gave her hand a squeeze as she looked at him doubtfully. "Maybe a little chubbier than before..."

Luna gave him a horrified look and pulled her hand away from him. Over her shoulder, he caught his fathers wince.

"Oh thanks a lot!" Luna sobbed as she pulled her plate of food towards her and began to shovel food into her mouth furiously.

"I..." George looked from his mother to his father and back again. His mother was tight lipped, his father was just shaking his head, a small smirk twisting his lips. "You can't help being chubby, you're carrying another person around."

Luna looked at him doubtfully, as if deciding to forgive him or not. Then, George put the final nail in his coffin.

"Besides, you do eat rather a lot."

Luna burst into fresh tears, then picked up her orange juice and poured it in George's lap. "F... f... fuck y... y... you Ge... ge.. George W... Weasley!"

She reached for her platter and George cowered away, waiting for the platter to hit him next. Instead Luna disappeared into her room and slammed the door.

"Really George!" Molly looked at him, her eyes were narrowed and George was fairly sure he was about to see a resurgence of the Molly Weasley of old. "That was a bit insensitive don't you think?" With a last dirty look, Molly rose from the table and then followed Luna into her room.

"But... she told me to be honest." George said as he squished uncomfortably his chair. Next to him, his father was laughing quietly into his plate.

"In pregnant woman speak, 'be honest' means, lie... in fact, it means lie a lot."

George looked at his father questioningly. "You've always taught us to be honest."

"This is true George, however, when it comes to pregnant hormonal women, there is a time to be honest, and there is a time to lie."

"But..."George looked towards Luna's closed bedroom door, the sound of loud sobbing seeping through the heavy oak quite clearly. "... how do you know the difference?"

"When a woman asks "Would you like a bite of my dill pickle, sardine, marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich, it is okay to be honest and say no. When a woman asks such questions as 'Is that woman prettier than I am' or 'Would you like to MAKE ME a dill pickle, sardine, marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich'...it is okay to lie."

George winced "So when Luna asked if she was fat..."

"George, on that particular question... you should have lied to high heaven and back."

"This makes no sense dad." George shook his head.

"Of course it doesn't. Navigating pregnant woman's hormonal mood swings is the most confusing, scariest journey you will ever take George." Arthur laughed. "Welcome to Hormone Highway."

'Hormone Highway' George repeated to himself. If Luna's behaviour over breakfast was any indication of what he had to look forward to, Highway to Hell would be a better name for it.

"Sure you don't mean Highway to Hell dad?"

"No son." Arthur smirked. "Labor and Delivery... that's Highway to Hell."

George felt nervous as he stood to go change out of his orange juice soaked pajama pants. He and Luna hadn't even discussed his being there when the baby was born.

After talking to his father... he was kind of hoping the conversation wouldn't come up.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George paced nervously in front of Luna's bedroom door feeling terribly guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. But it wasn't exactly his fault. He had no experience navigating this whole 'Hormone Highway' thing his father had told him about and it wasn't fair of his mother and Luna to expect that he wouldn't make mistakes. But then, he should have known better really, he should have used a little common sense.

Luna hadn't come out of her room since breakfast and lunch had been an uncomfortable and quiet affair. His mother glared at him over the leftover casserole from the night before and his father went back and forth between chuckling and tsking at George's mistake. A part of him desperately wanted to ask his mother what to do to make things right, but he was afraid it would only unleash the Molly Weasley he knew was lurking within... the one who spoke her mind without reserve...the one who seemed to be closer to breaking free now that she was under the same roof as him.

But he wasn't totally without a plan. His parent's had gone into Matako with Oliver and CJ and they had a long, quiet afternoon ahead to themselves. It had started snowing that morning and the brief flashes he had gotten of Luna had found her sitting in the window seat looking longingly out at the snow. She hadn't left the cottage since the night his parent's had arrived and he was almost positive she would fancy a walk.

"Luna?" He said as he opened the door and stuck his head inside without bothering to knock. She didn't acknowledge him, yet she didn't throw anything either... George took this as a good sign.

"Err..." He stepped all the way in and lingered by the door, checking to see if she had any heavy objects within her reach. "May I speak with you?"

"You're speaking aren't you?" She said testily pulling her arms up and crossing them over her chest. She still hadn't looked away from the window.

"I suppose I am." Now sure that there were no heavy objects to be feared he crossed the room and leaned against one of the posts on the foot of the bed. "I was thinking of taking a walk and I was wondering if you might fancy coming with me."

"Don't you mean a waddle?"

"I never said you waddled."

"Might as well have." Luna turned away from the window yet still didn't look at him. "Isn't that what fat people do... waddle?"

"Luna." George crossed the rest of the way and sat next to her. "Please come for a walk with me."

"Waddle." Luna muttered under her breath "You mean waddle."

Exasperated now, George stood and began to walk away.

"Wait." Luna said as he reached for the door. "I might fancy a walk... if I had something warm to wear."

"You can wear mum's spare cloak it's..." George bit his tongue just as he was about to say 'big enough', but his mother was a fair bit larger than Luna. "... warm enough."

Luna looked at him through narrowed eyes, as if she knew exactly what he had been about to say.

"Alright then." She rose and walked across the room, George smiled a little when he realized... Luna had developed a slight waddle in her walk of late.

"What are you grinning about?" She snapped.

"Nothing." George smiled innocently as he pulled Molly's cloak off the hook and spread it over Luna's shoulders. "Just happy that you are coming with me, that's all."

Luna looked at him skeptically for a moment, then she sighed and nodded. "Its nice to be getting out for a change. It gets a bit tiresome being so cooped up. I'm not much used to it."

"I don't imagine you are." George stepped outside and held the door open for her. "It was so strange my first fall out of Hogwarts, not having to be on anybody else's schedule, being able to eat when I wanted and get up when I wanted. It took some getting used to."

"Did it take you long? Getting used to it I mean?" Luna asked as she waited for George to close the door.

"A few months." George turned back, as Luna took her first step she slid slightly on a small patch of ice that had developed under the small overhang above the door and she slid into George. Their eyes locked for a moment, and in that briefest of moments, George knew everything was going to be okay...she had already forgiven him.

"Careful" He said as he set her right again. "It's a bit icy here, sorry, I should have warned you."

Luna put her foot out nervously again and George smiled and offered his arm, more sure now that he seemed to be back into her good graces.

"Thank you." Luna took his arm and gave him a quick look, then looked away just as quickly.

The snow was falling in huge flakes that seemed as if they were the size of golf balls. It was sticking to the ground quite nicely and already there looked to be almost an inch. They walked along quietly, not headed for the road but around the compound, as George wondered how to begin to apologize.

"Luna..." He turned towards her and his mind went blank. Her eyes had darkened from their normally silver to a deep sapphire blue and she looked so beautiful with the snow sparking in her hair and her cheeks so rosy red.

"George?" She looked up at him, her eyes confused as she wondered what could possibly be going through his mind that would make him look so dazed.

"What?" He answered back dumbly, his mind blank as he stared into her eyes.

"You tell me." She looked at him like she would a small amusing child who had just done something incredibly silly and George mentally shook himself, he had been about to say something to her... what was it again?

"Oh right." He grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to apologize for this morning, I didn't mean to be, but I was very insensitive and I am sorry."

"No..."Luna shook her head and shot him a small but brilliant smile. "It wasn't your fault. I was being oversensitive. Not that it was nice of you to say I ate too much, even though it is true."

"I don't think you eat too much at all." George said in all seriousness as he put his arm around her. "You're eating to feed two people, of course you need to eat a bit more to compensate for that."

"That's kind of you to say George." Luna smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder. "But, I am getting fat. I can see it in my face, and look..." She held up her hands and pulled off her mittens. "My fingers look like sausages."

George grew quiet as he tried to decide if this was one of the situations where he needed to lie. Her fingers did look like sausages... but then he remembered how it had felt to have ice cold orange juice dumped into his lap and decided that perhaps this was one of the situations his father had told him about where he should lie to high heaven.

"They do not."

To his surprise Luna tossed her head back and laughed. "You took way too long to think about that answer George Weasley."

"Sorry." He grinned "I really am trying though."

"I know... and I am sorry I threw Orange Juice on you this morning." She gave him a warm smile and then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I couldn't have made it through the past few months without you George. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"You'll never have to find out." George stopped and put his arms around her, pulling her close, then he bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead and lay his cheek on the top of her head.

"I will always be here for you Luna... always."

Luna sighed softly and relaxed against him. George Weasley was her safe haven... when she was in his arms she wasn't afraid of anything, not her uncle, not the upcoming hearing... not even her nightmares.

When she was with George, she believed she could do anything.

* * *

- - -

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

Chapter Seventeen Preview

- - -

The date of the hearing

arrives, Nathan has something up his sleeve,

but what will it mean for

George and Luna?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	17. Busted

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry it's taken me a little while to update, had a little RL crisis...but wheeew, ready for a nice long one? I really should have cut this in two...but as I am such a nice person... I am going to admit up front to a fairly ugly cliffy here...muhahahahha...but I promise to update quickly. Unless something happens like I get hit by a bus and die, should this happen obviously I will never finish this story...but then it won't really matter since I won't be here to read the ugly comments...and you won't know I am dead so you will be like...waiting forever by your email boxes for that little alert thing saying I've updated that will never come...but I won't care since I am dead anyway...and...I need to stop with the Hawaiian Punch!

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N In the interest of getting this chapter up as soon as possible, I am flying sans beta this chapter...so if you find boo boo's...please be patient and don't blame her!

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Seventeen

Busted

* * *

-

* * *

George smiled at Luna across the crowded table. Finally, they had all managed to come together and it reminded them both in so many ways of the first meeting of Dumbledores army. Both had a cause, a mission to stand up to evil and it didn't matter whether that evil was Dolores Umbridge or Nathan Wayling...making the move from inactive to proactive made all the difference.

"Well, we all know why we are here." George said nervously. For the first time he truly understood what Harry had felt like that day in the Hogshead. He felt a bit over his head...how had he been appointed their voice? "I guess the question is, what is the first step?"

A small woman named Ashley Moore raised her hand nervously. She was slight with light blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. "If no one else minds, I think we should share our stories...I mean, tell about what happened."

"She's right." Reggie Forbes agreed "Were all going to hear them anyway at the hearing, this way we can support one another instead of being shocked."

A girl just a little older than Luna named Brenna Youngman looked aghast at the idea. Next to her, a man in his twenties named Robert Bayles looked disgusted at the very idea.

"Well, you all know Reggie's story." Ashley began. "Mine is almost exactly like hers, except, my husband wasn't as forgiving as Daniel. Christopher left me and I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. Nathan agreed to meet me for coffee to talk about it... I lost the baby a couple days later." Ashley stopped and wiped at her eyes "I imagine you can guess what that probably means."

Luna and George's heads both shot up. They could guess quite well what that meant.

"I'm so sorry." Luna reached across the table and took Ashley's hand.

Ashley smiled sadly "Me too. But, that's why were here right? Why we need to know these ugly little details, so we can stop him from hurting anyone else?"

Luna smiled sadly and nodded.

"I don't know any details." Robert said in an angry gravelly voice "I just know that he was treating my wife for cancer and she … they..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "The next day HE came to me and bragged about it. Celia died a few months later."

Reggie put her hand over where Roberts lay clenched together on the table. "Celia was a wonderful person Robert, you know that Wayling manipulated her. She wouldn't have..."

"I know, but that doesn't change much. My memories of my wife are jaded now. I can't think of her without thinking of her being with him."

"He needs to be stopped" Daniel put his hand on his shoulder and Robert relaxed. If anyone could understand his pain, it was Daniel Forbes.

Robert nodded, softened slightly now. "That's were dredging all this up right? To stop that son-of-a-bitch?"

"You don't know how he manipulated her though?" George asked, careful to not sound unsympathetic.

Robert just shook his head. "Celia was beyond treatment when Wayling first came to Little Matako. Dalum Jackabee had been treating her for months and sent us to Wayling because he has a license for counseling as well...he was supposed to be giving her grief counseling."

The table got quiet again, the silence nearly choking as they absorbed what Robert had been through. They had all been through their own personal hells because of Nathan Wayling, but none of them had imagined him capable of taking advantage of a dying woman's grief.

"I'm sorry." Brenna said as she stood "I've changed my mind...I can't do this."

"Brenna..." Reggie stood and put her hands on Brenna's shoulders. "Wait, please..."

"No!" Brenna pulled away "I'm sorry Reggie, I want to help...but, I just can't."

Brenna pulled her jacket off the back of the chair and slipped her arms in the sleeves. She stopped for a moment with her hand on the door knob, her eyes locked with Luna's.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, then, she wrenched the door open and stepped out into the afternoon sunlight.

Luna stared at the door as the others spoke in confused voices around her. Nobody had any idea why Reggie had invited Brenna to the meeting in the first place and now her leaving seemed even odder. But there had been something familiar in Brenna Youngman's eyes...something horribly familiar. Luna stood quickly and made a dash for the door.

"Luna?" George was behind her in a single step. "Where are you going?"

"Brenna." Luna said as she pulled her arms through George's over sized coat. "I need to talk to her."

"Luna, I know this leaves us one short, but if she doesn't want to help...maybe we shouldn't push."

Luna bit her lip and looked out the window. Brenna was walking toward the road, yet she was walking slowly...almost as if she _wanted_ Luna to come to her....as if she was _waiting_ for Luna to come to her.

"This isn't about the hearing George." Luna stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

George brushed a finger down her cheek, then gave her a small smile. "Be careful, that stoop is still icy."

Luna smiled back, promised to be careful, and then stepped out into the snowy afternoon.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Even though Brenna had left some time before Luna, she hadn't put much space between the cottage and herself. Still, in Luna's condition, she knew she didn't dare run. George would have her head and she instinctively knew he was watching out the window...which of course he was.

"Brenna!" She called "Wait!"

Brenna stopped, but she didn't turn. She didn't say a word, but stood quietly waiting for Luna to catch up. Brenna was a lot like Luna in appearance, both slight, both had waist length wild-curly hair but Brenna was dark with deep chestnut hair and eyes so dark they were nearly black.

It was a lovely day, not too cold, but cold enough to make the breath frosty and turn their cheeks a rosy pink and a light snow was falling, catching in the blonde and chestnut curls as Luna closed the distance between the two.

"Brenna." Luna breathed catching up at last and putting her hand on the girls shoulder. "You...you don't have to be afraid. He can't hurt you anymore."

"What do you know about it?" Brenna whirled on her angrily. "You don't know anything about me or what he did to me!"

"Y...you're right." Luna stammered nervously at the sudden anger flashing in the dark eyes. "I don't know about you...I only know about my own. It's just that, I thought...I thought they might be somewhat alike, maybe alike for the same reason."

"Maybe they are." Brenna bit the inside of her cheek hard as she fought her tears and her eyes began to swim. "But that doesn't change anything, I still can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me...if it will help." Luna reached out and took Brenna's hands in hers. "You don't have to tell anyone else. But keeping it locked up inside, it's just going to make it worse."

"It's been a long time since...since it happened." Brenna said "Two years."

Luna pulled her wand from her sleeve and conjured a comfortable sofa, then she pulled Brenna to sit with her.

"It's okay." Luna smiled. "You can tell me."

"Would you tell me first?" Brenna asked "What he did to you?"

Luna nodded uncomfortably, it was still so hard to talk about and when she did, she did it with George at her side.

"If you can't...just forget it." Brenna said, beginning to rise

"No, no." Luna said, pulling her back down. "It's just hard. It's only been a couple of weeks." Luna smiled sadly and then went into the story of how Nathan had tried from their first meeting to come between her and George. She told Brenna how he had gotten Sheila Baird to kiss George so she would see and get mad, and then she told her about the night she was almost raped. When she finished, Brenna's dark face had gone ashen.

"You were lucky." Brenna said in a whisper then looked up quickly "To get away I mean."

Luna nodded. "I was foolish, to not trust that my husband was only trying to protect me."

"At least you have someone to protect you." Brenna said, a hint of jealousy in her tone. "Both of my parent's died in an accident when I was five. I lived with my grandparent's until I turned seventeen last spring. I used to go away to school in St. Frances, but I spent my summers here.

"There was a boy at St. Frances...I thought he loved me and I..." She looked away, her face turning an even brighter red than the red from the cold winter air. "well, you can guess what happened I suppose.

"I was so scared. I knew my grandparent's would kick me out and I was only fifteen, how could I have a baby...I wasn't ready to be a mother and the boy told me I was on my own. I've never had many friends...people at school have always thought I was a bit...weird."

A nervous twinge began in Luna's stomach. Brenna's story was starting to feel a little too familiar. It occurred to her now just how fortunate she had been. She'd had Ginny and her family, and Harry and Hermione...and she'd had George...even though he'd been more or less a total stranger at the time. All these people had come together to protect her. It made her feel even more foolish for the act of defiance that had almost led to her being raped by Nathan Wayling.

"I went to an apothecary in Minneapolis and they told me that I could only get exitus potion with a note from a doctor. A friend told me that Nathan had given her friend exitus potion without telling her parent's...so I took the chance.

"It was terrible... knowing what I did, how much of a relief it was having it over with. When I went to see Nathan for my follow up appointment and he told me the exitus potion had worked...I broke down...and he...he comforted me. I'd never had anyone do that before, I'd never _felt _like that before, safe and cared for. It felt so good...I couldn't believe how good it felt. Nathan was like my best friend after that. I was always sneaking out of the house to see him ...we had to sneak around you see, he said because of the age difference, people would talk.

"The night before I was to return to school that fall I went to see him...you know...last time before the big separation and all that. I was upset and crying, I felt like I was losing my best friend, the only person in the world that I could talk to. Nathan let me cry on his shoulder and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me."

Luna's eyes began to swim...if Brenna had stopped there she still would have known how her story ended.

"I tried to tell him to stop...but, he wouldn't...I couldn't stop him." She gave Luna a meaningful look. "I didn't have my wand with me you see."

Brenna took a deep breath and let it out on shuddering sigh.

"Afterwards, he told me if I went to Magical law...if I told anyone...he would tell my grandparent's about the exitus potion. He said no one would believe a baby murdering whore like me anyway."

"You are not a murdering whore!" Luna said angrily "Don't believe his lies!"

"You don't understand...to use exitus potion, around here...it's practically the same thing as using the avada kedavra." Brenna sighed and wiped at her face. "Just because I made that one mistake, no body is going to believe me if I tell them Nathan raped me."

"It's not true!" Luna said angrily "It's not true! I believe you...I believe every word!"

"You do." Brenna bit her lip and wiped at the torrent of unstoppable tears. "You do because he did it to you too. But no one else will."

"I bet more people will believe you than you seem to think." Luna looked at Brenna defiantly and pointed back at the cottage. "There are five people right over there who will believe every word."

"You don't have to be alone anymore Brenna." Brenna opened her mouth to argue but Luna got to her feet and offered her hand. "Standing with us means that we stand with you too."

Brenna's eyes flicked back and forth between Luna's hand and her eyes. Being alone was what she was used to, keeping her secret and suffering in silence. But she had paid a price for her silence...in so many ways her life had ended the night she had been raped by Nathan Wayling, it was as if he had come and stolen it away from her.

Perhaps now it _was_ time she took it back.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna tossed and turned restlessly. Every time she closed her eyes the images came, like a non stop horror slide show. That vile woman kissing George on Halloween...Nathan nearly raping her..Brenna's pain filled eyes...the stories of Reggie Forbes, Ashley Moore and Robert Bayles...so much pain...so much suffering, all rooted to one source...Nathan Wayling. And underneath that...always lurking under the surface was the more distant past...the months long molestation by Peter Pettigrew.

Luna sat up and flicked on the light. It was more than she could stand, the faces in the darkness, the sound of the voices. There was only one voice she wanted to hear right now and she knew turning on the light would bring it to her side...

...and she was right.

"Luna?" George stood in the door rubbing his eyes, his hair tousled, looking incredibly comforting in his sweatshirt and rumpled pajama bottoms. "You okay?"

"I can't sleep." She said softly, careful to keep her voice down so they wouldn't wake his parent's. George nodded and closed the door, then took two steps to the side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm nervous too." He pulled her to his chest and held her close. "I can only imagine how much more difficult this is for you."

"I don't want to see him." Luna closed her eyes and relaxed against him. "I never want to see him again."

"You don't have to do this." He brought a hand up and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek "We can tell the others you've changed your mind."

"No we can't." Luna sighed, her breath raised tiny goosebumps on his arms. "Someone has to stop him, if we don't he will just hurt someone else."

She was right. Even knowing that the chances of Wayling actually losing his license were small, even knowing that even if they won he would just find a new village to terrorize within a month....he knew she was right.

"I know."

"I'm worried about Brenna." Luna pulled back and took his hand. "She has so much more to lose, the rest of us...it's just some talk...but Brenna could lose what's left of her family."

George nodded, it was true...Brenna Youngman had more to lose than all of the rest of them put together. Even thought he still wasn't convinced she would show up for the hearing tomorrow, it made him admire her bravery in having come forward at all.

"When she was telling me what happened..." George felt wetness against his neck "...I could see so much of my own life in what happened her. Fred didn't desert me like that boy did her, but he was still gone and I didn't have my mum and dad either. I was all alone in the world...all I had was my uncle. When I think about what could have happened if you hadn't come to Hogwarts for me...if my Uncle had come for me first..."

Luna's body began to tremble and George put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. " Your uncle didn't come for you first..I did. All this worrying about what might have happened... _'What if George hadn't come for me...'what if I hadn't gone into Fred's room after George told me not to' …'What if I hadn't sneaked out that night'_ where's the sense in it Luna? Why are you so desperate to torture yourself with what if's?"

"I don't know..." Luna shook her head, her eyes locked on George's, wondering with a strange sort of fascination at the pain in them.

"Don't you think I have a few of my own? _'What if I had gone to the fifth floor instead of Fred'...'What if I had gone with him'...'what if I had died in his place'...what if..."_

"Stop that!" Luna sat up angrily "Stop saying that crap!"

"It's no different than what you are doing." George felt a jolt of anger blaze through him. Why was it okay for her to martyr herself with what if's, but not for him?

"Don't you think I haven't lain awake more than once dwelling on how much easier things would have been for you if Fred would have been the one to live instead of me? None of this would have happened. He could have married you the day you left Hogwarts...he _would_ have married you the day you left Hogwarts. You never would have been treated the way you were by your uncle and you wouldn't have been almost raped by Nathan Wayling! All these things..." George stopped at Luna's sharp intake of breath and as he did...it hit him just how true it all was. The dampness in his eyes filled to overflowing, then began to fall free. "...all these things happened because I lived and Fred died!"

"No!" Luna looked at him in horror, and then she threw arms around him. "Don't you dare ever say that again!"

George wondered at the vehemence in her voice...Luna was angry...no, Luna was _pissed off_...over the idea of his being dead.

What did that mean?

"How can you say that?" She pulled back, her hands went to his face pulling it within inches of hers. "Don't you understand? Things happen for a reason you idiot!" She kissed one cheek, and then the other "You can't change fate..." Then she kissed them again...and again...and again, until she had covered his entire face and neck in kisses. "...you just can't."

Luna pulled back again, blushing madly as she looked into his eyes. They were no longer their usual sparkling light hue, but a deep, dark brown...the look in them so intense, they burned. George didn't stop to think, he pulled her back into his arms, and then his lips were on hers.

The way he kissed her was different than the way he had kissed her on Thanksgiving...that kiss had been like a man experiencing the taste of honey for the very first time...now he was like a man who had found he liked the taste and was now going to eat the entire jar in one sitting...yet he forced himself to be gentle...to remember that the honey was in a jar that had been twice broken.

His lips moved softly over hers, testing, teasing...letting her set the pace. He didn't attempt to lay her down on the bed, obviously neither was ready to go that far...instead he pulled her tighter in his arms...closer, so close that he had no notion where his body ended and hers began. One hand rested on her back, holding her close, while the other moved over her face and her hair. It was so perfect...so right...

...so meant to be.

"George..." Luna turned her head away slightly and whispered softly, pushing gently on his shoulders with the pads of her hands. He couldn't say a word...she had rendered him speechless.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He pulled back, fear making his chest squeeze painfully. Had he pushed too far, moved too fast? Had he scared her? "Your parent's are in the next room."

"So they are." George grinned sheepishly as relief washed over him in waves. "And...you should try to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Luna nodded and George felt suddenly quite pleased with the look on her face. Her eyes were enormous, a deeper blue than he had ever seen them and her cheeks were blindingly pink

....and...her lips were a deep dark red. He couldn't help smirking when he realized exactly how they had gotten so red.

"What are you smirking at?" Luna grinned, taking a half hearted swat him him.

"Nothing." George grinned and gave her another chaste kiss before letting her go. They had tomorrow night after all, and the night after that, and the night after that....and all the tomorrow nights after that to come. Luna scooted down in the bed and he pulled the covers up to her chin, then he bent down so his face was only inches from hers. "Maybe now you'll be able to keep your mind off the hearing."

"Maybe." Luna giggled and put her hand on his neck. "Or...maybe I need a little more inspiration." And then her lips were on his again, now she was the aggressor...and George didn't mind in the slightest...but for the fact that it was rather late and his mother could walk in at any moment.

"I think that's enough inspiration." George grinned as he pulled away and clicked off the light. "Sleep tight."

Luna giggled madly as he pulled the door open and then turned back to wink and walked face first into the door frame.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Unfortunately, the giddiness had worn off by the next morning as they sat waiting for the hearing to begin. Luna had never met any of the members of the village counsel and it suddenly occurred to her that as a stranger here, her words could be meaningless. It didn't help matters that besides themselves and the Forbes, no one else had shown up yet and the hearing was set to start in ten minutes.

"Where are they?" George hissed under his breath.

"Calm down." Molly said with a pat on his hand "Daniel and Oliver went to find them."

"I do hope they get here soon." Luna said "I'm not sure just Reggie and I will be enough."

"It's not just you." George assured her. "Bertie Samms saw you run from that bastards house that night, they have no reason to doubt her word."

"No, just mine." Luna said, turning as Oliver and Daniel came in with a burst of winter air...they were alone.

"Where are the others?" Reggie was on her feet as they approached.

Daniel looked back and forth between Luna and Reggie "Ashley and Brenna are both gone. All their things, picked up and moved in the night their landlord said. Robert didn't answer his door."

Reggie glared across the Village Hall at Nathan Waylings back. "He got to them."

"Yeah." Daniel pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Luna. "This was in Brenna's apartment."

Luna took the note and sliced open the seal, then unfolded it.

---

_Evanna,_

_I'm sorry...I know I must seem like a_

_coward to you...but not everyone is_

_as strong as you are. You don't know _

_what it is like to be all alone, to know_

_that if you do something it will mean_

_losing the last two people you have in _

_the world. I hope from the bottom of_

_my heart that you never do. _

_I truly am sorry...I only wish I had your _

_courage._

_Brenna_

_---_

"But I do know." Luna whispered to herself as she folded the note again. She should have told Brenna, should have told her everything about how she had been alone until George had come into her life. Now it was too late.

"It's okay." CJ patted Luna's arm. "We still have Reggie and Daniel, and Bertie. Bertie is like royalty around here."

"She's right." Reggie nodded and smiled across the aisle at Bertie Samms. Bertie waved back and Luna worked up a smile for the older woman.

"Well, Evanna." Luna looked up to see Nathan Wayling smirking down at her. Her hands began to shake, a tremor that moved swiftly upwards into her arms and shoulders and then spread to the rest of her body. "Looking lovely as always."

"Get the hell out of here Wayling." Oliver grit out as he and Daniel put an arm out to restrain George.

Nathan gave George a mocking glance. "Would he really be stupid enough to attack me in front of the counsel?"

"If he doesn't I might." Oliver glared back."I'm not particularly fond of rapists."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you Wood?" Nathan smirked and leaned down until he was face to face with Luna. "You can't rape a whore."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "You've already lost your hair Nathan, unless you'd like to lose something else that you would miss a whole lot more, I suggest you get away from me. If you remember right, I am quite handy with my wand and I don't mind witnesses."

"Order please!" With a final glare Nathan turned away as the counsel hearing was called to order. "Order please!"

The room fell silent as six men in robes filed in and took their seats at the long table.

"We are here to hear the matter of residents vs Nathan Wayling this morning. Now, as we have already collected the statements of Evanna Phelps and Regina Forbes and witnesses in these cases they will not be called to testify unless the counsel has a specific question. Which leaves the matter of Waylings defense."

He turned to Wayling. "You may proceed."

"Thank you Counsel man Brinks. My defense is quite simple. These two women are lying. I've already defended myself in the accusations of Regina Forbes and for her to bring a new complaint to this counsel is ludicrous and a waste of this counsels valuable time...time that could be spent on much more important matters.

"Now, as to the accusations brought by Evanna Phelps. Evanna is truly a woman to be pitied. I took over her maternity care when she and her husband relocated her from the UK several weeks ago and immediately it became apparent that she was a woman in an abusive marriage. During the course of my treating her, I found many unexplained bruises, several in the area around her stomach that could have endangered the fetus."

George jerked in his seat and Luna gasped, reaching for his hand.

"It's okay." CJ Reggie whispered to them, you'll get your chance to refute...relax."

"Why did you not report this abuse to the authorities ?" the counsel member on the end asked.

"These situations are touchy." He nodded toward George. "The entire village saw an altercation in the cafe where he bullied her once, I thought it might be better to befriend her, to build up a sense of trust so when she was ready to leave she would come to me.

"And, she did come to me. The night she claims I tried to rape her, she came to me, begging me to help her get away from him, she even offered me sex in exchange. I admit, I used poor judgment that night, we had consensual sex, Evanna is an attractive, very seductive woman after all...but it was not a rape."

"I don't understand." Another counsel member asked "Why would Mrs. Phelps have consensual sex and then scream rape? Why not just not tell her husband?"

Nathan smiled and Luna couldn't help cringing. It was the charming smile he had so often used on her, the smile that he had used to suck her in...the smile that had fooled her and so many others into thinking he was a great guy.

"Revenge." Nathan turned towards Luna, an evil grin on his face. "I refused to give her exitus potion so she could terminate her pregnancy."

"Why would you refuse?" He was asked by Counsel man Brinks "Exitus potion is perfectly legal"

"Legal, but unethical." Wayling shrugged. "I have never given exitus potion, and I certainly won't do it just to help a woman leave her husband."

"He's lying!" All heads turned at a loud angry voice from the back of the room. Luna turned to find Brenna Youngman. She looked so afraid, her eyes wide and angry and her hands visibly shaking as she walked towards the front of the counsel room. "He has given exitus potion, he gave it to me." She pulled something out of her pocket...a small black vial.

"Right here. It has his name on it and the instructions. He gave it to me two months before he raped me, just like he tried to rape Evanna Phelps."

"Brenna?" The counsel man on the end stood up, his face shell shocked. "You..."

"I'm sorry Grandpa." She whimpered, her hands flying to her face. The old man stood, shell shocked for a moment, then he slid into his seat.

"Sit down Brenna." He said, his voice calm now and he nodded to a chair near the front. "You say he raped you?"

Brenna sat in the chair and nodded. "Two years ago. And it was almost exactly like what it did to Evanna and the others, except Evanna and I tried to stop him."

"Just a minute." Nathan held up a hand." This is ridiculous. The girl had a crush on me...I told her no and she got angry. She pressed the issue for months, I had to threaten her with a order for protection to get her to stop stalking me."

Counsel man Brinks crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Bertie Samms saw Evanna Phelps run from your house, he clothes torn and her face bleeding."

"I've been treating Bertie Samms for alcoholism since I first arrived here. Woman loves her firewhiskey and I've been giving her a deterrent drug that can cause hallucinations."

"There's another lie!" An elderly man stood up in the second row and Luna looked at Reggie.

"Dalum Jackabee." She whispered.

"I've treated Bertie since I came to Little Matako, the woman's allergic to grain products. She could no more drink Firewhiskey than you could tell the truth!"

Wayling spun around angrily "This from the man who mixed a potion that almost killed a kid! Why do you think he so suddenly retired?"

"Because you threatened to go to the Village Counsel if I didn't" Jackabee yelled back "You also threatened to fabricate more cases to make me look bad!"

"Order!" Brinks was hammering loudly on the table "Order!"

"Counsel man Brinks..." Nathan turned, looking around with the air of a man who had just stepped into a huge pile of pig manure and had no idea of how to get himself out. "This is outrageous. I came here to answer to two charges, and now I am being accused of everything but the JFK assassination."

"Where _were_ you when JFK was shot?" A faceless voice said from the back of the room and even George and Luna laughed..though they really had no idea who JFK was.

"Sit down Wayling." Brinks ran a hand over his sweating forehead. "Seems to me there is enough evidence here to substantiate the claims made by Evanna Phelps, and with new charges being brought by Brenna Youngman, I can't in good conscious allow you to continue to practice in the village of Matako."

Wayling was on his feet in an angry jerk "I have a contract with the village! You can't just fire me, I have a contract for another five years. I will get an attorney and sue the village."

"This is true." Brinks nodded "However the house you live in is not part of the contract, we can ask you to move out at any time. Which we do so now, please be out by noon tomorrow. You are of course free to use the office as it is part of the contract, but as it is zoned for business, you are not to live in it and, I can't imagine anyone who will come to you for treatment once word of the findings of this hearing are released to the public. I understand that as of this morning you were already down to ten percent of your patient load before your attack on Evanna Phelps. So, I wish you luck.

Nathan was seething, his face was set in a red angry glare. "This is..."

"Don't you tell me what this is!" Counsel man Youngman stood and pointed his finger at Wayling. "You were trusted with a position in this town and you abused it...to what extent we will never know and I thank God for that. I don't think I would ever sleep at night knowing. Bad enough I know what you did to my grand daughter and the people here." He pointed his finger over at Reggie. "We should have listened to Reggie the first time. Damn us all to hell for not believing her."

"I think we've made our decision clear." Counsel man Brinks sat as he stood. "You can leave the house keys in my mailbox, if you think you can stop yourself from having sex with it...it would be about the only thing you could. Hearing adjourned."

Luna sat, her mind and body numb. So that was it...it was all over. The room was still quiet, quiet enough that she could hear the representative from the WHA tell Nathan that he would be hearing their decision within twenty four hours.

"It's over." She whispered then turned to George with a smile. "It's all over."

"It's over, and you won."

"No." She shook her head and took his and Reggie's hands "We all won. ..

"Everyone."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nathan slammed the door behind himself, throwing the stack of boxes angrily against the wall.

He'd lost...he had really fucking lost.

He sank down on the sofa, his eyes so narrow they were blurred...damning the day he had ever lay eyes on Reggie Forbes and Evanna Phelps.

With a angry bit of frustration he shoved off the sofa, stumbling over something as he went. He reached under the sofa, pulling up a heavy voluminous piece of wool...it was a cloak. It was Evanna Phelps' cloak, still laying under the sofa where she had slid it that night. He crumpled it angrily in his hands, wishing more than anything in the world that it was the woman herself. He would give anything to have her there right now, to be able to do to her what he had done to his whore of a wife when he had tracked her down after she'd left. If Evanna Phelps thought what he had done to _her _was rape...he wondered what she would think of what he had done to Syndee during the four hours before he had left her for her new husband to find.

No...Syndee had been worth it, a little whore like Evanna Phelps wasn't worth going to prison for. He pulled his wand from his pocket and lit a fire in the fireplace...he would burn the cloak, sit and watch it burn and pretend that it was Evanna Phelps and that over protective bastard husband of hers.

He pulled his arm back, ready to let go then something caught his attention...a white tag stitched beneath the collar. He pulled it back and looked closer...

Who the hell was Luna Lovegood?

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna sighed as George took her hand to help her walk up the side of the ditch. It had been such a lovely afternoon, so lovely to once again be able to walk in the village with him without being afraid. Nathan had been gone only two days and already the village was a much nicer place than it had ever been...even when Luna had thought Nathan Wayling was her friend.

Dalum Jackabee had taken over once again as the town healer and though Luna was still seeing Healer Murchan, George and he had become quite good friends. Things had settled quite nicely in the village, Brenna's worries over losing her grandparents had been found less...the three were closer than they had ever been.

No one knew what had become of Ashley, but Robert had returned...sheepishly explaining that he couldn't bring himself to taint Celia's memory in the village like that.

"It's still so hard to believe that it is really over." Luna sighed as George put his arm around her.

"Well it is." CJ smiled and took her hand. "Nathan Wayling is long gone and good riddance."

"They didn't take his license though." George said through grit teeth "How they could hear all he did and not, I don't know."

Oliver grinned "Word travels, I wouldn't..." He trailed off as two black cars pulled around the corner and stopped. Two large men got out of the first and approached them.

"Are you George Weasley?" The first man said, pulling a wallet like thing from his pocket.

"Who?" George looked at Luna nervously

"That's him alright." The second man said, looking at a picture and then at George...and then at Luna "That would make you Luna Lovegood."

George began to back away, pulling Luna behind him and reaching for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" The first man yelled and George's wand flew from his hand. "Stupefy!" He yelled again and George was sent flying.

"You didn't need to do that!" Luna screamed as a woman and a man got out of the second car and came toward her.

"What the hell is this all about?" Oliver demanded.

"George Weasley." The first man said as he pulled George from the ground, yanked his arms behind him and shackled them. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Luna Lovegood."

"Luna..." George yelled "Oliver, get her out of here!"

"NO!" Luna ran to George's side, wrapping her arms around his neck rightly. "Let him go...he didn't kidnap me!"

"He took a minor out of the country, that's kidnapping." The second man said.

The man and woman were behind Luna now, pulling her away. "You need to come with us miss, you're in enough trouble as it is."

"George!" Luna yelled, stomping on the mans feet and breaking free. She threw her arms around his neck again. "No, you can't! He was just trying to protect me!"

"Stupefy!" Luna was hit from behind and she fell limply into the woman's arms.

"You bastard!" George raged against the men holding him "She's pregnant!"

"Get her out of here!" The two men yelled at the other two. The man and woman drug the now unconscious Luna to the car and shoved her in, a second later, the two apparated away with George...leaving Oliver and CJ standing alone on the empty road.

"Oh my God." CJ turned towards Oliver and he pulled her into his arms. "Oh my God."

A sound carried to them from the corn, and they turned towards the the source of the malicious laughter.

Nathan Wayling waved then apparated away.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eighteen Preview

---

After being

transported back to London,

George faces the Wizengamot while Luna

faces the Juvenile courts.

---

Now forced apart,

George worries about Luna's well

being while Luna worries about the trouble

she's brought on George. But help comes

from an unexpected source.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	18. Torn Apart

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N- Once again flying sans beta...after my nasty cliffhanger last chapter, and taking much longer than I planned on to update, I wanted to save time getting this up. So, don't blame her if this is loaded with boo boo's! I will get back to being betaed next chapter! Promise Beardie dear! I've just been really busy lately and not getting the writing done as fast as I should!

Warning in advance, this is a puffs chapter. Or at least, I got sniffly writing it. LOL Nathan is Hasta la Bye bye now, but Xenovius is back...sorry. Oh there is some more Nathan Comeuppance in this chapter though. Nathan might return as well, not sure yet. Xenovius might as well, or they might both be gone for good. Not sure. This is getting close to the end and I am not sure how much I want to drag it out. Im kinda having a lot of fun writing this one. ANYWAY...

ONWARD...Couple cool new characters, and some Weasley's will be returning next chapter, including Ginny! YAYNESS! I love Ginny...I need to write a Harry Ginny fic, I love them.

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Eighteen

Torn Apart

* * *

-

* * *

George glared at his bedroom window, hating the sight of the hazy pink sunrise that heralded the new day. How could he not hate it...it was another day without her, the sixth one since they had been torn apart.

Deep down he knew he should be thankful that he was free. Had he been anyone else he would have spent the past week in Azkaban while he awaited his hearing in front of the Wizengamot. If not for his fathers position in the Ministry, he would have. As it was he had spent a horrible twenty four hours behind the cold stone walls and even though it was no longer guarded by dementors, it may as well have been for all the peace George had been able to find within his mind.

But then, things hadn't been much better after his father had gotten him released on bail. He had only to close his eyes to see the things he would gladly given everything he had in the world to forget. The look on Luna's face as they were torn apart...the sound of her screaming...the way her eyes went dead as her body went limp and fell away from his when she was hit with the stupefy spell.

And no one would tell him anything. Despite his fathers connections, no one would tell them anything about Luna. Where she was, if she was safe...not a single detail. She was a minor under protective custody and the only upside of that was that not even her uncle could get near her. The only thing they had was his fathers knowledge of juvenile department policy... Luna would have been placed in a Ministry appointed safe house until her own custody hearing.

Arthur and Molly had petitioned the juvenile courts for temporary custody until Luna's seventeenth birthday...now just two weeks away. The problem was, Luna's uncle had immediately filed for custody as well...even after all they had gone through...Fred's child could still die.

George's lie about being the baby's father had already been exposed. Blood had been drawn practically the moment he had been apparated into Azkaban for processing. While the ministry frowned upon the use of exitus potion after the fourth month, it wasn't illegal either.

One thing definitely working in Luna's favor was the ministry's enormous dislike of Xenovius Lovegood. Had the report on their where abouts come in twenty-four hours sooner, Kingsley Shacklebolt would have told the US Auror department it was a mistake and to ignore the report. But Kingsley had gone away on ministry business the morning the report came in and the acting minister had no choice but to order their arrest. Now, Arthur Weasley was hanging his hopes on the fact that George's hearing had been postponed until Kingsley's return.

But not even the minister of magic had any say in the juvenile courts.

George gave the window a final glare and then rolled onto his side and sat up. As usual the emptiness filled him as he thought of the prospect of another day stretched out ahead of him without Luna. He said a silent prayer that she was safe and being well taken care of, and then slid out of bed and dressed.

In the kitchen he opened the cupboard and was greeted by his usual staple..box after box of sugary cereal...and it made him miss Luna even more. A picture began to grow in his mind of her standing by the stove making blueberry pancakes, eating bacon as fast as she was taking it out of the pan. It was so beautiful...so perfect...and he would have gladly given everything he had in the world for it to be real.

He closed the cupboard door on a shuddering sigh and decided that he would skip breakfast from now on. It might be the most important meal of the day, but for him, it had also become the most painful. He turned around and leaned back against the cupboards, his eyes landing on the faded Nargle charm that Luna had hung nearly three months before. Once again he thought about how grateful he was that she had come into his life.

Luna was worth it...the pain he felt at being forced to be apart from her, the uncertainty over the future, even the chance that he might end up in Azkaban...Luna was worth it, every bit of it. Just picturing her face gave him hope. No matter what happened, in two weeks she would be free to make her own choices. But would he?

An uncomfortable twinge ran up his spine as he thought about the hearing. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to open the shop a little early. He crossed the room and reached for the door knob, but as he began to open it, he jerked back at a loud banging. He jumped backwards, then stepped back to the door and wrenched it open.

"Oh George!" CJ nearly bowled him over and she threw herself at him, hugging him so tightly the air rushed out of his lungs in a loud woof. "We've been so worried! We got here as soon as we could, but they only just decided to let us go and..."

George looked up at Oliver and patted CJ's back. "It's ok. I know."

CJ pulled away, her face tear streaked. "No it's not! I promised you both you would be safe...and I...I..I let you down!"

"No." George gave her another hug and then let her go. "I know who's to blame, and it wasn't you." He stepped behind Oliver and closed the door, then waved them into chairs.

"You do?" Oliver and CJ looked nervous as they slid into the offered chairs. George disappeared into the bedroom, then came out a moment later carrying a box.

"Oh yes." He said grimly. "Dad got me released on bail, and when I came home...this was waiting for me." He pulled the lid off the box and tossed it on the table. Inside, folded neatly was Luna's cloak, name tag up. Atop it was what looked like burned paper.

"Luna's cloak." Oliver looked from the cloak to George "That's how he found out."

George dropped into a chair and nodded. "She left it there, that night. He must have found the name tag on it."

CJ picked up a piece of the ashes and held it up, looking at George curiously.

"Call it salt in the wound." George smirked bitterly. "It was a howler. Didn't say anything, no words anyway, just laughing. Bit of overkill really."

Oliver looked at CJ and then back at George, a slow grin began to spread across his face. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think Nathan Wayling is going to be doing much laughing for a long time."

George looked back and forth between Oliver and CJ...both looked pretty satisfied about something. "What? Did you kill the bastard or something?"

"Oh no." CJ Shook her head. "No, no. This is better, much better. Nathan killed himself...so to speak...with his own sword."

Olivers eyes twinkled. "Do you remember during the hearing, when Nathan 'admitted' that he and Luna had consensual sex?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the woman on the road that night was from family services. I'm sure you missed this, but, she was a very attractive woman." CJ grinned "Nathan Wayling of course, _didn't_ miss this."

"He hit on her?" Bile began to rise in George's throat...he couldn't begin to see what was so funny about this.

"Hold on..."Oliver put his hand up in a warding gesture. "So Wayling asks this woman out and she agreed. During dinner, he starts bragging. Says that he knew the whole time that Luna was a run away minor and he was just trying to get her to trust him so he could find out where she really belonged."

George shook his head, still missing something.

"George." CJ grinned. "Nathan Wayling is thirty one years old. He _admitted_ to having sex with an underage girl...that woman from family services was so disgusted by him she had him arrested for knowingly having sex with a minor...AND...he is being charged for raping Brenna Youngman and another woman."

George opened his mouth to speak but Oliver cut him off with a raised hand.

"Oh wait, that's not all. The WHA has suspended his license."

"Suspended?" George looked from CJ to Oliver. "Because of Luna?"

"Well, yes." CJ nodded "But, apparently another woman came forward after Luna and Brenna went public with what Wayling had done."

"Another?"

"Wayling's ex-wife ." CJ Said, her voice shaky. "Syndee Barclay."

"His ex wife?"

Oliver nodded, his face pale and sick looking " Apparently after she left and remarried, he tracked her down. She was raped and beaten."

George closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of his chair. Bile rose in his throat and he was suddenly glad that he hadn't been able to eat breakfast. Nathan Wayling was a sick man, sick beyond even what he had imagined. He might be going away...going away for a long, long time...but at what price?

Luna, Brenna Youngman, Reggie Forbes, Ashley Moore and Celia Bayles...even the woman who had been his wife.

The price was far, far too steep.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna fidgeted nervously in the small room just off the juvenile courtrooms on the third floor of the Ministry of Magic. She was torn, glad that the waiting was over, that it would all be decided soon. Yet she was so afraid of what that decision would be. As subtly as possible she took quick peaks out the doors window, hoping to catch a glimpse of George's arrival. She had found out by accident that his hearing was at the same time as hers, scheduled that way on purpose in case she was called on to testify...against him off all things! As if she would ever do such a thing! Never! Not even if they tried to force her!

The past week had been the most miserable she could remember since Malfoy manor. By the time she had woken, she was already on a plane to New York. She'd been of a mind to try to run when they switched planes for the flight to London, then she realized that if she did, she would only be making things worse for George. They would be much harder on him if she was still missing, and so she had raised her chin and boarded the plane.

She'd expected to be taken to jail when they arrived back in London, instead, they were loaded into a car and driven out into the country by several miles and stopped at a lovely little house on a farm. Inside, Luna was introduced to her temporary guardians, Benjamin and Julia Lancaster.

Benjamin, or Benji as he preferred, was a very kind man in his early forties. He was nearly bald, quite short and round with an easy laugh and smiling eyes. He worked in the muggle affairs office in the ministry and was actually a friend of Arthur Weasley's... he had to be very careful not to say a word to his friend, and even more careful not to give Luna the information she was so desperate to hear.

Julia Lancaster was a small, thin woman with very long black hair and quick china blue eyes. She had a naturally smiling face, with an easy laugh like her husbands. The couple had two children, a boy and a girl, Christian who was ten and Stacey who was seven. Julia and Stacey had taken to Luna straight off, and Luna likewise to them. Luna didn't mind being on the farm, it reminded her so much of being back in Little Matako, the only thing missing...was George.

They were not to tell her a single thing pertaining to George Weasley...he was after all, the one they were supposed to be protecting her from. Even though he couldn't say it out loud, Luna was well aware that Benji thought this the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life.

Luna sighed and looked away from the door. A few minutes before there had been a loud commotion and she had hoped that might be George and his family...

"It's okay dear." Julia said, reaching over and taking her hand. "This will all be over soon enough."

"I know." Luna worked up a smile. "I just wish it was over now. What if my uncle wins?"

Across the room Benji harrumphed loudly. The Lancaster's knew why Luna had run away, they also had decided between them that they would do everything in their power to stop Xenovius Lovegood from getting his hands on the girl. Luna had only been with them a week, but already they had become quite fond of her.

"Over my dead body." Benji nodded and winked at Luna. "Between the Weasley's petition and your own, I can't see the courts sending you to someone who just wants to hurt you."

Luna nodded nervously. She too had filed a petition, since her seventeenth birthday was only two weeks away, she had a right to request to be declared an adult immediately. It was a long shot, but it was possible.

Luna jumped as the door swung open and she looked up to see Xenovius Lovegood glaring down at her.

"Well, look at you." He stepped in and closed the door behind himself. "Looking like the backside of a barge."

"Mr. Lovegood..." Benji was on his feet, then stepped between Xenovius and Luna. "I will not tolerate this harassment of my ward! Now I suggest you leave at once."

"I'll leave." Xenovius stepped around Benji and leaned down into Luna's face so she got a clear shot of his glaring silver eyes. Eyes so much like her fathers it hurt to look into them and see such hatred. "But first I thought Luna might like to know I have her room all ready. Yes miss, all ready and waiting. And that's not all that's waiting for the little whore."

Julia gasped, throwing her arms around Luna's shoulders. Benji wrapped his arms thew Xenovius's and began tugging him to the door.

"Mrs. Hindry's gone you know. Fired the old bat of course." Xenovius smirked as he jerked free at the doorway to stand on his own. "No one will stop me this time...particularly since your friend George Weasley will be spending the next five years in Azkaban."

"Get out!" Benji pushed him through the door, and just before he slammed it shut, Luna caught a glimpse of the angry face on the other side of the hallway.

George had arrived at last.

Their eyes locked for a moment through the glass before George was pulled away, but it was enough to remind Luna what she was fighting for.

"It's okay sweetheart." Julia patted Luna's shoulder nervously. "He won't win. He just can't."

Luna took a deep breath and nodded, looking through the glass again... the hallway was empty now.

"Of course he won't." Benji sat on Luna's other side and gently patted her knee. "It's going to be okay dear. Watch and see."

Luna nodded again and wiped at her cheeks.

Benji and Julia were being so incredibly kind, and she did feel reassured. But she would have given anything to have George by her side instead.

Without him, everything was just so wrong.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George sat in his seat, shaking as he watched the Wizengamot file into their seats. It wasn't nerves that had him on edge though, it was what he had just witnessed...that Luna had been in the same room with Xenovius Lovegood, and he hadn't been with her.

"_No one will stop me this time...particularly since your friend George Weasley will be spending the next five years in Azkaban."_

The words had plunged a sword into his heart. If he went to Azkaban, who would take care of her? Who would be there to pick up the pieces if by some evil twist of horror her uncle succeeded in gaining custody? What if he managed to...

George shook his head as Kingsley Shacklebolt took his seat. He didn't dare think those kind of thoughts now...not now when he needed to be focused.

There was too much at stake...now more than ever.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna cringed as her Uncle entered the courtroom and took a seat directly behind her. More than ever, Luna wished George was with her...but at the moment, she would have taken Julia. Instead, Julia sat with Benji in the front row...two down from her Uncle, and in between them sat Arthur and Molly Weasley. Luna sat at a small table next to the starchy looking woman from the family affairs office.

"All rise" A small balding man stepped from a doorway behind the bench. "The Honorable Clifford Hedgeway presiding."

There was a slight murmur as the small group of people stood.

"Good morning." The juvenile court judge was a tall, friendly looking man. "You may be seated."

The judge shuffled through a stack of papers as the court settled back into their chairs.

"Is the minor present?" Hedgeway asked, looking from above his wire rimmed glasses. "Ah yes, Miss Lovegood. You understand that you have caused quite a bit of trouble, running off like you did?"

"Yes sir." Luna said quietly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Miss?"

Luna lifted her chin defiantly and stood. "I do sir."

Hedgeway sat back in his chair, giving Luna his full attention.

"I would do it again sir, in a moment." Luna nodded. "I didn't have any other choice."

"And why is that?"

Luna turned on her uncle and pointed. "Because of him." She turned back. "And because of a law that made it legal for him to kill my unborn baby." Luna ran her hand over her stomach. "My father died last spring and that man is my only _blood_ family so he was first in line for custody of me. But he doesn't care about me, he certainly didn't want me. He wanted to use me to get back at my father, by forcing me to abort my baby. I couldn't let him do that, so I ran away."

"And he is?" Hedgeway straightened up and began shuffling through his papers again.

"My uncle, Xenovius Lovegood."

Hedgeway looked up sharply, apparently the name was familiar to him. "Lovegood. Yes, you've been quite rude with my staff. Is what this young lady says true Mr. Lovegood? Is your only interest in custody aborting your nieces child?"

"It doesn't matter if it is true or not." Xenovius stood and attempted to stare down the judge. "I am this girls only blood relative, first in line for custody since the father is dead. The law states that it is my right to abort this child at my discretion."

"I'll take that as a yes." Xenovius opened his mouth to speak again but Hedgeway waved him down into his seat. He pulled a piece of paper from the file on his desk. "I see that you have petitioned for custody Mr. Lovegood. While there is no time limit on the use of Exitus potion, the ministry does not condone it's use after the fourth month. It's my belief that you intend to attempt to abort this child still, so your petition for custody is denied."

Luna's relief was so complete that her knees gave out and she slid back into her chair. Xenovius glared at Hedgeway for a moment, then stomped from the courtroom.

"Good riddance, and onward." Hedgeway said as he waved him out. "Now, I also have petitions from Miss Lovegood herself and from Arthur and Molly Weasley." He looked up at them, his expression somewhat pained. "I am in a difficult position Miss Lovegood. While I understand why you did what you did, I can not condone your actions. If I grant you early adulthood, what message does that send to others your age? That it's okay to break the law as long as it is for the right reasons?" He shook his head sadly "No, I'm afraid that just won't do. I must reject your request."

Luna felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She hadn't really expected him to grant her request...but she had hoped.

"As to the request of Mr and Mrs Weasley. Also problematic for the same reasons. It was your son that Miss Lovegood ran away with. We must be so careful these days, careful to send the proper message to our young people. Had you petitioned the court last October, I would have gladly granted your request for custody, but after the lengths your son went to, regardless of the reason, I simply can not. Therefore, Miss Lovegood will stay in the custody of the Ministry of Magic, represented by the Lancaster's until her seventeenth birthday on December the thirty first."

Luna felt as if the bottom had dropped out and she was free falling. True, she had expected her request to be denied, but never in a million years had she expected the Weasley's would be.

"Your honor!" Arthur was on his feet "If you can't grant custody...won't you at least drop the restraining orders? Allow us to see her?"

Hedgeway looked torn for a moment as he looked back at Arthur.

"Please sir, it's nearly Christmas."

Hedgeway sighed then leaned forward. "I will allow visitation for the family, as long as it is supervised by Mr and Mrs Lancaster. It is my understanding that your sons case is being heard by the Wizengamot now as well. Should he be freed, this does not include him. He is to have no contact whatsoever with Miss Lovegood until she becomes of age."

Luna's face crumpled and her eyes filled. Two weeks, the soonest she would be able to see George wouldn't be for another two weeks, and that was only if he didn't go to Azkaban.

"Your honor." Luna said weakly "Nobody has been able to tell me anything. Can I at least know how George is, how his hearing comes out?"

Hedgeway looked back at Luna for a moment. It seemed such a small concession.

"Very well. I will lift the gag order. Court dismissed"

Luna nodded. It was a small concession...but she would take it.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"This hearing is a waste of time." A member of the Wizengamot complained. "The man has admitted his guilt, he belongs in Azkaban."

The arguing went on around George and he was fighting the urge to tune it out. If it hadn't been so important, he would have. They seemed divided, the Wizengamot. Half on his side, understanding completely why he had done what he did while the other half, while not totally without understanding, were more of the mind that to break a law, no matter what the reason, meant punishment.

"Enough." Kingsley broke in. "We can argue this all day and it will not change the facts."

"So you're calling for the vote then Minister?"

"No." Kingsley shook his head. "I am going to toss about some weight of my position. I am officially making you aware that should you convict George Weasley, I will only pardon him before you have a chance to file the conviction papers."

"The law is the law!"

"He was only trying to save a baby's life!" another yelled "His brothers baby...the same brother who died fighting to save all of us!"

"Excuse me minister?!" An elderly woman said angrily. "I don't think you can..."

"Oh yes he can!" A young man said "Perfectly within his rights."

"So, if your a family friend you can just break the law and get away with it." A greying man far up in the back shouted "Hes the son of your assistant so he gets off?"

"No." Kingsley shook his head "I would do this no matter who it was. Sending George Weasley to Azkaban serves no purpose but making Xenovius Lovegood happy. Were talking about an outdated law that no longer has any business being on the books. Now, my time as temporary minister is up in June. Vote me out then if you think I am abusing my position. But before I go, I am making it my mission to see to it that law goes with me."

George looked up to see many heads nodding in agreement. Kingsley had struck a nerve in the Wizengamot...but would it be enough to get him off?

"All in favor of conviction?" Kingsley said impatiently.

"What's the point?" The angry witch in the back row spat "He'll be pardoned within the hour. Just more paperwork for me."

"I hate paperwork." A wizard said.

"Conviction?" Kingsley said again.

Not a single hand was raised.

"All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Kingsley winked at George as the Wizengamot raised their hands as one.

For the first time in a week, George was able to take a deep breath without the horrible gouge of fear.

Now all that remained was finding out how Luna had fared.

* * *

- - -

* * *

It wasn't nearly as easy as George had hoped. They were still in session when his hearing completed and when he had gone in search of his parents, he had nearly gotten himself arrested for violating the order for protection just by going near the courtroom.

Finally, he went back to the other end of the hallway to wait with the rest of his family. It wasn't much longer before his parent's came down the hallway, his throat squeezed painfully when he caught the looks on their faces. Obviously things hadn't gone well.

Pain like a thousand knives went through him as Arthur told him that he wasn't allowed to have any contact with Luna for another two weeks. But considering how things could have gone, he wasn't about to complain. At least the family would be able to see her, they would be able to bring him news so he could at the very least know she was okay. Already Arthur and Molly had made plans to see her that night.

They had just turned to leave the Ministry when a man ran towards them.

"Ah." Arthur said in George's ear. "That's Benji Lancaster, Luna's guardian. Probably come to see how your hearing went to take the news to Luna. She was quite worried about you, you know." He winked at George knowingly. "Well just leave you to talk." Arthur shook Benji's hand and made a quick introduction before turning away with the others to leave.

"Mr Weasley." Benji offered his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. You're father says some wonderful things about you."

"All lies I'm sure." George grinned as he accepted the hand "George please."

"Benji in that case." He nodded "Luna asked me to find out how things came out for you. She's been in a such a terrible state of worry since she came to us."

"Cleared." George smiled. "Is she doing okay?"

"She's fine, baby's fine. She misses you." He looked around nervously at the now empty hall way "Which is why I am here really."

George raised his eyebrows in question.

"I imagine your father told you, you're to have no contact with Luna until she turns seventeen in two weeks."

"Yes, of course." The look on George's face was so heartbroken it make Benji hurt just looking at it.

"You see, we live far out in the country, on Melham road. It's quite deserted you see and should you attempt to meet us on our way home today, oh say, on Melham Road Bridge, not a soul would be around to see...were the only ones who live anywhere near there." Benji winked "I really must ask that you not try that."

"I understand." George nodded, grinning all over himself "No, I certainly would never try that."

"Well, that's good. Because we'll be passing that way in about twenty minutes, I'd hate to think that a good boy such as yourself would take advantage of knowing that." Benji gave him another wink, a very exaggerated wink.

"Absolutely." George smiled in anticipation. "I absolutely will not be there in twenty minutes."

With another wink, Benji turned away.

George watched him walk away, then hurried out of the ministry. He was not going to miss this chance...

Twenty minutes...He was absolutely going to be there.

Oh hell yeah.

Absolutely.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna sighed miserably as she sat in the backseat of the Lancaster's car. She knew she should be happy, George was free, she was free of her uncle...things had come out fine. Well, almost fine.

Two weeks. She wouldn't be able to see George for two weeks.

The past week had already felt like forever, she couldn't begin to imagine what two more would be like.

Fourteen days. Three hundred thirty six hours. Twenty-thousand one hundred sixty minutes, One Million nine-thousand, six-hundred seconds.

Luna sighed loudly, regretting the fact that she had always been incredibly good with math.

"Luna" Benji said as they came to the Melham Road Bridge "I must warn you of something."

"What is it Benji?" Luna said nervously

"If we clear the bridge and George Weasley should be waiting on the other side, you must not get out of the car to meet him. Even if the car should for some reason stop."

Luna's heart began to speed up. Benji was a officer of the Ministry...surely he wouldn't dare...

But then the car was slowing down, and they were at the end of the bridge. Luna glanced out the window just in time to see George step out of the trees. The road was, as always, completely deserted. She wrenched the door open before the car had even come to a complete stop.

"Luna wait." Julia warned, a laugh in her voice. "You're going to get yourself killed."

But Luna had already left the car. She was doing a sort of waddling run towards George who stood now with his arms wide open.

"George!" Luna felt the tears break free as she threw herself into his arms. "George!"

His arms wrapped tightly around her and she felt his lips brush over her forehead.

"I've missed you so much!" She whispered, her own around tight around his neck, so tight that it was nearly cutting off his air. He didn't mind in the least.

"I've missed you too." He said in her ear. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you, when that bastard used that stupefy on you?"

"No, it just knocked me out." She shook her head. "George, they said...I can't see you until I turn seventeen."

"I know." He buried his face deep into her hair and took a deep breath, committing the smell to memory. Then he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "I will be here the minute you turn seventeen and I'll be taking you home for good. No one will be able to tear us apart again. Ever."

George felt a sharp kick in the stomach and he laughed...even the baby seemed happy about that idea.

"Behave yourself, use the time to catch up on your school work."

"I will." She nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"It will go fast, you'll see."

Luna sighed against his neck, then looked up at him and grinned. "That's bullshit and you know it."

George shrugged. "Had to try."

"Luna." Benji and Julia stood by the car. "I'm sorry, but we need to go. The kids will be home from school soon."

Luna nodded and turned back towards George for a final hug...their last for the next two weeks. George pulled her close again, then kissed her softly on the lips. He brushed his lips over her forehead. preparing his mind for the tumult of the parting to come. Watching her leave...he didn't know how he could bear it.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time. Waiting for your birthday."

"Me too." Luna said as she pulled away, wiping at her tears as she went. She couldn't turn around, but kept her eyes locked on his as she backed up to the car. Slowly, she opened the door, then climbed inside.

George looked up at Benji. "Thank you."

"You understand." He said sympathetically but meaning it for real this time. "This can't happen again. There would be so much trouble if you were caught. For all of us."

"I wouldn't dare ask." George nodded. "Thank you for taking the risk this one time."

"She needed to see you...and obviously, you needed to see her." Benji nodded with a small smile. "I didn't agree with the ruling, but, at least she is away from Xenovius Lovegood. You never have to worry about him again."

"Take care of her."

"Don't worry." Benji pulled his door open and began to climb inside. "We will."

"Hey, Benji."

Benji stopped and looked back at George.

"I'll be here..." George had to bite his lip to keep the stinging in his eyes at bay. "December thirty-first, the second the orders go off...I'll be here at twelve-oh-one to take her home."

Benji nodded, a small grin on his face. "I knew you would be." And he had known...the moment he had seen George Weasley look at Luna through the glass in the door at the ministry of magic. He wouldn't stay apart from her for long. Not willingly. That was why he had broken the rules and done what he had.

"I'll leave a light on for you."

George smiled, then stood watching the car drive away. Inside, Luna turned to watch him fade, her hand raised to wave goodbye.

George waved back as the loneliness began to sink in, it might be goodbye for now, but it wouldn't be forever.

Forever would be spent with Luna.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nineteen Preview

- - -

George and Luna wait

out the long two weeks apart,

counting the days until they can be together.

But what will they find to keep

them busy?

- - -

Christmas finds them apart,

but small mementos bring them closer together

and George finds distraction in

a special project.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	19. Twleve Oh One

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Yeah so...little bit of a cliffhanger, but its not a nasty cliffhanger and I SWEAR I will update sooner this time. I had a really bad week and I have been sick. Yes, this is where you leave lots of lovely reviews and say nice things like "That's okay CJ, we don't care if you don't update for months and months and months as long as you are okay!"

Yep...I've been hitting the sugar again.

Anyway, since I didn't get this up sooner I am once again flying sans beta. I am going now to work on the next chapter. It WILL be up sooner or my name is not CJ - Lady of Gryffindor!

Okay, so it's not...not really...but, you get my point.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Nineteen

Twelve-Oh-One

* * *

-

* * *

Clocks and calendars...if there were two things in the world that Luna had truly came to loathe during the time she was forced apart from George...it was clocks and calendars.

Clock's moved far too slow, even when the third hand moved as fast as it always had in the past and as for calendars...well, it was far too long between times when Luna was able to cross another day off the small one she kept by her bedside.

One week gone, one horrible, long torturous week gone...and still...one week to go.

Not that there hadn't been distractions. She had her school work, but she hadn't been as far behind as she had feared and after only a few days she was already caught up with her class. Molly and Arthur had come to visit three times since the hearing...Ron, Harry and Hermione too. Even Bill and Fleur had come with Percy. An even better distraction was on it's way at that very moment as well...Ginny had just returned home from school the day before and Julia had invited her to have lunch with them and do some Christmas shopping. Of course, they were going into London...Julia wouldn't dare take her to Diagon Alley were they were sure to run into George.

George. She missed him _so much_!

Luna felt a clenching in her chest and she turned away from the window she had been staring out of, watching the snow fall, and went to sit on the side of her bed. She reached over for the leather bound photo album, then slid against the headboard and flipped it open...thankful once again that Oliver and CJ had somehow known to pack it in with her things instead of George's...they had always kept it on a side table in the family room when they had been in Little Matako.

Luna giggled as she always did when she looked at these very first pages, the ones where Fred and George had been like chubby cheeked cherubs...already their eyes glistening with the promise of mischief.

Further on, six year old Fred reach out and wrapped his chubby fingers tightly into Percy's hair and yanked, then pointed at Ron when Molly turned around...George laughing at his side. In another, Ron turned away and George switched his half eaten slice of cake with Ron's uneaten slice.

So many pictures, so many memories. First school robes, quidditch try outs and then quidditch matches. With each picture Fred and George became less chubby, more muscular and much more familiar until she came to the end of the book, to the very last page.

In one, Bill and Fleur stood in front of a for sale sign while Bill tacked a board that said 'SOLD' on top. In the background, Fred and George mugged for the camera, making bunny ears and faces behind their heads. The next set was of Fred and George helping carry boxes into the same house, and the house too was familiar...

...Shell Cottage.

The very last picture in the book was of Fred and George, sitting side by side at the very same table Luna had sat at six months before...the night Fred and George had come to attempt to talk Harry, Ron and Hermione out of breaking into Gringotts.

The night she and Fred had made love on the beach...the night her child was conceived.

Possibly, she was looking at the last picture ever taken of Fred...yet it wasn't his face that she kept turning to this page to see.

George's hair had been a little shorter then, the scars from the night he was cursed were more visible and he wasn't wearing the prosthetic ear yet...but he looked the same. He was laughing and his eyes danced, eyes that told a million stories. He looked so strong...his empty arms so welcoming that Luna wished that she could crawl into the picture herself.

Luna closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the headboard, closing the photo album as the wetness found her cheeks again. She knew looking at the album made it worse, made her miss him more...but she couldn't _not_ look. It was impossible.

"Luna?" A soft voice proceeded the knock on the door. Luna quickly wiped at her cheeks and stashed the album away. She didn't like for Benji, Julia or either of the kids to see her cry...it always made them sad.

"Yes." She said, pasting a fake smile on her face. "Come in."

The fake smile became real however when she saw that Julia wasn't alone. Behind here there was a mass of long, bright red hair...hair that could only belong to a Weasley. Her favorite Weasley...well, her favorite besides George.

"Ginny!" She gasped and slid off the bed. Julia stepped aside and Luna lunged at her, truly she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Luna!" Ginny returned the hug with equal fervor...she had missed her best friend terribly. "Oh! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too...so much." Luna knew that she was crying again, but for the first time in ages, they were happy tears. Ginny was like an oasis in the desert, and Luna felt like something worse than parched.

"I'll leave you two for a bit to catch up." Julia patted Luna's back kindly then turned towards the door. "Benji will be home soon, and then we can go."

"Okay." Luna forced herself to break her grip on Ginny, "Thank you."

"Thank you Mrs. Lancaster." Ginny gave her a winning smile as the door closed, then she turned back to Luna...her eyes on Luna's tummy. "Look at you!"

Luna rolled her eyes and smirked as she headed for the settee near the window once again. "Yes, look at me. I'm quite the sight, aren't I?"

"You look lovely." Ginny meant it. Luna had achieved that mysterious mommy to be glow...despite all she had gone through since leaving Hogwarts. "Are you doing okay? I've been so worried...no one would tell me anything by owl and Harry was only able to come up when I had Hogsmeade visits."

"No one meant to worry you. We just had to be very careful." Luna laughed bitterly "Not that it made a bit of difference in the end."

"I suppose it was a mistake, not contacting mum and dad right off." Ginny shook her head "I shouldn't have listened to George."

"It's not George's fault!" Luna said vehemently, her eyes flashing. A knowing grin spread slowly across Ginny's face and her eyebrows lifted high into her hair.

"So it's true." The grin turned into a smirk

"What's true?" Luna said, being purposely obtuse.

"I got the most interesting owl from Hermione after Percy returned a few weeks back. She said, that Percy told her _something_ is going on between you and George."

"Something going on?" Luna said nonchalantly "I don't know what you mean."

Ginny burst out laughing. "You never have been a good liar Luna."

"I'm not lying." Luna said stubbornly. And she wasn't lying..._exactly. _It wasn't as if she and George had made any great declarations of love. Fairly intense looks maybe...a bit of snogging, sure. But neither of them had said anything, nor had either of them made any commitment's to the other.

"_I'll be here...December thirty-first, the second the orders go off...I'll be here at twelve-oh-one to take her home."_

But that didn't mean anything. For all she knew, he could have meant the Burrow. It didn't really matter that she was hoping...that what she wanted...more than anything, that he meant to take her back to his flat in Diagon Alley.

"The eyes don't lie Luna." Ginny smiled and looked at Luna smugly. "But...hmmm, I wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If maybe _you_ don't realize." Ginny tapped a finger on her bottom lip as she looked at Luna. "And maybe that is the reason you're so afraid to admit the truth."

"Ginny." Luna turned away and went to her dresser. She sat down and picked up her brush and began to brush her hair furiously. "You're being very annoying at the moment."

"I know." Ginny laughed "I can't help it, it's a learned trait I picked up from my brothers."

"George isn't annoying, he's..." Luna stopped and bit her lips together as she realized what she had just done. "Well I mean, Ron is very nice too. And Bill and Percy, and Charlie..." She trailed off when she realized she was babbling like an idiot. "They're all very nice." She repeated lamely.

"But not as nice as George...right?" Ginny giggled and sat down next to her. Luna's face blushed crimson. "If it makes you feel any better Luna, he feels the same way you do."

Ginny giggled again as the brush abruptly dropped from Luna's hand and landed hard on the floor. She gave Ginny a withering look as she attempted to bend down to pick it up, hindered by the bulge in her stomach.

"I'll get it." Ginny bent swiftly and snatched up the brush, then handed it back. "You shouldn't be embarrassed you know. There's no shame in loving someone."

"I'm not ashamed." Luna looked at Ginny, aghast that she would even think such a thing. "It's just that...this whole situation is so terribly complicated Ginny. I mean...I'm having Fred's baby and I'm..." She broke off, unable to bring herself to say the words aloud.

"In love with George?" Ginny asked quietly. She looked away, not expecting Luna to confirm, but she also knew that she wouldn't deny it either. "Luna...no one in the family would be unhappy about the idea of you and George being together. You don't know how good you've been for him....but of course you don't. You'd have to have been here from the start, after the battle." Ginny sighed deeply and looked away.

"You can't imagine what it was like those first few weeks, after Fred died. After the funeral, George went back to the flat in Diagon Alley and locked himself in. He wouldn't speak to any of us, there was only one person he would let in... She shook her head, deciding that part of the story was for George to tell Luna about and so she let that thought die and went on to the next.

"We knew he was drinking a lot, Percy and Ron were running the shop and he never even checked in. Finally, around the end of July, Charlie came from Romania and we all went to the flat and broke in.

"The flat was a disaster, he'd smashed things, pictures and furniture. There were empty bottles and garbage all over the place...and the smell...it was putrid, and George lay passed out on the bathroom floor in his own vomit, still drunk at nine in the morning."

Ginny blinked and a pool of tears broke from her eyes.

"Bill and Charlie got him up and tossed him in the shower and he started screaming at us to leave him to die. He kept saying over and over again...that he had to die because his place was with Fred. Charlie lost it, he hit him, punched him so hard he flew halfway across the room. He told George that he was being a selfish bastard and that he needed to look around himself and see what he was doing to the rest of the family.

"Mum and Dad were out of their minds with grief, brokenhearted over losing Fred, afraid that George would drink himself to death next. The rest of us weren't much better off."

"Oh Ginny." Luna put her arms around Ginny's shoulders and squeezed tightly. In all her own troubles she had barely stopped to consider what the Weasley's had been through the past six months. "I'm so sorry."

"Things have gotten better." Ginny smiled "And a lot of that is because of you." She patted Luna's stomach. "This little gift of yours...it's like a miracle. But, for George...it's more than that.

"After we broke in on him, he quit drinking. He starting living again...but what he had, you can barely call it a life. Getting up each day, minding the shop, taking care of mum and dad. He was going through the motions. But you changed all that Luna. If you could only see...the way his eyes light up when he talks about you, the way he smiles and the way his eyes sparkle.

"There is just no way in the world I can look at George, remembering how he looked that day last July, and believe that there is anything wrong with the two of you loving one another...and I know in my heart, Fred would have felt exactly the same way I do."

Ginny squeezed her tighter as the two girls cried.

Could it be true? Did George really love her as much as she loved him? Was it possible...really possible that it was okay for them to be together?

"Luna?" They pulled apart at a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in. " Luna wiped at her cheeks as Benji pushed the door open.

"I'm home now, you ladies can be on your way." He said with a wink. "Julia is quite anxious to spend my paycheck, so you best hurry!"

"Be right there." Now longing for a connection to George, Luna pulled open the top drawer and reached in for her small cherry jewelry box. She flipped open the lid and pulled out the small Murano glass heart that George had bought her in Matako. But as she struggled with the clasp, it separated from the thin ribbon necklace and the glass heart slipped to the floor.

"I'll get it." Ginny smiled and bent down for the heart. "Oh, how pretty."

Luna told Ginny the story about how George had bought it for her from a mall vendor and how she had thought the red heart in the middle was like the baby she carried, and the pink and blue swirls were the parents...wrapped protectively around the baby, protecting him.

"Like you, and Fred." Ginny smiled as she looked closer at the heart. "And George."

"Well, yes." Luna smiled sheepishly as she held her hand out for the heart. "But there are only two swirls, so I guess Fred and George have to share."

"No." Ginny held the heart up to the light. "There's two blue and one pink, look."

Luna looked closer at the heart in the bright light. The pink swirl wrapped close around the red heart in the middle while the blue wrapped a bit looser on the outside. But the blue wrapped around the top and broke off, then another blue swirl wrapped loosely around the sides.

There were two blue swirls...she hadn't noticed before!

Luna gasped as she remembered her conversation with George the day they had bought the necklace.

"_It makes me think of a baby, the pink and blue...the heart in the middle is the baby, with his mother and father protecting him."_

"_You and Fred."_

"_And you...Fred watches over him from heaven, but you watch over him here."_

"One in heaven, one on Earth." She whispered and put the glass heart to her own...her eyes filling. Was this a sign...was it okay for her to have Fred and George?

"Luna?" Ginny shook her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she nodded and slid the glass heart into her pocket. She was going to buy a chain to put it on and then...

...she was going to wear it always.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"I wish we could have seen Luna before we have to leave." CJ grumbled as she sat a hot plate of French toast on the table. "As if we are any kind of risk."

"Well, we did hide her from the ministry." Oliver said with a small grin.

"I'm just thankful that you didn't get charged with anything. I would have felt terrible, and Luna never would have forgiven herself." George said as he speared a pieced of French toast with his fork.

George was adamant that Luna never find out how the ministry tracked them down. He knew that it would just add on to the massive load of guilt she carried and so, he had burned her cloak and made everyone, including his mum and dad, promise to never tell her that Nathan Wayling had turned them in.

"Well, we'll see her soon I suppose." Oliver said as he took CJ's hand, breaking into George's thoughts with a stern look. "They _will _be coming back to Little Matako for the wedding the end of April."

"Wouldn't miss it." George agreed. "The baby should be old enough to travel by then and I know Luna will want to come and visit."

"So when can we expect a wedding invitation ourselves?" CJ leveled him with a look "Hmmm?"

"Good grief." George said, blushing a thousand different shades of red. "As if we didn't have enough to be going on about."

"I should think that would be high on your list of priorities." Oliver gave George the stern look again.

"You all act as if..." George said nervously "As if I am shirking my responsibility or something."

"Who's talking about responsibility?" CJ gave George a confused look. "I'm talking about the fact that it is obvious to anyone with eyes that you are madly in love with her and have been desperately miserable without her."

"I should think..." Oliver said, nodding in agreement "That as miserable as you have been the past two and a half weeks, that you would do everything in your power to see to it that nothing tears you apart again."

"And, it is slightly improper for an unmarried couple to live together, so unless you are planning on taking Luna to the burrow after you pick her up next week..." CJ grinned "I should think you would be making some plans of your own."

"Okay first, Miss smartypants, Luna has school to finish and NEWT'S to take. Second, I don't have the slightest clue how she feels about me. Third, Mr-know-it-all-knows-nothing, as Luna will be seventeen soon, there will be nothing more that CAN tear us apart and lastly you two nosy Nellie's, considering that Luna is six months pregnant, the cow has definitely not only left, but trampled the barn when it comes to impropriety."

Oliver and CJ were having hysterics by the time George finished his tirade.

"Would you two idiots stop laughing at me." He gave them a bored look. "It's not funny, and, it's all true." Particularly the part about his not knowing how Luna felt about him.

"Okay then." Oliver grinned. "Firstly...Luna can finish school and take her NEWTS just as easily married as she can unmarried."

"Second..." CJ picked up where Oliver left off "Luna is as in love with you as you are with her, everyone knows this...well, obviously not you, but to be be honest, you do have your dim moments."

"Thanks." George smirked sarcastically. "Thanks a bunch."

CJ winked "You're welcome."

"Where were we..." Oliver drummed his fingers on the table "Oh yes, number three. Third, Luna may be seventeen, but that does not mean that there will never be obstacles. Much easier to fight these things with a commitment between you, which brings me to the last...just because _you_ don't mind being improper...is it really fair of you to assume that Luna feels the same way?"

George was brought up short. Oliver had hit on something he hadn't considered before. He knew little of the way Luna had been raised, knew even less of the values that Xenophilius Lovegood had imparted on his daughter. But it was rare in the wizarding world to find people who strayed from tradition. In fact, of his school friends, not one of them had lived with their spouses before marriage, and the ones who were single still lived with their parents, alone, or with roommates of the same sex...well, all but one and she wasn't the kind of person that George would ever consider emulating. If anything, he would do the exact opposite of anything Angelina Johnson did.

"Really George." CJ shook her head. "Bad enough she has to come back to this dreary place, but with no commitment too?"

Now that was low.

"What do you mean dreary?" He growled defensively.

"George, look around." Oliver lowered him with a look. "This place isn't exactly the most welcoming."

George opened his mouth to protest and then he caught a glimpse over Olivers shoulder at the family room. The brightest, most cheerful looking thing in the room was Luna's extremely faded Nargle charm. The walls were a boring white that was dotted here and there with scorch marks from experiments...mostly Fred's...gone wrong. The furniture was old and in poor repair and through his open bedroom door he could see a bed that was mattress and box spring and nothing else.

Hell...it was dreary.

- - -

Oliver and CJ packed off that afternoon and George immediately got busy. He enlisted every available Weasley, a Potter and a Granger...not even his mum or dad were spared.

For a few brief moments, he had considered scrapping it all and buying a house. It wasn't as if he didn't have the money for it, and Luna would love having a yard come spring, not to mention that they would need more space once the baby came. But a house was huge commitment. What if Luna didn't like it, or she didn't want to stay with him at all? Better to wait until it was a decision they could make together.

And so Christmas eve day found them all puttering away in the flat above the shop. It was considered a done deal that Luna would be staying with George when she left the Lancaster's. Molly had only once, and then feebly, suggested it wasn't proper and then dropped it when she saw in the look in George's eyes as he considered living without Luna.

Nobody wanted to see the George of before Luna return.

George split his time between painting and helping Verity and Percy in the shop. Percy was worthless with his hands and so was put to better use downstairs.

George was just putting the finishing touches on the new window seat in Luna's bedroom when Percy called from downstairs to tell him he had a visitor.

"Benji" George stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, staring in surprise. He had caught brief glimpses of Mr and Mrs Lancaster in the village, never at the same time of course and they never had Luna with them. They had always given him small smiles and waves but had always been been careful not to speak with him...they could get into so much trouble if they did...so Benji's appearance in the shop was shocking to say the least.

"George." Benji tipped his hat. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you." George nodded

"I'm not here...officially I mean." Benji grinned "But, Luna is just so...well, you know how she is." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue gaily wrapped box "She sweet talked me into bringing this to you, so you could have it for Christmas. She told me to tell you that if you opened it before morning, she would know."

George smiled and took the box...knowing Luna, she probably _had_ charmed it so she _would_ know.

"Benji...I know it would be asking a lot...but..."

Benji sighed and smiled. "It would, but I expected as much when I agreed to deliver Luna's gift to you. I only hope you didn't buy her a horse!" He laughed loudly

"Of course not." George grinned as he turned toward the stairs. "One moment."

He dashed up the stairs, through the mess that was the flat upstairs and stopped in front of the still mostly bare Christmas tree that Hermione and Ginny were decorating. He started tossing presents aside, all were for Luna...he had already taken his presents for the family out to the burrow to have them out of the mess, but there was one he knew she would like to have now...one that would mean the most. Finally he found the small silver box, then, locating a quill and parchment, he scribbled a quick note and then slit one side of the paper, slid the note inside, the sealed the package once again and rushed back down to the shop.

"Here." George handed Benji the package. "Once this is all over, bring your kids in...anything they want, on the house."

"I do you a favor and this is how you pay me back?" Benji laughed loudly "Pranks for the kids to play on the grown ups?"

George laughed. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"No George, thats not how it works, a true kindness is never done for rewards...so no thanks needed." He put the package in his pocket and pulled his hat back on his head. "But I might be back if I ever get brave enough to prank the wife." He winked then pulled the door open and disappeared out into the falling snow.

George had never been one for following rules and he certainly wasn't going to start now...particularly not when Luna wasn't here to yell at him for not waiting until Christmas morning.

He put his finger under the wrapper and began to tug. Instead of tearing paper, Luna's voice came from the package.

"It's not Christmas morning George!"

George smiled...whatever was in the box, it couldn't begin to compare to the sweetness of Luna's voice.

It was already the best gift she could have gotten him....he couldn't imagine anything better.

* * *

- - -

* * *

It had always been Luna's habit to wake at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning, and this Christmas was no different. The night before Mr and Mrs Weasley had come bearing gifts, and today Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were coming in the afternoon...they too were sure to be laden. But as lovely as everything she had and would receive, even the news that the Weasley's were holding off on their Christmas until Luna was home to celebrate with them, nothing was as special as the gift she had received the day before when Benji had returned from running her errand.

She had felt so guilty having asked. He had already put himself to such risk when he had allowed she and George to see one another the day of the hearing...and she wouldn't have asked now if not for her breaking out in tears while she and Julia wrapped the gifts they had bought on their shopping trip.

But the idea of George not having a single present from her to open on Christmas morning...it just felt so wrong...and so she had asked. But she had never expected that Benji would return with a gift for her.

Excitement coursed through her as she looked at the silver wrapped package on the table next to her bed. She hadn't had the heart to put it under the tree with the rest of the Weasley's gifts...she also knew she wouldn't be able to open this with anybody watching.

It didn't matter what it was, even if it was an old butterbeer cork...it was from George, and that made it amazingly precious.

Slowly, almost nervously Luna sat up and reached for the package. She brushed her finger over the silver bow, then used her fingernail to slit the paper at the side. Inside was a small white jewelers box and she pulled back the lid.

Lying on a pillow of silver velvet was a locket, its cover etched with roses and vines. She picked it up, then used her fingernail to pries it open...inside the locket, one on each side, were Fred and George...their faces cut from the picture of them sitting at the table at Shell Cottage.

Luna's lip began to tremble as she held the locket to her heart...This was another sign...like the Murano heart and the two blue swirls....

But this sign came from George.

Fred could be her past...

...and George could be her future.

She _could _have them both.

Luna clicked the locket closed then fastened it around her neck where it fell just below the Murano heart...even they were a perfect fit. She put the jewelers box in her drawer then looked at the mess of paper in her lap, laying atop it was a piece of parchment that she had missed before.

She picked it up and unfolded it...written inside were not words, but four numbers...

12:01

* * *

- - -

* * *

The countryside was sound asleep as George flew over, for the first time in nearly a month he felt light, happy, nearly giddy.

It was 11:59 and snow fell in huge fluffy flakes as he flew over Melham road, then over the Melham road bridge, and at last, the little house came into view. Just as Benji Lancaster had promised, the porch light was burning brightly into the darkness...like a beacon...leading George to the only place he had found contentment since the moment his brother had died six months before.

Luna...the one he loved with all his heart.

It was 12:00 and his feet touched down in the cold snow and his eyes locked on the front door. Any minute now, that door would open, Luna would step out and he would be able to breathe again. He missed breathing...he hadn't been able to really breathe since she had been stupefied and her body had fallen limply away from his on a deserted road in Little Matako.

It fully hit him now just how much he had missed her. How much he had missed everything about her. Her smile, her laugh. He even missed holding her at night after she had nightmares. He'd spent the last three weeks unable to sleep because he was sure she was suffering them alone in the night.

Luna would never suffer alone again...not if he had any say about the matter.

- -

"Is he out there?" Luna asked as she pulled her coat on

"Of course he is." Julia smiled as she turned away from the window and patted her cheek. "Did you really doubt he would be?"

Luna smiled nervously as Julia handed her the beaded bag that held all of her belongings, then hugged her fiercely. "No...but..."

"You're a silly girl Luna Lovegood." Benji said as he kissed her forehead. "That boy cares deeply about you...if I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be letting you run off in the middle of the night, seventeen or not."

"So this is really it then." Luna sighed "I'm really free."

"Free." Julia smiled as the clock chimed midnight. "Free to make your own choices. Nobody can tell you what to do ever again. "

"You'll have no more trouble from the ministry nor that horrible uncle of yours." Benji agreed "So you go now dear, you go and start your own life" He nodded towards the door. "With the person you've chosen to spend it with."

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Benji and Julia again. They had been so kind that she couldn't help but think...it might not have been so bad if she had been sent to live with them when she had to leave Hogwarts. But then, she wouldn't have met CJ, or Reggie or Brenna. And...she wouldn't have fallen in love with George.

"You owl us okay?" Julia said as she pulled away. "And visit, anytime...our door is always open."

"I will." Luna smiled "I promise."

Then she reached out for the doorknob, turned it and opened the door.

* * *

- - -

* * *

It was 12:01.

George watched the shadows hugging behind closed drapes and he knew the moment was close at hand. He stepped closer, then closer still. He was nervous...afraid that the new watch Luna had given him for Christmas was off by a few minutes.

He wouldn't put it past Luna's uncle to have him arrested for violating the restraining order at a minute to midnight.

But thinking of his new watch made him smile. When he had unwrapped it Luna had set the hands at 12:01, and the date at December 31st. He hadn't change it until he had put it on before coming to pick her up.

The final seconds ticked away as George watched the figures behind the draperies pull apart. One broke free and moved towards the door...and then, the door itself moved...

...at long last...Luna stepped out into the falling snow.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Preview

George and Luna reunited at last!

But now that Luna no longer needs a protector, what place will

George have in her life?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	20. Home

-Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Awww come on guys...only six reviews for the last chapter? (((Cry))) I know it was kind of a transition chapter, but, it wasn't THAT bad was it?

So, I think my Beta quit on me since she didn't review last chapter and I haven't heard from her in weeks and weeks. So please forgive the mistakes if there are any...which of course there are. :)

This is a little shorter than recent chapters...but that is mostly because there was so much more going on that needed to be covered in recent chapters...not sure how much longer this is going to go. I'm sort of thinking of going a little deeper into Luna's near-rape recovery. But...haven't decided yet.

I am however considering a sequel...or I guess it would be a prequel with Oliver and CJ's story...so review and tell me what you think of the idea. :)

ANYHOO...Got the Puffs???

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

_-Prologue

* * *

-_

_

* * *

The countryside was sound asleep as George flew over, for the first time in nearly a month he felt light, happy, nearly giddy._

_It was 11:59 and snow fell in huge fluffy flakes as he flew over Melham road, then over the Melham road bridge, and at last, the little house came into view. Just as Benji Lancaster had promised, the porch light was burning brightly into the darkness...like a beacon...leading George to the only place he had found contentment since the moment his brother had died six months before._

_Luna...the one he loved with all his heart._

_It was 12:00 and his feet touched down in the cold snow and his eyes locked on the front door. Any minute now, that door would open, Luna would step out and he would be able to breathe again. He missed breathing...he hadn't been able to really breathe since she had been stupefied and her body had fallen limply away from his on a deserted road in Little Matako._

_It fully hit him now just how much he had missed her. How much he had missed everything about her. Her smile, her laugh. He even missed holding her at night after she had nightmares. He'd spent the last three weeks unable to sleep because he was sure she was suffering them alone in the night._

_Luna would never suffer alone again...not if he had any say in the matter._

_- -_

_"Is he out there?" Luna asked as she pulled her coat on_

_"Of course he is." Julia smiled as she turned away from the window and patted her cheek. "Did you really doubt he would be?"_

_Luna smiled nervously as Julia handed her the beaded bag that held all of her belongings, then hugged her fiercely. "No...but..."_

_"You're a silly girl Luna Lovegood." Benji said as he kissed her forehead. "That boy cares deeply about you...if I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be letting you run off in the middle of the night, seventeen or not."_

_"So this is really it then." Luna sighed "I'm really free."_

_"Free." Julia smiled as the clock chimed midnight. "Free to make your own choices. Nobody can tell you what to do ever again. "_

_"You'll have no more trouble from the ministry nor that horrible uncle of yours." Benji agreed "So you go now dear, you go and start your own life" He nodded towards the door. "With the person you've chosen to spend it with."_

_Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Benji and Julia again. They had been so kind that she couldn't help but think...it might not have been so bad if she had been sent to live with them when she had to leave Hogwarts. But then, she wouldn't have met CJ, or Reggie or Brenna. And...she wouldn't have fallen in love with George._

_"You owl us okay?" Julia said as she pulled away. "And visit, anytime...our door is always open."_

_"I will." Luna smiled "I promise."_

_Then she reached out for the doorknob, turned it and opened the door._

---

_It was 12:01._

_George watched the shadows hugging behind closed drapes and he knew the moment was close at hand. He stepped closer, then closer still. _

_The final seconds ticked away as George watched the figures behind the draperies pull apart. One broke free and moved towards the door...and then, the door itself moved..._

_...at long last...Luna stepped out into the falling snow.

* * *

-_

* * *

-

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty

Home

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

For three weeks George had been picturing the moment that he and Luna would be reunited. The visions that had run through his mind had run the gamut from friendly handshakes to falling down in the snow while he kissed her senseless...but in none of his imaginings had he ever dreamed that he would find himself speechless, paralyzed...barely able to even draw breath.

And so he stood motionless while Luna walked slowly towards him through the falling snow, leaving the bright light from the Lancaster's porch light behind to walk into the semi darkness where George waited silently. At last, she stood before him, huge snowflakes sparkled in her hair and her eyes were alive with happiness for it didn't occur to her to wonder why he hadn't rushed up to meet her as she left the house. She understood all too well...he was feeling the same crushing emotion at their reunion that she was. She too had struggled to make her feet move, to close the distance between them...for what if it was only another dream? What if when she reached out to touch him he vanished and she opened her eyes to the dark lonely bedroom once again?

But this wasn't a dream.

The cold on her cheeks...the snow gently falling on her face...all gave testimony to that fact that this was real...he was real. At last, George had come to take her home.

Luna took a deep breath, lifted her hand to his cheek then whispered his name. "George."

And yet he couldn't believe it was real. Despite the cold, despite her touch and the sound of her voice...his mind couldn't make the transition from dream to reality. The dream that was both painful and beautiful...Luna, standing before him, so close he could reach out and touch her.

It was sweet, sweet torture.

His hand moved as it had in his dreams, slowly, afraid for the moment that the dream would end, but unable to bear to let it go on for another moment for the knowledge that it must end or he would go insane.

Yet his fingers made contact with her soft cheek and the dream remained in tact, even when they brushed down to her jaw and over the skin of her neck. At last... the dawning of reality came as his hand slid into her hair...the soft, sweet hair that he had dreamed of touching so many times.

She _was_ real!

And then the crushing embrace came as he whispered her name over and over again gently into her ear as they stood in the darkness and the falling snow. It was the last day of December, but for George and Luna, the new beginning had already come.

"I've missed you so much." Luna's voice was somewhere between a whimper and soul shattering joy. "You can't imagine how much."

"I think I have a fair idea." George laughed at the irony of her words. "At least, if it is half as much as I missed you."

Luna laughed as she buried her face deeper in his neck. He smelled so wonderful, a combination of gun powder, cedar and cinnamon, and she wondered if she had ever truly appreciated his smell.

"I'm free George." She forced herself to pull away and looked up into his eyes, the beautiful light brown eyes that she had dreamed of looking into so many times. "I'm finally free. No more guardians, no one can tell me what to do or where to go and my Uncle can't do anything to hurt the baby. Not anymore."

"I know." George forced a smile and pulled her close again, hating what he knew had to come next because he had realized...her life _truly_ was hers and by taking her back to Diagon Alley with him tonight without asking, he would be making that choice for her.

"That's why I need to ask...where do you want to go now that you're free."

Luna froze as a jolt of pain hit her hard. She had hoped so much that he would want her to come back with him to Diagon Alley. Was he saying now that he didn't want her to? She pulled back and looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "You don't want me to stay with you?"

"What?!" George's eyes went wide. How could she even think such a thing? "Of course I do...why would you even think..."

"But you said..."

"No." He pulled her back against him, shaking his head violently. "God no. Just...no. Of course I want you with me."

"I don't understand."

"You're free now right?" He said in a shaky breath "It's not my decision to make where you go."

And then she understood.

For the first time in Months, since making the decision not to accept Headmaster McGonagall's offer to abort her pregnancy, everyone besides her had made her decisions for her. Now, George was giving her what had been refused her for so so long... her right to make her own choices.

As far as Luna was concerned...It was the most precious gift she had been given since the night her child was conceived.

"Home is where you are." She said as she pulled back and put her hand on his cheek once again. "Please...take me home George...I want to go home. "

George felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest as he bent down and brushed his lips over hers. The contact was brief, but electric...anything more and he was sure he would have spontaneously combusted on the spot.

"Home then." He smiled, thinking of the surprise that awaited her while he mounted his broom. He held her hand while she sat in front of him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kicked off.

Home...at long last...they were going home.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"George" Luna giggled as George lead her up the outside stairs to the flat with his a hand tightly covering her eyes. "Is this really necessary?"

"If it wasn't necessary, I wouldn't be doing it, now would I?"

"Err..." Luna giggled again "Not sure, you do like a good laugh."

"Oh!" George sounded properly affronted "Is that even nice?"

"Sorry." Luna said sincerely "But, what is this all about? Really George, this is a little scary...these stairs feel icy."

"Worry not." At the top of the stairs now George moved around so he was standing in front of her and blocking her view, then bent down to whisper in her ear. "I wont let you fall."

Luna felt a shiver go up her spine. Despite the simple promise in the words there was an underlying intensity, a promise much deeper than the promise of stair safety. She touched his cheek lightly with her fingers. "I know."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of, right?" He brushed a kiss over her ear as he pulled away to unlock the door.

"Right." Luna agreed, trying desperately to cover the tremor in her voice that his closeness was bringing about.

"Ready for your surprise?" He asked as he put his hands over her eyes again.

"I'm ready...but...how am I supposed to see anything with your hands over my eyes George." Luna said nervously as he pulled her inside. "You know this could be dangerous, there is a lot of extra greenery around this time of year...and Nargles love fresh evergreen and plants and flowers...they could..."

"You put up Nargle charms, remember?"

"Well, yes, but...they are a bit old."

"You can make new ones next week."

"But..."

"Luna." George stopped and swung the door shut with his elbow. "Do you want to argue about Nargle charms, or do you want to see?"

"I want to see of course!" Luna giggled and bounced on her toes. "Who cares about Nargles?"

George laughed and reached in his pocket for his wand. He gave it a flick to bring the lamps to life "Had a feeling you'd feel that way."

"Is that wood?" Luna sniffed "You don't have a fireplace George...what are you burning?"

"See for yourself." George grinned and moved his hands away.

Luna gasped as she got her first look at the refurbished flat. It did indeed now have a fireplace, a huge stone one from which hung Christmas stockings with their names on them. Next to it was a huge Christmas tree with stacks and stacks of presents underneath. The walls were painted a soft yellow and a stenciled boarder with white, pink, dark blue flowers and a long dark green leafy vine ran along the ceiling. The old furniture had all been replaced with a squashy blue sofa and two matching arm chairs with a deep mahogany coffee table that perfectly matched the new dining room table, chairs, new kitchen cabinets and floors.

"Oh George!" Luna gasped again as she ran her hand over the new table. "It's so lovely!"

"There's more." George smiled, pleased with her reaction. "Look around."

"OH!" Luna screamed with pleasure when she looked into the bathroom. The old rusty shower was gone, replaced with a huge antique claw footed tub with matching toilet and sink. The floor was done in rose colored Spanish tile and he had added a huge sit down vanity. "George, I don't know what to say."

"Wait." He grinned and took her hand, then to her surprise, led her not to the room she had used before...but to the room that had launched all the trouble the past few months ...Fred's room.

"This is Fred's room." She said, stalling outside the door as horrible memories flooded her mind of the last time she and George had been in the room together.

"Not anymore." He said gently, running his finger softly over her cheek. "Now, it's yours."

Luna bit her lip nervously while George turned the knob and opened the door. She stepped inside the dark room, George behind her, then he gave his wand a wave and the room lit up.

"Oh George." Tears flooded Luna's eyes as she looked around the room...it was a near perfect reproduction of the room she had loved so much in Little Matako...right down to the window seat. The four poster bed was a little different, the beside tables a little higher and the chairs a little rounder. The dresser wasn't exactly the same shape but the vase was exactly the same and filled with the same flowers.

"It's so close." Luna wiped her cheeks as she looked around, touching things here and there. "it must have taken forever to find everything."

"Not everything." George followed her in "CJ sent the quilt."

"She did?" Luna bit her lip to keep from blubbering and sat down in the window seat. She had loved that quilt so much!

"The pillows are the same too." George sat next to her and picked up a pillow. "I hope it's okay. I mean, maybe you would have rather not been reminded of Little Matako."

Luna knew he was thinking of Nathan Wayling. Even now, he still carried so much guilt for what had happened.

"No." She shook her head and smiled "I love it. It's absolutely perfect."

"Welcome home Luna." George smiled and picked up her hand to kiss her fingers. "It's a much nicer place now that you're here."

"I missed you." Luna threw herself against him and he put his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. "I missed you so much George."

"I missed you too." He could hear the tremor in his voice, feel his bottom lip shake. He slid back against the wall, content for the first time in weeks. Luna sighed against him as her heart flowed with peace. She let him go slightly and curled up against him. She was tired...it had been such a long day of waiting and she couldn't fight it when a yawn had her stretching out and facing the ceiling...and then...she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" George asked lazily...he too was tired.

"That's a really nice touch George."

He looked at her, his eyes confused, for he had no idea what she was talking about. Then, he followed her gaze to the ceiling.

Unbeknown to him, someone had tied a large bunch of mistletoe to the top of the window seat...and he was fairly positive it was Harry, Ron or Hermione...for tacked directly above it, was one of Luna's Nargle charms.

"I didn't ..." He said hastily "I mean, it wasn't my idea."

"Oh?" Luna looked unsure whether or not to believe him...then decided to believe him after all and a dejected air came to her voice. "Oh."

"No, I just mean...I don't need mistletoe to kiss someone."

"Oh, I see."

_'Great' _George thought _'Now I sound arrogant.'_

"That's not what I meant either."

"So what did you mean?" Luna asked innocently, more to tease him that anything else.

"I don't know what I meant."

"Well do you want to kiss me or not?"

"Kiss you...I thought this was about whether or not I hung the mistletoe?"

Now Luna had that hurt look on her face again. George felt like he was losing ground, like no matter what he said...he was pretty much screwed. He had two options...he could either go on putting his foot in his mouth, or he could just...

His lips were on hers and his hands, tangled deeply into her hair as he pulled her closer....closer...then closer still. It was as if the kiss had been building up the entire time they were apart... until it held the force of a raging storm. He didn't make a conscious decision to pick her up and carry her to the bed...his body was acting on instinct alone, reacting to Luna's own strong reactions.

And her actions _were_ just as strong as his. She pulled him closer, her hands fisted at the back of his head, pushing his mouth deeper into hers while her body tried desperately to combine with his...to become one. It was with delayed surprise that she recognized the moans as her own, coming from deep within her own throat as his hands moved over her body, touching places she had only been _willingly_ touched by one other before.

Her touch left him breathless, her hands, so gentle yet demanding at the same time. Luna's lips on his neck and bare chest felt almost too good to be real and he wanted her to feel the same incredible pleasure. But as his lips touched her bare flesh she gasped and her body began to shake... he pulled back to find her eyes filled with fear.

George was awash in self-loathing. He had moved to fast...pushed too far. It had barely been a month since that bastard had tried to rape her...and here he was, moving just as hastily, just as greedily as Nathan Wayling probably had.

"I'm sorry." Luna clung tightly to him and he could feel her tears on his bare chest. "It's not you...I'm so sorry."

"Shhh...It's not your fault." He said soothingly against her hair "It's too soon, I shouldn't have..."

"I'm sorry." She repeated miserably as she began to sob. "I'm so sorry George."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." George put his hand on her cheek and forced her eyes into his. "Stop apologizing. We both know who's to blame."

Luna looked at him for a moment, then slowly she nodded and lay her cheek on his chest. "It's their fault."

They lay quietly for along time while George stoked her hair and back, speaking soft, soothing words of comfort. Unknowingly, their thoughts mirrored one another. Both knew without question that they had a long and difficult road ahead before Luna would overcome her fear, both knew that their struggles had only begun, but more than anything else...

...they knew, without a single doubt, that they were in the place that they were meant to be, and they were with the one they were meant to be with.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George nearly broke into tears when he woke up and caught the familiar scent in the air. Luna was in the very next room...and, she was cooking bacon. He smiled, thinking happily of having something for breakfast that didn't have a disgustingly high sugar content and didn't need to have milk poured over it. He didn't even have to leave the room...all he had to do was close his eyes and he could see it. Luna would be standing by the stove in the newly redone kitchen. Her hands maybe covered in the new yellow pot holders he'd bought taking muffins out of the oven, or flipping bacon and eating it as soon as it was out of the pan.

He jumped out of Luna's bed (they had fallen asleep there together the night before) and made it up quick, then rushed into the kitchen...

...it was empty.

A plate of cooked bacon sat untouched on the stove and a bowl of blueberry pancake batter sat along side it waiting to be cooked...but Luna sat in front of the fireplace, holding the charred remains of something in her hands.

"Luna?" He crouched down next to her and put his hand on her arm...she pulled away.

"I assume this means that you weren't going to tell me." She said, her voice small and hurt.

"What are you talking about?"

Luna smiled icily "I went to build up the fire and I stirred the logs … I found this, deep in the corner." She held up the charred thing in her hands...just legible was the Ravenclaw crest...the patch from Luna's cloak.

"I left my cloak at Nathan Waylings the night he..." She broke off and closed her eyes. "The only way you could have this is if he sent it to you. And the only reason he would send it to you would be to gloat...because he was the one who turned us in."

"Luna..."

"He found out because of me." She looked at George, the look in her eyes daring him to lie "Didn't he?"

"What does it matter? It's over now."

Luna closed her eyes and a flood of tears poured over her cheeks. "Please just tell me."

George was trapped, he had no choice but to tell her. "Nathan Wayling turned us in."

"And he found out, because I was careless and left my cloak behind." She bit her lip and shook her head. "After everything you all did for me, all the risks your family, and Oliver and CJ, and you...after all you did for me. I ruined everything by leaving my cloak...my cloak with my real name stitched inside...in Nathan Wayling's house."

"Holy shit Luna!" George turned her around to face him. "He was trying to rape you! Your priority was getting the hell out of there, not worrying about your cloak!"

"I never should have been there in the first place! You KNEW Nathan was bad, you knew...and you tried to keep me away from him and I didn't listen!"

"Yes, and I kept what I knew from you, didn't I?" George cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her face up to his. "I KNEW what he had done to Reggie, I KNEW that there were rumors that he done it to others, I even knew there was a rumor that he raped someone...a rape that turned out to be Brenna! I KNEW that he wanted to do it to you and I didn't tell you! If anyone is to blame, it is me!"

"You were only trying to protect me!" Luna yelled, pulling out of his hands. "That's all you've ever done, you've tried so hard to keep me safe, from my Uncle, from Nathan...and I just made it harder. You almost went to Azkaban...you DID go to Azkaban and the baby...my uncle could have..."

"But he didn't." Very gently he reached for her face again a stroked her cheek with his fingers. "You and the baby are safe now. He can never, ever touch you again."

"But you..."

"I'm not in Azkaban."

"You were!"

"For one night...and the worst part about it was being apart from you." He looked at her with pleading eyes "But...I'm free now...we are both free."

"And were together." Luna smiled a little and took his hand in hers.

"Were together, and I won't let anything, or anyone, tear us apart ever again." George pulled the charred remains of the Ravenclaw crest from her hand and tossed it into the fire. "It's time to leave the past to the past and move on to the future."

Luna sighed and allowed him to pull her into his arms. It was her safe place...her home. After all the turmoil of the past months...she was home at last and she could rest in the knowledge that that home was safe.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked resignedly

"Does it really matter?" George sighed "It's in the past."

She knew he would never give her a straight answer...but then, she was also pretty sure she already knew the answer to the original question. Of course he wouldn't have told her. George knew that she would be hurt by knowing her cloak was the reason Nathan Wayling had found them out and turned them in...before anything else, George would always protect her...and so, he wouldn't have told her.

He would never do anything to cause her pain.

Luna took a deep breath and let it go on a deep sigh. "That's a lame answer George Weasley."

"I know." George chuckled as he stood and pulled her to her feet. "But it's the only one you're going to get."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close, then kissed her oh so gently. He was taking things slowly from now on...he refused to ever scare her again like he had the night before.

"Now, will you finish breakfast?" He asked with a small grin. "I'm starving and I haven't had a breakfast that didn't come out of a box in three weeks."

"After breakfast, do I get to open those?" Luna nodded to the tree.

"What makes you think they are all yours?"

Luna giggled "I peeked of course."

George threw his head back to laugh, but stopped abruptly as he stared at the ceiling.

More mistletoe.

"Those little..." He grumbled

"Wait a minute." Luna reached down and picked up his hand, then moved to the other side of the room. Sure enough, the mistletoe followed them. "It's been charmed George! It moves and stops wherever we do!"

George couldn't resist grinning. It was totally underhanded and sneaky...a trick worthy of the great and infamous Gred and Forge Weasley.

"You have to admit, it is a great bit of magic." Luna giggled as she looked back at George.

"It is." George agreed as he lowered his head to hers. "So we better put it to good use. Nothing worse than a great bit of magic left to waste."

Luna sighed as his lips brushed softly over hers.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One Preview

- - -

The Family comes

together to celebrate Christmas at the burrow

but first, George and Luna exchange

a few gifts of their own.

- - -

Then, a run in

with an old acquaintance turns

ugly for Luna.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	21. Life As Normal

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

()

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-One

Life As Normal

* * *

()

George couldn't stop grinning while he and Luna shared their first breakfast together in three weeks. It wasn't so much the happiness of the moment, though that was certainly reason to smile, as much as it was watching Luna nearly inhale her food...unable to keep her eyes off the rather large stack of brightly wrapped gifts under the sparkling fairy lit Christmas tree.

"Careful." George warned while Luna rushed through the large plate of now rather cold bacon "You're going to choke."

Luna cast him a subdued glare. "Am not."

And just to prove it, she gagged and started coughing. George jumped from his seat and started thumping her on the back.

"Alright." She grinned sheepishly "Perhaps I am rushing...a bit."

George went to the sink to refill her water glass, when he returned he looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot."

"You could finish eating after you know." George slid back into his chair after brushing a thumb over her cheek. "We aren't expected for another couple of hours."

"I know." Luna looked away "But everything was already cold and half ruined thanks to me. If we had waited much longer..."

George looked at her, his heart sinking deep into his chest. It was so like her to take everything onto herself, even though he was as much to blame for what had happened earlier as she was...more so in fact. If he hadn't tried to hide the truth from her about Nathan Wayling having been the one to turn them in...but then truth be told, even if he could go back and do things differently the only thing he would change would be making sure that the fireplace had been swept.

"Let's just forget about it." He smiled and picked up her hand. "For all intents and purposes, it's Christmas, remember?"

Luna perked up again instantly and her eyes slid back to the tree. While George slept she had added her own additions and now it was quite nicely loaded. George laughed as her eyes went back and forth between the plate of unfinished bacon and the Christmas tree...he didn't envy her decision.

"Why don't you take your plate with you and eat in between presents?"

"George!" Luna exclaimed while an admiring smile came to her face. "You're a genius!" She kissed his cheek, then swiped her plate from the table...ignoring her stack of untouched pancakes, sat the plate on a table close to the tree then knelt down on the floor in front of it.

"I put all of mine for your family towards the back, so they would be out of the way."

"Good thinking." George grinned as he sat down next to her. He reached for a medium sized red candy cane decorated box and handed it to her. "Would hate to see anything get destroyed in the cross fire."

Luna giggled and tore into the package. One by one the pile of gifts diminished. George opened handmade sweaters and scarves while Luna opened hair combs and a pair of Murano glass earrings to match the Murano heart she was now never without. On and on they opened box after box until they came to the very last two.

"I hope you'll like this one." Luna smiled nervously "It's probably a bit...odd."

Inside was a small rectangular cedar box covered in clear, high gloss varnish with a glass front. Across the top was painted an angel with bright red hair. Inside, there were two small wooden pegs.

"Benji made the box and I painted on the angel."Luna said nervously. "I thought you might like something nice to keep Fred's wand in...instead of your dresser drawer."

George couldn't tear his eyes away from the angel and he brushed a finger over it's tiny face. So many times lately he had thought of Fred as being an angel, looking down upon them keeping them safe...particularly Luna and the baby. But Fred's wand wasn't in his dresser drawer anymore.

"I'm sorry." Luna said quietly. "Maybe you don't want to put it in a box...I..."

"No..." George shook his head and looked up. "It's beautiful...it's just that..." He smiled a little then took a deep breath and reached for the shoe box sized package under the tree. "I guess you should open this."

Luna looked wary as she tore the paper back and pulled off the lid...her eyes filling as she looked down at the contents in the box...

"I suppose this isn't as much for you as it is for the baby." George took a deep breath as he tried to gauge her reaction. "Luna..."

"This is..." Luna stopped, her throat tightened. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "These are Fred's things...from his room?"

"Yes." George said simply, putting his hand on Luna's stomach. "But...they belong to him now. "

Luna looked up at him with liquid silver eyes and put her hand on his cheek. "Oh George..."

"I've never properly apologized for that day, at least not knowing just how much I hurt you by calling you what I did."

"You didn't know, how could you?" She sighed and pulled her hand away to wipe at her face. "I had never told anyone...I never intended to tell anyone."

"I never should have called you that, for any reason. You're not, you're the farthest thing from it." He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "It may take me some time, but, I'm going to make all of this up to you. I want you to have a happy life...you deserve a happy life."

"I am happy George." Luna's eyes opened wide and she put her hands on his face and pulled him closer. "I'm home again. All the worry is behind us and no one can hurt me again, not my uncle, not Nathan Wayling and certainly not Peter Pettigrew. I'm safe, and I know I'll always be safe. I'm with you...I am the happiest person in the world." And when she kissed him, he didn't doubt her words in the least. It was hard to doubt when you were the happiest person in the world too.

Luna pulled back and brushed her fingers over his cheek before turning back to the box. "Everything is really in here?"

"Everything." George nodded "I mean, I tossed out the nasty stuff... you know...the smelly things like the moldy bottles and nasty clothes. You were right to call it stinking in there by the way...it was pretty bad..."

Luna laughed and wiped at her cheeks. "So...does that mean his wand is in here too?"

George reached in and pulled out a smaller box about the size of a dolls shoe. He flicked a tiny catch, then tipped it over. A small piece of wood the size of a quarter of a toothpick rolled out into the palm of his hand. He stood and went into his room, then returned with his wand and pointed it at his hand.

"Engorgio!"

The piece of wood grew until it was the size of a normal wand...Fred's wand.

George returned to his spot on the floor and handed the wand to Luna.

"What is it?" She asked solemnly, her hand stroking the wood as she would a loved ones face.

"Walnut and Dragon Heartstring."

"And yours?"

"Cedar and Unicorn."

Luna smiled a little...that explained why he always smelled of cedar, and Fred had had a woodsy sort of smell.

"I bet people assumed your wands were exactly the same too." She brushed a finger over his cheek "But your wands are as different as you and Fred."

"I have the perfect place for this." George kissed her softly then took the wand from her hand and put it in the box and rose. He placed it on a shelf next to the picture of Fred that was a duplicate of the one on Fred's headstone.

Luna rose and stood next to him, watching as the morning sun glistened on the high polish of the walnut wand. It was a small thing...a small piece of Fred taken out of hiding.

But both felt as though they had taken a broad step out of the past and into the future...

...a future they could share.

* * *

Christmas dinner at the Burrow was a loud and obnoxious affair. Luna was glad for a chance to get to know the Weasley's that she didn't know as well...like Charlie, and to have the chance to catch up with the one's she hadn't seen for awhile. Fleur now too was showing quite well and the two spoke of swelling fingers and food cravings (for Fleur it was brown sugar ham and glazed carrots that she constantly craved).

And of course, more gifts were exchanged and though lovely, Luna had a hard time finding anything more lovely than the gift she had received from George...in fact, nothing could come close to comparing.

Finally however the day ended and George and Luna went home early to spend a quiet New Years Eve together (dragging Harry along by the ear to remove the charmed mistletoe as a solid hour of bat bogeys had reveled him to be the one responsible for charming it in the first place.)

Neither George or Luna could summon any regret about the end of the old year, though it was sad to consider their first full year without Fred, both looked forward to the new.

The second day of the new year brought with it the news that Luna needed to return to Hogwarts to take her mid year exams. While the rest of her class had taken them in mid-December, Luna had still been in protective custody at the time pending her hearing. She hadn't been allowed to leave the safe house, and so, she had to take them before she could begin her new classes.

While she wasn't particularly dreading returning to Hogwarts, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it either. News of her "kidnapping" surely had spread all over school, along with the details of her custody hearing. To make matters worse...there was no way that George would let her go alone, which meant that surely Headmaster McGonagall was going to take advantage of the situation and give him hell for lying to her to get Luna out of school the previous September.

It was pretty much a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation.

"Everything is going to be fine." George assured her as they rode along in Dudley Dursley's borrowed black sedan the first Friday of the new year. Luna was no longer able to apparate, a port key was much too risky, and floo powder was bad for the baby. The trip was much too long for flying and so Harry had borrowed his cousins car once again for the trip.

"Of course it is." Harry agreed as they entered Hogsmeade.

"Easy for you to say." Luna rolled her eyes at Harry. "It's not you who's going to get yelled at."

Harry laughed "It's hardly the first time George has been yelled at. I'd think he'd be rather used to it by now."

George gave Luna a look. It was typical Luna, not worrying about facing the classmates who had a history of being cruel to her, but worrying about him.

"I'll be fine." George said as they pulled to a stop at the base of the hills that lead up to Hogwarts. They couldn't drive all the way...George would be flying them the short way to the school. "Luna!" He said sharply to get her attention. "I'll be fine, you just concentrate on your tests. You'll be done in a couple hours and then we can go home."

He opened the car door and slid out, then offered his hand. Luna took it nervously, refusing to let go even when she was out of the car.

"I'll be in the Three Broomsticks, I'm meeting Hagrid there." Harry gave them a jaunty wave as he set off to meet the gamekeeper. "Good Luck Luna!"

"Thanks." She said miserably. "Have fun."

"You too." Harry turned and winked, then turned back around and headed for the village. He had been so chipper and happy all the time since the war had ended and he and Ginny had gotten back together. Luna was happy for that...but at times...particularly times like this...it made her want to hit him with something heavy.

George mounted his broom, then held his hand out for hers. She started to climb onto the back, but George gave her a look and she moved to the front. Then, his arms were tight around her and as usual...Luna found it nearly impossible to worry when she was in George's arm's. It was such a safe, lovely place to be with the smell of cinnamon, cedar and gunpowder lingering around him.

Far too soon they touched down in the clock tower courtyard, and, at the worst possible time. Student's wandered slowly on their way to their first period classes and all stopped to stare. Firstly because Luna Lovegood had returned, her enlarged stomach proving the rumors of why she had left to be true, and, secondly, because she was accompanied by none other that George Weasley...the same person who had had a hearing before the Wizengamot only weeks before for kidnapping her. Hands were raised as whispered conversations began behind them, snickering laughing gossip filled the air as George and Luna passed.

"Move along! Move along...detentions for anyone who is still in this courtyard in ten seconds!" the stern, sturdy voice of Headmaster McGonagall put a sudden and hasty stop to the whispers and there was a whirl of cloaks as students rushed away to their classes.

"Well Miss Lovegood." Headmaster McGonagall gave Luna a nod before turning to George with a menacing glare...oh he was definitely in for it. "I see you've made it. Follow me please."

She turned with a swish of her robes and lead them up the stairs, past the hospital wing, down another flight of stairs and through another corridor until they stopped in a nearly empty classroom. Luna was delighted to find Professor Flitwick waiting inside.

"Oh Miss Lovegood!" He squealed in his squeaky voice as he rushed forward to embrace her. "It's so lovely to see you! I must say...the horrible stories in the Daily Prophet had me quite worried!"

He pulled back and appraised George. "Mr. Weasley." he said coldly.

George flinched slightly. He had always gotten on with the charms professor quite well and so he found his manner surprising. But then, the Daily Prophet had only said that he had kidnapped Luna...nothing about why she had been kidnapped, or that it had been with her consent.

"Well." Headmaster McGonagall looked down her nose at George. "This should only take a few hours. You may wait in my office Mr. Weasley." George opened his mouth to protest, but the headmaster narrowed her eyes...making clear this was not a request, but an order.

George grinned a little as he followed her out. He may no longer be a Hogwarts student, but obviously he was still able to be given detentions by his head of house.

Luna sighed and stretched her arms up over her head. The desks were far from comfortable and her back was killing her. The morning had been long and tiresome, the exams had felt like they would go on and on forever. Particularly when Professor Flitwick left three hours in and Professor Slughorn arrived to take his place to supervise Luna's last two exams.

But at last, the light was shining on the horizon. She was on her last, with only a single page remaining.

"Miss Lovegood!" Professor Slughorn said abruptly "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Luna said blankly "I was stretching."

"You looked at something, up your sleeve!" Slughorn accused, his face turning the same shade as his scarlet robes. "I saw you!"

"I did not!" Luna was flabbergasted. She had never cheated on a test, never! She was a Ravenclaw, second in her class, she had never had to cheat.

"Let me see your hands!"

"What?" Luna said numbly...this was just so unreal. Professor Slughorn had once called her the most brilliant potions student he had ever had...and now this?

"Your hands...let me see them."

With wide eyes Luna put her hands on the desk, then she flipped them over. But that wasn't enough. Slughorn made her unbutton the sleeves, roll them up and then shake them out onto the floor. He searched around her desk, in the sleeves of the jacket that was hung on the back of her chair and made her turn out her pockets.

"Very well." He said as he turned his back, his tone as if he still believed she had cheated, but had been unable to prove it. "You may finish."

The page blurred before her eyes and she wiped at them furiously. She knew she should have expected this, Professor Slughorn had been cruel to her in the days before she had left school as well...in fact, it was his fault that the others had found out she was pregnant in the first place, that she had been removed from Ravenclaw house and her classes...his fault that some girls claimed to be her friend so they could get in to see her, so they could laugh at her and call her horrible names.

"Are you finished?" Slughorn asked twenty minutes later...the time was up and Luna had only finished a single question on the last page.

"Tut tut tut." Slughorn shook his head. "You won't be able to pass the year if you can't complete your tests young lady. Would be a shame to come so far and not finish."

Luna refused to look at him. "May I go sir?"

"Yes, yes." He gave her a totally false smile. "You're quite finished."

His true meaning was far from lost on Luna, still she forced her chin up as she tugged on her jacket, picked up her bag and passed his desk. She was thankful to find the hallways empty and she rushed into the first bathroom she could find, locked herself into a stall then let the tears fall.

It was so unfair...what had she done to deserve this? Truly...what had she done? It was so hard to believe now...but she had once looked up to Professor Slughorn, had once thought he was a wonderful teacher and an admirable man. He had been her favorite, and she his. That seemed like eons ago...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Miss Lovegood!" Professor Slughorn laughed as he held the small canary on his finger "This is truly the most charming bit of magic I have ever seen!"

"It was one of my mothers spells actually."

"Ah yes...Louisa Westier. She wasn't much for charms...potions was her specialty, best in her year in fact... such a lovely young lady your mother was. You are very much like her."

"Do you really think so professor?"

"Oh yes, yes yes." Slughorn smiled and patted Luna's hand. "Your mother could have had a brilliant career, but alas, she chose marriage instead. Not that there is anything wrong with that...no nothing at all. If she hadn't chosen marriage, I wouldn't have such a fine young potions student, now would I?"

Slughorn winked and patted Luna's hand.

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

Luna sighed as she wiped off her cheeks and flipped the lock on the door. She went to the sink and splashed her face with cool water.

"Oh!" Said a giggling voice behind her. "Look who it is!"

Luna straightened and saw three Slytherin girls behind her. The first was a pretty black girl with her hair in microbraids. The other two were a blonde with brown eyes and a girl with deep mahogany hair and light bottle green eyes, all three were tall and fit. Luna recognized them from the Slytherin quidditch team...they had given her quite a lot of flack after her one time announcing.

"Loony Lovegood!" The blond girl said with an obnoxious giggle.

"Merlins arse!" The mahogany haired girl said "But you're a fat old thing!"

"No." The black girl said, her eyes narrowed with hatred. "She's gotten herself pregnant."

"Pregnant!" The mahogany haired girl said "There's a word for girls like you!"

"Like slut." Blonde said

"And Whore."

Luna turned away from the sink to face the girls. She'd heard quite enough.

"You know nothing about me, so I'll thank you to keep your filthy mouths shut." She made to walk past them, but the blonde and Mahogany haired girl stepped in front of the door blocking her escape.

"I know plenty." The black girl said. "In fact, I probably know more than you do. I know that you're a dirty liar, telling people Fred Weasley is the father when he wouldn't have touched you if you paid him and begged yourself blue in the face. I know you got his brother arrested and nearly thrown into Azkaban because of your lies."

She moved forward until she was right in Luna's face.

"I also know that George Weasley was going to marry someone else until you dumped all your lies on him."

Luna felt as if her entire world had exploded around her. "That's...that's not true!"

But the girl looked at her with pure hatred. This went beyond bullying...this girl honestly believed what she was saying.

"You're just a dirty whore, ruining everyone's lives." She spat "You-know-who should have killed you."

There was a shove on the door and the girls holding Luna let her go. She rushed unto an empty stall to hide, locking the door behind her and putting her feet up on the toilet. Her body shook and tears poured down her face as she tried to stay quiet in the now busy bathroom.

She had never thought about it...what George's life had been like before the day he brought her out of Hogwarts. She knew from what Ginny had told her that George had been devastated over Fred's death, that he at one time had been drinking a lot and had kept everyone away...

No. He hadn't kept everyone away.

_'He wouldn't speak to any of us, there was only one person he would let in...'_

Ginny's words from a few weeks before came back, slamming hard into Luna's chest. If there had been someone...someone that George had loved...he would have wanted her around, even when he didn't want anyone else. If she was the only one...the only one who gave him peace and happiness during the darkest time in his life...

If he was going to marry her...

But George would have put Fred first, his responsibility to Fred first. Hadn't he said it himself...that long ago day in Matako...

'I owe it to Fred...and to the family, to keep Fred's baby safe.'

But what about everything that had happened since then? All the times he had held her, all the times he had comforted her in the night when the nightmares came. What about when he kissed her... and the night she came back from the Lancaster's when they almost...and all the things he had said about them having a future.

Wasn't it possible though...that he was settling? If he couldn't have the life he wanted, wouldn't he then make the best of the life he was stuck with?

The bathroom went quiet again and off in the distance the bell rang. Luna uncurled herself from the toilet then splashed her face in the sink. Her eyes were red and puffy...but she would have to try to pass it off as being tired. They had risen very early to leave for Hogsmeade after all. She knew George would be waiting for her, and by now, he would be worrying too.

But what was she to do? Her life with George was the only life she knew now...it was the only life she wanted...but was it fair, or right for her to have it?

If she left him, he could have his life back.

She needed time, time to think things through, and she had no choice but to try to live life as normal until she made a decision.

Really...she had no place else to go, and she wasn't ready, nor willing to leave George yet. Not until she had proof of what the girl had said.

Luna pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway. It was quiet now, everyone was back in their classrooms and she knew George was just a couple corners away in Headmaster McGonagall's office. She took a deep breath then began down the hallway, but around the second corner, she came face to face with perhaps the least welcome face of all.

"Ooooo look!" Peeves shouted loudly "It's Loony Lovegood! Preggers Loony Lovegood!"

Luna took a deep breath and started past him. Peeves of course, was not one who could ever be ignored.

_Loopy, Loony Lovegood,_

_Held at Malfoy Manner_

_Locked up in a room,_

_Without a welcome Banner_

_Slut fucked a Death Eater_

_And he set her free_

_Now seven months later,_

_Preggy Loony be_

_So she lied about the Daddy,_

_And blamed poor Weasley Fred_

_And he can't defend himself,_

_Cause the poor sod's dead!_

"Shut UP!" Luna turned on him and screamed "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Oooo truth hurts does it?" Peeves cackled and turned a somersault, ending face to face with Luna so he could blow a raspberry in her face.

"Peeves!" Headmaster McGonagall stood at the end of the hall, George by her side. Both wearing murderous glares for both had heard his performance. George was at Luna's side in a moment, yet for the first time, she could take no comfort in his touch. Everything about it, everything about being near him, felt wrong.

Like she was living the life that rightfully belonged to someone else...keeping him from the live that he wanted and deserved.

The life that would make George truly happy.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two Preview

Luna meets the

woman that George was going to marry…

...or was he?

Luna and George

have a dramatic confrontation...

...this one is going to change

everything!

A Dramatic,HUGE and

pivotal chapter coming next time!

Don't miss it!

* * *

()

* * *

()


	22. Past and Future

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

* * *

-Okay, getting down to now. Not sure how many chapters after this. I had planned to go a little longer, but considering that people don't seem to like any new plot twists being tossed in, I don't much see the point.

* * *

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-Two

Past and Future

* * *

-

* * *

George worried as he walked the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley towards Mrs. Maisies Jewelry Shop. Nearly a week had passed since their trip to Hogsmeade and though Luna had been doing her best to act like everything was okay, there was something in her eyes...a look of such pain that it hurt George to see it.

He was well aware of what Peeves had said, had heard it himself. He had also managed to pull it out of her that Professor Slughorn had accused her of cheating...something that had prompted George to send a very ugly worded letter to the professor along with a much more polite, though equally fierce letter to Headmaster McGonagall informing her that Luna was not to be tested by Slughorn again...he would not allow it. The headmaster had written back with a promise that it would not happen again, also with the news that Slughorn had been reprimanded...and Luna had received an apology from the Professor himself. Stiff and formal, far from sincere, but an apology just the same.

Yet George felt that there was something else...something else that had happened that Luna refused to tell him about. Her grades had arrived three days after with top marks as usual...except for her potions of course, but she had known those would be low because she hadn't completed the final exam. So he was at a loss as for what could be troubling her.

She was still Luna, still smiled when they were together, still laughed and put up a good front. But she spent long hours alone in her room. She claimed she was studying, yet when he looked in on her she was often staring out the window...her face so miserable it broke his heart. When he came near her, she tensed. When he touched her, it was like touching a total stranger, and when he tried to kiss her...though she allowed it, it had become something like kissing his sister.

Luna was pulling back from him...and he had no idea why.

Questioning her did no good, she only said she was tired and then retreated to her bedroom. And her nightmares had returned again as well, nearly as bad as they had been right after the attack by Nathan Wayling but with one big difference...once she had welcomed his comfort...now Luna smothered her screams into her pillows to attempt to stop him from coming to her side.

And so he was hoping this day that perhaps he could find something

...some little token...that might cheer her up. He thought perhaps a bracelet, something to match her earrings and necklace. But he stopped outside...something else in the window had caught his attention instead.

"Well, if it isn't George Weasley!"

George started slightly at the deep female voice behind him. It was a voice he hadn't heard in months...one he would have been quite happy to have never heard again.

"Angelina." He turned and nodded slightly, hoping she would recognize the dismissal in his tone.

"Shopping for something special are you?" Angelina said with a nasty smirk as she looked over his shoulder. "I have a spare I could sell you cheap."

George could have said so many things...he was quite aware of what _'spare_' she was referring to. But he wasn't in the mood to have a row in front of half the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley.

"Excuse me." He nodded curtly "I need to be going."

"You know George, I heard the nastiest rumor from my cousin Emily...you know, the one who's still at Hogwarts." She lowered her voice. "The Slytherin."

George turned back around slowly "And I care about this why?"

"I should think you would care, it's about you." Angelina grinned. "Rumor has it you were with Loony Lovegood when she went to take her exams last week."

"What of it?"

"So it is true!" Angelina laughed "Don't tell me you actually believe her lies about _it_ being Fred's?"

George began to feel the first twinges of anger. He should have known the moment Angelina stopped behind him...of course this would be what she would want to talk to him about. Why else would she want to talk him...they hated one another, and for good reason.

"She's not lying." George turned back towards the shop. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh please!" Angelina laughed "Fred Weasley and Loony Lovegood! I don't think so!"

"It really doesn't matter what you or anyone else things Angelina." George said as he turned back around. "I know the truth, my family knows the truth, thats what matters."

Angelina's eyes narrowed "I should think you would have more respect for Fred than that. To let that little whore dump the blame on him when everyone knows she fucked some death eater to get herself out of Malfoy manor."

"That's a filthy lie!" George was beyond furious as he spun around to get into Angelina's face. "Luna was rescued from Malfoy manor by Harry, Ron and Hermione, and by a house elf named Dobby."

"Nice story" Angelina sneered, but backed off all the same. "But you'll never convince me Fred would have laid one finger on her...not when..."

"When he wouldn't touch you?" George laughed bitterly "Well you're wrong. I know he was with her, and I know this because I saw them together on the beach at shell cottage. And more, Fred was happy about it. He was looking forward to getting to know her better, to having a future with her. " George glared, his eyes narrow and dangerous. "Luna is a million times the person you are or will ever be and Fred saw that, even when I didn't."

"You're a dirty liar." Angelina spat. "Protecting that little slut!"

"Don't you ever, EVER, let me hear you call her that again!" George yelled "Not after all you have done to Fred and to me. If anyone is the slut here...well, we both know who that is, now don't we?"

"How dare you!"

Angelina's slap was sudden and furious and even George knew that he had had it coming. He hadn't been raised to speak to women like that...not even ones who deserved it as much as Angelina did. He couldn't help wondering now as he often did...what had happened to the girl he and Fred had once known? She had once been so sweet, one of the people that he and Fred had most looked forward to seeing on Platform 9 ¾ every September 1st. But they had noticed the start of the change when she became their Quidditch captain in their seventh year. She became rude, bossy...even cruel in some ways...something that became even worse after she was drafted to play professionally that summer.

Angelina was a natural athlete and she was an instant success. Fame followed as the rest of them focused more and more on the war against Voldemort. Angelina became less and less supportive of Fred's need to be involved, becoming sullen and moody when he was unable to fly out for matches. It was during that first off season that she started pressuring him to deepen their relationship...to take it further than Fred was willing to...for Fred was already sensing that they were coming apart, starting the journey down different roads.

Yet he stuck with her for months, hoping that something would happen to bring back the girl he had fallen in love with...even as Angelina became more famous, more selfish and more demanding. It was as her second season started, only the week after George had been injured taking Harry out of his Aunt and Uncles, that Angelina sent Fred and owl demanding that he leave the order and travel with her. Fred had no intentions of doing so, yet he still had some hope that they could work through it and so we went to see her at the flat she shared with two teammates...

...and caught her in bed with someone else.

Despite Angelina's begging and pleading, despite her crying and promising to be different...Fred realized that he no longer knew Angelina Johnson, and he hadn't...not for a long, long time.

She tried for months to get him back, while at the same time the Prophet was rampant with rumors about her relationships with various teammates and other players in the league. Finally, as the war intensified she gave up and nobody had seen or heard from her until after the battle...when she showed up at Fred's funeral...her sights now set on the remaining Weasley twin, one who was desperately mourning and lonely...one who would be easy to take advantage of.

"Look Angelina, I don't want to fight anymore. This is just... pointless. Fred's gone and what happened after...it was a huge mistake. " George forced himself to remember the girl who had been his friend. She at least, deserved some respect, even if the woman who stood in front of him now did not. "You have your own life now, you've moved on and so have I. So please, just stay away from me."

He turned away and went into the jewelery shop, leaving Angelina staring slack jawed at the door.

_'So he's moved on with his life has he?' _she thought bitterly_ 'I just bet I can guess who he has moved on with too.'_

Angelina turned towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes and began down the sidewalk. She was fairly sure she also knew where to find this person George had moved on with, and when she was done with her...

...Loony Lovegood would be sorry she had ever met Fred Weasley.

* * *

Luna started morosely out a side window of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George had gone off on an "important errand" and Verity had gone off to meet her husband for lunch. It wasn't often that Luna was in the shop alone...but upon returning from the Lancaster's, Luna had been more than a little annoyed by the fact that George wouldn't allow her to chip in for their expenses. It wasn't as if she were exactly destitute, she had the money from her inheritance and the sale of the rights to publish the Quibbler, not to mention a sizable insurance settlement from the house and money from her grandparents estate. She could have lived on her own quite comfortably had she wanted to...but she _hadn't_ wanted to. And so she put her foot down and insisted that George let her help out in the shop now that she didn't need to be hidden from the ministry.

George had had no choice but to agree. After all, the shop was half hers now, at least until the baby became old enough to take his rightful place, but that didn't mean he couldn't set limits. She was only allowed a couple hours a day, her school work must come first and of course if she was showing the slightest signs of strain, she was to go upstairs immediately to rest.

She wasn't even quite seven months pregnant yet, and George was treating her as if she was in the last month and ready to pop at any second. Truthfully, compared to the other women Luna saw when she went to the healer, she seemed to be having a fairly easy go of it. Her tummy wasn't nearly as big as lot of the women who were as far along as she, just enough to make it hard to bend over and give her...as George called it...a '_cute little waddle'_. Granted, she did swell up like a balloon...but her healer did tell her that she could expect that as long as she was practically living on bacon...which had an extremely high salt content...which lead one to retain water.

But for the most part, since her experience with the exitus potion and considering all she had been through, her pregnancy had been remarkably trouble free.

She only wished her heart could be so.

It had been nearly a week since the trip to Hogsmeade and still the trip deeply troubled her. Peeves had been bad enough...to hear the foul things people thought about her, but she had been somewhat expecting that very thing.

But Slughorn...oh! When she thought back on it she thought of so many things she would have liked to have said if not for the fact that it was ingrained in her by her previous years at Hogwarts to not speak back to teachers! Granted, she had lost her temper with him before, but that was after weeks of provocation...and she had been on her way out the door...not to mention, he hadn't been about to grade her mid year exams at the time.

In the end, it was the incident in the bathroom that troubled her the most. Though she had searched everywhere for evidence, and asked every subtle question she could think of...she had found nothing to neither confirm, nor refute the accusations made by the Slytherin girl. When she remembered the hate in the girls eyes however, she had no doubt that the girl believed it to be true... believed Luna had wronged someone she obviously cared a great deal about. That was why, despite Luna's instincts to fight back when she was pinned against the door, she hadn't drawn her wand. Luna was not a violent person, and how could she hurt someone who honestly believed they were fighting for someone they cared about?

Not to mention the fact that three against one, and three Slytherins to boot...she might have gotten hurt,the baby might have gotten hurt. Her time in Malfoy manor had taught her a lesson or two about survival, sometimes, it was best to just stand down. None of the girls had drawn their wands and their hands on her as they pinned her weren't rough...it wasn't their intention to hurt her physically...their aim was to hurt her in the place she was most vulnerable...in the heart.

And they succeeded. Since that day Luna had been barely able to look at George, much less have him touch her. It crushed her to see the hurt in his eyes when she pulled away and so she had taken to spending her time in her room, her head buried in her books. But studying was the farthest thing from her mind...her mind was on the words the Slytherin girl had spoken...the words that had broken her heart more than any other she had heard that day...

_'…George Weasley was going to marry someone else until you dumped all your lies on him.'_

She might not have been lying...but what if George _had _been engaged to someone else, someone he had broken things off with so he could take care of her? When she looked back she remembered how angry George had been when he had first brought her here from Hogwarts. At the time, she had thought it was because he was still grieving over losing Fred...but what if it was something else...what if it wasn't the loss of Fred that he was grieving, but the loss of the person he had truly wanted to spend his future with?

What if he was with Luna now because he was simply trying to make the best out of a bad situation?

"Well!" A loud voice said from behind her, causing Luna to jump slightly. "Loony Lovegood! I heard you were working here!"

She turned to the front of the store to find Angelina Johnson, her eyes narrowed, wearing a mocking grin.

"Angelina." Luna tried to work up a smile, even though a feeling of intense dread had filled her chest. "Hello. It's been quite a long time."

"Not long enough I'm afraid." Angelina stepped all the way in and closed the door. "I just saw George, he was shopping."

"Was he?"

"Oh yes, for Jewelry...I assume for you."

Luna nearly laughed. Why would George be buying her jewelry? Christmas was over and Valentines day was a long way off.

"I'm sure you're mistaken."

"I don't think so." Angelina smirked at she stepped up to the counter. "He was looking at engagement rings, so I guess your little scheme has worked out quite well."

Luna felt something explode inside her head. Engagement rings?! Why would George be looking at engagement rings? Certainly not for her! Her mind went fuzzy as coherent thought seemed to be slipping away.

"No, you...you must be wrong...George wouldn't..."

"But why wouldn't he?" Angelina's glare intensified "You've played your part quite well I understand. Poor, poor Loony Lovegood, pregnant and all alone in the world. Her crazy father dead and no one to look after her. Who else would she run to to pick up the pieces but the brother of the man who _supposedly_ got her pregnant."

"That's not how it happened!" Luna said angrily "And my father wasn't crazy!"

"Hmm, tell it to the Daily Prophet." Angelina laughed.

"George came to me, he wanted to help me...I never asked."

"Well of course he did." Angelina rolled her eyes. "George is a honorable person, but you knew that when you decided to blame Fred for getting you pregnant. Convenient isn't it...that Fred isn't even here to defend himself?"

"Fred is my baby's father, and I don't give a damn what you or anyone else believes." Luna stuck her chin up defiantly "Fred's family knows the truth, they believe me...what you think doesn't matter."

"Yes, it's all so nice and cozy isn't it? A new family to replace the one you lost. A happy ending for everyone." Angelina said, her tone making clear she thought it anything but. "Except for George...and the person who's life you stole."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Luna lied...but she did know, she had been looking for proof of this for the past few days.

"George didn't tell you?" Angelina smirked "But then of course he didn't. Quite the little martyr our friend George isn't he? Why would he tell you that he was going to marry someone else until you came along and ruined everything. Why would he tell you that you ruined his life..." She opened her bag and pulled out a black velvet box, then set it on the counter. "...and mine."

"No." Luna's lips trembled as she looked at the box...the proof that she had been searching for. "It's not true."

"Of course it isn't...except for the part where it is." Angelina grinned as she watched Luna's eyes fill with tears. She picked up the box and opened it, then set it back down, turning it so the contents faced Luna.

Inside was an engagement ring, a gold band set with an enormous diamond solitaire. It wasn't the kind of ring someone would buy unless they were deadly serious...or madly in love.

"He broke things off with me the day he got your owl." Angelina looked at her with hatred filled eyes...the same eyes of the Slytherin girl at Hogwarts. "You stole my life...I certainly hope you are enjoying it."

Luna's head exploded with the truth...Angelina wasn't lying...everything...everything she told her was true.

"Luna? I'm..." Verity stepped through the door, her eyes went angry as they fixed on Angelina. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a visit with old friends." Angelina grinned and snapped the jewelers box shut again. She slid it across the counter at Luna. "Here, maybe you can recycle this...no sense in buying another is there?" With a final mocking grin she turned away and left the shop.

"Luna." Verity stepped around the corner and took Luna's hands. "What did she tell you?"

Luna couldn't speak for a moment for the grapefruit in her throat, her eyes still locked on the black box on the counter.

"Luna...tell me what she said."

"She..." Luna finally managed to pull her eyes away from the box. "She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"Luna. You can't believe..."

But Luna was shaking her head and backing away. "I have to go, now, before he comes back."

Then she turned and ran for the stairs. Once safely inside her room she pulled out her trunk, then begin to pile clothes into it. It was as she began to pull her school books from her dresser that the sunlight flashed on her ring...the gold wedding band that she had never been able to bring herself to remove, not even after they had been caught and left little Matako.

The whole time she had been at the Lancaster's it had served as a reminder that George was here, and that he was waiting...for her. She wondered now, in the light of Angelina Johnson's revelations, if George hadn't tried to reunite with Angelina before deciding to bring her back. After all, Luna wasn't in need of protection anymore. She didn't need George. He was free, free to be with Angelina again. And if she left...maybe they could work things out still. Maybe George could still be happy.

But she didn't want to leave! She wanted to stay with him, to follow through with all the wonderful plans they had been making since her return. But she couldn't think like that...it was selfish, and if she stayed, knowing what she knew now...she would be doing exactly what Angelina had accused her of.

With a strangled sob she began to pull at the gold wedding band, trying to force it off her swollen finger...but it wouldn't budge. She pulled, and pulled and with each tug she sobbed harder. It was as if the ring were mocking her, making fun of her suffering and she knew she would never find peace until it was off her finger.

Then she felt hands on her shoulders, they slid down her arms and covered her hands as strong arms wrapped around her pulling her against a warm chest. The smell of cinnamon, cedar and gun powder was nearly overwhelming as his hands stilled her own...stopping her in her efforts to remove the wedding ring.

"Stop." He said softly against her hair. "Please, stop."

"Please let me go." The agony of having him so close, knowing that she had ruined his life...it was too much.

"I can't." He let go of her hands and tightened his arms around her "I can't let you go."

"Why not." She said miserably as her strength to force herself to do the right thing began to waver.

"Because you're trying to leave me, and I can't let you do that." Luna felt wetness run down her neck and with a painful tug at her heart she realized that it was his tears.. "I need you with me, I thought you knew that."

But that didn't change anything. She still wasn't the person he wanted, she wasn't his first choice.

"This isn't my life." She said miserably, knowing just how true it was. "I stole it, from someone else."

"No!" He said angrily as he let her go and turned her to face him. "She's a liar!"

"She showed me...I saw." Luna looked away but George pulled her face back to his.

"This?" He held up the black jewelers box that Angelina had left behind " This... is nothing." He tossed the box into the trash can "It was a lie, just like everything she told you."

"I don't understand." Luna's eyes filled again...she wanted so badly to believe, yet Angelina's words still lingered, still cut deeply into her.

George slid her trunk off the bed, then sat her down and knelt on the floor in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Fred and Angelina were together a long time, since our sixth year. After we got out of school, she signed on to play professionally...I don't know, the fame went to her head, she changed. She started trying to change Fred too, tried to push him into doing things, things that he took very seriously."

Luna didn't have to ask to know...he was talking about sex. They had already had this discussion before.

"When he wouldn't bend, she turned elsewhere and Fred found out. That was the end. She tried for months, but he wouldn't even consider getting back together with her. In the end, I think he actually hated her...or as close to hating anyone as Fred could get anyway."

Luna found that hard to fathom. Fred had been such an easy person, always happy, always laughing and so free. For him to feel such animosity for a person, to come close to hating someone...things had to have been bad between him and Angelina. But after seeing Angelina today...this new Angelina...it wasn't hard for Luna to understand why. Granted she hadn't known Angelina well, but she seemed far removed from the girl Luna had known from Dumbledores Army.

George paused as if trying to figure out how to go on. He was still confused about the early days after Fred's death, so much of it had been spent in a drunken stupor and many of the details of what had happened between him and Angelina were a mystery even to him. But he owed it to Luna to explain the best he could, even if it did make him sound less than human.

"After Fred died I wasn't myself...for a long, long time. I couldn't bear to be around the family...to have them look at me with that sad, pitying look in their eyes. Knowing how much I looked like Fred, but wasn't him. How they had to remind themselves when I walked into a room that I was George, and not him returned from the dead.

"I spent the first six weeks of that time trying to drink myself to death. I was...like some sort of lunatic, like my mind was gone. I was grasping onto everything...anything that made me feel closer to Fred. I felt closest to him when Lee and Angelina were around. But Lee got annoying after some time, always on me about how much I was drinking and how I was cutting myself off from the family. I was relieved...hell, I was happy when Angelina kicked him out and told him not to come back.

"I don't even remember the first time we slept together, or most of the days that followed. I woke up one morning in early July and she had that" he indicated the trash can " on her finger. I started to panic and realized that the drinking was getting out of control. But when I told her she said I had every right to numb the pain. That Fred wouldn't want me to hurt. Still, I started cutting back. Started trying to pull things together. But as I did I started to notice things. Things like Angelina's slipping and calling me Fred when we were..." he broke off, unable to say the words. He didn't have to...Luna knew. She also knew how much it must have hurt George to have her say it at such a time.

"Oh George..." She put her hands on his cheeks, her heart breaking for all he had gone through. "You're not Fred...how could anyone expect you to be?"

"We started rowing as I cut back more, until finally I woke up one day and realized what she had been after from the start. If she couldn't have Fred, she would take Fred by proxy. I kicked her out in mid July, I swear Luna...I haven't seen her but once or twice since. She was long gone long before I got Ginny's owl."

Something clicked in Luna's head, a final truth...though by then she really didn't need it.

"_He broke things off with me the day he got your owl." _

She had never owled George! Like he just said...it was Ginny! Angelina was the liar here.

"Oh George!" Luna threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry! I never should have believed her! But...there was a Slytherin girl, in the bathroom at Hogwarts...she...she told me the same thing!"

George closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Angelina's cousin Emily no doubt. He breathed in deeply, letting Luna's scent soothe him as it always did. Brown sugar, and Lilac...with just a touch of bacon.

"Stay with me." He whispered. "There's never been anyone else I've wanted in my life the way I want you, there never will be."

"George." Luna's body shook with gentle sobs. "Do you really mean it? Do you really, truly want me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" He pulled backwards and took her hands, holding them to his heart. "You are everything to me Luna, you have been for a very, very long time now."

He reach into his pocket,pulled out a white box.

"After I kicked Angelina out, I went back to drinking. My family eventually sorted me out, but...my life had gone black and white. There was no happiness, no laugher...no color."

"You gave that back to me Luna." He brushed a finger over her cheek. "I love you."

He kissed her and then looked at her, his eyes fierce and pleading as he pulled the lid open on the box. Nestled in the silver velvet was a ring with a wide platinum band and a large diamond surrounded with sapphires, rubies and emeralds. Luna gasped.

"Please...marry me."

"You..." Luna had to stop and take a deep breath to dislodge the Quaffle that was stuck in her throat. "You want to marry me...really?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I'm still wearing it? George curled his left hand around hers and Luna's eyes went wide as she noticed something she hadn't properly noticed before. Like her, George was still wearing the wedding ring he had put on his finger at the airport the day they had left for Little Matako. "We left Little Matako a long time ago Luna."

"Why..." She gasped

"Because the whole time I've been wearing it, I've wanted it to be real." He leaned forward and kissed her softly again. "I still do."

Luna blinked and a cascade of tears poured over her cheeks.

"This doesn't make sense." She laughed through a strangled sob.

"It makes perfect sense." George grinned and put his hand gently on her stomach. "You know how you are always saying that this baby is Fred's last gift to the world?"

Luna nodded.

"Well I believe with every beat of my heart...Fred's last gift to me...was you."

Luna could take no more. The emotion of the moment swelled in her and she sobbed as she pulled George to her and kissed him fiercely.

All that followed after flowed naturally, as if it were meant to be...for in fact it was. But this time, Luna felt no fear when his lips brushed over her bare skin, because they were the right lips, the lips of the one she loved, the one who she knew loved her like no other ever would.

When Luna had made love to Fred, she had been escaping her past, but with George, she was being swept into her future...the future they were meant to share. There was no awkwardness in their joining, George was careful to move them to the side to keep the weight off the baby, yet he was able to hold her in his arms while they made love, silvery blue locked into light brown, neither able to look away as afternoon gave way to dusk.

But when the act was complete and she lay peacefully in his arms, she couldn't help comparing being with George to being with Fred.

In the end, there was no comparison.

Both Fred and George were gentle with her, both made her feel desired and cherished.

But George made her feel loved.

And that made all the difference.

* * *

Luna had always loved the morning, and this morning was far from the exception. It was comforting to wake and not feel that overwhelming sense of doubt she had woken with since coming from Hogsmeade, to know, at last, that George loved her...and her alone. The proof was in the warm chest nuzzled up against her back and the buzz saw snoring in her ear.

Her stomach rumbled a little and she sighed at the thought of getting out of bed. For the first time ever she thought something might just be more tempting than bacon...like waking George for a repeat of what they had shared the afternoon, and night before. Repeatedly, most of the night.

She giggled a little at her dirty mind as her stomach rumbled again...it seemed the call to breakfast was going to win. Careful not to wake him she slid George's arm off and began to slide out of bed...but her foot hadn't even touched the floor before the buzz saw cut off and the arm pulled her back into the bed.

"The bacon can wait." He said as he nuzzled her ear

"But... the baby is hungry George." Luna said innocently and turned slightly to bat her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine. Besides, you have all that to put away." He glared at her partially packed trunk.

"I do." she said softly and he leaned over her for a kiss, but his eye caught something else...the ring box laying on the floor where it had been hastily dropped the afternoon before.

"You still owe me an answer." He pushed up and slid over her to pick up the box, then lay on her other side, blocking off her escape.

"I thought I did answer." Luna grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I guess you did...sort of." A slight blush tinged his cheeks. "But, not in words."

"Oh." Luna's face split into a wide smile. "Well, ask me again."

"Gladly." George laughed and rolled out of the bed to bend on one knee...despite the fact that Luna was blushing madly over the fact that he was completely naked.

"Luna Lovegood, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the entire world?"

Luna rolled up onto her elbow. "Will you put a robe on?"

"Will you marry me if I do?"

"Yes." Luna grinned

"Today?"

"To..." Luna stared at him with huge eyes. "Today? We can't get married today!"

"Why not?"

"Well your mother for starters." Luna sat up, thankful a robe sat on the top of the heap in the trunk. "She'll have a fit."

"She'll be happy that we will be properly married before the baby comes." George raised an eyebrow "You know it too."

Luna did know it, Molly had hinted at that very thing during Christmas dinner.

"We can't pull a proper wedding together in a day."

"I said get married." George raised an eyebrow. "We can have a proper wedding in the summer, after the baby comes and you can wear a proper wedding dress again."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Luna glared.

George winced...this was so not the time for a return trip down hormone highway.

"No, I am saying they do not make maternity wedding dresses."

Luna considered that with narrowed eyes. But the glow still hadn't even remotely worn off the morning...she was willing to let one comment that might, or might not have been comment on her fatness slide.

"Hmm." Luna bristled a little as she hunted for clothes from the closet and trunk. George was trailing her around the bedroom on his knees, still bare naked with the ring box in his hand. "Would you get some clothes on?"

"No." George said stubbornly holding his ground "Not until you agree to marry me."

"Yes George, of course I will marry you." Luna smiled, thinking herself quite clever. He hadn't after all specified a date.

"Today."

Damn.

"George..." Luna semi whined. "How can we get married today? What about your family? And Ginny...she'll kill me if we get married without her."

"We can have a wedding in the summer for the rest of them." He got to his feet and took her face in his hands. "After all we've been through since September....why can't we have this one little thing...just for us."

Luna sighed...it was hard to not see the reason in his words when he put it that way. And it would be nice to be married before the baby came...it was only about two months away now. After all they had been through...her uncle, and Nathan Wayling, and being torn apart...and Angelina. Why shouldn't they do something...just one thing that was just for them?

"Unless you're not ready to marry me." George said nervously, his eyes sad and puppyish. "I mean, if your not sure, I don't want to rush you."

"No!" Luna said with huge eyes. If there was one thing in her life that she was sure of, it was George. "I want to marry you, and I'm ready to marry you...and …and if you want it to be today...then that's what I want too."

"Really?" George grinned and lowered his lips to hers.

"One condition." She said with a faint grin.

"Anything."

"Put some clothes on first."

George threw his head back and laughed. "In a second." He pulled the ring out of the box, then slid it on Luna's finger.

"I'll buy you breakfast." He grinned. "You hurry and find something white to wear."

"Now you want me something white?" Luna said with mock exasperation. "What's next, a virgin bride?"

"Luna." George grinned and pulled her against him again. "After last night, I'd say the cow has definitely left the barn on that one."

He winked and left her alone to dress. Luna stood in the middle of the room, her face burning hot.

"The cow has left the barn." She repeated. "Stomped, trampled and burned to the ground more like it."

George stuck his head back in the door, a wide grin on his face. "And I loved every minute of it."

Luna couldn't resist grinning back.

She'd loved it a bit herself.

* * *

The small bouquet Luna held shook as they stood in front of the justice of the peace. She'd had to settle on a pale pink maternity shirt and leggings, and George was in black jeans and a white button down shirt...hardly traditional wedding attire...but none of that mattered when she turned and saw the look in his eyes.

"Luna Lovegood, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, from this day and forever more?"

A warm feeling came into Luna's chest. She and George had already been through all of that and so much more. How could she have ever hesitated about this? Marrying George was the one thing in her life that she was completely sure of.

"I will."

"George Weasley, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, from this day and forever more?"

George swallowed hard as emotion caused his eyes to tingle. He couldn't help thinking back to that day in Little Matako, the day that he had first realized he was falling in love with Luna. He had thought then that he could never have her...that it would be wrong.

But it was him that was wrong. Luna's pregnancy, her uncle trying to abort the baby, their time in little Matako...things happened for a reason... and as horrible as some of those things were, they had brought them here.

He smiled down at Luna and wiped a tear off her cheek. "I will."

They had decided to be married with the same rings they had worn in Little Matako, for as George said, they had already been broken in...particularly Luna's as she had need half a bottle of dish soap to work it off her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and devotion" Luna smiled as she slid the ring back into the slight groove that the ring had already worked into his finger. A groove made of months of love.

Luna was embarrassed when George had to struggle to get her ring back into the groove on her own finger. But the struggle seemed as symbolic as the ring itself. It seemed they had been fighting a never ending battle since the moment they had left Hogwarts together. Now, at the end of that battle, they were stronger for it. The past was behind them and their future...a bright and happy future...was just beginning.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and devotion."

"I Luna, take you George, as my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, to cherish you before all others, from this day onward."

And he had held her...all those nights when the nightmares had come. He had been there, soothing away her pain. He had always put her first, before any other, he had gone to Azkaban for her!

"I George, take you Luna, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish you before all others, from this day onward."

There was no one else for him, for all these months...it had been Luna. In his dreams, in his hopes and longings for the future. It was her face he most wanted to see in the morning, the last that he wanted to see before he closed his eyes. It would always be her.

As he had told her the day before...she truly was Fred's last gift to him. Fred's way of assuring that George would never be alone, even though Fred had had to leave him behind.

"And now by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce that you are husband and wife."

After a lingering kiss he pulled back, brushed the back of his fingers over Luna's cheek and smiled.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Not at all." Luna sniffled a little, still swept up in the emotion of the last twenty four hours. "Of course, your family is going to kill us, you do realize that, right?"

"Like I'm afraid of my mother." Luna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, so I _am _afraid of her. We've plenty of time to tell them...no hurry."

George gave her a reassuring smile and offered his arm. "Just for us, remember?"

Luna sighed and accepted his arm. "Just for us."

"I think...a little celebration is called for." George turned and lead her out of the justice chambers. "It is our wedding day after all."

"Didn't you say something about bacon?" Luna sighed at the thought of food. "I definitely think bacon was part of the bribe."

"No, my putting clothes on was the bribe." George grinned roguishly "Pity too...you're getting the short end of the deal...a large part of the celebration requires taking them off again."

Luna felt a warm contentment sweep over her. Despite George's words, she didn't believe that she was getting the short end of the deal at all.

In fact, she thought she had just been given all she had never been brave enough to dream of.

She had been given everything.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three Preview

George and Luna

have a secret that they would

like to keep just between them...

just for a little while.

Okay, so they

are afraid of the wrath of

Molly Weasley!

How long can

they keep the others from

finding out that they ran off and got married

WITHOUT INCLUDING THE FAMILY!?!

One by one, the Weasley's

find out and as the truth gets closer to Molly,

George tries to get up the courage to tell her himself...

before someone else spills

the beans.

* * *

* * *

* * *

-


	23. Keepers of the Secret

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

A/N Thanks everyone for all of your reviews last chapter...your outpouring of support for this story has been overwhelming and has meant so much, particularly in the wake of recent harassment I received.

I am really excited to report that Fred's Gift is poised to jump into the number three spot, replacing Loony For Luna, as my most third popular story EVER! Writing this has been a real labor of love, particularly as this story was almost never written...I wasn't sure if I could make the plot fly in the beginning and even after posting the first two chapters, it sat for a long time on hiatus because I just wasn't sure whether or not if I could make the premise fly. I am totally thrilled that I was wrong. I haven't enjoyed writing something this much since Loony for Luna so, thank you so much for your support for this story! As for how much longer... hmm, can't say for sure. At least three chapters after this one, maybe as many as five...So despite my temptation to bring Nathan back for a final confrontation....I won't drag it out much longer...I've been threatened with pitchforks. LOL

Happy reading!

Warning: Minor adult content!

* * *

HP

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-Three

Keepers of the Secret

* * *

HP

* * *

Luna sighed happily as she lay listening to the sound of her husbands snores mixing with the sound of the winter bird song outside the window.

Her husband...

Just the thought that she could now refer to George Weasley as her husband was enough to cause her heart to fly so high that she reached an altitude that not even the birds outside the window could hope to achieve.

She couldn't help but marvel at how in just a few weeks she had gone from the utmost despair to heaven itself. Had it only been a six weeks since she had George had been torn apart on a country road in Little Matako...only two since they had been living apart by order of the Ministry of Magic?

Had it really only been four days since she had tried to leave him behind forever?

And now here she was...lying beside him in a beautiful country inn...on her honeymoon.

It was surreal.

To imagine that all of this was hers, this happiness and joy, this beautiful and incredibly lovely future that lie ahead of her...it really and truly was hers.

But not hers alone, it was George's too.

They who had lost so much, now had gained everything.

She had a husband who loved her, a wonderful family, and in just two months, she would give birth to a new life...a precious gift from life that had been taken out of this world far, far too soon.

Luna sighed again as she felt the warm body next to her shift slightly and the snores cut off. Just as she knew it would, his arm tightened around her and pulled her closer.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." He said into her hair, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly...savoring her scent.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." Luna twined their fingers together and smiled. "I love it when you say that."

"Good morning?" George teased and propped himself up on his elbow. Luna rolled onto her back so she could look up into his eyes.

"No..." She giggled "The other part."

"Mmm." He nodded, leaning down to nibble her ear. "The Mrs. Weasley part then."

"Thats the one." Luna giggled again as her skin exploded into goose bumps. "It's almost as wonderful as when you do that."

"This?" His lips moved down her neck while his other hand released hers and gently cupped her breast, his thumb playing idly with her nipple. "Or this?"

"Err...both?" Luna felt as if her body was about to burst into flames. She still wasn't used to the feelings he evoked in her, even though they had barely left the bed since arriving at the inn days before. But as his mouth moved lower to replace his hand on her breast, she realized that she probably never would...and when the moment came at last when he slid inside of her ...she hoped fervently that she was right.

She didn't want to get used to this. The boiling friction their bodies made as they moved against one another, his hands, lips and tongue on her skin...their mingled breath and the sounds their bodies made as he moved in a out at a frantic pace as they neared their climax...she didn't want to get used to it. Ever.

Luna knew the time was fast approaching when they would no longer be able to do this, at least, not for a long time. And even then it would never be like _this_, not ever. It could never be new again.

George too knew the time was coming when they wouldn't be able to share one another, and so he felt filled with a kind of desperation to cherish each moment...each experience while he could.

He wasn't a fool, he knew neither of them had come into their marriage as virgins...but he felt as though they were the next best thing. Luna had been with Fred, and though he had never asked, he knew that Fred had been her only one. George had only been with Angelina, but he felt that hardly counted. He barely remembered, and besides that...it had been a lie.

He had never felt anything with Angelina that compared to how he felt with Luna. Not even close. Being with Angelina had felt physically good, satisfying of course. But there had been no connection, no meeting of the heart and soul that he felt when he made love to Luna. When he was with her, he felt as if all life around them could end and he wouldn't mind in the least...so long as they were together.

Neither believed that a moment existed that was more beautiful than the moment they lay staring into one another's eyes, their hair damp, skin sparkling with sweat and their desire sated while they struggled to catch their breath.

It had become like a race, a contest to see who could be the first to utter those three words.

But each time their voices mingled into one voice. Both knew it was a contest that neither could win. The words were no longer spoken with caution, the words came without so much as the slightest effort.

"I love you."

They laughed as they shifted their positions slightly, they could hold one another much closer another way and they no longer needed to be concerned about hurting the baby. Without realizing it, they fell into a companionable silence...each thinking their own comfortable thoughts.

But Luna was the true thinker between them. It wasn't long before George felt the need to know what was on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things." She smiled and reached up to play with the damp hair that lay along his neck.

"Breakfast..." George grinned "And what else?"

"Mostly that I don't want to go home." She snuggled closer and buried her nose in his chest. "I wish we could just stay here forever."

"Mmm" George sighed and tightened his hold on her. "Me too."

"Yes, but I want to stay because I like it here." Luna grinned. "You want to stay because you are afraid of your mother finding out what you did."

"What _we_ did." George corrected "I didn't marry myself you know."

"I hope not." Luna giggled "That would be the absolute worst arrogance imaginable."

"That leaves me out then." he grinned "We all know how modest I am."

Luna threw her head back and laughed. Not because she thought him particularly immodest, but because she knew he would be chagrined by the action itself.

"Okay, now you've done it." George let her go and sat up. "You've insulted me."

"Aww." Luna teased and reached for him. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm." He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't look the least bit sorry."

"But I am, honest." Luna stuck her lip out in a pout when George stood and walked off to the bathroom. He hadn't bothered with a robe and it occurred to Luna now that she had yet to actually see him use one in the three days they had been there. An image came to her mind from that morning on the beach at Shell Cottage when Fred too had stood up bare naked in the morning sunlight and dressed right in front of her. Obviously the Weasley men, at least two of them, had no shame when it came to nudity. With a wince Luna slammed the door on a wandering thought...pondering if it was a trait they inherited from their father..... before a horrid mental image had a chance to form in her mind.

It wasn't as if she minded the sight of George naked. He had a body that could truly be appreciated, tall, lean and broad shouldered with just enough muscle that he wasn't gangly, but not enough that he was grotesque like the body builders some of her school mates had drooled over.

But she had been raised an only child, with a father who raised her to be a demure young lady. In fact, most of her life she had always assumed that she would be a virgin bride.

Funny how one could find themselves thankful for plans gone awry.

She could hear the sounds of George in the next room. From experience she knew that once he finished his wash up he would come out to dress and then he would take her downstairs for breakfast. But unlike the past three days, this day they would have to take their bags with them...they only had an hour left before check out.

Resigned, Luna slid out of bed and went to her overnight bag to pull out a change of clothes while she waited for her turn in the bathroom. She hadn't been kidding when she said she wished she could stay here forever. Their time here had been so happy, so peaceful...it seemed unfair that they could only have three days.

But it wasn't as if they had been able to tell anyone they were going on their honeymoon. George had used the excuse that he was going on a trip to visit another joke shop that was going out of business because he was considering expanding his with another store. He had also used the excuse that Luna was tired out after her exams and needed to get away after all the stress over the past few weeks to take her along. It wasn't exactly a lie...he had checked out the other store, but he had decided right away that it wasn't viable, and with the baby coming soon, the timing wasn't at all right for him to open a second store.

But it didn't take more than a day or two to check out a joke shop someone was considering buying, and so, they had no choice but to go back.

The bathroom door clicked open again and George stepped out, bare naked as usual. Luna couldn't help averting her eyes...something that always made George grin. She looked up from where she sat on the bed and when she saw his grin, she rolled her eyes at him and then disappeared into the bathroom.

George knew he shouldn't bait her like that, but it was hard to resist. He loved the fact that she was still so innocent in some ways...it was like a counter to the fact that she had lost her innocence so horrifically in many others.

Even now, when they were so happy, she still had the nightmares. Peter Pettigrew and Nathan Wayling still tortured her sleep and when they did, her sobbing broke his heart. George knew it wasn't something that he could do anything about...he was already doing everything he could just by being there. This was likely something that only time could properly heal.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

The bathroom door clicked open and Luna stepped out. George's heart skipped a beat when he saw that once again...she was crying.

"Luna..." He was on his feet and by her side, pulling her into his arms. "What's the matter?"

"M-my p-p-pa-pants a a are g-g-gett-getting t-t-too ttight a-a again!" Luna turned and held onto George as if for dear life. George held her tighter, his face buried in her hair to hide the fact that he was grinning. He couldn't help it...he was so relieved.

"It's okay." He said softly as he rubbed her back. "We'll just go and buy you new ones."

"AGAIN!" She bellowed "T-t-that's t-t-twice n-now!"

"Shhh." He soothed "It's no big deal."

"E-easy for you t-t-to say!" She took a deep breath "T-t-that's n-n-not the p-p-point anyway!"

"What is the point then?"

"I'M A W-W-WHALE!" She blubbered "YOU M-MARRIED A B-B-BIG F-F-FAT B-B-BLUBBERY WH-WHALE!"

"Oh I did not!" George couldn't resist laughing. "You're beautiful, you'll always be beautiful to me, no matter how many pairs of pants you outgrow."

George winced as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew what was coming...he had been down this road...or rather this highway before. But in his defense, married or not, he was still a novice. Luna pulled away, her eyes wide and horrified.

"Oh!" then, she thumped him hard on the chest and screamed "The HELL WITH YOU!"

Then she turned back to the bathroom and slammed the door in this face.

"Oy!" George grabbed his chest, staring at the door in indignation. He would have gladly taken a lap full of orange juice over being punched in the chest any day.

"You know what?" He yelled "Someday, when you're normal again...you just write a book why don't you! 'Call it a hundred things a man should NEVER EVER say to his pregnant wife!' "

George glared at the door for a second longer, then turned away, muttering to himself.

"Yeah...you just...you just just better do that…you hormonal pregnant woman." He pulled his clothes from his over night bag and stepped into his pants, then stood buttoning his shirt. "And while you're doing that...I'll be hiding somewhere safe...like Brazil! Or China...or fricken Timbuktu!"

"You can't do that." Luna said from behind him, a small embarrassed grin on her face. "Timbuktu is too far away, I'd miss you."

"Yeah well...you can't be mean to me there." George grinned.

"I'm sorry George!" Luna's face crumbled as she rush across the room and into his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry about what I said." George breathed in deeply...her scent comforting as always. "It wasn't very sensitive."

"No, it's not your fault." She shook her head. "I just went and ruined everything."

"No..." He brushed his lips over her forehead, love swelling up inside him until he thought he would explode. "It was nothing...and besides, we can't expect that everything is always going to be sunshine and roses, now can we?"

"I suppose not." Luna agreed with a small giggle. "At least not while I am a hormonal pregnant woman."

"You really should consider writing that book you know." George pulled back and grinned. "It would make married life so much easier for so many."

"Maybe." Luna laughed and kissed his cheek. "Someday when I am normal again."

"Err...yeah, sorry about that." George grinned sheepishly and looked at the clock on the table by the bed. "Almost as sorry as I am about the fact that we need to check out, right about now."

"Do we have to?" Luna felt her heart sink. This was it, within the hour it was back to reality. Worse, it was back to reality with a secret to hide. "I am a horrible liar George, I don't know if I will be able to keep this from your family."

"We don't have to keep it a secret." he shrugged. "We could go straight to the Burrow and tell mum. I don't imagine she will hurt me...you know..._too bad_." He grinned. "I mean, I doubt she would actually use the Cruciatus curse on me...but she is the one who taught Ginny that wicked bat bogey, and oh...you know, she is the one who killed Bellatrix LeStrange."

Luna laughed and shook her head. "You're mother wouldn't _literally_ kill you."

"Well, of course not." George pulled away to finish dressing. "But I wouldn't want to be you when Ginny finds out we got married without her there...can't imagine Hermione will be too thrilled either."

Luna snapped up from her own packing, a sudden and horrible image coming to mind. But Ginny wouldn't hex a pregnant woman...never ever! Of course...there were hexes that just made a person look foolish but didn't actually hurt them...Ginny was top of their class in that sort of thing. And Hermione...heaven only knew what Hermione was capable of!

"You know George." Luna smiled as she pulled the zipper closed on her over night bag. "I think you're right. It _would_ be best to keep this a secret."

She slung the bag around her shoulder, then put her arms around him, looking up at him with innocent eyes...well, as innocent as she could muster these days.

"In fact, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

HP

* * *

It didn't take long for both Luna and George to realize that keeping the secret was much easier said than done. Upon their return, it seemed family was constantly underfoot. Luna had been back from the Lancaster's nearly three weeks now and so the Weasley's figured they had given the two more than enough alone time...it was now time for family time...and the more the better.

Luna had been unwilling ...in fact unable, to remove her engagement ring, and so they made an announcement to the family that they were engaged. Molly had, of course, immediately launched into wedding plans for a June wedding and George and Luna...having already expected this, were willing to give her free reign, as long as she didn't get too out of hand. It proved to be rather strategic in their plan to keep the truth about their marital status from her as she was too distracted to pay them much attention, and as Molly had dragged Fleur in to consult, they had killed two birds with one stone.

That however left the rest of the Weasley's looking to escape the Burrow as much as possible...which meant that they spent a lot of time dropping in on George and Luna.

However Luna _was_ delighted to learn that Hermione was also taking seventh year classes from Hogwarts, even though she was living in London with her parents. She had tested out of the fall term, but now needed to complete the classwork required to take her NEWTS in the spring. She and Luna were taking most of the same classes and so the two spent their afternoons working together.

It was on one of these afternoons, as Luna and Hermione worked quietly over a paper for Numerology, that the first of the beans was spilled.

It started innocently enough, with one of Luna's many trips to the bathroom...however, this left Hermione sitting in the room alone when an owl delivery arrived from the office of the Justice of Peace.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, her sharp eyes watching for the tell tale signs of Luna about to lie. It was a well known fact that Luna couldn't lie her way out of a wet paper sack...her eyes doubled in size, she bit her lip nervously, and her nostrils flared.

"Yes?" Luna smiled as she passed the table, then went to the refrigerator to dig out the plate of leftover bacon.

Hermione twirled the scroll between her fingers. "Why is the office of the Justice of the Peace owling you and George?"

Luna's eyes went huge and her lip disappeared between her teeth.

"And why is it addressed to Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley?"

Luna's nostrils flared like a mad cow in December as the platter fell from her hands and smashed into a hundred pieces on the floor.

"Err..." Luna jumped backwards to avoid the flying glass. "I-I better clean this up...can't have anyone cutting themselves, can we?"

She whirled around to the sink, snatching up the rag while the words '_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit' _ran like a drumbeat in her mind. She knelt down on the floor only to find that she wasn't alone...Hermione was kneeling across from her...her face wearing the most horrible knowing smirk.

"Hmm." Hermione grinned. "Interesting that you've bewitched your fake wedding ring platinum to match your engagement ring. In fact...I would have thought you would remove it...since you will be getting a real one in a couple months."

"Err." Luna swiped at the bacon grease on the floor, her eyes increasing in size by the minute. "My fingers swollen...I can't get it off."

"I see." Hermione nodded and tossed the broken pieces of the platter in the trash. "And you bewitched the metal..."

"Well...so they would match of course." Luna looked up and smiled. "Silly question really."

"But, I wonder why George hasn't removed his...his finger isn't swollen."

"You'd have to ask him that." Luna smiled, her nostrils going a mile a minute.

_'Oh I shall' _Hermione grinned...she was far too clever, she had figured it out the moment she had seen who the scroll was from. There was only one reason anyone would receive mail from the Justice of the Peace...particularly addressed to Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley...

...if you had just _become _Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley.

Hermione sat back against the table and picked up the scroll."I'm still wondering about this though."

"Er...I don't..."

A huge smile came to Hermione's face and she reached forward for Luna's hand. "You and George ran off and got married, didn't you?! The other day, when you went to look at that shop he said he was thinking about buying!"

"Well no." Luna looked at her, glad she was at least able to tell the truth about something. "We didn't get married that day."

_We got married the day before._

"Then you won't mind if I look at this?" Hermione grinned as she split the seal, her eyes grew huge as they scanned the parchment.

"This is a marriage license Luna!" Hermione grinned. "An OFFICAL MARRIAGE LICENCE! Dated the day before you went on that trip!"

"Well, I did say we didn't get married _that_ day." Luna sat back against the counter...she...no... _they_...were so busted.

"Oh excuse me." Hermione laughed "You got married the day before ..which means...you were on your honeymoon!"

George would later curse the Gods of bad timing for the fact that he chose that exact moment to walk through the door, not alone, but with both Harry and Ron. At first, he was alarmed, seeing Luna sitting on the floor and looking like a rabbit caught in a trap. Once he realized there was no danger, a new kind of dread began to build.

Hermione looked far too pleased about something.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, tipping her head back for a kiss. "Whatever it is, it looks intense."

"Oh it's something alright." Hermione grinned then focused her attention on George's wedding ring. She grinned with satisfaction when she realized that his too had been bewitched so that it was now the same platinum color as Luna's.

"George, I'm curious." She got up off the floor and went to stand in front of him. Luna tried desperately to send him a look of warning, but his attention was on Hermione. "Why are you still wearing your wedding ring from Little Matako?"

Now George did glance at Luna. She was still wearing that trapped rabbit look and she was biting her lip so hard that George wondered how it could be that it wasn't bleeding.

"What?" His voice sounded weak and lame...even to himself.

"Your fake wedding ring." Hermione lifted his hand for a closer look. "I see you bewitched it so it looks like Luna's."

"We are getting married you know." George pulled his hand back and then went to offer Luna a hand up. Her eyes were huge and she kept giving him that scared look...and now, he had a feeling he knew exactly why she was looking at him that way.

"What's this all about Hermione?" Harry asked as he pulled a handful of bottles of Butterbeer bottles out and began passing them around.

"Oh, I think someone has a secret that's all." Hermione grinned as Harry handed her a bottle. "One they really should have shared with the rest of us."

"What sort of secret?" Ron rummaged around in the drawer for the bottle opener, then went around popping the tops off their bottles.

"Hermione." George warned. "When people have secrets, it's generally for a good reason."

"Of course." She agreed. "But sometimes it's also because they know their mother will kill them and so they are afraid to tell, even if it is happy news."

George and Luna looked at one another...now both had that scared rabbit look...Hermione knew the Weasley's far too damned well.

"So what is this secret?" Ron asked, tossing the opener back in the drawer.

"Well..." Hermione handed George the scroll. "He is right though...it's not really my secret to tell."

George looked relived...until she spoke again.

"But I will if he doesn't."

"Urgh." George ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he glared at Hermione. "You're a pain in the arse."

"I know." She winked.

"Will someone please just tell us what is going on?" Harry demanded "This is getting seriously annoying."

"Fine!" With a last glare at Hermione, George handed Ron the scroll.

"I don't understand." Ron shook his head. "What are you doing with mum and dads marriage license?"

"Mum and dads?" George looked at him like he was nuts.

"Yes, it says '_These two parties shall now and forever be known as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley'_...right there at the bottom."

With an exasperated grunt George dropped his head on Luna's shoulder.

"Really Ronald!" Hermione gave him a _'You're so dense' _look then pointed to the top of the scroll.

"Oh, I get it." He grinned, thinking himself quite stupid. "This isn't mum and Dads...it's George and Luna's."

It took nearly a full thirty seconds for the implications of that to sink in...when they did, Ron's face went puce.

"George and Luna's?!?" He yelled "You got married?!?!"

George lifted his head from Luna's shoulder and slid his arm around her waist, then, he nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Hey!" Harry's grin was wide and happy as he stepped forward to hug Luna and shake George's hand. "That's brilliant! Ginny...oh..." His face went slack and then a nervous look came into his eyes. "Ginny's going to kill you!"

"Forget Ginny!" Ron half glared, half grinned. "Mum's going to...bloody hell! You're a dead man George!"

"That's why we were trying to keep it a secret you git!" George pulled the scroll from Ron's hand.

"But why?" Hermione asked, her voice now small and hurt. "Why didn't you want any of us to be there?"

"It wasn't that we didn't _want_ you there." Luna felt heartbroken...this was the kind of thing she was dreading...that they would feel this way. "It was just that...it happened so suddenly, George asked me, I said yes and an hour later we were married. But, it's not as if we rushed into it." She hurried to assure them. "We just didn't want to wait."

"I am happy for you." Hermione smiled and hugged Luna. "It's nice, with the baby coming. Now he can have a complete family. I just wish we could have been there."

"Were having a real wedding after the baby comes, in June." George reached down for Luna's hand.

"We just wanted this for us. After everything that's happened since September..." Luna sighed and leaned against George "We didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Of course you didn't." Harry smiled "And I'm sure Ginny will get over it...eventually."

"I imagine Mum will too." Ron grinned. "Eventually. In a few months...or years."

"Speaking of your mother." Luna looked at George. "Now that they know...it's really not fair to not tell her I suppose."

"Right." George said as a feeling of intense fear filled his gut. One the one hand, he was happy to have everyone know that he and Luna were married...but on the other hand, his mother didn't like being kept in the dark. He and Luna had already been married over a week and he'd had plenty of opportunities to tell his parents.

At least he had one thing in his favor...he could outrun his mother.

But her wand...

Well, that was another story.

* * *

HP

* * *

George had known his entire life that he lived in a family of blabber mouths. There wasn't a single Weasley who could keep a secret...at least not from another Weasley, so it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that Percy showed up the next morning to yell at him and Luna for excluding him from the wedding. Angry owls arrived from Bill and Fleur by the next afternoon, and by the twenty-four hour mark, Charlie and Ginny had weighed in...Ginny with the news that she was working on learning several new hexes in his honor.

It was a true testimony to sibling bonding however that Arthur and Molly Weasley still remained in the dark two days later when they arrived at the Burrow for Sunday lunch. George felt a terrible surge of guilt when they were met with hugs and kisses and Molly instantly began thanking them for allowing her free reign in the wedding planning. He nearly choked to death over the steak and kidney pie when Molly broke out in happy tears over being given the privilege ...seeing as how her little Georgie would only be married once.

Ron, Harry and Hermione turned traitor soon after dessert, leaving them alone in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur to share the news, though George was fairly sure it was because they didn't want to be anywhere near the line of fire when the heavy stone pan of leftover rhubarb cobbler at Molly's left elbow went airborne.

"You'll be leaving the baby with us of course." Molly was saying happily. "After all you must have a proper honeymoon, you only get one."

"Well, some more than others." George muttered and Luna kicked him under the table. "I mean, some people have second honeymoons...after some time...you and dad did, right?"

"I suppose we did." Arthur agreed.

"Sometimes, I think it would be nice to renew our vows." Molly sighed "But I suppose it would be a bit silly. I mean, who needs two weddings..it doesn't make you any more married."

George and Luna exchanged looks, she looked like she was being just as tortured as he was.

"I think a second wedding would be lovely." Luna said nervously. "I mean, if you love someone enough to marry them once, why not marry them twice?"

"Ahh to be young and in love." Arthur smiled "But you know Molly, our thirtieth wedding Anniversary is coming up June after next...if you'd like we could do just that."

"I think that would be nice." George smiled. He knew he was being chicken, deliberately steering the conversation from their wedding to a potential wedding for his parents...but he was feeling rather...feathery at the moment.

Ron of course could always be counted on.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" He asked from the doorway.

"Well of course it is." Arthur laughed "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh..." Ron shot George and Luna an apologetic look. "No reason, you know...I just...just didn't want to...to..."

"Get stuck doing dishes." Hermione said brightly from behind him. "You know how Ron hates doing kitchen work."

"What's going on here?" Molly Weasley had raised seven children...hence she was ever observant. She had caught the look between George and Ron. She had also picked up on the tense undercurrent during dinner. "Ron, George...what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing with us." Ron said just in time to get elbowed in the ribs by Hermione. "Oww Gerroff!"

"Come on Ron." Hermione grabbed his arm. "Let's go outside, you can help me with my practical charms homework."

"You're going to hex me!" He said nervously as she pushed open the door and shoved him through. "She's going to hex me!" He said desperately to Harry as he ran in from the other room.

"Probably." He said as he slammed the door behind them.

"She's going to kill him one of these days." George grinned nervously "I keep warning him not to test her temper, but he never..." He trailed off as he caught the look on not just his mothers..but his fathers face. The jig was up...they knew he was up to something.

"Enough of this nonsense." Arthur demanded "What's going on George."

"Mum, dad..." George began nervously and then stopped dead. For the first time in his life he was afraid of his parents. It wasn't that he was really afraid that they would hurt him physically...it was that he was desperately afraid that he would hurt them.

The truth was, he hadn't thought things through when he and Luna had run off and gotten married, hadn't thought about how his family would feel about having been excluded from a moment so special and important in his life. And though he didn't regret for a second that he had married Luna the same day she agreed to marry him...he did regret that he hadn't included the other important people in his life.

But how could he tell them now that he had? How could he hurt them like that?

In the end...he didn't have to.

"Arthur, Molly..." Luna looked from one to the other. "I made George marry me."

"You..." Molly gaped at Luna with huge eyes. "You what?"

"You what?" George gulped like a fish out of water. "You did not!"

"I did." Luna nodded. "Last week, when he proposed, I told him I didn't want to wait and made him marry me that day, and then I made him keep it a secret so you wouldn't feel left out."

"You..." Arthur shook his head, as if trying to shake water out of his ears.

"You what?" Molly repeated, looking as if she had been struck over the head with something heavy.

"You did not!" George gaped

"I did too." Luna stared back, unblinking. Her eyes huge, her teeth biting hard on her bottom lip. "I told him I was going to move out if he didn't marry me."

"Oh you did not!" George shoved away from the table, tossing his napkin down in frustration. "I was naked and I wouldn't put any clothes on until you agreed to marry me, you know it!"

"Was not." Luna stood and put her hands on her hips. "I was packing my things and you stopped me."

Molly and Arthur exchanged looks, too stunned to be angry.

"Yes, you were packing your things, but that was because Angelina lied to you." George said triumphantly. "The next morning after we..." He stopped, suddenly realizing that his parents were staring at them...their faces shocked. He slid weakly into his chair, blushing horribly at all the intimate details that they had just unintentionally let slip...things that his parents...that nobody's parents....ever needed to know.

"Er...we got married, last week."

"Because I made him." Luna said as she sat down at his side.

"Did not." George said quietly, glanced at her, then at his parent's. "She's lying, her eyes are all huge and she's biting her lip...and her nostrils are flaring like a ..."

He stopped, deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to compare his hormonal wife to a mad cow. That was one thing that was sure to be included in "One hundred things a man should NEVER EVER say to his pregnant wife"

"...like mad...she always does that when she's lying."

"I'm not lying." Luna said, biting her lip even harder.

"Are too."

"Am..."

"Let's..." Arthur raised a hand "Let's not worry about who's lying just now. The important thing is...you've gotten married?"

George glanced over at his shell shocked mothers face. It could have been worse...he had seen her look a lot angrier...but on the other hand, he had seen her look a lot happier as well.

"Yes." He said quietly, looking away.

"You got married last week?" Arthur said calmly. "And you're just telling us now?"

"Yes."

"Well." Arthur sat quietly for a minute, considering this. Then he smiled a little. "I suppose you've done worse."

George looked up and smiled a little, but he had always known that his father would take it well. In this case his real concern was his mother. He turned to her now to find that she was staring down at her hands.

"Mum..." He took Luna's hand under the table, he needed all the support he could get. "Please say something."

Molly lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He could see that she was hurt, yet there was something else there as well. A mothers happiness for the happiness of her child.

"I was just thinking about that morning in Little Matako." She said quietly. "When you first told me you loved her." She smiled at Luna and then George. "I think...I know...Fred would have been happy about this. He would be happy that you found one another and if he can't be here to be a father to his child...I think he would be happy knowing that there is a good man here to do it for him. So...how could I dare to not be happy about this..." She smiled and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "...when I know it would have made Fred happy?"

Molly rose and hugged them both, then they felt Arthur's arms around them all. George wondered how he could have dreaded this...this most perfect of all moments...his family was completed, at last. Or rather, it would be very soon. There was one last piece of of his and Luna's family that needed to be put into place...and it would be arriving in two months.

Just two more months, and they would be their own little family.

"I'm so relieved." Luna sighed as George's arms went around her after the group hug broke. "George was quite worried you would be angry that we didn't have you at the wedding."

"Well.." Molly laughed. "I said I was happy...not that he was off the hook."

"But Mum..." George stood abruptly from his chair and started backing away. "You still have the wedding in June...we want to go through with that still...when Luna can fit into a proper wedding dress..."

"Of course you will." Molly grinned "And you will go along with all my plans, even if I want to make you wear a tutu."

"A tutu?!" George blanched "But it was Luna's fault...she made me marry her...you heard her." He looked at his wife...but Luna was now staring at him in horror.

"Fit into a proper wedding dress?" She said, her lip trembling."So you do think I'm fat!"

"Dad.." George stared down the table at his father. His angry mother on one side, his crying hormonal pregnant wife on the other. "...help."

"George." Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"You best start running."

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four Preview

Sorry! Sorry!

I am looking at two possible scenarios

for the next chapter and still haven't decided

which way to go, so I can't really give a

preview for the next

chapter right now!

I apologize for this!

Just know that it will be up as soon

as possible!

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

HP


	24. On The Cusp

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

----A/N Okay! Thinking three more chapters to go after this one, and then that will be it! End of story! Thanks everyone for your reviews last chapter though I was seriously worried when I only got like 3 for days and days and days! I know this one is kind of a filler chapter, but, PLEASE review anyway! I am 40 reviews from this being my second most popular story ever and it would be really cool to make that mile stone. So PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have loved this story...please review and give me this one little thing for all of my hours of writing! :)

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-Four

On The Cusp

* * *

Time passed all too quickly as Luna's due date swiftly approached. January vanished in a blur of school work, wedding plans and newlywed bliss and before George and Luna knew it, March fourteenth was a month to the day away.

More and more intimacy had become uncomfortable for Luna, and so instead they spent long hours together cuddled in the window seat, watching the snow fall and talking about the future. Though George often brought up the subject of alternate baby names...just in case they had a girl...Luna refused to discuss it. She remained adamant on the fact that she was having a boy and refused to so much as discuss a girls name.

George knew this was really because of Fred, that Luna wanted so badly to give him a legacy...a son to carry on his name. And though George thought this was incredibly sweet of her, he couldn't help wishing in a small way that the child would be a girl. He didn't want to imagine how tempting it might be, for him and the rest of the family, to act as if this child _were_ Fred...a replacement for the one they loved...the one they missed so much.

"What about Esmeralda?" George suggested one early morning as he and Luna watched a particularly spectacular snow fall. Huge fluffy flakes the size of golf balls had been falling since the night before and Luna felt an irresistible tug to be out walking among them.

"Yuck." Luna made a face. "That would be a horrible name for a boy."

George laughed and ruffled her hair. "You're so stubborn."

"You know George..." Luna craned her neck back so she could look at him and grinned. "I think I've heard that somewhere before."

"Fine." He kissed her and cuddled her closer. "You just be stubborn then, but don't blame me if we have a girl and the poor little girl doesn't have a name."

"Not going to happen." Luna shook her head. "I'm having a..."

"A boy." George rolled his eyes and pushed her off his lap. "So you've said."

"Where are you going?" Luna pouted

"I'll be right back." he kissed her forehead and slid into his robe.

"But..." Luna watched him go, perplexed that he had put his robe on. Granted, he had stopped running around naked as much since as it became more familiar, she didn't embarrass as easily, but it was practically unheard of for him to wear a robe over his pajama bottoms. "Where are you going?"

She blinked as she heard the door that lead to the shop slam behind him. That at least explained the robe...it _was_ quite drafty in the shop. It was Saturday, generally his busiest day...but it was far too early for him to open...and he certainly wouldn't be doing it in his pajama bottoms and robe.

With a shrug she slid off the window seat and put her own robe on...she was feeling that rumbly bacon-now feeling in her tummy which meant it was time to make breakfast. But before she was out of the room the door slammed again and George stepped back into the bedroom, a huge grin on his face, both arms hidden behind his back.

"What are you up to?" Luna asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Apparently, Mrs. Weasley, you've forgotten what today is." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I haven't."

"It's February Four...oh..." Luna stopped, her mouth frozen for a moment into a round o. "It's Valentines day."

"Right in one." George winked and pulled a bouquet of two dozen red roses from behind his back and put it in her arms, in the other hand was a big white teddy bear. "For you and for baby."

Luna giggled around the tears that were stinging her eyes. Sometimes he was just so sweet she could barely stand it.

"Oh George...it's so..." She stood on tip toes and kissed him, then pulled back, a sad look in her eyes. "You're right though...I did forget. I don't have anything for you."

"You're here aren't you?" He pulled her closer with a sigh. Between them, the baby kicked him in the stomach. "Both of you? Thats all I need to make me happy."

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Luna dropped the teddy bear and flowers on the bed, then took his face into her hands. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You got pregnant." George smirked

"I did." Luna giggled, then giggled louder as her stomach rumbled and the baby gave her a savage kick at the same time. "Two gifts in one."

"Someone's trying to tell you something." George laughed, his hand dropping down to her stomach. "Loudly."

"Slave to my stomach." Luna sighed and pulled away. "I need to put these..." She stopped as she reached for the flowers...noticing for the first time a red box laying on the bed. "George...what's this?"

"It _is_ Valentines Day." he shrugged

"Three things?" Luna sighed, picked up the teddy bear and sat down on the bed to stare at the box. She was going to have to find her way to a shop today...no way could she let him go without anything on Valentines Day...not after this. "Really George, you already gave me flowers and a teddy bear."

"The teddy bear isn't your's Mrs. Grabby." He pulled it away and sat it on the dresser "It's the baby's."

Luna gave him a look. "Still, I have nothing for you."

"Just open it." George rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "Would you?"

"Fine." Luna sighed as she tore into the wrapper "But if this is something really expensive George, I swear..."

Inside the paper was a crème colored jewelers box. Luna gave George a worried look as she pulled the lid open. Laying on the white satin was a shiny silver nail.

"Er..." She picked it up and looked at George in confusion. "...you shouldn't have."

"You don't like it?" George pouted, his lips twitching.

Her father being who he was, Luna was used to getting strange gifts... her father was not a sweater...jewelry...perfume kind of gift giver. She had been given things like strange rocks, odd chunks of fossilized wood and even horns that he claimed were from Crumple Horned Snorkacks that turned out to be from other things and exploded. But Luna had never minded...she had always known that a gift was something given out of love...to show love...no matter how strange the gift was.

So of course, Luna thought it the most beautiful nail in all the world...simply because of who had given it to her, and...that it was given at all.

"No, no...it's just what I always wanted." She smiled and took the nail out of the box, cradling it tightly in her hand.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." George smirked

"I am not." Luna said indignantly

"You are so." George grinned. "Who in the world would want a nail on Valentines day?"

"Well..." Luna was brought up short...torn between her desire to be pleased with her gift and his obvious mocking it. "I think it's a lovely nail."

George was struck again with the realization of just what an amazing woman he had married. Only Luna Lovegood Weasley could possibility think a plain old every day nail lovely.

"Only you would think a nail lovely." George grinned and pulled her close. "Sorry to disappoint, but, it's symbolic."

Luna looked at him suspiciously. "Symbolic...for what?"

"What does one usually use a nail for?" George smirked.

Luna pondered the question. A nail could mean so many things...

And so she went with the first thing that popped into her mind ...that she could deal with at the moment anyway. "You bought a picture to hang?"

"No."

"You want to...?" Luna screwed up her face, then a wide grin spread across it when she remembered something rather crude she had read in a magazine when they had been in Matako. "...nail me?"

George froze, mouth agape.

"Okay, I guess not." Luna giggled "I give up George, tell me."

George shook himself free from the semi-vulgar images that had invaded his mind and turned to her. "You can't imagine, something one might build?"

"You want to build something..." She screwed her face up again, then it smoothed out and her eyes went wide. "You don't mean..."

"Possibly."

"George...a house?" She looked from him, to the nail, to him, to the nail and back again..giving herself mind time to absorb the idea. "Really?"

"You don't like the idea?"

"It's not that...it's just" She shook her head "...you just finished redecorating this one. What will you do with it?"

"You're kidding right? Ron and Harry have been chomping at the bit for us to give it to them since we got married. I think Ron's a bit attached to your window seat to be honest. You should have seen him, sitting in it and mooning over it...asking me how long we planned to stay here."

Luna laughed

"Honestly...I thought about building a house then...But at the time, I don't know...everything was less settled. I didn't know if you would want to stay long term, I didn't know how you felt about me, or if you would want to come back at all."

Luna grinned "But you were sure enough to make a room like my room in Little Matako."

"A bribe." George sat again and looked at her sheepishly. "I had to tempt you into staying somehow."

"You didn't have to tempt me into staying at all." She sighed and put her arms around him, resting her cheek on his chest. "There's no where else in the world I want to be than with you."

"Nor I than with you." He smiled and buried his face in her hair. "But this...this is no place to raise a child Luna. He deserves a big house to run around in, with a yard to play in and a room big enough for all his toys that you know the family is going to smother him with."

"He won't be ready for any of that, not for awhile yet."

"But why wait?" He shrugged. "Why not do it now? It's not as if I don't have the money, and I've looked at a few plots of land...haven't bought anything yet...but, it will be easy..."

Luna pulled back, a thoughtful look on her face. She seemed torn, her eyes sad and miles away.

"Luna?" George cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her back to him. "What's wrong?"

"Land." She sighed and tried to work up a smile. "I have land."

"You..." He stopped, realization sinking in. "Your fathers land."

Luna nodded and leaned against him again. "I went there, after we all left Hogwarts. There wasn't much left, a few photographs, an odd or end here and there. It all fit into a shoe box. I had the rest cleared away...but, I couldn't bring myself to sell it."

"Of course not...that was the only home you had ever known."

"The Ministry of Magic put me up at the Leaky Cauldron all summer while they were looking for my father. They found out he had been killed... two weeks before I left for Hogwarts. I kept telling myself that I would sell the land, then go somewhere new to make a fresh start once I finished school." She laughed a little and ran her hand over her stomach. "We both know how that turned out."

She sat up, took his hands in hers and smiled. "I don't need a house to make me happy George.... I would be happy to live here in this flat forever as long as I could live with you. But, if building us a house would make YOU happy, then I think we should do it, and, I think you should do it on my fathers land...because that would have made him happy."

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously "It won't be painful for you to live there?"

"It might be a little sad, at first." She nodded "But, I have so many happy memories there, what better place to build new memories?Besides, who knows... maybe something of my garden can be saved once the snow melts."

"You can educate me about Gurdyroot." George grinned

"I can." Luna nodded "I'm an expert on Gurdyroot, and mistletoe too...we had a whole mess of it in our garden you know."

"Mistletoe could come in handy." He pulled her face closer so their lips were nearly touching.

Luna giggled "And Harry wouldn't even have to charm it."

George covered her lips with his. Emotion swept over him again, as it always did when he kissed her. It was that irresistible feeling that he loved so much...that feeling of arriving in a place that was safe and warm, a place that was his and his alone.

He knew...he could build a million houses, all could be safe, warm and well protected...but they would never be a home to him...not unless Luna was there waiting for him.

A house was shelter...Luna was home.

* * *

It took the better part of a week for George and Luna to settle on a design for their house, another week after that for the housing wizards to complete the spell kit for its construction, and another week beyond that for it to be put in place and ready for George to say the magic words that would turn the small white box into their new home.

The stood together on a cool March morning on the hill on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole, wands in hand, and smiling at one another over a small white box.

"Are you ready?" George asked with a grin.

"I'm ready." Luna smirked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." he nodded "Now, remember, we need to say it at exactly the same time, or it won't work."

"Got it." Luna nodded

"So, on three. One...two..."

"_CONSTRUCUS" _

George pulled Luna out of the way as the white box sprang to life. Boards and nails sprung to full size from something smaller than toothpicks, panes of glass, fixtures, doors and windows all assembled in a cloud of flying snow and breeze.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. What would have taken the muggles months to complete...was done in less than five minutes.

It stood three stories high and was so long you could have practically lay the Burrow on its side within it. It held four bedrooms upstairs, one downstairs, dining room, kitchen, family room and a huge laundry room and a work room for George to develop new merchandise for the shop. There was a room for Luna to study in and a room for George to do his bookwork in and there was even three rooms to spare that they hadn't found a use for yet.

George grinned and moved behind her, sliding his arms around her middle. "It's so extravagant George." Luna shook her head. "What in the world do we need five bedrooms for?"

"Room to add on." He grinned and ran a hand over her tummy. "We don't stop at just one in this family you know."

"Yes, I gathered that from your parents." Luna giggled. "It's a beautiful house George, it's just so...so...big."

"Maybe a little." He shrugged. "But you know, the Burrow is awfully crowded on holidays. We can take some of the burden off Mum and Dad now, everyone can come here, right? And, think of the magnificent flower gardens we are going to be able to plant in the spring."

"Is that playing fair?" Luna turned her head and gave him a look. George knew she couldn't resist flowers in any form.

"Never said I played fair now, did I Mrs. Weasley?"

George also knew she couldn't resist being called Mrs. Weasley. Now this was really playing dirty.

"Obviously not." She sighed and leaned back against him.

"Shall we make it robins egg blue?" He whispered "Like our cottage in Little Matako?"

Urgh!

"Okay George, you win!" Luna laughed and pulled away. "I love the house, it's perfect, magnificent. You won't hear another word from me."

George chuckled "I knew you'd see it my way."

"You said something about Robins egg blue, Mr. Weasley?" Luna flicked her wand, changing the plain white exterior to her favorite spectacular shade of blue. She had to admit...with the dark blue color the house didn't look quite so large anymore. In fact, against the back drop of snow...it looked quite charming.

They spent the rest of the day going from room to room, catalogs in hand, changing walls, ordering furniture to fill the rooms that appeared the moment they tapped the page on the catalog.

Little by little over the next three days, the rooms filled....until at last they came to the room next to theirs.

Where their planning and shopping had been almost crazed and euphoric before, now it became serious business. Neither had ever decorated a baby's room before and the situation was made even worse by the fact that the three days of decorating had taken their toll on Luna. She was tired, her back hurt and her feet and hands looked like bowling balls with fingers and toes.

She was now just over a week from her due date and this final task...the one that had seemed like they had plenty of time for and so had put off for last...now had to be given top priority.

The problem of course was the never ending struggle of trying to convince Luna that the baby might be a girl. Thus far, when they had looked at anything for the babies room, she had gravitated towards boys colors...or more specifically, blue.

"Luna, why not yellow walls?" George encouraged gently, careful to tread lightly. "We could use different pastel colors, pinks and..."

Luna gave him a semi glare at the word pink.

"...blues, and greens." He relaxed as her face also relaxed back into a smile. "You know, a baby rainbow theme."

"But George...these blue ducks are so lovely." She sighed, stroking her hand over the picture in the catalog.

"So...we could use those ducks, just put them on mint green walls, and add in some pink, and yellow, and purple."

"I su...su..." Luna covered her mouth as a huge yawn came. "Suppose" George looked at her closely, she looked so tired and he knew she hadn't been sleeping well lately. It had to be hard to sleep when you were up every five minutes to the bathroom.

"I think you need a nap." He grinned.

"I think you're right." She grinned a little. "But after we finish this."

"Okay." He looked reluctant, but he also knew that Luna couldn't be argued with...so there was no point. "So how about this green..." He waved his wand and the walls turned a lovely pale minty green color. "With this border..." He flicked it again and the pastel duck boarder appeared.

"Oh, you were right George...it is lov...lov..." Another huge yawn "Lovely."

"Okay, enough for now." he pulled the catalog from her hands and slid it atop the unpainted dresser they had already picked out. "You, Mrs. Weasley, are going to take a nap."

"But..George...what about..."And yet another huge yawn. "Maybe you're right." She looked at him sheepishly. "Except, I'm too tired to stand up and walk into the next room."

George chuckled and scooped her up out of the rocking chair. He turned out the baby's room and took the two steps down the hallways into their own, then lay her in the middle of their huge new bed.

"Mmm." Luna sighed as she snuggled into the fluffy feather pillows and mattress topper. "That feels so nice. My back is killing me."

George sat down next to her and began to rub her back. "It will all be over soon. Couple more weeks at the most."

"I know." She nodded "But, it's strange. I should be happy that it's almost finished. All the trouble we've had, how moody I've gotten and the extra weight." She giggled "I haven't seen my toes since December."

"I see them, all the time." George winked "And they are as cute as ever. Even in those ratty green and purple toe socks of yours."

Luna smiled and took his free hand and curled it by her face. "Is it odd that I am sorry to see it end?"

"Sorry?"

"Yes, not the bad things...I am happy to see the whole fat as a whale thing go, and running to the bathroom every five seconds...but..." She rolled over so she could look at him. "It's hard to describe I guess. My pregnancy is the last thing that Fred started that hasn't ended yet. It's like...I don't know...when it ends, then we truly will have nothing left but his memories. And I have so few of those. It makes me sad I guess, to think of it ending."

"I never thought of it that way." He smiled sadly. "I guess it's true...but, it's not an ending, not really. It's a beginning. It's a new life, full of new things and new discoveries...every day a new and great adventure."

"Because we need more adventure in our lives." Luna grinned

George chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You get some sleep...I'll be in the next room if you need me."

Luna nodded and snuggled into her pillows.

A new adventure...so much just waiting for them, just around the corner.

It was exciting when you thought about it...in a scary sort of way.

But Luna knew without a doubt, as long as George was with her, she didn't have anything to be afraid of. He would always be by her side, he would always protect her and the life she carried...the life she would soon hold in her arms.

Very soon, they would be a family.

* * *

George looked around himself at the finished baby room, hoping more than anything that Luna would love it. If she didn't, she was bound to curse him as moody as she had been the last few days.

He clicked off the light and headed towards the bathroom to wash up. It had been a long week, a busy and exhausting week...even though he had really done little more all week than point his wand and tap catalog pages.

The bedroom was still quiet as he tiptoed past, thankful that Luna seemed to be at last getting some rest. A glance at his watch showed that she had been sleeping going on four hours now...even past the dinner hour which was strange, considering how much she seemed to have a built in dinner alarm. George looked longingly at the shower, trying to decide whether or not to just have a quick wash up or take the chance that Luna would sleep for another fifteen minutes and indulge in a shower.

The shower won out.

Their new bathroom was a marvel, combining muggle and wizarding technology. There was a huge sunken tub, at the top of which were not one, not two, but three triple action shower jets. You could step under the spray and be caressed so gently it was like the soothing fingers of a loved one, or a spray that was so powerful it nearly tore the skin from your bones and left you red and throbbing for an hour afterward.

George was a red and throbbing kind of guy.

He sighed as he stepped under the violent spray, allowing it to knead his aching muscles and work out the kinks...and only when he felt afraid he might drift off to sleep did he begin to lather up. At last he turned off the water, stepped out and was just pulling on his robe when he heard a sound to make his heart jump in his chest.

Luna was screaming.

He ran from the bathroom and flung the bedroom door wide, hurried across the room to the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Luna?" He shook her gently "What is it?"

"Stop..please." She whimpered and fought against him. "No more...please, no more."

Another nightmare had come. It was hardly her first, and sadly George knew, it wasn't her last.

"Luna....shhh." He said softly as he gently stroked her back and hair. "It's okay, it's just a nightmare."

"They keep hurting me." She whimpered in her sleep. "Twisting and squeezing...it hurts so bad. Make them stop."

George pulled back from her, this was something new...she had never said such things before.

"Luna, it's okay, nobody is hurting you...it's..."

And then he discovered why...the bed around her was soaking wet.

"Luna..." He shook her gently "Luna, wake up."

"George..." Her eyes slowly came into focus. "What...." Then, her eyes went huge. "George!"

Luna grabbed his hands and squeezed hard, harder than she had ever before.

"George...I think..." She gasped

"I think so too."

"I was having a nightmare." She said moments later, breathing heavily as the contraction stopped. "I think...I think I was feeling it in my sleep...ugh...I'm all wet."

"I think your waters broken." George nodded and stood. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's." He stood and went to her dresser, came back with dry clothes and then helped her dress.

"Did you finish the baby's room?" She asked

"Yes." George was tearing through his own dresser now, sliding into clean clothes, then throwing some things into a bag for Luna. They hadn't even packed her bag yet!

"I want to see it." She said pleadingly. "Please...before we go."

George considered arguing...but he knew his wife well enough to know by now that it was pointless, it would just be a waste of time. And so he nodded and took her arm, slowed as another contraction hit and she her froze in place.

"Just a second." She breathed.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just go..." George worried, " they seemed to be coming awfully close together."

"It will be fine, I'm sure we have hours."

He nodded, not at all convinced that his sure and Luna's sure were the same thing.

"Okay." Luna smiled again. "Show me."

George lead her a short way down the hall and into the dimly lit room. She sighed and leaned against him.

"Oh George, it's perfect."

And it was. He had brought in a crib and covered the mattress in a fluffy yellow and green blanket and sheets. Above it, a mobile of pastel ducks twirled in a circle. The rocking chair and dresser had been painted a splendid pale pastel green and atop the dresser sat the most important piece in the entire room.

A green and yellow framed picture of Fred Weasley.

"It's absolutely perfect." Luna sighed, gasping seconds later as another contraction hit. George wasn't liking this timing at all...wasn't this supposed to be taking much, much longer?

"Okay, you've seen the room." George smiled nervously. "Now let's get you to the hospital...please?"

"I think..." Luna looked up and him and nodded. "I think that's a good idea George."

George sighed in relief....at last...they agreed on something.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five Preview

Luna's in labor!

A long night awaits the two as the final

hours before the birth of Fred's baby tick away. In the moment's before dawn a

new life begins...but not before Luna has

a visitor from the past.


	25. The Longest Night

HP

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

HP

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Need 29 to make this my second highest reviewed story ever! So please keep them coming! Please, please please!

A few child birth things you need to know to understand this chapter. While in labor nurses, or in this case, healers assistants will check a woman for progression of dilation. Starting at 1, which is very early labor, going all the way to 10, which is the ready to deliver stage. Obviously, I am going to speed things up for the purpose of this story...but I will be trying to keep it as realistic as possible. So, Luna may become rather...unpleasant during parts. Please don't accuse me of writing her out of character for this, particularly if you have never had a child. Also, George may not be exactly himself either as though labor doesn't effect a male physically, it does effect them mentally. Imagine someone you love in horrible pain for hours and hours. 'Nuff said. Enjoy the chapter.

Glossary:

Epidural: An anesthetic injected into the spine that blocks pain during child birth.

Please keep in mind here...I am not a Dr, I am doing my best with the whole medical thing so if I did anything wrong...please don't chew me out.

* * *

HP

* * *

Prologue

_The bed around her was soaking wet._

_"Luna..." He shook her gently "Luna, wake up."_

_"George..." Her eyes slowly came into focus. "What..." Then, her eyes went huge. "George!"_

_Luna grabbed his hands and squeezed hard, harder than she had ever before._

_"George...I think..." She gasped_

_"I think so too."_

_"I was having a nightmare." She said moments later, breathing heavily as the contraction stopped. "I think...I think I was feeling it in my sleep...ugh...I'm all wet."_

_"I think your waters broken." George nodded and stood. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's." He stood and went to her dresser, came back with dry clothes and then helped her dress._

_"Did you finish the baby's room?" She asked_

_"Yes." George was tearing through his own dresser now, sliding into clean clothes, then throwing some things into a bag for Luna. They hadn't even packed her bag yet!_

_"I want to see it." She said pleadingly. "Please...before we go."_

_George considered arguing...but he knew his wife well enough to know by now that it was pointless, it would just be a waste of time. And so he nodded and took her arm, slowed as another contraction hit and she her froze in place._

_"Just a second." She breathed._

_"Are you sure we shouldn't just go..." George worried, " they seemed to be coming awfully close together."_

_"It will be fine, I'm sure we have hours."_

_He nodded, not at all convinced that his sure and Luna's sure were the same thing._

_"Okay." Luna smiled again. "Show me."_

_George lead her a short way down the hall and into the dimly lit room. She sighed and leaned against him._

_"Oh George, it's perfect."_

_And it was. He had brought in a crib and covered the mattress in a fluffy yellow and green blanket and sheets. Above it, a mobile of pastel ducks twirled in a circle. The rocking chair and dresser had been painted a splendid pale pastel green and atop the dresser sat the most important piece in the entire room._

_A green and yellow framed picture of Fred Weasley._

_"It's absolutely perfect." Luna sighed, gasping seconds later as another contraction hit. George wasn't liking this timing at all...wasn't this supposed to be taking much, much longer?_

_"Okay, you've seen the room." George smiled nervously. "Now let's get you to the hospital...please?"_

_"I think..." Luna looked up and him and nodded. "I think that's a good idea George."_

_George sighed in relief...at last...they agreed on something.

* * *

_

HP_

* * *

  
_

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Longest Night

* * *

HP

* * *

"Hold on tight now, okay?" George said as he put his arms around Luna, preparing to apparate her to St. Mungos.

"Wait." Luna put her hand out to stop him. "George, Fred's picture...would you bring it?"

He looked at her for a moment, in his panic wondering why she would want a picture. Then it dawned on him...she wanted Fred there when their child was born...even if it was just a photograph. He bent and kissed her forehead.

"Of course." He let her go for a moment, turned back into the baby's room and returned a moment later with the framed picture and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled through watery eyes as emotion washed over her. In a few hours she would hold her precious baby in her arms, the baby she and George had fought so hard for.

"I'm ready now." Luna sighed and leaned against him. Even though she was afraid of what the next few hours had in store for her, she was more excited than she had ever been in her life.

It was time for Fred's gift to be unwrapped.

George was incredibly thankful that Luna's healer had told them it would be okay, in fact maybe even helpful (as it might speed things along), to apparate to the hospital once she was in labor...he couldn't imagine trying to fly her there on a broom. His arms were shaking furiously when he put his arms back around her.

"It's okay George." Luna smiled calmly "Everything is going to be just fine."

But several minutes later, it seemed as if things weren't going to run as smoothly as Luna thought.

"We DID preregister!" George said angrily as he glared across the check in desk. "Last week. Luna Weasley, look it up again damn it!"

"Mr Weasley." The young witch with bright emerald hair glared back "Swearing at me is not going to change anything. Now, it is a simple matter of registering again. It will only take a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, a couple minutes my wife has to sit out here when she should be in a room being looked over."

"George." Luna said calmly "It's okay."

"It's NOT okay!" He exploded, giving the check in witch an angry glare.

Luna sighed "But arguing is taking more time than filling out the papers again."

The witch behind the desk held out the clipboard, her lips twitching.

"Fine!" George snatched the clipboard in one hand, and tugged Luna over to the set of chairs.

"Really George." Luna rolled her eyes. "It's not as if I am going to have the baby in five minutes."

"They shouldn't have lost the paperwork." he said stubbornly, scribbling so furiously on the papers that his writing was nearly illegible.

"They need to be able to read that you know." Luna giggled. "It will just take longer if they can't."

George opened his mouth to argue but one look at Luna stopped him. Even in labor, she was still so beautiful...her huge silvery eyes sparkled as she laughed over his silliness. It was just a little paperwork after all. He did it constantly at the shop didn't he?

But then, at the shop, none of his merchandise was about to give birth in a crowded waiting room.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he erased the worst of his chicken scratch and rewrote the answers. "There, all better?"

"Much." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek...but froze as another contraction began. George quickly lost his good humor and he stomped back to the desk and forced the clipboard back into the check in witches hand.

"Done." His eyes took on the furious glare again as he heard Luna panting painfully behind him." Now will you get her into a room and let Healer Bryton know she is here?"

"I need to enter all of this into the database." She cringed a little as George's eyes narrowed "It will only take a second!" she ran her wand over the clipboard and a inky blue mist rose from it, then dropped the mist into a round disk...much like thoughts being dropped into a pensive.

"See!" She smiled "All done." She stood and skirted her desk, went to Luna and attached a hospital bracelet around her wrist. "Someone will be with you shortly. Another witch just gave birth and they are cleaning the birthing room, won't take but a minute."

"You only have one birthing room?" George, near the point of exploding again, fumed.

"Oh no, we have several. But, after the hospitals mix up...I reserved the best room for Mrs. Weasley." She winked at Luna and then went back behind her desk.

George went back to his chair, muttering under his breath.

"You hear that George." She smiled. "She made sure I got the best room."

"Only because she felt guilty." He picked up her hand and held it tightly in his. "And well she should."

"Relax." Luna giggled. "We have a long night ahead, you're going to need to save your strength for the highway to hell."

"Highway..." George broke off as a long ago conversation flashed in his mind.

"_Sure you don't mean Highway to Hell dad?"_

"_No son." Arthur smirked. "Labor and Delivery...that's Highway to Hell."_

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "How did you hear about that?"

"Your mother told me." Luna grinned "It's like reading a map when you think on it...hormone highway turns off onto highway to hell."

"Yeah, I guess so." George chuckled and put his arms around her.

"I know it's going to be difficult, and I've heard it is quite painful so I am dreading that part terribly." She closed her eyes and breathed through another contraction. When the contraction passed she opened her eyes again and smiled. "I am just going to grit my teeth through the long drive and concentrate on the destination."

"You're amazing." George shook his head in wonder. Even so obviously in pain, Luna was able to see the light at the end of the long dark night. She truly was ...like Harry had said in the Witch Weekly article...like seeing the bright moon on a dark night.

"Luna Weasley?" A healers assistant in pink robes with white storks stood in the doorway.

"Yes." Luna pulled away from George, took his hand and stood. "That's me."

"Hello." The assistant offered Luna her hand. "I'm Andrea Cates, I am a Maternity Healers Assistant. You can just call me Andrea. I'll be looking after you tonight while you are in labor."

Luna took her hand, followed by George.

"Won't healer Bryton be with her?" George gave her an alarmed look as she motioned for them to follow her onto the elevator.

"Oh yes, she will be checking in from time to time." Andrea smiled. "But you understand, labor is a long process and Healer Bryton has other patients."

George nodded...as much as he didn't like it.

The elevator stopped on the third floor. Andrea lead them down a long hallway and stopped in room thirteen.

"This will be where you will be for most of your stay, so you can leave your bag here. The labor room isn't quite ready yet, so we will get you changed, finish your check in, and by then it should be ready, okay?"

Luna nodded and George looked dazed as Andrea lay a pink hospital gown out on the bed.

"Er, Andrea." Luna hesitated, wondering if she would sound silly. "By any chance do you have a blue gown?"

"A blue gown?" She looked up from her paperwork in time to see George roll his eyes. He knew what was behind this.

"Yes." Luna shot George a look. "I'm having a boy...or at least, I think I am...so blue might be better."

George shot Andrea a 'please indulge her' look and she went back to the closet and began to search. Finally, she pulled out a white gown with blue ducks.

"How's this?"

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed with a beatific smile "This is just like the baby's room we made...look George!"

"I see." He nodded with a bemused smile. "Now, how about you put it on."

"It's lucky...like a..." Luna broke off as another contraction started. "...sign"

"How far apart have they been?" Andrea helped Luna sit on the side of the bed.

"We haven't really been timing them."

"Okay." Andrea nodded "well, let's get this one over with, then we'll get you changed and into the labor room to check your progress as soon as they finish cleaning it up."

George cringed as he watched Luna's face contort with pain.

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

HP

* * *

"I told you." George shook his head as Luna settled back in the birthing bed. "I knew you were further along that you thought."

"Maybe a little." Luna sighed, panting her way through another contraction. "But I'm only dilated to eight, I still have a long way to go George. It could be hours still."

But George didn't feel that seemed likely, as Luna had already jumped from six when they first arrived to eight, in less than an hour. Little by little he could see her calm chipping away as the contractions became stronger, and as they hurt her more, so it became harder for him to watch. Healer Bryton had told them from the start that there was little difference between muggle birth and wizard birth, they used the same techniques...something George found quite surprising...but then he didn't. Who would want to test a spell on an unborn baby when the results could be so disastrous?

Immediately Healer Bryton had offered Luna an epidural, but she had turned it down...saying she wanted to experience it naturally. But now, she was beginning to have second thoughts.

"George..." She opened her eyes as another contraction passed "would you think badly of me if I said I no longer felt that experiencing this naturally was a good idea."

"Of course not." George couldn't resist grinning. He'd been hoping for the past hour she would change her mind. "Should I get Andrea?"

"Please?" Luna squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction came over her. They were coming so fast and for all her talk about gritting her teeth...she hadn't been prepared for this. She had known it was going to hurt, she had known it wouldn't be easy...but this was unreal.

"Luna?" George felt his heart had died when he saw that Luna was crying. "Hey...it's okay."

"It hurts so bad George...I wasn't prepared for this." She whimpered as the contraction peaked and began to lessen again. "I feel so weak...after all I have been through...shouldn't I be stronger than this?"

"No." He shook his head and wiped her face with a cool wash cloth. "You're only human Luna, you expect too much of yourself." He lay the cloth aside and kissed her forehead. "Healer Bryton will be in in a minute, and then it won't hurt anymore."

"I should have listened to you from the beginning."

"I've been telling you that for months." George said cheekily

Luna opened her eyes and couldn't resist a small giggle.

"You've changed your mind on the epidural I understand." Healer Bryton came to the side of the bed, a white covered tray in her hand.

"Please?" Luna said miserably, another contraction gripping hard. "Pretty please?"

"No need to beg dear, we have one all ready for you." She tore the wrapper off the tray and lay it on the table. Then she pull Luna's gown to the side. "First we'll numb up your back a little..."

Luna squeezed down on George's hand...she had never been fond of needles. George was incredibly thankful that she didn't see the second needle … it would have scared her half to death. Luna nearly tore the fingers off his hand as the second needle was inserted. But it only lasted a moment, and then it was removed. She rolled back over, a small smile of relief on her face as the anesthetic began to work.

"Better?" George asked.

"Getting there."

"I'll be back to check on you soon." Healer Bryton patted Luna's shoulder "Andrea says your last check was at nine, so...won't be long now."

Luna nodded as the healer left the room, then she turned and smiled at George.

"I feel much..." Then … she began gasping.

"Luna! What's wrong?"

Luna's face had turned pale, her lips blue. "Can't ...can't...breathe..."

George dropped her hand and ran for the hallway. Luna lay, gasping for air as the room began to fade around her and voices became dim and hazy...a million miles away. She felt her body still, felt herself rasping for air...yet she felt no pain. She was drifting...drifting.

She felt George return and take her hand, but his voice was blurred.

_'Luna! Luna...hang on!'_

But the pressure of his hand in hers began to loosen as his voice drifted further away.

_'what the hell is happening to her?'_

_'She seems to be allergic to the anesthetic'_

_'So fucking do something about it!'_

Drifting further and further and further...

_'We are...'_

_'Healer Bryton...the carts empty!'_

_'Then get some more damn it!'_

_'Luna...Luna hang on!'_

She was vaguely aware when an oxygen mask was put over her face...the pressure of George's hand in hers was nonexistent now...yet a strange pressure had begun in her other hand. She turned her head to see a strange glow, and out of the glow, a face was beginning to form...a familiar face...a face that she had seen in her dreams.

"Hang on Luna" He said as he squeezed her hand tightly "You need to hang on."

"How..why.." She mumbled

"Why am I here?" He smiled, his face and voice clearer now. "I'm here to see our daughter born of course."

"But...how..."

Fred smiled and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "I've been with you this whole time, during the summer while you waited for word about your father, in the fall when you felt so sick and didn't understand why. I was with you when McGonagall told you that you were pregnant and when those girls were so cruel to you. I was by your side the day that George took you from Hogwarts, and when your Uncle tried to kill our little girl. I sat with you the whole time you fought for our daughters life, and when you and George had to run and hide...I went with you. I held your hand in Little Matako when you lay in the cold after that bastard tried to hurt you and I held you in my arms night after night when you cried because you missed my brother so much."

"You've been here...this whole time?"

"Well..." He grinned a little "I did leave the room the night you and George admitted you loved one another...wouldn't have been proper for me to have watched that."

_'Luna! Luna hang on...don't you dare leave me!' _

"You have to hold on Luna." Fred smiled and took her hand again. "He needs you, our little girl needs you."

"Our little girl." She repeated

"Yes miss stubborn." Fred grinned "George was right, you're having a girl and it's okay that she's not a boy. Boy's are a load of trouble, but girls...girls are lovely and sweet, and this one...she gives me hope, hope that the future will be happy for the ones I had to leave behind."

Luna felt a tug and she knew she was being pulled back, away from Fred and back towards George.

"Will you stay with us?" She asked "Like the Grey Lady?"

"No." He smiled as his face began to fade. "Now that she's here, my unfinished business is done. Once I've seen her face, I'll be able to move on.

"You've given me an incredible gift...a way to be live on." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Luna, for everything."

Luna watched as his face receded into the haze. The pull became stronger, pulling her back into reality...back toward George.

* * *

HP

* * *

"Luna...wake up...please, wake up."

She felt calm, relaxed even. For the first time in what seemed like days...she was in no pain.

"Why isn't she waking up?" George asked tersely "It's been hours."

"These thing's take time George." Andrea patted him on the shoulder. "She's going to be okay, don't worry. "

"I'm horribly sorry George." Healer Bryton said from the foot of the bed. "I don't know why this cart wasn't fully stocked, but I will be sure whoever is to blame is found and held accountable."

George turned his head just in time to see Luna try to tug at the oxygen mask.

"Luna!" His eyes began to sting like mad as he took her hands in his. "Shit."

"What happened?" Luna gave Andrea a dirty look as she stopped her from removing the mask.

"You had an allergic reaction to the epidural." Healer Bryton stepped to the side of the bed. "Some idiot didn't fully stock the cart, so things got scary for a little while, but everything is okay now."

Luna nodded, then she realized something strange. No contractions.

"The baby?" Her hands shot to her stomach...her now flat stomach. "Where's my little girl?"

"She's fine. We had to deliver her by cesarean section, but your incision has already been healed." Healer Bryton assured her. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes." Luna nodded, her eyes watering madly. "Can I please take this damned thing off?" She tugged at the oxygen mask until the elastic snapped, hitting her in the cheek. "Ouch."

George might have laughed had he not spent the last three hours worrying his ass off.

"I think a nasal canula will be okay." Healer Bryton pulled a long tube with two small nose tubes out of the cart.

"Here she is." Andrea entered the room, grinning from ear to ear and holding a small pink wrapped bundle. Luna bit her lip nervously as she took her daughter into her arms for the first time. "Is she okay? She wasn't hurt by the anesthetic or anything?"

"She's perfect." Healer Bryton patted Luna on the foot, then with a final smile turned for the door, Andrea on her heels. For the first time, George and Luna were alone.

"She's so beautiful" Luna bit back her tears as she gazed at her daughters perfect face. Already she had a halo of bright red hair, her complexion a perfect match for her father...in fact...she seemed a perfect replica of the baby pictures of Fred she had seen in the photo album George had given her. "She looks just like Fred, don't you think?" Luna smiled over at George.

"Exactly." George grinned. "Except...I think she is going to have your smile. Her lips are like yours."

"I should have listened to you...you knew she was going to be a girl."

"I didn't _know_." George shrugged...and then a thought occurred to him. "But … how did _you_ know?"

"I..." Luna stopped, wondering if he would think she was crazy. Even now she couldn't help but wonder if it had all been brought on by the allergic reaction, some kind of weird dream. But what if Fred really had been with her all this time? Was it really so unlikely? Not at all...in fact, in her heart...she knew it had been no dream. "I just knew."

She would tell him...someday. For now, she just wanted to marvel over the miracle she held in her arms...Fred's precious gift that had finally been unwrapped.

"Well Mrs. Stubborn, she is going to need a name." George grinned at her smugly. "I don't think Fred is going to work now."

Luna sighed...she really hated it when George gloated. Particularly when he had good reason to gloat...like now. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly that when a memory came to her mind...a memory so bittersweet it made her eyes water.

_'...she gives me hope, hope that the future will be happy for the ones I had to leave behind.' _

"Hope." She smiled and brushed a finger over her daughters cheek. "Her names Hope."

"Hope." George smiled and cupped the baby's tiny head in his palm. "It's perfect."

Out of the corner of her eye Luna noticed a slight glow detach itself from the light above. It slid down towards them, then came to rest on Hope's cheek. It lay there for only a moment, then it rose again ... taking flight...higher and higher until at last it vanished completely.

In her heart Luna knew... Fred had moved on.

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six Preview

George and Luna

return to Little Matako for

Oliver and CJ's wedding

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

HP


	26. Reunions Part One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

fg

* * *

hey All! I am back! Sort of! I am sharing a laptop for the next month, so while I can't promise speedy updates, I will do my absolute best. Not sure how many chapters left on this one. As it stands now, probably three more after this one, maybe four. Enjoy the chapter and once again, so sorry it took so long to get up. Also, I am not used to typing on a laptop, so if there are typos I missed, I apologize! I decided to go in a little different direction with this chapter than planned, hope you like it.

* * *

F

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-Six

Reunions

Part One

* * *

F

* * *

The joy surrounding the newest addition to the Weasley family was a palpable thing. It was impossible to miss, it covered the country side outside of Ottery St. Catchpole like a happy mist. Every witch and wizard within miles was drawn to visit.

This was the first wizarding world birth since the end of the war as due to Voldemorts reign of terror couples had taken every precaution to prevent pregnancy...no one wanted to bring a vulnerable child into the world when everything was so uncertain.

But now all that had changed. It seemed nearly every family tree was about to add a new branch and many of the women who visited were in some stage of pregnancy. When the subject of baby names arose the names that popped up most often were Harry, Ronald, Hermione and of course, Luna and Neville.

Luna longed most of all to see Oliver and CJ, but they were far too busy with the final preparations for their wedding to make the trip. Luna consoled herself with the knowledge that they would be going to visit them soon, and they would be able to see everyone they had come to know in Little Matako as well.

Most frequent among these visits were old school friends, particularly former members of Dumbledore's Army and friends of Fred and George. It was widely known and accepted that Fred was Hope's father and most shared in the joy of knowing that Fred had left a part of himself behind...the only accept ion was of course Angelina, who was only made a part of things by her obvious absence.

The most welcome visit of all came a week after George and Luna had brought Hope home from the hospital. One sunny afternoon Katie Bell and Lee Jordan arrived. George had heard through the grapevine that Lee and Katie were dating so their arriving together was not the surprise...it was the Lee had come at all.

George hadn't seen Lee since the night Angelina had kicked him out. He wasn't sure why he hadn't contacted Lee since getting his life back in order. Granted, at first he had only been living a semblance of a life, but since Luna had come into it his life had changed. It was far removed from the life he had lived while Fred was alive. He had loved that life...it was happy and fun...most of all he had his brother by his side. But his life now was deeper, richer with so many different dimensions. The life he lived then was a kids life, the kind you outgrow...the life he lived now was a mans life...a life meant for forever.

Yet he couldn't use all the changes in his life as an excuse for why he hadn't healed the rift between himself and his best friend. Nor could he blame the fact that he and Luna had been through hell and back, running from her crazy Uncle Xenovius from country to country, being put through hell by separation, Nathan Wayling and Angelina Johnson...In between there had been moments of calm and peace, not to mention incredible bliss.

When it came right down to it the truth was, George was ashamed...and even a little afraid. That final night had been so ugly...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_George shuddered, his body seizing painfully as he felt hot sick gush violently over his neck and chest. His only relief was the cool stone floor resting against his cheek. He knew he had just vomited all over himself...and not for the first time...yet he couldn't rouse the energy to to care, much less to be ashamed. In a moment, Angelina would realize he was taking too long in the bathroom, and she would find him here... she would clean him up. It wouldn't be the first time for that either._

_The only thing George could bring himself to care about...was that he had just wasted all that firewhiskey._

_"George" Angelina's soft knock reverberated in his ears, echoing off the stone floor and making his head throb. He had been too long between drinks and he had started to sober...that was a serious problem, one he would have to remedy as soon as possible. Being sober wasn't good. When he was sober he thought too much...when he thought, he remembered._

_Remembering was unacceptable._

_"Angie" He mumbled_

_The door opened and a beam of light hit him square in the eyes. The pain another sign on the hangover._

_"Shut that fucking light off." He grumbled, his voice weak and pathetic, even to him._

_"Oops" Angelina giggled and clicked off the lamp. "Again George?, tsk tsk tsk." Angelina shook her head and turned away, George could hear her laughing as she walked into his bedroom._

_"You think this is funny?" Lee said angrily. George had nearly forgotten he was even there. He had been so quiet lately, even moody. "He's laying in a puddle of sick Angelina, what's funny about that?"_

_"So?" Angelina shrugged as she walked back towards the bathroom. "It's not like its the first time. What do you want me to say, 'Eww, gross?"_

_She rolled her eyes and stepped back into the semi darkness of the bathroom._

_"Okay George, Upsie Daisy."_

_George rolled over slightly and put his hands by his face to push himself up, but the floor beside him was wet and his weak arms only skid and he landed face first on the floor._

_Angelina laughed._

_"Really George, do I have to do all the work here?" She squatted down and rolled him to his back, then took his hands to pulled him into a sitting position. She lathered a washrag with soap and washed his face and hands, then pulled his shirt off and washed his chest._

_"Okay, let's get your clean shirt on."_

_"Get me a drink first." He mumbled._

_She nodded and stood, dropping a dirty towel over the sick on the floor. "If that's what you want."_

_"It's what I want." George lay his check against the cool tiles on the wall and let his eyes droop closed. Angelina turned away with a small grin._

_"He's had enough." Lee stood in the doorway, his face twisted into a disgusted glare._

_Angelina pushed past him. Lee followed her into the kitchen and pulled the bottle out of her hands._

_"He needs a shower and bed."_

_Angelina took the bottle back and poured a large glassful._

_"You're not his mother Lee."_

_"No." Lee took the glass and dumped it in the sink "I'm just his best mate."_

_Angelina reached in the cupboard for another glass and Lee pulled the bottle out of her hand, dumping the remainder of the bottle out._

_"He's an adult, he has every right to drink if he wants to." Angelina went to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh bottle._

_"No!" Lee pulled the bottle away and smashed it in the sink, then pulled the last two out of the cupboard and smashed those too._

_"Great, now I have to go to the store." Angelina cursed and reached for her jacket_

_"I already watched Fred buried, I am not going to watch George buried too...not when there is something I can do about it!"_

_"Don't be so melodramatic." Angelina rolled her eyes and stalked into the bathroom. "And don't talk about him, you know it upsets him." She indicated George with her eyes._

_"Where's my drink?" George mumbled from the floor_

_"I have to go to the store" Angelina glared at Lee "Because someone dumped it out."_

_"Who?" George felt his temper beginning to rise. He felt like a steam engine had just run through his head, and now someone had taken his only relief away._

_"Lee thinks he is being helpful." Angelina sneered at Lee and pulled George to sit on the toilet. "I'll be right back, okay?"_

_"Hurry the hell up." George ground out as Angelina left. He stood, pushing himself up to stand._

_"George." Lee took George's arm to help him stand. "You have to stop this."_

_"Leggo of me." George jerked his arm free. "Arsehole"_

_George pushed his way into the living room and fell into a chair. He picked up bottle after bottle, hoping, praying for even a drop … and finding none._

_"You're killing yourself George." Lee said desperately, his eyes swimming. "Do you have any idea how this is killing me to watch this?"_

_George grinned a little as he found a bottle with a small bit sloshing in the bottom. His happiness evaporated as quick as it came when Lee slapped the bottle out of his hand and sent it flying across the room._

_"What the fuck do you want from me!" George looked at Lee as if he had just murdered his best friend...and it broke Lee's heart to realize, that he had. Georges best friend now...his only friend ...was a bottle._

_"I want you to stop this. If not for yourself, than for your family."_

_"My family's fine."_

_"Is that what you think?" Lee laughed bitterly "Are you living so deep in that bottle that you've lost all touch with reality? How fine do you think they are going to be when you've finally drank yourself to death?"_

_"Screw you." George stood and began rifling through paper bags filled with empty bottles._

_"Screw you?" Lee seethed, he had had enough. He grabbed George by the front of the shirt and hauled him into the bathroom, elbowing the shower on cold._

_"Gerroff me bastard!" George yelled "What the fuck you think you're doing?"_

_"Sobering your stupid arse up!"_

_He pushed George in and he fell into the tub._

_"Why the fuck don't you just leave me the hell alone!" George screamed "Get out and leave me alone!"_

_"CAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH YOU BURIED ALONG SIDE FRED!" Lee screamed into his face. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE PUT THROUGH IT AND I'M NOT GOING TO SEE YOUR FAMILY PUT THROUGH IT!"_

_George was on his feet in an instant, sobered into a furious rage at the mention of Fred's name. No one mentioned Fred around him, no one. His fist connected hard with Lee's face, sending him flying back into the living room just in time for Angelina to walk through the door. She took in Lee, rubbing his abused face, his nose bloody, then she looked at George, dripping wet standing in the bathroom door...with more than water running down his face._

_"What happened?" She asked, looking from one to the other._

_"He … he said I am going to die, like Fred." George stumbled to her side, pulled a bottle from the bag and opened it, taking a long, deep drink from the bottle._

_"How...how could you!" Angelina looked at Lee through angry narrowed eyes. "You need to leave."_

_"George..." Lee began_

_"No." Angelina stepped in front of him. "Get out."_

_Lee squared his shouldered and looked at George, in the process of another deep drink from the bottle. "Is that what you want George?"_

_George lowered the bottle, looked Lee in the eye and without the slightest hesitation he nodded_

_"You want me to not come back?"_

_"That's exactly what he wants" They were Angelina's words, yet George didn't deny it._

_Angelina opened the door, Lee picked up his jacket and slid into it. He gave George a last look as he stepped through._

_"It doesn't have to be like this George. I'm only try to help you."_

_Angelina closed the door in his face.

* * *

_

-Flashback-

* * *

"Oh" Katie gushed as she held Hope "She's so sweet."

"Do I get a turn?" Lee asked with a small grin

"Eventually" Katie laughed "It's not as if we are in any hurry to leave."

"You know." Lee looked back and forth between George and Luna "You should have had twins, it would have made this whole thing easier."

Luna's eyes sparkled "Maybe next time."

"Blimey" Katie giggled "She's barely a week old and your already thinking about next time?"

"Well..."Luna couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. George shifted nervously in his chair. "She's so perfect. How could you not think about more?"

"She really does look like Fred doesn't she?" Katie bounced Hope gently in her arms and Lee looked at George nervously, something George didn't miss.

"Lee, how about I show you the rest of the house while you wait your turn?"

"Brilliant." Lee nodded and followed George out of the family room and into George's office. It was still unfinished, as they had been more focused on completing the more important parts of the house before Hope's birth. Extra boxes of things from the flat lay here and there, stacked against walls and piled hither and thither. George passed right through though and went into the next room, a sitting room.

This was one the rooms that they had completed, and for good reason. Luna called it the "Fred Room". On the walls they had framed some of George's favorite pictures of Fred, most of which had become Luna's favorites as well. Under the large framed picture that was a copy of the one from his tombstone was the box Luna had given George for Fred's wand. The wand rested inside. Around the room lay various things that had belonged to Fred. His favorite spell books were stacked side by side on a book shelf. The desk from his bedroom sat under the window, the gun powder burns still visible in the wooden top.

This, George knew, was the only place he could have the conversation he knew he needed to have with Lee. It was in this very room that Luna had told George the amazing story of Fred's appearance when Hope was born, the place where they had told his family...and where he was now going to share the story with Lee.

He motioned him down into a chair and then smiled.

"This room is amazing George." Lee smiled as he looked around himself. He seemed pleased and relieved at how much George had healed in the months since he had last seen him...for in fact he was. "I think Fred would have liked this."

George nodded "We made it for Hope mostly, so she could have a place where she could really see and feel her fathers presence. But, Luna and I needed it too. Luna never really knew him, not as well as she deserved to. She says when she is in here she feels like he is closer, and I ... well, I needed a place to come to remember him. "

"It's so real here" Lee sighed "Like I could almost reach out and touch him."

"You know, Luna almost died the night Hope was born."

Lee gasped and George nodded, his eyes filling.

"She had an allergic reaction to one of the painkillers they gave her and she went into shock. Her heart stopped beating for two minutes before they were able to bring her back."

"George!" Lee shook his head, unable to imagine the hell George had to have gone through. To almost lose his wife, particularly so soon after losing Fred...

"It was the worst thing imaginable, like losing Fred again, but worse, because I was right there...watching the whole thing happen right in front of me and not being able to do anything to stop it. For the first time I completely understand what it was like for Ron and Percy in that hallway when Fred died. The complete and utter uselessness..." He took a deep breath, his entire body shuddered with the memory.

"But Luna...the experience was different for her. She...she went to another place."

Lee looked at him in total confusion and George couldn't help grinning. He knew what Lee's reaction was going to be. The same as his had been initially, the same as his families had been initially. Lee wouldn't believe it, he would think Luna had been in a drug induced delirium, or that the lack of oxygen had made her see things. But he also knew that in the end, Lee would be convinced, just as he had been, just as his family had been...and why?

Because what he had done, and the things Luna had been told were just _so Fred_.

George took a deep breath and smiled again "She saw Fred that night, in the hospital."

Lee's eyes flew open. "She...no...no way."

"Yes." George nodded. "He told her he had been with us the whole time, watching over her and Hope, he was with her when I wasn't able to be. In the beginning before I got involved, when we had to go into hiding and when the courts kept us apart...he was with her the whole time...and he was with her...with us...to see his daughter born."

Lee looked around, as if expecting to see Fred materialize out of the woodwork. "So...he's here, right now?"

George grinned. "No, once Hope was born, he was able to let go and pass on."

Lee let out a deep breath and sat back in his chair. "George, I want to believe it...but..."

"I know." George laughed and sat back. "It's incredible."

"Why wouldn't he show himself..like nearly headless Nick?"

"He wanted us to let him go." George said, his voice catching. "And, I think he might have been angry with me...in the beginning. I think maybe he was with me at first...until he saw what I was doing to myself."

"It wasn't all your fault."

"I know, but it's too easy to put all the blame on Angelina. But I let her do it."

"George, you weren't in a proper state of mind to let anyone do anything. She took advantage of that."

"I knew you were right you know." George looked at Lee painfully "That night, the night you left. I knew I was drinking myself to death. The bitch of it was, I just didn't care. I didn't care what I was doing to myself, to my friends, not even to my family. It would have _killed_ them to lose me too...but I didn't care. I was so selfish."

"You were hurting..." Lee sighed "George the pain you were suffering through,..."

"Fred would have hated it, the person I was during that time. You knew it, you saw what I was doing and you tried to stop it...and I tossed you out. I know a simple apology isn't nearly enough..but...I'm so sorry Lee. I am so... sorry."

"George, I understand, I understood then. I'm just glad you're better now...you're better now than you ever were. What you went through...who wouldn't have been brought to their knees by it?"

"Luna" George grinned a little "She lost everything...she was all alone in the world, and pregnant on top of it. Yet she found a way to go on, to see the light in the darkness."

"She found you."

"No, I may have put the lid on the bottle...but..." George shook his head "...she gave me life."

"Have you ever considered that maybe it isn't one or the other?" Lee grinned the cheeky grin that George remembered from their Hogwarts days. "Maybe you saved each other."

"Maybe." George conceded "But only because Fred lead us to one another. Luna always says that Hope is his last gift to the world, but...Luna and I finding each other, that was his last gift to me."

"And to her."

George laughed loudly "I'm getting the better end of the deal."

"I'd have to argue with that." Luna grinned from the doorway "I knew I'd find you in here."

"Eavesdropper" George rolled his eyes.

Luna smirked and stepped into the room with Katie on her heels. "It's Lees turn."

"About time." Lee grinned when Luna put Hope in his arms. "Shes so beautiful." His voice shook. "Fred would be so ..."

"He was." Luna looked at George and smiled, her memory swimming with the night of Hope's birth.

Katie smiled warmly. Luna obviously had told her too about the night of Hopes birth.

"Well, here's hoping next time won't be so dramatic." she said softly.

Once again she saw the look flash across George's face...the look that was both horror and wonder. He didn't like to talk about that night, at least not the horrible part. He would gladly talk about the first moment he lay eyes on Hope, the time they spent cuddling her in their arms afterward and he didn't even mind all that much when she talked about seeing Fred. But it was when he remembered _why_ she had seen Fred that the look crossed his face.

And she was starting to notice that that look crossed his face whenever someone mentioned the idea of them having more children.

* * *

F

* * *

With a baby to take care of, time passed quickly and before Luna realized it their trip to Little Matako was only a week away. Luna looked forward to the reunions to come. She had missed Oliver and CJ deeply and looked forever to seeing Reggie, Daniel and Brenna again. The last she had heard Ashley still hadn't returned, but most thought that was because Nathan Wayling was still out on bond, awaiting his trial. At first George had considered not going to the wedding, but Oliver and CJ had assured him that the area surrounding Little Matako was being well protected. Added to that was the fact that George would never leave Luna alone for a minute. Harry, Ron and Hermione would also be there, along with most of the Weasley family...including Ginny...so Luna would be perfectly safe.

But at the moment, there was another reunion that Luna was looking forward to more.

During her last healer appointment, Luna had been given the go ahead to resume sexual activiy. Although she needed to wait until after her next cycle to start taking the potion to prevent pregnancy, she had begun on a temporary, though somewhat weaker potion.

That night even Hope was cooperating and had gone down for the night easily. Luna had prepared a light dinner, lit candles and put on her sexiest dress...then waited excitedly for George to return home. She didn't have long to wait.

He came through the door as usual, promptly at five thirty, his usual smile in place.

"Something smells good." He grinned, sniffing towards the table..then his eyes fell on Luna."Looks good too."

Luna smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, wondering if she could coerce him into waiting for dinner. She had missed him so much.

"You think so?"

"Mmm" He nodded and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Know so."

Luna sighed and pulled his head down to hers, then kissed him in a far from innocent way, rubbing her body suggestively against his. George laughed and pulled away.

"Is that fair?"

"Of course it is" She pulled him back against her. "I'm seducing you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you supposed to be seducing me?"

"Yes. Healer Bryton says it's okay."

A look passed over George's face, something between excitement, and worry. Then he smiled and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Hmm, that seems like a step in the right direction." He agreed finally, trailing his lips up to her ear.

"You think so?"

"I think so." He sighed "You've started the potion right?"

Luna felt her head growing foggy...he was just too good with his lips. "Yes...sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" His voice lost some of the hazy quality.

"I had to take a temporary one, til my next cycle." She smiled up and him and started un buttoning his shirt."

"What's the difference?"

Luna sighed and pulled her arms around his neck again. "One is one-hundred percent effective and the other is ninety-eight percent effective...it's no big deal."

George kissed her forehead and pulled away. "We need to wait then."

"Wait?" Luna looked at him in shock. "Why? It's only point two percent George."

"Point two is point two Luna." He pulled his chair out and sat down at the table. "This really does smell good."

"George, you're being silly."

"I'm not being silly, I'm being careful." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hope is only a month old, I should think you would want to be careful too."

Luna shrugged. "I could think of worse things than my getting pregnant again."

This time Luna knew the look that passed over George's face wasn't her imagination. It came with a sickly green shade.

"You can't be serious." He said finally. "After everything that happened."

"Okay George, no, getting pregnant right now isn't high on my to do list." She conceeded. "But, it is going to happen eventually."

He was quiet for a long time, he sat, staring at his plate breathing hard through his nose. In his mind all he could see was Luna's face as she gasped for air, her lips turning blue. Again he heard the nurse say that her heart had stopped. Two minutes...for two minutes she hadn't had a heart beat...she had been with Fred...she had been dead.

"What if I don't think it should?" He said finally

Luna looked at him in shock "What?"

"I don't think...I mean...I don't want us to have any more kids." He looked up at Luna, he could barely stand to look at her. Her face was so alive, so beautiful...and yet all he could see was her face as she lay dying. "We have Hope...and I think...I think she is enough."

"No." Tears broke from Luna's face "You can't...you don't mean that!"

"I do." He nodded "Kids are expensive, and we put too much money into this house..."

"A house you said you wanted to fill with children a month ago." Luna countered.

"I was wrong." He shook his head, "We owe it to Hope. She's the only thing we have left of Fred...she deserves all of our attention."

"Hope deserves brothers and sisters!"

"It's just not an option." George looked at her desperately, his eyes wide "Could you please just let it drop?"

"George...I can't. I want to have babies. I want to have your babies."

"I ..." He closed his eyes and then turned away. "I have work to do."

Luna watched him go, then she slid into her chair and dissolved into tears.

After three days of complete silence, Luna was ready to argue her side. It hadn't taken her long to realize what the problem was. George was afraid, afraid of losing her. And so she and Hermione had gone to the library and gotten every book they could find on drug allergies. They made a list and then made an appointment with an allergist for a complete screening. When it was complete Luna had been screened for allergies to every drug known to wizardkind. She had also prepared a list of known complications of childbirth, and had an arguement to counter each and every one...and now she lay in wait for George to walk through the door.

"Hello George."

He showed only mild surprise at the fact that she was speaking to him.

"Hello." He smiled a little and kissed her cheek "Speaking to me again?"

"Well, we need to talk."

He sighed, resigned...they did need to talk, and Luna wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her.

"You're right, we do."

Now it was Luna's turn to be surprised.

"You think so too?"

"Of course." he nodded "We can't go on not speaking, this is silly."

Luna nodded, her lip trembling. "I miss you."

George put his arms around her. "I miss you too."

"I want more babies George."

"I know." He held her closer. "And I have been thinking aboutt that."

"You have?"

"Yes." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I was thinking...maybe we could adopt, down the road."

"Adopt?" She pulled away again "George, I want your babies!"

"Luna." George gave her a pleading look "I know you're not stupid, by now you've figured out why I don't want more kids."

Luna nodded "Because I almost died when Hope was born."

"Right." George sighed. "Luna, when I lost Fred, it nearly killed me."

He squeezed his eyes closed and trickle of tears fell over his cheeks "If I lost you too...I would never survive it."

"George...what happened with Hope...it was a fluke." Luna picked up the folder from the table. "Look, Ive seen a Healer...I've been completely tested now, I know every allergy I have, I am allergic to mold...I didn't know that before...no wonder I barfed all over Professor Slughorn that time...and I'm allergic to dust mites...whatever they are...they sound disgusting...but"

"Luna...this doesn't change anything." He winced at the look on her face. "I've though this through over and over again, top to bottom. I can't do it!"

"George...please..."

"I'm sorry."

"There are accidents you know." She glared at him. "Are you planning on never having sex again?"

George almost grinned. This was just so Luna. Too bad for her he knew her so well.

"I knew you'd say that." He shrank into a chair. "That's why I went to see Healer Bryton...about being sure that I can't get anyone pregnant."

"George!" Luna gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "You didn't!"

"No. She wouldn't do it. She knew why I was there and assumed it was the trauma from watching you almost die."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's why I found another healer, one who doesn't know about it. "

Luna's face crumbled as she slid onto the floor. "Please George...please say you...you didn't."

"No." He said with a deep sigh. "Apparently when you are a man my age you have to sign a paper and then think about it for a few weeks."

Luna looked up, and even though the look on her face broke his heart, George went on.

"I signed the paper and made an appointment to go back a week after we return from the states."

"How could you?" Luna looked at him, her heart breaking. Since Hopes birth she had been dreaming of the day she would have one of each...Fred's baby...Georges baby. She wanted that more than she wanted anything in the world. Even life. "How can you do this to me? To us?"

He knelt down and brushed his hand over her cheek. "I'm doing this for us."

"No" Luna stood and shook her head, giving George a last look. "You're destroying us."

She turned away and went for the stairs, wanting nothing more than to hold her daughter in her arms. The only child she would ever have.

Luna lifted Hope gently from the crib, then sat in the rocking chair, buried her face in her daughters blankets...and then

...she wept.

What tore at Luna most was that George didn't realize...he was but trading one kind of loss for another.

* * *

F

* * *

F

* * *

F

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six Preview

George and Luna

travel to Little Matako for Oliver and CJ's wedding.

As Luna considers the possibility of a life without George,

George is forced to consider the possibility that he might lose Luna...

but will a horrible brush with the past be what they need

to bring them back together?

* * *

F

* * *

F

* * *

F


	27. Reunions Part Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

F

* * *

F A/N Sorry its taken me awhile to get the chapter up. That whole sharing a computer thing you know. So this chapter is nice and long...and angsty. LOL Thi nking two...possibly three chapters left. I'm having a hard time with tying up lose ends with this one...there are a lot of little frays here and there. Next chapter will take care of most of them I think though. :) Welcome back to Emerald Amethyst one of my long time reviewers who is returning after a long hiatus! So nice to see you again!

My spell check for one reason or another has stopped working on me, I am checking it in here but I have found that it isn't always perfect either, so if something gets missed, please cut me some slack :)

* * *

F

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Reunions

Part Two

* * *

F

* * *

Luna stared quietly out the airplane window while Hope nursed at her breast. Beneath them the blue sparkling ocean had long since given way to the sprawling expnse of the US. Unlike the last time they had made this journey they had landed in Boston to catch their connecting flight, but Luna hadn't been able to summon even a modicum of curiosity about this new city. Instead her thoughts had been a million miles away as she had eaten her salad, barely noticing the strange accents that surrounded them in the small airport restaurant.

From Minneapolis they took the same small commuter flight into Matako and it was then that she finally began to feel a little enthusiasm for the trip. It had been a long day and Luna was glad to be at the end of it. She was trying desperately not to think back to the previous fall, for even though that had been one of the scariest times of her life, it had felt like it was a new beginning...like she had been on the cusp of some great new adventure full of wonder and discovery...and she had been right.

It had been in Little Matako where she discovered a love like she had never known before...the kind of love she had never believed existed...at least not for her. What she and George shared went beyond reason. It made no sense at all that they should have fallen in love. Two people, so utterly different from one another, brought together by circumstances that were far from ideal for romance.

And yet they had fallen in love...against all odds...they had found one another. They had been brought into one anothers lives because a child had been conceived...so how could it be that the idea of another child being conceived was what was tearing them apart?

Luna shifted Hope to her shoulder to coerce a burp. But as usual...Hope was being stubborn.

"Come on sweetheart" She softly cooed "Give mummy a burp"

George dropped his magazine onto the seat between them. "Would you like me to try?"

"She's fine." Luna said, turning back towards the window. Intended or not, her tone was frosty. George wasn't surprised. Not by her tone, nor by her refusal to allow him to help with Hope.

Since he had told her of his plans to ensure that he would never be able to father children she had barely spoken to him. She clung to Hope, had even added a bed to Hopes room and refused to sleep elsewhere...even when George offered to use the spare bedroom. She no longer allowed him to help with the baby, not even the smallest things. But it wasn't like Luna to shut people out like that...particularly him. George realized early on, could see it in her every gesture that she wasn't doing this to punish him, rather, she was doing it to cherish the things she knew she would never be able to do again. She would never nurse another baby, never change another diaper or sing a baby to sleep. If George went through with his plans, she would in fact, never have a baby again and so she was mourning what she was losing. Cataloging every memory so she could keep it close when Hope had out grown the needs.

It was breaking George's heart to watch. Luna refused to leave the house unless Hope was with her, even the smallest errands. Hope no longer slept in her crib, but slept wrapped tightly in Luna's arms. More and more she became dead center in Luna's universe and as she did, George was pushed further and further out. Somedays he had only seen her because he had run across her in the hall coming out of the shower.

She was polite, in fact she was too polite. She had meals waiting for him, hot and ready, when he came home from the shop...though she never shared them with him anymore. She had never once brought up the discussion on children again, which should have made George happy, the problem was, she now barely spoke to him at all.

The house which had been so happy only a few weeks before was now a sad, lonely shadow of what it had been...a shadow of what it was meant to be. When George walked through the empty rooms...rooms that he had once meant to fill with children...they seemed to mock him. He knew that everything that was happening now was his own fault. That he had brought this incredible pain on the woman he loved and that it was within his power to change that with just a few words. But when he thought about it...the idea of Luna being pregnant again, of giving birth, the images filled his mind again of the night Hope was born. He saw her dying face, her cold blue lips and chalk white face. A face that looked far too close to another he had seen...one that had been lying in a casket. He couldn't give her what she wanted...not even when it was the only thing that would take her pain away.

George's only hope was that time would do what he couldn't.

"Ma'am" The flight attendant, a young man, stopped by their seats. "We will be landing soon, you will want to put your daughter back in her safety seat."

Luna gave the man a dazzling smile, the kind of smile George hadn't seen in ages.

"Would you mind handing it down to me?" She asked, her cheeks dimpling adorably. George doubted the young man would have been able to deny her anything...he had never been able to.

"I can get it." George began to rise but the young attendant already had the hatch open.

"It's okay" He smiled and pulled the seat out "I got it. No trouble at all."

"Thank you." Luna pulled the diaper bag off the seat and handed it to the young man to stash in the overhead compartment and sat the seat in place.

"Let me know if I can do anything else." He gave Luna a final smile then moved on to the couple sitting behind them.

"I will." Luna's smile faded as fast as the man turned away. Once again she ignored George completely and worked to secure Hope in the safety seat.

George worked desperately not to glare at Luna. It wasn't as if she had actually been flirting. He had seen Luna flirt...he had been on the receiving end of Luna's flirting...and if she had been flirting with the flight attendant he would have been a steaming puddle in the aisle. She was just being friendly and sweet...she was just being LUNA...the problem was, she hadn't been LUNA with him for a long while now. She hadn't smiled at him where it made her dimples flash, her eyes hadn't sparkled and danced...it hurt badly and the worst of it was knowing that it was his fault that she hadn't.

"What?" Luna said, catching his eyes on her.

"Hmm?" He looked away, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

She looked at him suspiciously, as if she was sure he was about to start yelling at her. "You were looking at me oddly."

"You haven't smiled like that in a long time." He shrugged " At least not at me."

Luna's voice was quiet "You haven't given me much reason to smile.

"I know." He turned towards her. "I'm sorry, truly sorry. If there was any way..."

"There is a way George, you just refuse to see it." Her eyes were misty. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Please Luna..." He looked at her, pleading for understanding. "...please understand...this is the only way I can live with."

Luna's eyes swam with his words. She loved him, she loved him so much! But there was someone she loved more...she loved Hope. And the more time she spent with her, the more she loved her, and the more she had come to realize that there was one thing she wasn't willing to give up, one thing she wouldn't live without...not for anyone...not even George.

"I do understand George. And if that's the way you feel...well, I guess there is nothing I can do about that. But you need to understand something too. There are things that are important to me too, things that are too important to give up. Even if it means I have to give up something else to have them."

She turned back to the window leaving George to stare at the back of her head in shock.

"Luna...you can't mean that..."

But before he could complete his sentence the pilot broke in. They had landed in Matako.

* * *

F

* * *

Luna felt a horrible twinge of pain when she discovered that Oliver and CJ had saved their cottage for them to stay in...totally alone. She had expected that George's parent's would have been staying there with them in the other bedroom. Instead, the bed in Luna's old room had been moved to the side and a crib had been added.

"It was the least we could do." CJ said, her face glowing. She had barely released her hug on Luna and Hope since they had stepped off the plane. At last Luna grudgingly gave Hope over to her so she could have a turn to coo and cuddle.

George and Luna were the first guests to arrive, the rest of the guests, including the rest of the Weasley's, would be arriving in three days. At the time they had planned the trip Luna had looked forward to a nice long visit and having time to catch up with old friends...now it felt like a burden. The cottage was far too familiar. Too many memories rose to the surface. A search in the bathroom for a towel unearthed a brush that George had left behind, a peek in the freezer had found several packages of bacon and in the bedroom, though nothing was found, the room screamed memories of all the nights George had comforted her when the nightmares came.

Both were determined to pretend that nothing was wrong between them, Oliver and CJ had done too much for them to let their own troubles ruin this important time for the happy couple. But added to the tension was the fact that Luna knew George would never allow her out of his sight now that they were back on the same continent as Nathan Wayling...someone who had a great grudge against Luna.

Despite that, little changed between them after they arrived in Little Matako. Luna's routine remained the same. She slept with Hope in the four poster bed in her old bedroom while George slept in the other. They hadn't spoken a word to one another since Luna's declaration on the plane shortly after landing but she had stricken him a fatal blow. It was obvious to him that no matter what he did he was at risk of losing her. But was it selfish of him to risk her life in exchange for not risking losing her love?

Deep inside the sensible part of him knew that things she had told him were true. What had happened when Hope was born were a fluke. Luna had been tested now, she knew every allergy she had. What had happened with Hope couldn't possibly happen now. But that didn't mean that other things couldn't happen. He remembered only too well the terrible pain she had suffered before agreeing to the epidural that had nearly killed her. What if there wasn't another drug that she could safely take? What kind of monster would willingly allow her to suffer like that? Luna was far too selfless for her own good, someone had to watch out for her well being. But was it fair for him to decide for her, when it was something she so desperately wanted? Women had babies all the time and things came out fine. His own mother had had seven, even one set of twins, and no harm had come to her.

But when he thought about the risk, small thought it might be, he saw it all over again, her face as she lay dying...and he knew...it was more of a risk than he was willing to take.

Luna worked desperately to force herself into a happy state of mind while she and CJ worked on the final preparations for the wedding. There were napkins to fold and little tulle sacks of bird seed to fill and tie closed with mauve and silver colored ribbons. And of course, there was always Hope to care for.

"She's so beautiful" CJ folded another napkin, watching Luna change Hopes diaper a short distance away. "She looks just like the pictures of Fred."

"I know. "Luna smiled and tucked the last pin into place over Hopes tummy before lifting her to her shoulder. She never put her down, instead she held her in baby sling. "She's perfect, aren't you?"

She sat across from CJ and pulled a stack of napkins close to her again. "You know, I think we are going to still be folding these the morning of the wedding."

"I know." CJ grinned sheepishly "Oliver keeps saying he will help, but always it is an excuse, he needs to do this, he needs to do that. And that husband of yours isn't helping matters."

Luna's lips tightened at the word husband, something that of course CJ didn't miss.

"Luna, you know, I've always spoken my mind, so I hope you'll excuse me if I do it now."

Luna's stomach clenched, she had been expecting this since landing in Matako. CJ was just too observant.

"I can't help but notice that...well, it seems like something is wrong between you and George."

"Wrong?"Luna looked up and gave CJ her most brilliant smile. "I don't know what you mean."

"Hmm" CJ laughed "Nice try."

Luna rolled her eyes and looked down again at Hopes sleeping face. It was easy to pretend everything was okay when she looked at her. But not easy enough when CJ Forrest was on the other side of the table and you could feel her eyes on you.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have eyes, and I know you both too well." Luna looked up again and CJ looked at her kindly. "You seemed so happy in the letters you've been sending me since you got married, and the pictures you sent...the way you two looked at one another...it was so obvious how happy and in love you are. But now that you're here, you look so sad, both of you. And the way you are with each other...its more like how you were last fall than how you should be with someone you love enough to marry."

Luna's face crumpled and her eyes began to water. She could feel her facade breaking quickly, and for once, she wanted it to. She was tired of pretending everything was okay.

"Everything has just...just gone so wrong!" her lip trembled and her tears broke free. "We were so happy! Everything was so perfect, but now...its all ruined!"

CJ was on her feet and she knelt down in front of Luna. "What happened?"

"George says ..." She forced herself to take a deep breath "He says he doesn't want anymore children!"

CJ looked shocked for a moment, and then understanding took its place. "Because of what happened when Hope was born."

"He's afraid I am going to die." Luna nodded. "It's silly, I've had myself tested even, but he won't listen."

"It's only been a few weeks. Maybe when he's had some time..."

"He's seen a healer!" She wailed "To make sure he can't...you know...and he's going back to have it done when we go home!"

"Oh..." CJ, for the first time ever, was at a loss for words. "Oh my."

"I told him I want more, that I wasn't willing to give that up...not even for him."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." Luna wiped her face on her sleeve "It was on the plane, since then we haven't talked to one another, at least not when we were alone."

"Don't you think you need to talk?" CJ reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief "This is a huge thing Luna, you're talking about your marriage here."

"I know...but, I don't know what to say to him anymore. How I feel isn't going to change you know?" She wiped her face and sniffled "And I don't think how he feels is going to either."

"You don't know that until you try." CJ sighed "You two have been through too much together to just toss it all away. There has to be some way to get past this. Don't give up so easily, that's not the Luna I know."

"I've fought my way through so much...being held captive, and a war...but I don't know how to fight this." Luna sighed "Not this time."

"You'll find a way." CJ patted her arm and smiled as she rose "I know you will."

Luna only wished she could be as sure.

* * *

F

* * *

George realized later that he should have known he couldn't fool Oliver Wood. They had grown quite close during the time he and Luna had spent in Little Matako, until Oliver was like an older brother to him. But Oliver had always had a sense about people, way back into their quidditch days at Hogwarts. He had always known when his players heads weren't in the game and had never been too above them to take them aside to try to sort them out. So it should have come as no surprise when Oliver finagled to get George alone to help sort out chairs...even though they had ordered special chairs for the wedding.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to pound it out of you?" Oliver said blandly, leaning against the wall of the shed.

"No idea what you're talking about."

All it took was a raised eyebrow and the steely eyed glare that George remembered only too well to remind him...Oliver might not be able to bench him, but he was still considerably bigger.

"Fine!" George backed away "Were having a rough patch, thats all."

"Rough patch." Oliver nodded "What did you do this time?"

"Me? Why do you always assume it is me?" George asked indignantly

Oliver lowered a look.

"Fine." George sighed "Maybe it is. But it's...really complicated."

"Define complicated."

"Complicated." George shrugged

"How so?"

George rolled his eyes. No way was Oiiver going to just let him out of this. He may as well just get it over with.

"She wants more kids, I don't."

"You don't want more kids?" Oliver looked shocked. "Why not?"

"I just don't."

"There must be a reason?"

George turned toward the shed "I thought you wanted help with these chairs?"

"The chairs can wait."

"I really don't want to get into this."

"Because you know you're wrong?" Oliver gave him that look again "You know it, and you don't want to see it."

"I have my reasons, that's enough."

Oliver nodded knowingly, he had come to his own conclusions...it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Oh. I see." He stepped in front of George again. "This is about what happened when Hope was born, because of what happened to Luna. You're afraid of it happening again."

"Yes!" George exploded "I am, now will you drop it?"

"George...the chances of that happening again..."

"I know." His face had gone white, his hands shaking. Once again, that horrible vision had come to the surface. It made him ache, it made him want to scream. "I know that...but the thought of her getting pregnant...of putting her at risk of even the smallest chance of that happening again. I already lost Fred, the only thing that brought me back from that was Luna. If I lost her too..."

"I can't imagine, what it was like for you to go through that." Oliver said sympathetically.

"It was like Fred, all over again, but worse. I was there, watching her die...useless to do anything to stop it. So fucking useless." He slumped against the shed and slid to the ground, his face buried in his hands. "How can I go through that again...even the smallest chance of it."

Oliver sat on the ground next to him. He tried to imagine how he would feel, but it was unimaginable. He had never lost a brother, had never watched the woman he loved dying.

"I understand George. Or at least...as much as someone outside of it can." He sighed deeply and let his head rest against the shed. "But its an awful lot to ask Luna to give up, you must know that."

"She isn't willing to give it up." He let his head fall back with a loud thump "Not even for me."

"Well...its not as if anything needs to be decided now. You have plenty of time ...you're both young. Your feelings could change in a year or two..."

"I have an appointment a week after we go home." George said "To fix the problem permanantly."

"You can't do that George...its so..."

"Oliver, you know Luna. She'll find a way to get pregnant against my wishes if I don't..."

"She wouldn't"

George laughed and looked at Oliver "You have actually met Luna right?" He sobered and looked away again. "She as much as said she would."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by loud shouting from the direction of the field.

"Oliver! George"

They looked up to see Daniel and Reggie Forbes headed towards them, toting their four month old son Daniel Jr. They had seen the Forbes briefly the day before and they had invited them for dinner the next night.

"Hey" Oliver said with his quick smile "You're a day early."

"We haven't come for dinner..." Reggie said, her face shockingly white. "We brought news."

"News?" Oliver looked from one to the other.

"Yes." Daniel took a deep breath "CJ and Luna should hear this too though."

"Okay then" Oliver turned towards the house "Come on." He waved them towards the house and they followed. They were greeted with hugs and after CJ had everyone seated with glasses of lemonade they looked at one another nervously.

"So..." CJ said "Out with it then."

Reggie and Daniel looked at one another, then at George and Luna who were sitting together, yet apart. Their bodies didn't touch, and ever observant, CJ didn't miss this.

"There's been a new..." Reggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Development...in the case against Wayling."

"What is it?" Despite herself, Luna's hand reached closer to George's on the sofa between them...closer yet not touching.

"It's Ashley." Reggie looked like she was ready to burst out in tears.

"Ashley?" Luna's eyes popped with shock and she turned an accusing look on CJ "I thought you said no one had heard from her? Has she come back? Why didn't you tell me?"

"As far as I know no one has." CJ gave Reggie a nervous look. "Obviously this is very new."

"What happened." George wasn't in the mood to mess around with accusations, he wanted answers.

"She..." Daniel hesitated, knowing he was about to upset them greatly and not liking it a bit. "She's dead."

Now Luna did reach for George's hand. She couldn't have stopped herself if she had wanted to. He was her safe harbor, the one she could turn to...the only one she could turn to.

"Dead..."She gasped and clutched at George's hand. "How?"

She didn't like the look that passed between Reggie and Daniel. "Nathan...killed her..."

Daniel nodded nervously. "He went to see her, the night before the hearing before the town counsel. He only meant to scare her, but...things...got out of hand."

"He confessed to this?" George looked at them skeptically.

"You remember what Oliver told you, about his having been arrested for admitting to having sex with a minor?" Daniel said and George nodded "The investigation involving his claims of having had sex with Luna brought up new information. He committed three other sexual acts with minors, albeit consensual, they were still underage. With this much evidence, WHA has the right to request that he be given veritaserum to fully investigate."

"Veritaserum" George ran his hand over his face with his free hand. "So everything he did came out."

"Pretty much, yes." Daniel nodded

"What happened." Luna bit her lip "To Ashley."

"I don't think we need to go into all that..." George began but Luna cut him off.

"No, I need to know."

George looked at Daniel and Reggie, his eyes begging them to go along with him.

"She's going to hear about it anyway." Reggie looked at George apologetically. "It's all anyone in the village is talking about."

"So tell me." Luna's grip on George's hand was like iron. She didn't want to know, yet she needed to know...she had no idea why it was so important, but she needed to know.

"Like I said, he went there to scare her. He had already been to Brenna's."

"Brenna?" Luna looked up in alarm "He ...that was why she didn't come to the hearing at first?"

"Yes" A flash like lightning shot through Reggie's eyes. "She told us about it after you both were taken away. After what he did to you, turning you in I mean, she was so afraid he was going to come after her next. Her grandparent's sent her away somewhere safe."

"Did he hurt her?" Luna asked fearfully "That night?"

"No. He told her if she left, he wouldn't do anything to her, but if she stayed, if she showed up at the hearing, she would be sorry. He stayed and watched while she started packing, he didn't leave until she was on her way out the door, then he went to Ashley's."

Luna's grip on George's hand was like iron. She didn't want Daniel to go on, she didn't want to know what Ashley Moore had suffered, yet she needed to know. Ashley had come forward because of her, because of her accusations against Nathan. She knew what she was about to hear would scare her, it would make her angry and sick to her stomach. But she owed it to Ashley to know what had happened to her.

"He wanted her to lie, to say that she had made it all up and that you and Reggie had agreed to pay her for lying. You know Ashley...she told him to go to hell. Wayling flipped out. He started hitting her and then...he..." Daniel looked at Luna's snow white face and he realized that he didn't need to say what happened next...she already knew.

"He raped her." Luna gasped "Like Brenna...and his wife...like he...like he tried to do to me."

Daniel nodded, a sick look on his face as he looked at his hands. The room went silent and George put his arms around Luna's shoulders, gently rocking her as her tears fell. Both of them were hit strongly with the realization of just how lucky Luna had been the night she had escaped Nathan Wayling. She was the only one who ever had.

"What...what happened then?" She asked softly, afraid to know the rest, yet the need as strong as ever.

"Wayling said while he was...well, she started screaming. He put a pillow over her face, by the time he realized she had stopped moving...it was too late."

"But her things were all gone..." Oliver asked, sick to his stomach

"He vanished them all..." Reggie looked disgusted, like she wanted to vomit, which in fact she did. "He buried her in the middle of one of the fields that surround the village. The fields aren't actually farmed, just charmed to make them look like they are."

Luna gasped "Have they..."

Daniel nodded "Wayling lead them to it early this morning."

"Where the hell is he now?" George said angrily, bile rising in his throat. Next to him he could feel Luna shaking, he could feel the fear rippling through her body. He wasn't the only one who was realizing just how close Luna had come to suffering Ashley's fate.

"He's in prison." Daniel was thankful he was at least able to give them a small amount of good news. "With a confession there is no need for a trial and with the new charges, and Wayling also admitted to the other rapes while on the veritaserum. He's never going to be free again, and there is a chance he might be sentenced to the death penalty. Hard to say though, he's managed to make a few people feel sorry for him."

"Sorry for him?" George exploded "How could anybody feel sorry for that fucking bastard after what he has done?"

"If it was anyone else..." Reggie sighed "It would be hard not to. Other things have come out too, not just things that Nathan has done, but, things that have been done to him."

Luna surfaced from George's chest, wiped her face on her arm and looked at Reggie. "Done to him?"

"Yes." She nodded "He didn't get like this on his own...he was messed up pretty bad...by his father."

"His father." George grunted, unwilling to believe anything that might make him feel an ounce of sympathy for Nathan Wayling. "What, he got one spanking too many and it turned him into a murdering rapist?"

"Not exactly." Reggie sighed again and sat back. Daniel put his arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. "When he was thirteen Nathan watched his father rape and murder his mother. He was forced to help him bury the body, later that night, his father raped him as well. It went on for years, until Nathan was fifteen and ran away."

"He's lying." George shook his head "Lying to make people feel sorry for him so they won't execute him."

"No." Reggie said " All of it, every bit, came out when he was under the veritaserum."

They were quiet for a long time, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Eventually Daniel and Reggie left, and still the four sat in silence. Finally Luna rose and began towards the door. Unlike usual however, she put Hope is George's arms and turned away.

"Luna?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm going for a walk."

"I can go with you." He offered

"Or I can." CJ offered, knowing Luna might not wish to be alone with George at the time.

"I'll be okay." She smiled faintly "I'd like to be alone for a little while."

She turned towards the door and walked out into the dark night. George's eyes closed with the closing door. It went against his nature to leave her alone at a time like this. He knew she was upset, he knew her heart was in considerable pain...his was as well and a terible guilt rose within him. Likely, she was pushing him away now because he had put this horrible gap between them.

Now all that he could do was watch while she suffered alone. It was worse than watching her die. Then the pain had been his, now, the pain was hers...and that was unbearable.

* * *

F

* * *

Luna felt a tremor course through her as the door shut behind her. She knew in some ways it was cruel of her to leave George alone just now, he was just as upset as she was. But she needed to be alone at the moment...so many thoughts littered her mind, so many memories.

When she stepped out into the darkness from the porch light a memory instantly jumped to the surface, the memory of the night she had snuck out of the very same house in an act of defiance...the act of defiance that had led to such dire circumstances. She hadn't realized she was retracing her steps until she was standing in front of the little white house on the outskirts of Little Matako, the place where Nathan Wayling had once lived.

The house stood dark and empty, still uninhabited. Her hands griped the iron fence tightly as she stared at the shuttered windows, thinking of the crimes that had taken place within its walls. Brenna Youngman had been raped there, Celia Bayles, Reggie Forbes and Ashley Moore had been deceived and manipulated there...so many lives destroyed. And she...she had nearly been raped there.

Luna closed her eyes and the memories that she usually tired so hard to shut out washed over her.

_"Stop." _

_"What?" Nathan breathed heavily against her neck_

_"I said stop, I don't want this."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"No I don't!" _

_"You don't start things you don't intend to finish, not with me."_

_"Lay still bitch!...Oliver may enjoy playing games, but I don't."_

Luna could still feel his cruel touch, still hear the sound her blouse had made as he tore it from her body, her stomach rolled as she remembered the feel of his mouth on her breasts.

She forced her eyes open and let go of the fence. She had no right to be upset...she was the lucky one, the one who had escaped. She turned away from the house and towards the road to the compound. But when she reached the other side of the road her attention was caught by the high grass at the side. She felt freezing cold as she walked towards it and she wrapped her arms around herself. She remembered this patch of grass, it was where George and the others had found her that night...the night she had escaped Nathan Wayling.

Luna sank down to her knees, wrapping herself into a little ball as she stared at the corn...the corn that for so long had been Ashley Moores grave...she fell onto her side and began to sob.

Why had she been so lucky when so many others hadn't? Why was Brenna Youngman raped and she allowed to escape...why was Ashley Moore dead when she was alive?

"Luna?"  
His voice came to her softly, just as it had that night. Like a beacon of light that shone bright in the darkness. She knew at the first sound that he would be her saviour, that his voice meant that he had come to take her home. He was her home...and she would do whatever it took to keep it.

"George." She whispered as he reached her side and knelt down. His hand covered her cheek, gently brushing her hair from her face. "Hope..."

"Shh...she's okay, CJ's with her." He lifted her up and into his arms, then he held her close, kissing her hair and forehead as he lifted her. "Come on, I'll take you back."

She nodded and cuddled into his chest. It was the safest place she knew, the only place she wanted to be. The darkness gave way to the light of the cottage, George lay her in the middle of the four poster bed and CJ was saying goodnight.

George came to her, a night gown in his hands. He helped her dress for bed, then tucked the blankets up around her and went to the crib for Hope.

"She's okay." Luna said softly, her hand curled up by her face. "Leave her sleep."

He nodded and pulled the blanket up over Hopes back, then brushed a finger over her cheek. As always his heart was stolen by her...she was just so very beautiful. So much like Fred, but so much like Luna too. He wondered who she would be like most when she grew up, and as much as he had loved his brother, he hoped more than anything that she would be like her mother.

George turned away from the crib, then bent and kissed Luna's forehead and reached for the lamp to shut it off. "Good night." He said softly, praying with each word that the events of the night wouldn't trigger a return of the horrible nightmares that had once come to Luna in this very room.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, reaching out her hand.

"Of course." He began to pull the chair close to the bed but she stopped him.

"No, I mean, will you sleep with me...in here."

"Of course." The light clicked back on and he smiled softly, brushing a finger down her cheek as he had Hopes only a moment before. "I'll be right back."

One by one the lights clicked off in the other rooms, George returned a moment later in his pajama bottoms then he pulled the blankets back and climbed in beside her and gathered her in his arms. She nuzzled her nose into his chest and took a deep breath...cedar, cinnamon and gunpowder...her favorite combination in the world. How she had missed it.

How she had missed him.

"I missed this." He said burying his face in her hair. Brown sugar, lilac and the sweet baby smell that clung to Hope. He had missed that smell...he had missed her.

"I missed _you_." She answered, her voice teary. "I'm sorry George. About...everything."

"Me too."

"No, I mean, everything. I've been so...so terrible to you, shutting you out of Hopes life, not trying to understand...and what I said on the plane..."

She sat up on an elbow and looked down into his face.

"The two most important people in my life are you, and Hope. I love you both so much...and I need you, both of you." She leaned down and kissed him softly "I don't know or understand why I was spared when Ashley died, or why I escaped when Brenna didn't...but I did. I have been so lucky. If I take that and use it to be selfish...what kind of person does that make me? I have already been given so much. So, if not having children is the only thing you can live with, then I will accept that...because you and Hope..._you're_ the ones I am not willing to give up...not anymore."

George looked up into her wide eyes shining with tears in the moonlight. Luna was truly a gift, his precious gift. He closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately. She met him halfway, their bodies responding like burning wood soaked in gasoline. The had been apart for so long, their need so great it was like a thirsty mans need for water...but much deeper...for their need for each other was more than sexual, it was emotional...it was spiritual.

Each touch, each kiss, each movement was like a salve, healing wounds both old and new. Only they had the power to heal one another, only they could take away the others pain. It was more than making love...it was making two broken parts whole again.

As their passion faded they lay in silence, Luna didn't feel the need to talk. She felt happier, more at peace than she had felt in weeks. As far as she was concerned all was settled. She would have George, she would have Hope...and that would be enough.

But as George held her he didn't feel the slightest bit content. He should have been feeling pleased, she had just given him what he had wanted...so why was it he felt like he was the one who was losing? He closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into her hair. Once again he smelled the sweet scent that was his wife.

His mind began to drift as he remembered their life together...his mind flooding with images. He saw her standing proud and defiant, facing down Professor Slughorn the day he took her out of Hogwarts and standing in the kitchen of the flat all those mornings eating bacon out of the pan. She smiled at him across the table in the cafe in Little Matako and in the mall when he bought her the Murano heart.

With a gut wrenching pain he remembered how she threw her arms around him the night they were torn apart on a country road, and his heart leapt as he remembered the way she touched his cheek the night they were reunited. They had shared so many precious moments, pain and horror...like the night he found her in the grass the night she was attacked by Nathan Wayling...and giddy happiness like the morning that she agreed to marry him.

Finally he allowed his mind to go back to his worst memory of all...watching her dying the night Hope was born. But this time the memory wouldn't take hold. Instead, it flashed for the breifest of seconds of her blue lips, and then the picture vanished and was replaced with the memory of the moment Hope was born and he heard her first cries. He remembered holding Hope for the first time, while waiting for Luna to wake...and then...he remembered the way Luna looked when Hope was put into her arms for the first time.

She had never looked more beautiful, nor had she ever looked so happy...not even on the day they were married.

How, how could he so so selfish as to take that kind of happiness away from her...just because he was afraid?

"I love you." He whispered against her hair. "I love you so much Luna."

She reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek and he kissed them each in turn.

"I love you too."

"I'm so afraid of losing you." He swallowed deeply and forced himself to go on "But...you deserve to be happy, I can't stand in the way of your happiness...no matter how afraid I am."

"George..."

"Let me finish, please" He pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're an amazing mother Luna, you deserve to have children, lots and lots of children if thats what you want."

"But what about you George...if you're really so afraid, it's not fair of me to ask this of you."

"Nothing needs to be decided right now. Hope isn't even two months old yet. It's like Healer Bryton said...its all still fresh in my mind now. Maybe in a year or two, when I've had some time...it won't be so scary for me anymore. And even if it is...I can't take that away from you." His hand brushed over her face " I love you too much."

Luna smiled, leaned closer and kissed him. "I love you too George."

George held her tightly to him, he was still afraid...but he wasn't going to let his fear stand in the way of Luna's happiness...

...not anymore.

* * *

F

* * *

F

* * *

F

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight Preview

At last Oliver and CJ's

wedding day arrives and with it a time for

great celebration.

George and Luna

celebrate their renewed commitment

while the family surrounds them and all look forward to

new beginnings while Luna makes a starting discovery that could

lead to yet another reunion.

* * *

F

* * *

F

* * *

F


	28. Goodbye

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

AN-Hey, sorry it's taken me forever to get this up. Good news is that I am finally back on my own computer again! Even better news, it has working spell and grammar check WOOT! Bad news...only two more chapters after this one. All plotted out in my little head and ready to get typed out. Hopefully sometime late next week or week after this one will be history. :)

Uber shout out to WaytooHPObsessed aka Mary for helping me break my record for highest reviews in a Harry Potter fiction! YAYNESS! Sitting at 295 so lets kick this sucker up to 300 guys!

Thanks,

CJ

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter 28

Goodbye

* * *

()

* * *

0.0 -Warning-Lime Content In First Part- 0.0

* * *

()

* * *

Bright moonlight shone around her as Luna sat watched the frogs in the garden pond behind the cottage in Little Matako. It was a distracted sort of interest, meant more to give her eyes something to do while her mind drifted where it so often did of late. There was so much to think about, so much to consider. The immense fragility of life, how it could end so suddenly with nary a warning, how a single act of violence could change so very many things.

It wasn't just the death of Ashley Moore that had brought these thoughts on, though that had been the original trigger. It was the news that had come the day of Ashley's funeral, the news that had perhaps been the biggest shock of all.

It had been nearly a week and still, the moment she closed her eyes she could see it, as if reliving it all over again. They had been crossing the road after Ashley's funeral when they came across Harry, Ron and Hermione. It made no sense that they were there. Hastily penned owls had been sent out the day after Ashley's body was found informing all that the wedding had been moved back two weeks. As they crossed the distance, she began to suspect that something was seriously wrong…and she was right.

Nathan Wayling had escaped while he was being transported back to Warrington, the US wizard prison to await sentencing for the murder of Ashley Moore and the rapes of Brenna Youngman, Syndee Barclay and Luna herself. Security around the village was intense; the compound was surrounded by aurors, members of United Front and The Order of the Phoenix. A tense three hours later, the news came that Nathan was dead. He hadn't escaped to hurt anyone; he had escaped to kill himself. His body had been found hanging from a tree only three miles from where he escaped.

It was hardly the first time Luna had experienced the death of someone she knew. Not even the death of someone who had hurt her. When she had learned of the death of Peter Pettigrew, she had felt a sort of numb relief that he could never come after her again. As she had watched Voldemort fall, she had experienced a sort of second hand triumph that he would never hurt another. However, her reaction to the news of the death of Nathan Wayling was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

She was filled with grief.

It wasn't until late that night, while she lay wrapped tightly in George's arms trying to talk it all out that she finally understood. She wasn't grieving for the Nathan Wayling who _was_, she was grieving for the Nathan Wayling who _should have _been. Nathan's life had been destroyed by his father before he had ever had a chance to live it…in effect, this death had been decided since he had watched his mother murdered. It didn't excuse the things he had done; it didn't make it right that he had hurt people. Ashley Moore was dead and nothing at all could justify that. But Luna couldn't stop wondering if…maybe she had looked harder…if maybe she couldn't have helped him.

She knew it was an irrational thought. That she could have no more helped Nathan than she could move the world. But always there was the "What if" thoughts. What if she had seen the pain, what if she had realized sooner that they had shared horrible similarities in their pasts? Maybe if he had known…maybe he would have opened up to her. Maybe Ashley would still be alive. Maybe…

"You're doing it again." Luna jumped at the soft voice behind her. She should have known that George would notice her gone from their bed. He had been sleeping so light lately. "I thought we agreed you needed to stop doing that. And I'm sorry…I didn't mean to startle you."

"Doesn't take much these days." Luna smiled wryly and offered him her hand. George sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. It wasn't hard to read Luna's thoughts these days. Since the news had reached them of what Nathan Wayling had suffered at his fathers hand Luna had been nearly consumed with the thought that she might have been able to help him...if only she had known what had been done to him. Her thoughts had only worsened since his suicide.

"I know what you're going to say." Luna smiled slightly. It was comforting to think that someone knew her so well, loved her so much that he could be so in tune with her thoughts, and she with his. "You're going to tell me to stop martyring myself with what-if's. I know you too well George Weasley. "

He couldn't help grinning. He and Luna had become so much more in tune with one another in the days since they had reconciled. They had always had a connection, but it was so much deeper now that the final barriers had come down between them.

"If you know me so well," he teased, pulling back and lifting her chin to look her in the eye "then tell me what I am about to say now."

Luna sighed; a slight shiver ran up her spine at the look in George's eyes. They were both extremely aware of how close they had come to losing one another. They had been through so much since the September day they left Hogwarts together, but those obstacles had been the doing of other people. What had nearly broken them apart recently, the thing that had come closer to tearing them apart than Xenovius Lovegood, Nathan Wayling and Angelina Johnson combined, was of their own doing. They had been their own worst enemy…and neither was going to forget that anytime soon.

Every touch was precious, every kiss, every embrace. Every 'I love you' had more meaning than the last and they made love as if they might never love again.

Luna's throat clenched as the feelings washed over her. It was all so intense between them now and she wondered... how could this intensity ever last without their being devoured by it?

"You're going to say the same thing that I think every minute of the day." She leaned forward and gave him the briefest of kisses. "I love you. If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would never breathe again."

"You can read my mind." George brushed his thumb down her cheek "Except you forgot the part about how beautiful you look in the moonlight."

"Well…I didn't want to sound vain." Luna grinned and kissed his palm. "We should go inside, Hope…"

"Hope's fine." He nuzzled her neck with his nose, brushing it over her jaw to her ear "She's sound asleep and Ginny is in the other room."

"But if she wakes up, she'll wake Ginny up." Luna breathed deeply when his lips replaced his nose on her ear. Many things had changed since their reconciliation, but some thing's returned to the way they had been before Hope was born…most importantly their inability to keep their hands off one another.

"And your point is?" His hands brushed over the buttons on her nightgown, popping them open one by one. Luna shifted so she could straddle his lap, thankful as usual lately that he slept in nothing but boxers.

"Point?" She moaned a little as the nightgown slid down her arms and his mouth moved over her breasts. "Was I trying to make a point?"

She lifted her hips, pressing them into his and with a blissful groan, George slid off the bench and lay her down into the grass, spreading the nightgown out beneath them. He allowed his eyes to roam her body. Her eyes were wide open, sparkling in the moon light and she smiled at him in anticipation. The pregnancy had changed her body; she had once been on the skinny side, tiny and lean, perhaps even a bit scrawny. She had lost most of the baby weight, but she had curves now and her breasts were full and more temptation than George could bear.

"I love you." Luna crooned softly as his tongue flicked around her breast; her hands wove into his hair to pull him closer. George lifted his head for a moment and a line of breast milk trailed from her nipple onto her chest.

"I love you" He bent his head again, flicking out his tongue to lick the milk away. It wasn't the first time he had done this and as usual, Luna found it oddly erotic.

"You taste incredible." He murmured before moving his mouth to her other breast.

Luna knew she wouldn't be able to stand much more. Sweet as it was, it was still torture, waiting for the moment when he was inside of her, for the sweet friction that would drive them both to the fringes of insanity.

"George…please." She whimpered and tugged at his boxers, allowing her hand to brush over his length. "I need you."

It was all the encouragement he needed. It was as if in one fluid motion is boxers had vanished and he had moved on top of her. Their eyes never left the others, their bodies became one and the sweet, sweet dance began.

* * *

()

* * *

For the first time in months, there was reason to celebrate in Little Matako. This day a favored daughter was getting married and so it was cause for great celebration. Catherine Jane Forrest had grown up in Little Matako; her father had been a premier wand maker. It wasn't uncommon that a visitor to his shop found his daughter sitting on a stool behind the counter, a beatific smile on her face and happy chatter bubbling from her lips.

The entire village embraced her when her parents had been murdered; during the first weeks, there was always someone underfoot at the main house. When her grandmother had moved to the coast, most had expected that CJ would go with her. Instead, she stayed behind and offered her home as a safe haven and the village embraced this as well.

It had caused quite a twitter the previous summer when CJ had started being seen in the village frequently with not just one handsome young man, but two. It was obvious they were in the area for protection, only a part of a larger family as they were also seen with a much older man and woman and younger girl. The man and woman were their parents, Theodore and Rosemary, and the girl was their sister, Bonnie. But it was the two boys that were the center of attention. Gregory and Oliver Wood were both tall and muscular, but that was where the similarity ended. Gregory favored their mother with bright blue eyes and blonde hair; Oliver on the other hand favored their father with dark brown hair and eyes.

It seemed love was in the air, but not in the direction it appeared for most of the summer. The village had been sure it was Gregory that had stolen CJ's heart. The two had been seen alone together quite often, far more often then they had seen CJ and Oliver together. Yet at the end of the summer, it was Oliver who put a diamond ring on CJ's finger and stayed behind when the rest of the family returned home. Finally, this day the entire village and all of their friends were joined together in celebration. The first true celebration since the fall of you-know-who.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch; the weather was in perfect cooperation with their schedule and at last, the guests had gathered under the giant awning for the wedding reception. George was having a difficult time as usual noticing that there were other people in the room with Luna sitting so close. Luna was wearing a pale pastel green chiffon sundress that was perfectly cut to cling to her body. She wore her hair up in a messy knot that allowed loose tendrils to fall down her neck and back.

And as if that wasn't enough of a distraction, Hope rested on her shoulder in the most adorable of fluffy pink dresses with a ridiculously large pink bow on her baby headband. He couldn't help smiling all over himself as he realized once again just how blessed he was.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Luna smiled as she watched Oliver and CJ exchange another kiss at the head table.

He laid his cheek on his palm and leaned closer "Who?"

Luna turned to him with an incredulous grin and then blushed as she recognized the look in his eyes. It was the look that had lead to their handing Hope off to someone to look after quite a few times in the past week. However, this was not the time, and it was definitely not the place. Besides, his parents were all the way across the room.

"Don't look at me like that." She turned away, her cheeks the most adorable shade of pink.

George grinned, he loved how easy it still was, even after all these months, to ruffle her. "Like what?"

"You know like what." Still should couldn't resist a little smile; thinking about what would come eventually. "This is hardly the time George."

"Don't you have a dirty mind." He winked and lifted Hope out of her arms. Since their reconciliation, he had been making up for lost time. He had missed being able to hold her and cuddle her close and so his time with her was precious. More and more he could see Fred in her appearance. The muddy newborn shade in her eyes had turned into light bright brown, her hair had been a brownish red, but now it burned with the trademark Weasley flaming red. George looked to the other side of the room where Angelina Johnson sat with her flavor of the week and smiled smugly. There was no way Angelina or anyone else could claim that Luna had been lying about Fred being Hopes father ever again. He was holding the proof in his arms at that very moment.

"George." Luna wrinkled her nose and put out her arms for the baby. "I think she needs to be changed."

"I'll do it." He rose and kissed the end of Luna's nose. "You enjoy yourself."

"Err…are you sure?" Despite the changes, she still wasn't used to not doing everything for Hope herself. "I can go with you if you like."

George gave her a look that made her blush deeply. His message was clear…if she went with; they would be gone a lot longer than it took to change a diaper.

"Alright then." She nodded and turned back to watching Oliver and CJ. "You'll be fine."

"I'll hurry back." He whispered into her ear and gave it a tiny lick before turning away. Luna swiped up a napkin and began to fan herself furiously. The temperature had seemed just fine a moment before.

"Well!" A loud voice said from behind her. "We meet again!"

Luna jumped and then turned in her seat to find herself face to face with the leader of the town council, Leroy Brinks. She hadn't spoken to any of the council since returning to Little Matako. She had only seen them briefly at Ashley Moore's funeral and then was hardly the time for conversation. But she had half been expecting that today at least one of them would seek her out to confront her about the fact that she and George had spent so many months lying to them about their identity and the real reason they were in Little Matako. They had in fact stood in front of them, accusing Nathan Wayling of crimes while they were in fact committing a few of their own. Luna figured anything she heard now she had coming to her, and so, she was determined to accept whatever she had coming to her.

"Councilman Brinks." Luna stood and offered her hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Evanna…" He stopped and shook his head. "It's not Evanna is it? Luna... Luna Lovegood."

"Yes sir." Luna nodded nervously "Well, Luna Weasley now."

"So, you're legally married now?" He smiled and his eyes twinkled. "With papers to prove it?"

Luna caught the teasing tone in his voice and relaxed. If anyone were going to give her a lecture for what she and George had done, it wouldn't be Councilman Brinks.

"With papers to prove it." She smiled "Would you like to see them?"

"I'll take your word for it." He laughed. "Please, sit."

Luna sat and offered him the chair next to her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed talking to someone who wasn't family.

"So where is Ol…er…George?"

"He'll be back soon; our little girl needed a fresh nappy."

"I'd heard you had a little girl." He smiled kindly. "I was also saddened to hear the true reason why you were here."

"I'm sorry we had to lie to you." Luna pulled a solemn face. "I know we must seem hypocritical, all the accusations we made against Nathan Wayling when we were lying ourselves, but there was just no other way."

"It's okay dear." He patted her arm. "There is never a truly proper reason to lie mind you, but sometimes, the end justifies the means and I would say saving a child's life is justifiable."

"It's all over now." Luna smiled again. "Everyone came out of it okay."

"You know young lady, I should have known who you were the moment I lay eyes on you. You are the very image of your mother."

Luna's head shot up, her eyes huge and round. "You knew my mum?"

"Oh yes! Louisa, Louisa Westier." He smiled, his eyes taking on a far away look for a moment. "I knew your father…and your uncle. Which is why I found your reason for having to run away so shocking? I never could have imagined Xenovius Lovegood capable of such a terrible thing."

Luna shook her head slightly, trying hard to take in all she was hearing. This man knew her mother and father, and not just that, he knew her uncle too…an uncle who wasn't capable of doing the things that the uncle she knew was.

"You knew them?" She took a deep breath and tried to calm her thoughts. "How?"

"Oh well. My father had came here from Godric's Hollow years before I was born, but see, back when I was a boy, we didn't have a wizards school in the US. No, our people were home schooled. My father wanted better for me so he made arrangements with old Professor Dippet for me to go to school at Hogwarts. I was in the same house with your mother, father and uncle…Ravenclaw."

"Me too." Luna smiled

"It does tend to run in generations." Councilman Brinks smiled. "All three of my boys went to Hogwarts and all but one of them went to Ravenclaw. Had one Gryffindor; but I guess it could have been worse, he could have been a Slytherin." He chuckled at his joke for a moment before going on.

"Your mother was a lovely woman Luna. Brilliant potions student, had professor Slughorn twisted tight around her little finger…had your father and Uncle twisted even tighter."

"My Uncle?" Luna sat straight up in her chair. "I don't understand."

"No, I don't imagine you do." He sighed "But, it's not really my story to tell dear."

"Please Sir." Luna pleaded. Now that she knew that there was a story, she was desperate to hear it. Something, anything, that might explain why her uncle hated her so much…why he had hated her father so much. "Please, my mother and father are gone, there's no one that can be hurt by my knowing, but maybe…I don't know…maybe someone can be helped."

He looked nervous for a moment, and then he nodded. "Maybe." He shook his head sadly. "I was in the same year as your mother and uncle, year behind your father. We roomed together your uncle and I. I never saw two boys closer than your uncle and father. Brothers, but best friends too. Did everything together. Xenovius always said he loved nothing more than spending time with Xenophilius and his old Granddad hunting. They made trips to Wales to visit their Granddad, couple of times a term. Xenophilius was never fond of the old man, but he went because he knew how much Xenovius adored him.

"Was middle of our first year that Louisa caught their eye. Not because she was pretty...though there was that…but because she was smart. That girl could transfigure a matchstick into a pin before the rest of us had our wands out, but where she really shined was potions. Slughorn practically kissed the bottom of her shoes he thought she was so special."

Luna felt a pang in her chest. She too had been a favorite of Professor Slughorns…until he had turned on her. She couldn't help wondering now if he would have turned on her mother…but of course, the answer was yes.

"The four of us had our own little knot and we didn't let anyone else in. Each of us had a class that we excelled in to ridiculous heights. Louisa had potions, Xenovius had History of Magic, Xenophilius had transfiguration and I had charms. We worked together to better one another and between the four of us we took up the top four spots in our years." He stopped and laughed. "We were a breeding ground for egos and arrogance. Only your mother was immune. Louisa had a sweet nature and a calming influence…it was only when her back was turned that things crumbled.

"It was bound to happen eventually, she was such a lovely girl. But who would have thought that both your father and your uncle would fall in love with her? It was obvious to me straight off that Louisa heart belonged to your father. Xenovius saw it too and being the good man he was, loving his brother the way he did, he stepped aside. The trouble started when your father stopped making time for Xenovius. His life because all about Louisa. Our study sessions stopped, he canceled hunting holidays to Wales to visit their Granddad. Yet Xenovius too this all with a grain of salt…cause he could see how happy his brother was."

He stopped for a moment, his face saddened with the memories. Luna tried desperately to reconcile the Xenovius Lovegood that she had known, and the Xenovius Lovegood of Leroy Brinks memories. There was no reconciling the two…they were two different universes. He was describing a man who would give up his own heart for another's happiness…the man Luna knew would kill an innocent child out of revenge.

"I'm sorry." Luna knew that she must look as shocked as she felt. Councilman Brinks looked at her with sympathy. "This can't be the same Xenovius Lovegood…"

"You don't believe that time and experiences can change people?" He smiled and nodded towards the head table. "When I first met Oliver he was angry and bitter because his being stuck here was cutting into his Quidditch training. He was raging because he was sure he was going to be cut from the team. Now look at him. He has given it all up to stay with the woman he loves. Isn't it possible that the reverse can happen? Can't a good person have something happen, something so terrible that it turns them into someone who can do bad things?"

"I suppose so." Luna agreed, her mind jumping to Nathan Wayling once again. "You're saying something pushed my uncle over the edge."

"Oh yes, yes yes. Something tragic." Councilman brinks nodded. "Your father and uncle were supposed to visit their Granddad over the Christmas holiday. He hadn't been feeling well, had owled Xenophilius, and had asked that they be sure to visit and Xenophilius had promised the old man they would be there. But when the time came, Louisa invited Xenophilius to spend the holiday with her family. She didn't know about his promise of course, she would never have interfered in such way. Xenophilius was never open with her about such things. Well, Xenophilius took her offer and so instead of apparating down that afternoon, Xenovius planned to go the next day on the school train. As he was boarding the train next morning, word came that their Granddad had died in the night.

"Xenophilius tried to make it up to him, and Xenovius tried to let him. Louisa was furious with Xenophilius, but Xenovius turned all of his hatred and anger on Louisa. Eventually Xenovius and I went our way, and Xenophilius and Louisa went theirs. We thought after some time, maybe things would be okay again. Then, a post came from the ministry of magic for Xenophilius. Their Granddad had left Xenophilius his most prized possession, a broach that had been passed down through the Lovegood family from generation to generation for centuries. Xenophilius made the mistake of giving it to Louisa. Xenovius saw her wearing it, and he never spoke to his brother or her again. "

He stopped for a moment, giving Luna time to absorb it all. It was so much, so much that she had never heard before. It explained many things, so many, many things. To have your heart broken, not just once, or even twice…but three times. How much had her uncle suffered, even though unwittingly, at her father's hand? Luna knew her father, knew that he would never deliberately hurt anyone. But such pain her Uncle must have felt, to give up the woman he loved for this brother's happiness, to lose his brother's attention to that woman…and then to lose someone he loved as much as he had his grandfather because of a selfish decision.

She realized now how true it was that she looked exactly like her mother. How hard that must have been for him, to see Louisa alive again, to have all those memories reopened, like scars torn off old wounds.

It didn't excuse what her uncle had done to her…but it did make it all make sense.

* * *

()

* * *

George made a final adjustment to the diaper cover over Hopes diaper and then lifted her from the bed. He couldn't resist lifting her cheek to his for a nuzzle. She was so soft, and she smelled so sweet…the source of the baby powder soft soapy smell that mixed with the scent of brown sugar and lilac in his wife's hair and on her skin.

"Should we go find mummy?" He cooed softly as he pulled the baby headband back into place. Hope gurgled happily and gave him a soft smile. When she smiled like that, she reminded him so much of Fred that he felt warmed from his toes to his forehead.

"You look so much like your daddy when you do that." He kissed her forehead "Do you know that?"

"Which daddy would that be?" A gravelly voice said from the doorway. "The real one or the make-believe."

George let his eyes fall closed. He was determined not to have a fight with Angelina, not today.

"Go away Angelina"

"Really George. Don't you think that was a bit rude?"

He sent her a warning look. "You're not going to ruin this for Oliver and CJ."

"CJ." She giggled, "Can you believe Oliver married a fatty?"

George rolled his eyes. Leave it to Angelina. "I can think of worse things to marry."

"Really? A whore like Loony Lovegood maybe?"

George stood and turned to face her. Let her insult him all she wanted, but he was not going to stand for her talking about Luna like that.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a bitch like you."

Angelina narrowed her eyes in a look that George was all too familiar with. He knew he had made a huge mistake in miscalculating Angelina's temper.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it. But Angie…what the hell happened to you? You used to be my best friend, now look at you, you're mean and vicious. If Fred saw how you are now…"

George was taken aback at the sudden look that crossed her face. She wasn't angry anymore; her eyes were huge and filled with so much pain he could barely stand to look into them.

"Don't talk about Fred." She choked out. "Don't ever."

His mind flashed back to all those nights when Lee had tried to bring Fred up. It had always bothered him, but it had been Angelina who had reacted. She had screamed at him to stop, to never mention Fred ever again…and the night that she had thrown Lee from the flat, it had been because Lee had made a comment about George dying like Fred. It hadn't been about protecting him...it had been about protecting herself.

"Angie." He gasped, his eyes filling. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"How could I tell you?" She seemed to be struggling with every part of her body. Struggling to breathe, struggling to stand, even struggling to speak.

"Come here." He took her hand and pulled her over to the sofa. He sat her down, then lay Hope in her bassinet and sat next to Angelina on the sofa.

"Angie, it isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" She pulled her legs up under her and wrapped her arms around them. "After what happened to you…I tried so hard, but all I did was push him away…and then…"

"Shh…" He put is hand on her arm "Slow down."

"He was so proud, do you remember? When you guys told me your parents finally let you join the Order? " George nodded. "I was proud too…at first. But after you were hurt, I realized how serious it was. It wasn't like Dumbledore's Army where if we got caught we got scratched up with a crazy old cows quill. I got so scared George, the only thing I could think about was getting him to quit the Order, and I knew the only way he would do that was if he was with me. But he wouldn't! I tried everything to get him to come and be with me…I even thought if we were sleeping together, he would for sure. But the harder I tried… the more I pushed him away."

She was crying now, huge gasping sobs that made her entire body shake. For the first time George felt sympathy for her.

"I was so afraid, nothing I was doing was working…the night he came…I was so drunk. I didn't mean to, it just happened. Things just kept getting worse and worse the harder I tried to make things better. And then he was dead and it was all my fault because if I had done things right he wouldn't have been there!"

"Angie, that's not true." George sighed, "There is nothing you could have done to stop Fred. Even if he had been living with you, he would have apparated to Hogsmeade the moment he heard the rest of us were there. You know that."

"I don't know that! I could have stopped him; I would have found a way!" She said angrily and George couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Angie, nothing could have stopped Fred, you know that."

"I could have tried." She sniffled "I couldn't save him, and I couldn't save you either. I thought I was helping you, letting you drink so much, I thought it was making it hurt less. But it was only making things worse, and you were getting so sick from it. I bought that damned ring… I thought…if we got married, you wouldn't need to drink anymore. But it only made things worse...so I guess I failed twice."

"No." George sighed. Everything was falling into place, but even though the piles were neat now, the mess still remained. "You didn't fail. I just wasn't ready to be saved yet."

Angelina nodded as if she was pretty sure he was lying.

"Was Fred in love with her?"

"No." He admitted grudgingly, he didn't want to talk about this with anybody, least of all Angelina. It didn't begin to tell the whole story of what happened on the beach that night at Shell Cottage. "But he would have been, he was well on the way to it."

"What makes her so fucking special?" Angelina asked bitterly, obviously, he and Luna would not be having her over for tea anytime soon.

George shrugged "It isn't just one thing; it's a lot of little things."

"The kid really is his, isn't it?" Angelina sounded like a person holding onto her last straw, yet the straw was full of holes.

"Of course she is." He gave her a slightly annoyed look "Did you really think I would believe something like that without proof?"

Angelina was quiet for a moment, as if she was weighing her thoughts carefully.

"Can I see her?"

George showed only mild surprise as he lifted Hope from her pram. He sat so she could see Hope closer. From the look on Angelina's face, it was obvious that she too saw the resemblance. On a whim, George handed her to Angelina and Angelina to his surprise accepted her.

"What's her name?"

"Hope."

Angelina nodded. She held Hope, but only for a moment. Her face was tear streaked as she stood and handed the baby back to George and kissed his forehead. She turned and left the cottage without another word.

A moment later the door opened again and Luna stepped inside.

"George?" She looked worried. "I saw Angelina leave the cottage then she turned and left the compound without a word to anyone…did something happen?"

He shook his head and held his hand out for hers. She took it, sat next to him on the sofa and he put his free arm around her.

He thought sadly again about the look on Angelina's face as she looked down at Hope. For most people looking at Hope was a promise of the things that they had to look forward to, the hope for good things to come. But he wondered now what it had been like to look at her through Angelina Johnson's eyes. She would have seen the life of the man she had loved in his child's face, a life cut way too short. She would have seen the child that in her idea of a perfect world would have been hers. Everything she wanted…but could never, ever have.

For Angelina, facing Hope meant saying goodbye to the Fred she had been holding onto for so long.

"George?" Luna looked at him, her eyes concerned. She had seen the damage Angelina Johnson had done to her husband before, and she wasn't crazy about what she was seeing now.

"What happened with Angelina?"

"Nothing. She just…" He smiled and kissed her gently.

"She just came to say goodbye."

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter 29 preview

()

Luna makes an attempt

to heal the wounds of the past while

Ron, Hermione, Harry, George and Kinglsey attempt

to prevent wounds in the future.

()

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

()


	29. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N- Okay, not sure how much is left on this, two at the most though. Not sure if I will be able to fit everything in the next chapter or not. Enjoy the chapter...it ends with a nice big surprise!

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Unexpected

* * *

George and Luna spent another two weeks in Little Matako; someone had to keep an eye on things while Oliver and CJ were away on their honeymoon. Eventually the time came when they had to once again say goodbye to the place that had become a second home to them, to the people who had become like family. Plans were made for Oliver and CJ to visit in the late summer. With the war now far behind, the need for a safe house was gone and CJ had decided the time had come for her to move on as well; as CJ really had no other close family in the states they would be moving back to the UK and would spend the end of the summer looking for suitable places to live.

Back at home George and Luna began living for the first time a normal life. For the first time they had no concerns, no conflict between them and nothing hanging over their heads. The extended trip had caused no problems, despite the fact that George had been away from the shop far too long. Hermione had taken over the books and inventory as she had when they were in Little Matako the previous fall and Ron and Harry had handled everything else. Miraculously, everything was still standing.

Luna was desperately behind in her school work, there was no just the normal course work but also her N.E.W.T exams to prepare for and she realized to her horror that they were only a month away. Every spare moment that was not spent with Hope was spent with her head in a book, early in the morning to late at night. Finally after two weeks she had caught up and was able to enjoy an afternoon to herself now and then while Hope napped and George was away at the shop.

She tried to relax during these times, to push any unhappiness from her mind. Occasionally the guilt came back when she thought about Nathan Wayling and sadness over Ashley's death…but most often these days her mind went to her father, her mother, and her uncle Xenovius.

It was impossible to reconcile the two, the Xenovius of Leroy Brinks memories and the Xenovius of her memories. But they were the same man; it had taken a simple bit of digging on her part to verify that the story that Leroy Brinks that told her was true…at least the part about the four having been at Hogwarts at the same time. But Luna knew if she wanted to know more there was only one place she was going to find answers, a place she had been afraid to go for the past two weeks.

Luna had been able to save precious little from the remains of her house after the explosion. Most of it had fit into a shoe box. But when she and George had begun working on the yard before they went to Little Matako they had unearthed a heavy steel locked box and when they unlocked it, they had found a woman's jewelry box filled with things that had belonged to her mother. Hidden in a trap door under the jewelry box had been her mother's teenage dairies.

In those diaries, Luna knew, she could find the truth. But did she dare?

She had only to think of Ginny Weasley to remember how dangerous a diary could be. Not that she was expecting to be possessed by her mothers diaries; but wasn't it possible that reading them could make things even worse? What if her mother had secretly not liked Xenovius Lovegood? What if she had known of the Christmas plans and asked anyway? It was so risky, far too much to risk for someone like Xenovius Lovegood. Luna had precious few memories of her mother…what if reading the diaries tainted the few she had? Was it worth taking such a risk for the man who had tried to kill Hope?

But Luna's heart tugged at her conscience. She wasn't the sort of person who could stand knowing that someone had been hurt, particularly when there might be something she could do about it. Not even when that person was Xenovius Lovegood.

And so one sunny afternoon found her sitting in the sun with her mothers diaries in her lap, Hope sound asleep next to her on the blanket she had laid out on the lawn. She skipped over the early ones, the ones written when her mother had been young. She would read those one day, just not now. Instead she looked for the ones dated during her mother's years at Hogwarts…and the first mention of Xenophilius and Xenovius Lovegood.

()

_September 1, 1968_

_I am here! The sorting is finished and as Daddy suspected, I have been sorted into Ravenclaw House! There is so much to see here, so many things! The stairways move, the paintings talk and the armor walks on its own! On our way to our tower this evening we met the most horrible, horrible poltergeist named Peeves. He called me a titchy ickle firsty and tossed an ink jar at me…but this kind boy stepped in front of it and took the ink all over his back. His name is Xenovius Lovegood and he is quite nice looking…he and his brother. I didn't get his brothers name. I'll be seeing a lot of them though; they are in Ravenclaw as well. Well…much to see tomorrow…must sleep. _

_()  
_

_October 8__th__, 1968_

_After all this time, the Lovegood brothers have realized I am alive! It was quite sweet really; Xenovius and Leroy Brinks came to me after potions and said that he was quite impressed with my answers to professor Slughorn this afternoon. Poor Leroy, he tries so hard to impress Professor Slughorn but the old poop is such a snob, the only reason he doesn't like Leroy is because he is from the United States. He is a whiz at History of Magic and not too bad at charms either. _

_They've asked me to take part in their study group but I don't know if I dare. Xenovius' brother is a part of it…those two do nothing apart you know…and I feel like such a nincompoop whenever I get near Xenophilius Lovegood! I said I would think about it…but, gosh…what do I do? _

Luna thumbed through several more entries, most detailed their studies and the growing friendship between the four. There was mention here and there of her mothers growing attachment to her father and uncle and Luna began to wonder when it was that she had actually chosen her father over Xenovius. She went through three more books, leading up to her mothers sixth year…the year that everything fell apart.

()

_October 10__th__, 1974_

_I don't know what to do, things are getting so tense and it is all my fault. They are both waiting for me to make a decision, but how do I chose when I love them both? I don't understand how this happened; I never knew that it was possible to love two people at the same time. When I am with Xenophilius I feel so happy and alive, when I am with Xenovius I feel such joy and well-being. They make me laugh and my heart soars when I am with them! Oh…if only there was a way that I could have them both. I look at them and my heart breaks…I am hurting them so much. _

_()  
_

_October 25, 1974_

_Xenovius came to me tonight after dinner and he told me that he was stepping aside so that Xenophilius and I could be together. And why…because he wanted his brother to be happy. His words should have made me happy, the pressure is off, my choice has been made for me, but the truth is…if he came to me now and told me that he changed his mind… I would choose him. To make such a sacrifice, to give up his own happiness for the sake of his brother… _

_Oh to be the lucky woman who wins the heart of Xenovius Lovegood forever. _

_()  
_

Luna stopped reading, her heart felt like it was about to break in two. Xenovius Lovegood had suffered, and from what Luna knew, his suffering was only beginning.

_November 15__th__, 1974_

_Xenophilius and I had another row this evening…the study group again…what else. I keep trying to tell him that I think we should keep going as if nothing had changed but he maintains that our being together in front of Xenovius is hurting him and so our keeping up the study group is rubbing salt in his wounds. I see his point, but isn't it unfair to take that away from him too? Xenophilius and I spend so much time together; he cancelled their hunting trip to Wales last weekend because Xenophilius got detention from that evil old ghost Professor Binns for not handing an essay in on time. I told Xenophilius to tell Xenovius about that too but he wouldn't listen. What is it with men and pride? Stubborn old things. _

On and on it went, more arguments over the study group and her mother describing the furthering gap between her father and uncle…until Luna came to an entry that reminded her of something she hadn't thought of when Leroy Brinks was telling her his story.

()

_December 19__th__, 1974_

_The most horrible thing has happened. Daddy was killed last night in an accident. I've come home from school a week early and Xenophilius bless him is coming next week at the end of term to stay with us. I suppose I should have asked him to bring Xenovius, but things have been so touchy with them lately… besides, why should his Christmas be ruined just because mine has? _

So that was why…why her father had broken his promise to go to Wales over the Christmas holidays. Luna had known that her grandfather Verion Westier had been killed just before Christmas but she had never put two and two together. Her father hadn't been being selfish…he had no idea his own grandfather was about to die, he needed to be there for her mother. She wondered if that would make a difference to Xenovius Lovegood; if knowing why would change his bitterness.

There were only a few pages left in the diary and Luna knew these would be the most difficult to read. She settled back and read, tears streaming down her face the whole time. When she finished she put the diary aside and pulled the jewelry box onto her lap and opened the lid. She remembered the broach Leroy Brinks had spoken of…her mother had shown it to her a time or two. She also remembered now a locket her mother had shown her and she said that it bore pictures of the men who were the most precious to her in the entire world.

Luna located the broach easily, still in its blue velvet bag; she opened the bag and dumped it out into her palm. It was a large ruby that had been cut into the shape of a heart, in the middle of it was a large extremely ornate L surrounded with fancy curlicues that shaped into hearts…the Lovegood family crest. She dug a little further until she found a small yellowed white box and inside that was the locket that bore the pictures of the two men who were the most precious in all her mothers' world. She clicked the locked open and on one side was her father, on the other was a man who…just as Luna suspected… looked exactly like her father.

Her uncle, Xenovius Lovegood.

* * *

()

* * *

Luna was used to the house being loud these days, Hope was quite a draw and it wasn't unusual that there was family underfoot. But when she returned from running errands she wasn't expecting to find the minister of magic himself sitting at her dining room table.

"Minister!" She exclaimed, her eyes huger than normal. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Minister!" Harry guffawed loudly and received a dirty look in return.

"You know Potter…" Kingsley mock glared "…some people actually recognize the dignity of my position."

"But you're just Kingsley." Ron shook his head, a smirk twitching his lips at the corner.

"Okay, well, since I am obviously missing something." Luna smiled and handed Hope off to Ginny and Hermione. "Would someone explain what is going on?"

"Big news." George took her hand and pulled her into the chair next to him. "A hearing has been set, to overturn the law that allows for a guardian to force an underage witch to terminate her pregnancy."

"Oh!" Luna's head shot up and then around the table. "What do you need from us? Whatever it is, were in."

George laughed and took her hand in both of his. "I already told Kingsley that."

"So, what do you need from us?" Luna looked at Kingsley.

"Simple really." Kingsley smiled "We just need you to tell your story to the Wizengamot."

"That's all?"

"It might not be that simple." Ginny looked nervous.

"Why not?" Luna looked confused. What could possibly be so hard about telling a simple story? What had been done to her was wrong…surely anyone with a conscience would see that.

"There are people on the Wizengamot who don't like change." Kingsley said simply "They feel that if a law exists, it exists for a good reason and so it shouldn't be tampered with."

"But this law is ludicrous, it's outgrown it's time." Ron protested.

"And place." Harry added

"Not that it ever really had one." Ginny looked like she wanted to spit venom.

"Problem is…"Kingsley looked at George "There are people outside the Wizengamot trying to rile them up against taking this law off the books."

"Two to be exact." Hermione looked disgusted.

"Two?" Luna had her suspicions who one of them was…she wouldn't put it past her uncle. Pain made people do terrible things. "My uncle…and who?"

The others around the table looked around at one another for a moment, neither wanting to be the one to tell her. Finally Kingsley decided it fell on him…he was after all, minister of magic.

"Horace Slughorn."

"Professor Slughorn?" Luna felt dizzy "He would …do such a thing…"

It was too much to bear. She knew Professor Slughorn had been opposed to her being at school while she was pregnant, she knew that he had had it out for her since then…but for him to support a law that allowed for such a vile thing.

"Excuse me." Luna stood from the table, her head swimming and her eyes so blurred she could hardly see to make her way to the bathroom where she promptly threw up.

This was too much; this was just much, much too much.

"Luna?" Ginny knocked softly on the door before cracking it open. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded and flushed the toilet, then sat back against the cool bathroom tiles. "I'm fine."

Ginny went to the sink for a wash cloth and then ran it under the cool water. She sat on the floor across from Luna and handed it to her, Luna gratefully put it on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny looked worried "You look kind of green."

"I'm okay." Luna nodded. "It's just…thinking…that that vile, horrible man could do such a thing when I thought he was such a good person just a few months ago."

"I know." Ginny put her hand on Luna's "I can't imagine how you must feel. You've been through so much this past year."

"We all have." Luna looked at Ginny with sad eyes. "You have too."

"Yes, we have." Ginny sighed and leaned back against the wall. "To think that it's been a year next week. A whole year since the last time I talked to Fred, since I heard him laugh or seen him smile. It's so sad when I think about it that way."

"But it has been a good year too." She turned back to Luna and smiled "You and George are married now, and you have Hope. Ron and Hermione are together and Harry and I. Best of all, we all have one another. Idiots your uncle and Professor Slughorn don't matter, not in the big picture."

"What about the law Ginny?" Luna sighed and let her cheek fall against the tile. "It is so wrong. We almost lost Hope because of it, when I think of all the babies that have already been lost because of it…and realize that many, many more might be…it just makes me so damned angry!"

"Then tell them that." Ginny smiled "Stand up in front of the Wizengamot and tell them how angry this law makes you. Tell them how wrong it is and why they need to change it."

Luna laughed and looked away. "Can you believe…for once I am actually afraid of speaking my mind?"

"Nothing to be afraid of." Ginny sighed and put her hand on Luna's face to make her look her in the eyes. "Luna, you've survived Peter Pettigrew and Nathan Wayling…you've looked you-know-who in the face. Facing down the Wizengamot should be a piece of cake after all that!"

"Difference is Ginny," Luna looked away again. "There was only my life on the line before. If the Wizengamot decides against taking the law off the books…so many more lives are going to be lost…innocent lives."

* * *

()

* * *

Xenovius Lovegood sat at his desk, shuffling through his day's mail. The house was unusually quiet, his daughter was home for the summer holidays and she and the wife had gone out for a bit of shopping and dinner…Xenovius had work to catch up on. He had been spending all his time writing letters of late. Convincing the Wizengamot not to reverse this law was turning out to be more difficult than he had anticipated, even with the help of Horace Slughorn…Slughorns name wasn't what it used to be…not since word had gotten out that he had been the one who had given you-know-who the vital information he'd needed to learn how to tear his soul and put it into horcruxes…something that might never have gotten out of not for nosey Rita Skeeter.

Xenovius paused over a chunky manila envelope in an unfamiliar curvy script. This wasn't his typical office mail, nor was it bills or letters. It was heavy and something delicate slid about inside a small box.

He tore the end off the envelope and dumped the contents out onto his desk. There was a book covered in floral fabric, a blue velvet pouch, a white yellowed jeweler's box and a note on mint green paper. He picked up the note first.

()

_Dear Uncle,_

_I don't expect any of this to change your feelings towards me, or the decisions that you have made. I only hope that in seeing these things you can find some sort of peace. _

_Luna Lovegood Weasley._

_()  
_

Xenovius clenched his lips tightly together and picked the lot up, preparing to toss the whole thing into the fire. But the tie on the pouch pulled open and a broach tumbled out onto the carpet. He picked it up…his heart clenching as he realized what he held in his hand. Granddad Lovegoods Broach…the one thing he had wanted from his estate…and finally, it was his.

After seeing the broach Xenovius' curiosity was peaked. He opened the white box and saw a woman's locket…he recognized it right off as the locket that Louisa had always worn.

Louisa…Louisa Westier.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_Xenovius" Louisa laughed when she found him hiding behind the statue in the entry way "What are you doing hiding, we need to study!" _

"_I need to talk to you Louisa, away from Leroy and Xenophilius" _

"_Okay" She dimpled up at him, making his heart break for what he knew he had to do. "What is it?" _

"_I want you to know…"He loved her…he loved Louisa Westier so much, but he loved his brother more. "You don't have to decide…I want you to be with Xenophilius."_

"_You…you do?"_

"_Yes." He laughed "It was just a silly crush, and I should have realized it wouldn't last. I'm over it now…so you and my brother can be together, no worries." _

"_Xenovius…you're just saying that…I know you are."_

"_Louisa…it doesn't matter." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "As long as you and Xenophilius are happy…I'll be happy too."

* * *

_

-End Flashback-

* * *

Xenovius allowed his eyes to close, the memory of Louisa's face as he turned and walked away made his heart ache. After a long moment he opened his eyes and looked at the locked again. She would never tell him what was inside, only that it was her two favorite people in the world. He put a thumb nail between it and clicked it open…inside were pictures of him and Xenophilius. Louisa had still been wearing that locket the last time he had seen her, shortly after Luna was born.

Xenovius stared for along time at the book…what else could it be but a diary? He didn't want to read it, his heart was already broken enough for one night…for one lifetime. Why allow the scabs to be torn off further?

He rose from his desk, taking the diary with him, and went to the bar for a bottle of firewhiskey, then he settled into a chair by the fire. Page by page he relived the growing tension while Louisa tried to make her impossible choice and with a pain like white fire he discovered the true reason Xenophilius had not gone with him to Wales over Christmas. And then, he came to the last page of the diary.

()

_January 10__th__, 1975_

_I wore the broach today. It was a horrible, wretched thing to do to, but I did it. I had no choice; it's the only way to end this. It's my fault, all my fault that Xenophilius and Xenovius have become estranged. If I hadn't chosen between them…if I hadn't asked Xenophilius to come home with me over Christmas…my fault…all my fault. Please God…Let Xenovius hate me. Let him take his rage out on me and curse the ground I walk on. And more than anything else… let Xenophilius take his side. _

_()  
_

_January 12th, 1975_

_Things are only getting worse and worse...Oh God...what have I done?  
_

_()  
_

_January 15__th__, 1975_

_Xenovius and Xenophilius have stopped speaking…Xenovius told Leroy that Xenophilius is dead to him and when Leroy told us Xenophilius cried for hours. He has been putting up a brave front in front of others…but when we are alone, I can see how broken he is. He keeps writing Xenovius letters…but he can't bring himself to give them to him…he says he deserves all this and more. Today I told him that I wanted to break up…maybe without me they could patch things up. Xenophilius agreed…and then a few hours later he came back. I wish things could be the way they used to be…this is all my fault. _

_()  
_

Xenovius stared at the last words, his eyes swam with tears and behind them… he saw Louisa's face.

Louisa…beautiful Louisa.

He hadn't known about her father…if only they had told him, but then, he hadn't given them a chance. He had refused to speak to Xenophilius at their granddads funeral, and when they were all back at Hogwarts, he had already begun to withdraw. It was shortly after that that Louisa had worn the broach…what he realized now was a desperate attempt to draw them together …against her. How could she have ever thought that would work? And Xenophilius…he had never known…never realized his brother had suffered just as much as he had. If he had known… if he had only known…

So many years…so many wasted years.

Xenovius closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the chair for a moment, and then he stood and went to his desk and sat. He picked up the broach and locket, holding one on each hand as if weighing them, then, his eyes fell on the note from his niece.

_I don't expect any of this to change your feelings towards me, or the decisions that you have made. I only hope that in seeing these things you can find some sort of peace._

His niece was a foolish girl. How could she think that any of this would bring him peace? If anything, all she had done was add to his guilt.

Luna Lovegood Weasley was a foolish girl…just like her mother.

* * *

()

* * *

The Weasley's gathered together the week of the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Fleur was in an advanced state of pregnancy, only a couple weeks to go and Hope would have her first cousin, and so they gathered at Shell Cottage. It was a particularly poignant gathering for Luna, considering what had happened there the night before the battle.

As it turned out this was the furthest thing from her mind. She wasn't feeling well and was going to great lengths to hide it. It was enough that the family had Fleur, not to mention the anniversary of Fred's death, on their minds. But on the third morning Luna began to notice that Ginny was watching her every move and when she politely declined breakfast and decided to take a walk on the beach instead…she found Ginny on her heels.

"Okay Luna, fess up." Ginny took her elbow and turned her around. Not a good idea. Luna jerked her arm free and ran for the nearest bush.

"Sorry, sorry." Luna said miserably. "That was horribly disgusting of me."

"Hmm." Ginny tapped her chin. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Very funny." Luna stood straight and gave Ginny a dirty look. "I just have the stomach flu or something."

"Stomach flu."

"Yes." Luna nodded and headed for the beach.

"Just in the morning."

"It's not just in the morning." Luna said defensively "It's …early afternoon too."

"Luna!" Ginny stopped and took her arm again. "You can't fool me; I was there last September...remember?"

"Merlin's fat hairy arse." Luna slid down on the sand and buried her head in her knees. "This can't be happening."

"Well, the way you and George have been going…"

"Ginny!" Luna sat up sharply, something she regretted "That's not helping."

"Sorry." Ginny looked at Luna sympathetically "Do you know for sure?"

"No." She shook her head, burying it back between her knees. "Not for sure."

"How late are you?"

"Two weeks…but, I've not had a chance to go back to normal since Hope was born. Bloody hell Ginny, she's only three months old!"

"Well, we can find out easy enough." Ginny stood and pulled out her wand _"Accio Bag"_

"How?" Luna ducked as Ginny's bag flew through the air from the upstairs window.

"I just so happen…" Ginny dug around for a minute and then pulled out a pink box "to have this."

"What is it?"

"A home pregnancy test."

"Do I want to know what you're doing with a home pregnancy test Ginny?" Luna lifted an eyebrow

"Probably not." She grinned a little. "Let's just say that Harry and I had a little too much fun during one of my Hogsmeade visits last April. I ended up not using it. Whew...lucky me. Anyway, I brought it here to dispose of the evidence."

"You're being safe right?" Luna gave her a mother look "You and Harry I mean?"

"Safer than you apparently." Ginny smirked

Luna narrowed her eyes. "That was low."

"I know." Ginny wrinkled her nose and unwrapped the test stick "Sorry. Anyway, all you have to do is pee on this. You'll find out in two minutes."

"And you're sure this is accurate?"

"Of course, Harry says muggles use these all the time."

Luna nodded and took the stick, the vanished into the nearest bush. She came back a moment later, her face twisted into a confused frown.

"Ginny, what does it mean if a line appears really quick after you pee on it?"

"Err." Ginny bit her lip and looked at Luna. "It means you and George need to have a long talk."

Luna dropped the stick in the sand and ran for the nearest bush.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Thirty Preview

Luna tries to find a way to

break the news to George while Xenovius tries to decide what to do with his newfound

information.

()

* * *

()

* * *

()


	30. George's Gift

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

()

* * *

A/N And now with mixed emotions (Sad to see it end, happy I've finished another good one!) I bring you the final chapter of Fred's Gift (Drum Roll please!) Enjoy...its a long one!

See Notes at the end :)

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to the memory of those who lost their lives on September 11th, 2001_**

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Fred's Gift

Chapter Thirty

George's Gift

* * *

()

* * *

Luna stared at the high stone walls of the clock tower and gave her tie a nervous tug. It was strange being back in her Hogwarts robes, she hadn't so much as looked at them since taking them off for the last time the previous September when she had been moved into the hospital wing. She'd been so angry then about being quarantined away from the others she'd tossed them in her trunk and buried them away deep. She hadn't even considered wearing them when she had taken her mid terms, there was no way they would have fit then…she'd known without trying…but when the letter had come informing her of the date and time for her N.E.W.T.S she had felt the situation called for one last wearing of her robes. It was her way of declaring herself, of showing everyone…particularly professor Slughorn…that she had every right to be there. She was after all, despite all she had been through since leaving school, still in the top five percent of her class.

"Nervous?" George asked, sliding his arms around her from behind.

"Some." Luna tried to smile but bit her lip instead. She hated keeping secrets from George, and this was no small secret. Since returning from Shell Cottage she had seen healer Bryton and her pregnancy had been confirmed. She was due around Christmas. But how was she to tell George? After all that had happened…how could she tell him that she was already pregnant again when the idea of it had nearly broken them apart? She had tried several times but always her tongue seemed to glue itself to the roof of her mouth and she ended up standing there like an idiot with her mouth hanging open. It was no easy secret to keep. She was just as sick now as she had been in the early months with Hope and if not for an ironic twist that she still had a tin of the herbs that Verity had gotten for her and that they stayed fresh for a year, she would have been found out by now.

Something had to give, and it had to give soon. She promised herself, after her N.E.W.T.s, after the hearing with the Winzengamot. Then she would tell him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." He turned her around and Luna put her hands on his shoulders. Hope rested between them in her baby carrier and she kissed her bright red curls. "A few hours and this will all be behind you."

"You're right." Luna looked up and smiled. It was hard to be afraid of anything when looking up into her husband's eyes…until she caught the sound of whispering behind her. But Luna had come too far, survived too much to let them get to her again. She was proud of her daughter; proud of the fact that she had bore the child of Fred Weasley…so let them whisper all they wanted.

"Miss Lovegood." Headmaster McGonagall's sharp voice sliced through the faint din and the whispers broke off abruptly as she broke through the crowd at the bottom of the clock tower and stood behind George and Luna. She shook her head and smiled at them. "Forgive me…its Mrs. Weasley now isn't it."

"Yes Ma'am." Luna let go of George and turned around. "Since January."

"I had heard." She held her hand out to George "Such wonderful news. And this will be little Hope."

George's mouth fell open at the transformation in Headmaster McGonagall. Her face had gone all soft, her eyes were moist and he had never seen her smile like that. Her hands lifted as if she had no control over them and then she dropped them back to her sides.

"Would you like to hold her?" Luna smiled and turned back to George to pull Hope from her carrier.

"Yes…if it wouldn't be too much trouble." A giggled went up from the crowd and the stiff and stern face returned. "But, perhaps in my office Mr. Weasley? Luna, you will be late."

"Oh, right." Luna let Hope slide back into her carrier and then kissed the top of her head again. "Be good for daddy and Headmaster McGonagall sweetie."

Luna gave George a last nervous look, he bent down and gave her a brief kiss before she turned away and went into the school. The crowd of students parted, making a path for her. Luna held her head up and smiled serenely at them as she passed. What were they to her after all; after today she would likely never see them again so what did they matter? She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to George, and then she winked and began her final climb up the twisting Hogwarts stair cases.

Headmaster McGonagall couldn't miss the gleam in George Weasley eyes as he watched Luna walk away. She turned back to him with a smile.

"Mr. Weasley, follow me please." She turned again, the slight flick of her fingers reminding George of all the times she had done that to him and Fred. The memory was bittersweet, filled with wonderful memories of all the years spent inside the Hogwarts castle walls. But it was painful too; he couldn't help remembering that it had been these very same castle walls that had killed his brother. As he followed Headmaster McGonagall he thought over the past year. Yes, Fred was gone and if he could change that he would. But truth be told, he had found so much happiness these past months. Despite all the fear and uncertainty, he wouldn't have traded them for anything.

"So, you said something about letting me hold her?" Headmaster McGonagall said when they had arrived in her office at last and had taken chairs.

"Of course." George carefully laid Hope in Headmaster McGonagall's arms, his eyes filled with wonder at the soft misty look in her eyes.

"Headmaster…" George began "How long do you…"

Professor McGonagall looked up at George with a smile. "You're an adult now, a married man with a child. Surely it is time to dispense with the formalities."

George blinked for a moment and stared blankly. "Professor?"

The headmaster laughed. "Minerva will do."

George nodded and made a mental note to never, ever call her that lest he send himself into shock.

"Yes Ma'am. How long do you expect the testing to take?"

"That's right; you never sat your N.E.W.T.s did you?" She gave George a grin that spoke plainly of the fact that she knew perfectly well that he hadn't and she remembered exactly why he hadn't.

George smirked a bit "No ma'am, I didn't."

"I expect not much more than two hours." She nodded "Luna has already done the written exams; all that remains is the practical."

George nodded and settled himself in for the long wait. He had been hoping he might be able to spend the time sitting on the grounds or maybe visiting with Hagrid. But Hagrid was off securing some sort of creature for his third years end of term exams and Headmaster McGonagall didn't seem too willing to allow him to wander the grounds.

"You should know George; one of the potions examiners fell ill this morning." She gave him a worried look. "The only replacement we could find was Professor Slughorn."

"That bas…" George reigned himself in barely soon enough to prevent the thin lipped glare of the headmaster. "That man is testing my wife? After what he did last time?"

"She will be fine I assure you. They are in a room with several other examiners and there is only a one in four chance she will end up with Professor Slughorn."

George rolled his eyes. After the horrible luck that had followed them the last ten months, of course Luna would end up getting Slughorn.

"She's beautiful...and she looks so like your brother." Professor McGonagall smoothed a red curl on Hopes head, her eyes liquid grey. " I never told you this of course, but I always had a soft spot for you two. Trouble though you were."

"Could have fooled me." George laughed silently, his mind running through all the times she had yelled at them. "I was always thankful for the fact that if it came down to it Fred and I could have outrun you."

Headmaster McGonagall chuckled. "It's not widely known, but I had a brother. Not a twin, he was younger than me by two years. His name was Anthony. Oh he could make me laugh. He was twelve when we lost him to dragon pox, back then we didn't have all the potions we have now. You and your brother, you reminded me of him."

George felt choked. It all felt so unfair…life, death, pain and suffering. He remembered something his father had said when he spoke as they stood beside Fred's grave. Without the bitterness of pain, how could one savor the sweetness of joy?

"I often think of the day you and Fred left school. What you did gave the rest of us the courage to fight. You and your brother gave us hope." She looked down at Hope and smiled "Such a perfectly named child." She nodded. "How can you look at this face and not see all the possibilities that lie ahead? Happy times, sad times, fresh beginnings…all just waiting for us to decide which path we wish to walk. Giving hope…it's so like Fred."

George looked at her smiled, his own eyes were misting now…he couldn't miss the tears on Minerva McGonagall's eyelashes. He never thought he would see the day that he would see her as a human being…but now he was and the human he was seeing was something wonderful.

"You're right Minerva." He spoke her name without a cringe. She wasn't his former head of house anymore; she wasn't the former deputy headmaster or transfiguration teacher. She was a friend. "It is."

* * *

()

* * *

Luna couldn't believe her luck. A one out of four chance… and she would have to be the one to land the one examiner who wanted to see her fail. Surprise, surprise that he had "randomly" selected the most difficult potion in the book. Surprise, surprise that he had made her remove her robes and roll up her sleeves…to insure there was no fire hazard of course. But to stand over her, watching her every single move. To "tut tut" away every few moments in a low aside so she was the only one who could hear. It was over the line and Luna decided she had had enough. She tucked in and forced her mind into a serene place. She imagined herself back in their cottage in Little Matako during the final week before Oliver and CJ's wedding.

The mornings had been so sweet. Hope would wake them early and George would fetch her from her crib and bring her to Luna to nurse. Then, the three of them would cuddle together on the bed until one of their stomachs rumbled in protest. It was perfection and despite her nerves over how George would react to the news, she was already picturing what it would be like to have two children to cuddle in the morning.

"Times up." Slughorn growled into her ear and looked down into her cauldron, unhappy to see that the potion looked perfect. "Put your sample in the vial and turn it in."

Luna couldn't help smirking a little while she poured the wakefulness potion into her vial and handed it into the head examiner at the main table. It was her last exam and she was relieved. Her time at Hogwarts was now officially finished. She waved her wand over her cauldron, erasing the last of her potion and cleaning her station. As she shoved her cauldron into her bag she just caught the sight of Profession Slughorn turning through the doors. She bit her lip for a second in indecision, if she didn't do it now, she would never get another chance.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and ran for the door, then followed him out into the hallway just in time to see him disappear down the stairs for the dungeons. She hurried to catch up; calling after him as she went…he ignored her, even though she knew he could hear her. But at last they came to the potions room and Slughorn had no where left to run.

"Professor, please…I only ask for a moment of your time."

He continued to ignore her and went about putting his things in his desk. With a deep sigh Luna turned back around to leave, then, she turned back.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Slughorn stopped for a moment; he turned and looked at her, but only for a second. "I hate no one."

"You give a very good impression of it then." Luna moved towards the desk a step at a time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He huffed "Now if you'll excuse…"

"I can't excuse you." Luna shook her head and stopped in front of him. "I trusted you and you betrayed me. You told people in Slytherin house that I was pregnant; you were cruel to me while I was still here and you accused me of cheating. Why?"

"I'm very busy Miss Lovegood, now if you'll…" He tried to turn away but Luna stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"No! I can't excuse you! You hurt me badly and now you want to hurt others to get back at me!" Her lips trembled and tears poured down her cheeks as he turned back to her. "I want to know why! I deserve to know why!"

"Because you threw it all away!" Slughorn jerked his arm out of her grasp angrily; his face turned a shocking shade of puce. "You had a brilliant future ahead of you and you threw it all away! Just like…" He stopped and tried to turn away again.

"Just like who?" Luna persisted, stepping in front of him to block his path. "Tell me, who?"

"Just like your mother!"

"My mother?" Luna stepped back, her eyes huge. "What has my mother to do with anything?"

"You're mother could have been a brilliant potions master…she was offered a scholarship, to study with one of the greatest potions masters of the age…and did she take it? NO! She married that fool Xenophilius Lovegood instead and went off in search of nonsense!"

"But she loved my father" Luna was puzzled "what's so bad about marrying someone you love?"

"Because her choice killed her!" Slughorn looked angry for another moment, his breath coming hard. "If she had continued her studies she would have known that using the rising incantation over boomslang skin and lacewing flies would cause an explosion!"

His anger now spent, Slughorn fell back into his chair, his face buried in his hand.

"It's happening all over again." He sighed "You went off and got yourself pregnant and married that Weasley. You're so much like your mother, too much like Louisa, right down to your little girl. How long will it be before I read about your death?"

And Luna understood. It wasn't shame, it was fear. Fear of losing another favored student. He hadn't said it, but she knew Voldemort…or rather, Tom Riddle, had to be a part of this too. How would it feel, she wondered, to become close to a student and have that student become the most evil wizard of the century? How would it feel to have a favored student die because of the very things that you taught them?

Luna pulled a chair up close to the desk and touched his hand.

"I'm not my mother Professor." She said, her voice tight. "I've learned more than her, I have learned from you, I have learned from her mistakes. I would never be so careless."

Slughorn let his hand drop, his eyes were red and Luna could tell that it was with great difficulty that his face was still dry.

He smiled slightly. "Louisa always told me 'Don't worry Professor, I know what I am doing.' And look…how can one possibly know when one doesn't learn enough?"

"And this is why you are trying to block the change in the exitus law." Luna sighed "What could that possibly help?"

He stiffened; he had never thought she would bring it up.

"Young girls belong in school, not off having babies."

"Sir, I understand that you are sad about what happened to my mother. I am too and I wish more than anything it had never happened. I wish that Hope could know her grandmother…and her grandfather. But this law…forcing young women to take a potion that terminates pregnancy against their will…it's wrong…it is so wrong." She stood and looked deeply into his eyes. "With all due respect sir, your thinking is ludicrous. How can you possibly think it is okay to save one life by ending another?"

She looked at him sadly for a moment, then sighed and turned away. She didn't belong here anymore. This was a place for children and the last of her childhood had been taken from her on a November night in Little Matako.

It was time to leave Hogwarts behind forever.

* * *

()

* * *

Luna fidgeted nervously as she and George sat on a hard bench outside the chamber of the Wizengamot. The time had come at last for them to tell their story and they would tell everything. They had decided that they would leave nothing out, not a single memory nor a single fear that had lead them to this day.

It had been two weeks since Luna had sent the package to her uncle. She hadn't expected any sort of acknowledgment, yet she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't sitting in the waiting chamber with the rest of them. Molly and Arthur were there. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percyand Bill , waited to testily to the reasons behind their involvement in the plans to send George and Luna to the U.S. Professor Slughorn was there, preparing to give his reasons for why the law needed to stay on the books. Luna felt a twinge of sadness over his presence; she had hoped that she might have reached him, at least enough that he might have changed his mind.

But the most important witness sat nestled up to her shoulder. They had fought, and won the right to have Hope in the courtroom. Members of the Wizengamot had fought the idea. She was a child after all, she had no business there. But Kingsley had maintained that she was evidence. How could they possibly understand the law, if they didn't see what the effect of this law was?

The courtroom door opened and the assembled witnesses were called inside. Luna and George would testify last…it would really be Luna's voice they heard…that had been decided weeks before. And so she sat patiently, listening while the others described their fear and worry over the idea of losing their lost brothers child. Molly and Arthur's testimony was heartbreaking as they spoke first of the pain of losing their son, and then the miraculous joy over finding that a part of him had been left behind and a look around the room showed that not a single member of the Wizengamot had not been effected.

Finally, Luna and George sat in the front of the Wizengamot, Hope cuddled in Luna's arms.

"My name is Luna Lovegood Weasley, this is my husband George and this…this is Hope. Hope should not be here today." Luna looked around at the Wizengamot and saw a few nods…she knew they were thinking she meant because a child did not belong in the courtroom…but that wasn't what she meant at all.

"Because of this law, Hope should have died last October."

The Members who had been nodding began to shift uncomfortably.

"My story begins at Hogwarts many years ago. There were two brothers who cared about the same woman. One of these brothers gave up the woman out of the love of his brother. Terrible things happened and the two became estranged. One of the brothers became bitter and let himself be ruled by hatred…and it is because of this hatred that Hope was nearly killed. It wasn't about my uncle wanting me to have a shot at a better life; it wasn't even about his shame that I was tarnishing the family name. It was about revenge. Should my daughter have died because of something that happened over twenty years before she was born?

"You've already heard about Hope's natural father. How he was a war hero and how he died, about how Hope was his last gift to his family and hope for the future, so I won't repeat it. Rather, I would like to tell you about Hopes other father. The man who sits beside me. He risked everything to save his brothers child. He was ready to give up his business, his family and his freedom to save his brothers child. He would have gone to Azkaban...he _did _go to Azkaban. But he shouldn't have had to! No one should have to make the choice between the life of a child and their freedom. He did and I will be forever grateful. Hope is Fred's gift to the world…but her life is George's gift to me. My most precious gift."

Luna couldn't continue, her throat had closed so tight she could hardly breathe. George put his arms around her and Hope and they stood together to exit the courtroom. As they did, Luna noticed that there was a now an empty seat.

Professor Slughorn had gone.

They walked down the long hallways to the bright sunlight outside. Luna's stomach twisted in fear. Had she said too much; had she not said enough? She brought up short when George stopped abruptly.

"George...what…?"

And then she saw what it was. Her uncle had stepped out from the side of a grouping of trees that stood in their path.

"Let's go the other way." he began to turn them but Luna stopped him.

"Wait George." She handed Hope off to him "I'll be right back."

"I'm not letting you talk to him alone."

"George?" Luna was giving him the stubborn Luna look…the look that told him he was never going to win. "It's broad daylight and we are surrounded by muggles. Do you think he is going to try anything?"

George rolled his eyes and then checked her sleeve to be sure her wand was tucked inside. Luna matched his eye roll before turning away and starting down the sidewalk.

"Hello." She said when she stood in front of her uncle. His face was surprising…it was the first time she had seen him where he didn't look hateful. "You didn't come to the hearing."

"Observant of you." He said rudely, yet his voice held no malice. It was almost…teasing. "I had no business with the Wizengamot today."

"I see." Luna nodded. "And do you have business with me today?"

Xenovius reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue velvet pouch, box and diary. "These are yours." He thrust them at her and began to turn.

"Wait." Luna stepping in front of him again. "This isn't mine." She handed the pouch back. "It was great-grandfather Lovegood's, rightfully it's yours."

"He left it to Xenophilius."

"Daddy would have wanted you to have it." Luna looked at him with pleading eyes, then she handed him the locket and diary. "And I think mum would have wanted you to have these."

"Why are you doing this?" Xenovius looked at her suspiciously. "I didn't go to the hearing, you got what you wanted."

"This has nothing to do with the hearing."

"Then what has it to do with?"

"Because I know how you feel." Luna sighed "I know what it's like to be filled with pain and anger and guilt all at the same time."

"I won't apologize to you." He said with thin set lips "If you're looking for 'I'm sorry', don't hold your breath. I don't do apologies."

"I didn't ask for one." Luna looked at him earnestly "Daddy didn't do apologies either. He used to say 'My father told me to never say I'm sorry, apologies are a sign of weakness. Well young lady, I may be crazy but I am not weak.'

Xenovius rolled his eyes. "That's sounds about like something my idiot brother would say."

"He would have wanted you to have it. No strings, no apologies."

Xenovius nodded, but thrust the diary back at Luna. "You take this. Regrets are a terrible thing young lady…I'd just as soon not have reminders laying around of all the things I should feel guilty for."

Luna nodded, took the diary and tucked it in her bag. Xenovius began to turn away, and then he turned back…

"Louisa had a kind heart…I had no idea how kind until I read that diary." He looked at Luna, his eyes gentle. "You're very much like her."

He turned then and walked away. Luna knew they would never speak again…but this was enough. She didn't need to be sad for Xenovius Lovegood anymore…he had let the past go.

* * *

()

* * *

"How long do you think it will take them to decide?" Luna asked as they walked up the small slope that lead to the orchard at the Burrow. There was someone they needed to visit …someone they should have come to two weeks before but had kept finding reasons to put it off.

"Kingsley says they should know by later today." He took her hand as they cleared the last of the trees. "You were amazing Luna. Some of the members were in tears…and with Slughorn not testifying, and your uncle not showing up…Kingsley is really hopeful."

Luna smiled and brushed her hand over Hopes hair. "I hope you're right."

They came to a stop and Luna sighed as she looked at the headstone. Fred smiled up at her from the photo, his eyes sparkled in the way that she remembered and he waved to them in that cheeky way that only Fred Weasley could. Her eyes moved to the date of his birth and the date of his death…now a year old.

The rest of the family had been there earlier in the week and the grave was covered in white lilies, resting among them was a tiny glass orb and inside it was an angel made of string. Luna set the brakes on Hopes pram, then knelt down and picked up the angel. She looked at George questioningly.

"I was here that day, standing behind a tree watching." George knelt next to her and smiled sheepishly. "I remembered you making it as we sat around the table at the cottage that night and I knew you had it in your pocket when you left to go walk on the beach. When you left it here…I reckoned it had some sort of significance for you and Fred…I didn't want it to be ruined, so I put it in glass."

Luna smiled and swiped at a tear. It was just so George. Even in as much pain as he was in that day, he was thinking of someone else.

"I love you." She smiled and touched his cheek "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Luna sighed and put the angel back in its place at the head of Fred's grave. George stood and took her hand; together they pushed Hope back towards the Burrow.

They were quiet on the walk. Now that everything else was out of the way Luna's mind had gone back to being fixated on one thing. She had to tell George. She was so afraid; she knew he wasn't going to take it well.

She slowed as they stood in the high grass that ringed the Burrow. She had to tell him, it wasn't fair to keep it a secret any longer…it would only make things worse the longer she kept it a secret.

"George…"

"Yeah?" He turned towards her, his eyes questioning. She was so afraid. She could see it, so much love, so much trust…all there in the light brown. She was about to rattle that trust. Her throat closed tightly…she couldn't go on.

"I think the words you're looking for are 'George, we need to talk.'

Luna blinked for a moment, and then she realized…he knew. George already knew.

"George…"

"Yes…I know."

"How?"

"I began to suspect the night you threw up." He shrugged. "How many times did you throw up on me with Hope?"

"But there was just the one time…"

"You need to learn how to keep secrets better." George laughed a little. "You're a terribly liar you know. I knew something was up at Shell Cottage when you kept running out without eating breakfast. Then I noticed the tea tin had been moved to the other side of the cupboard. It's almost empty you know, you'll want to see Verity for more soon."

Luna looked at him, aghast, waiting for the explosion, her face streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed "I am so sorry! I know what you must be thinking…but I swear George, I swear on my life that I didn't do this on purpose. I know I threatened to…but I would never really…"

"Shh." George pulled his arms around her and pulled her close. "I know. I know you better than that."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." He smiled and kissed her forehead, ignoring the growing fear in his gut. Once again the image flashed in his mind of Luna's dying face the night Hope was born. He had planned on more time, time to get used to the idea. But he believed things happened for a reason. This baby had a purpose, and they would find out soon enough.

"I didn't take the potion … it only happened the one time."

"The night we found out about Ashley." He finished. "I know." George smiled; the memory was far too beautiful to be bitter about the fact that they had made a mistake that night.

"You do?"

"Yes. You're pretty transparent you know?" He laughed. "You made quite a show of taking your potion in front of me once we reconciled."

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault…I forgot."

"No." He leaned back and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "We forgot."

Luna nodded and gave him a worried look. "Are you afraid?"

"Some." He nodded. "After losing Fred, after almost losing you…I think I will always be a little afraid. But after all we have been through, how can I possibly believe that there is anything we can't do as long as were together?"

Luna felt her heart ready to burst with love. The past months rushed through her mind like a slide show. George rescuing her from her uncle, the night he found her in the ditch in Little Matako, all the nights he comforted her when she had nightmares. For the past nine months he had always been there…he was her hero…he was her life.

"You know what I said today, about how Hope's life was your gift to me?"

George nodded and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You're my gift George. My beautiful precious gift and I am going to cherish you for the rest of my life."

"Luna…my life ended when Fred died, who I was then, who I wanted to be….that all went away. Then you came and you gave me a new one. I have you now; I have Hope and our little one to be. I have everything." George smiled and wiped at the tears that rested on Luna's eyelashes. "Because of you."

Luna smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He held her close for a moment, the air swirled around them combining their scents…notes that were never meant to go together…sugar, lilac, baby …Cedar, cinnamon and gunpowder. A strange and unexpected combination….

It was perfection.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

A full moon cast silvery rays on the waves while Luna Lovegood Weasley looked on from where she sat on a blanket on the moon drenched beach near Shell Cottage.

As usual the family had come together at Shell Cottage during the week of the Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. What no one had predicted was that this year Ginny would go into labor with her first. Determined to have a home birth, Ginny was refusing all Harry's begging that she go to St. Mungo's and over the past thirty minutes had started becoming somewhat violent to the man of her dreams.

Luna smiled a little as she watched the full moon above her. It was amazing to her that she could find such peace considering the absolute chaos that was taking place only a short distance away. But the solitude couldn't possibly last…she knew this from experience.

"Hello George Weasley."

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, dropping down onto the sand behind her and sliding his arms around her.

"I heard you say you were going for a walk on the beach." She grinned "Really George, we've been married for seven years; I know your voice by now."

"Good point." He laughed and rubbed his hands in circles over her very pregnant tummy. "Are you doing okay?"

"Of course." She kissed his cheek and laid her head back to rest on his shoulder. "Just needed to get away from the yelling."

"Poor Harry." He shook his head. "My sister can be so evil when she wants to be."

"Its not Ginny...it's the labor pains. This is why I always accept the drugs." Luna laughed, thankful that George laughed with her. It hadn't always been that way. When she had their second he had been terrified, considering what had happened with their first. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Grandma sound proofed their room."

"They need to get used to noise." Luna shrugged. "The quiet is going to be disrupted soon. Won't be long before little Daisy is born."

George gave her a pleading look "Will you at least _consider_ a boy's name?"

Luna looked at him stubbornly. "No."

"Ugh you are so stubborn."

"I am having a girl, I know it."

"You've been wrong before...and then we have to scramble at the last minute for names."

"But I'm right this time." She turned and got onto her knees, giving him an irresistible smile. "I know it. Anyone can be wrong a time or two."

"Sweetheart, you are oh for four."

"But I am not wrong this time."

"You said that with Hope, and Fred, and George, and Zoey."

"Well, Ill just have to keep trying til I get it right." She stuck out her tongue and then kissed him long and hard. George laughed and pushed her back.

"Luna, you're already pregnant."

"I know." She grinned wickedly "And your point is?"

George raised an eyebrow

"I want you, whats wrong with that? I want you more than I want anything." She grinned.

"Except a huge platter of bacon."

"I can't help it." Luna shrugged and turned back around. "I love bacon."

"Which would you rather have? Me, or bacon?"

Luna hesitated for a moment too long and George laughed. "I see."

"I never said..."

"You'd toss me over for a plate of bacon in a minute...don't deny it."

Luna grinned, she did love her bacon...but there were other things she loved too. Even after seven years...she and George couldn't keep their hands off one another. It was one of the reasons she kept getting pregnant.

"What if I want you... covered in bacon?"

"Temping…" He pulled her back into his lap and wrapped her tight in his arms.

Life with Luna had been a lot of things…but it had never come remotely close to being boring.

They were married again the July after their first wedding. It was small and informal with only the family. Molly decided it best to forgo the big wedding once Luna and George announced her second pregnancy.

Fred was born that December one week before Christmas eve; George came a little over two years later, followed by Zoey just after their fifth anniversary. Luna, it turned out, was highly fertile and they had managed to work their way through four different potions to prevent pregnancy. George had two options…either piss his wife off by having a procedure to prevent himself from having children, or surrender himself to fate.

He decided he would take fate over a pissed off Luna any day and now awaited their fifth child (another boy :P).

In between babies Luna was working as a counselor, helping survivors of violence, having gotten her certificate in the lull between baby three and four. She and CJ now ran Phoenix Place, a center for survivors of rape and domestic violence. That is between the births of Oliver and CJ's four children. (Three boys and one girl)

She never saw Professor Slughorn again after the day of the hearing before the Wizengamot that removed the Exitus law from the books. He retired from teaching and due to his links to Voldemort, his life as an important social figure was over. But she wondered from time to time what had become of him…until she learned of his death shortly after Zoey was born. She hated to imagine him…old and alone. But there was too much happiness in her own life to dwell on it.

Luna Lovegood Weasley was a woman with a lot to be thankful for. Over time the nightmares had faded, though she doubted they would ever be completely gone, waking and knowing that George was there made all the difference.

"Make a deal with you." George grinned. "I'll let you cover me in bacon…if you agree to choose a boys name."

"Hot sizzling right out of the pan bacon?" Luna giggled "On your…"

"I never said sizzling." George cringed at the mental image.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Hope yelled from behind them.

"What are you doing awake?" George smiled and went to the edge of the beach to scoop Hope up and bring her back to the blanket.

"Auntie Ginny woked me up." Hopes curls sproinged wildly as she curled into Luna's lap from her fathers arms. George scooted in behind them and wrapped his arms tight around both.

"Sorry sweetie, she didn't mean to." Luna brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but it's still a pain in the a…"

"Hope Louisa Weasley…don't you dare finish that." Luna warned.

"Daddy says it."

"Daddy has a toilet mouth." Luna shot George a look over her shoulder.

"Sorry Mummy." She smiled, a smile that looked so much like Fred it made George's heart thud. When she smiled like that, he knew he would always have a piece of Fred with him in little Hope. "Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

"What story do you want to hear?'

"A real one." Hope yawned and snuggled closer, then looked up at George. "About my Daddy in heaven."

George nodded and tightened his arms around them, then began to tell Hope one of his favorite memories. Luna looked up high into the heavens. Fred was up there somewhere…and she knew, he was watching them.

On the ridge overlooking the beach Molly Weasley stepped to the edge and looked down at the family below…

…then she smiled and turned away.

The End

* * *

()

* * *

() End Notes

* * *

Special thanks to everyone who commented on my note. Your messages meant so much to me ...you can't imagine. I apologize once again if I offended anyone. As I told someone else, it wasn't just about two reviews; it was about many, many rude reviews over almost 60 stories. Also, it was also about an incredibly horrible review that was left for my daughter… a first time writer, posting her first time story, that so crushed her that she has given up writing.

Reviews are meant to give feedback, to give constructive criticism . Not to tear people down and make them feel stupid. So while the review that sent me over the edge wasn't really that bad (though I still feel it was horribly rude) considering how cruel some reviewers can be…it was the straw that broke the camels back.

That being said…after a lot of thought about this (and some being yelled at by a certain former beta) I have rethought my decision. I am going to at the very least stick around to finish my two unfinished stories and maybe pop out a one shot or two (Admittedly, these might be NCIS rather than Harry Potter). I will not make a final decision on if I am going to quit until I finish Beautiful Consequences II and Lunarella. Not sure which I am going to move to yet…likely Lunarella since I could use some comedy right now, but there is only a chapter or two to the end of that one…and they are shorties.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who stuck with this story from start to finish. I know it had to be frustrating waiting for updates at times between my writers block and computer problems. Funny how it works out. This story was almost never written as a friend advised against it…she thought the premise would never fly…and here it is…my most popular Harry Potter ever, and my most followed story every. This got even more alerts than The Search, which is my most reviewed story.

Writing this has been a major labor of love and I am really sad to see it end. Writing scum bags is always so much fun and I got to write two in this one. :P Nathan Wayling and Xenovius Lovegood will always have a place in my heart as the biggest bastards on the face of my fictional earth. LOL

I do incidentally have more George and Luna ideas…so, I guess we'll see. I love them so much…not sure I could ever really let them go since JK Rowling has absolutely no clue how to pair a couple. :P (though I do love Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione...hmm, maybe I should do a Ron/Hermione!)

So, thank you, from the bottom of my little writer's heart. And I hope I will see you all in reviews for Beautiful Consequences II and Lunarella.

Love,

CJ


End file.
